Blue Paralysia
by AngelScythe
Summary: Ça fait six ans qu'il tue dans l'ombre. Mais cette fois-ci, ça pourrait bien être son retour parmi eux. Et ils espèrent que sa présence ne repoussera pas encore le mariage de Karasuma et Irina.
1. Prologue

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Prologue_

Toka Yada aidait son professeur préféré à ajuster sa magnifique robe blanche. Pour une fois, depuis bien longtemps, elle portait un magnifique décolleté qui laissait voir sa poitrine bien qu'un châle transparent couvrait ses épaules, et un peu ses attributs féminins. Elle se retenait bien péniblement de sautiller de joie, ivre de bonheur et d'impatience.

Irina s'obligea tout de même au calme en s'asseyant sur une chaise pour que la jeune femme lui passe du blanc sur le visage, le cou et même la nuque. Son teint se pâlit considérablement alors que les mains de la demoiselle arrangeant sa coiffure. Peaufiner encore et encore. Elles en étaient peut-être à trois heures de préparations sans se lasser. Entre autre parce qu'elles discutaient par la même occasion, riant et souriant au fil des blagues et des histoires.

Des bruits leur parvinrent à la porte puis la voix haut-perchée de Hinano Kurahashi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ! S'il vous plaît !

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Yada se hâta de tirer le paravent pour dissimuler son professeur préféré à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait.

\- Karasuma-sensei !

\- Irina ! Lança l'homme en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui ? Questionna-t-elle depuis son abri.

\- On l'a trouvé. Il faut absolument…

\- Hors de question ! Protesta-t-elle vivement. C'est déjà la cinquième fois que tu repousses notre mariage. Une autre femme que moi t'aurais déjà plaqué en te giflant. Et je devrais faire de même si tu _oses_ repousser encore une fois notre mariage.

\- Irina ! Nous sommes déjà mariés à la mairie. Répondit-il posément.

\- Quel manque de romantisme ! S'indigna Hinano.

\- Vous devriez avoir hâte de vous marier avec quelqu'un d'aussi géniale qu'Irina. Approuva Toka.

Le visage de Karasuma se durcit immédiatement. Il regarda plus précisément vers la cloison où était dissimulée sa femme, sa future femme ou son ex-femme selon l'issue de la conversation.

\- Irina. Notre mission est plus importante que tout. Nous ne l'avions plus vu depuis…

\- Un mois entier ! Je sais. Elles savent ! Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Protesta-t-elle. Nous devions nous marier cette fois-ci. J'attends ce moment depuis sept a… mois !

Leurs deux élèves retinrent un petit sourire amusé devant ce presque aveu. Mais elles savaient tous deux que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elles attendaient ce moment et son élève préférée partageait son émoi avec passion. Elle tenait à attraper le bouquet de fleurs.

\- Lovro s'est déplacé tout spécialement. Pour la cinquième fois !

\- Si vous n'acceptez pas d'épouser Bitch-sensei, il vous tuera. Dit Kurahashi.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus ton professeur. Irina, c'est _parfait_.

Yada regarda vers la femme qui boudait derrière les panneaux, agacée.

\- Si vous l'aimez, Karasuma-sensei ! Supplia-t-elle.

\- Très bien… Marions-nous. Mais il risque de partir d'ici là.

\- Il est peut-être spécialement venu vous voir. C'était important pour lui aussi…

\- Tadaomi !

Le visage d'Irina apparut derrière le paravent. Karasuma observa ses traits blanchis et songea que les traditions japonaises lui allaient à merveille.

\- S'il est là, je ne tiens pas à ce que notre mariage tombe à l'eau. Informa-t-elle avec vigueur.

\- Je… te le promets Irina.

Leurs deux élèves sautillèrent de joie. Elles étaient un peu inquiètes à cause de _lui_ mais tout irait bien. Elles étaient toutes les deux persuadées que s'il était là, ce ne serait que pour saluer ce merveilleux moment. Pour la cinquième fois… Ce n'était pas trop tôt.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le mariage des professeurs

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Le mariage des professeurs_

Kayano Kaede se sentait mal en regardant la foule des élèves. Bien sûr Toka et Hinano n'étaient pas là mais c'était différent, pas aussi dérangeant. Par contre, l'absence de Karma Akabane et de Nagisa Shiota ne manquaient à personne. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui était ainsi perturbée ?

Elle ajusta sa robe rose pour la cinquième fois et se passa la main dans les cheveux avec nervosité. Elle pouvait tourner des films de tout genre, se jeter dans le vide, embrasser des inconnus, qui étaient appréciés du public, pour son travail mais là… elle était complétement désemparée. Elle guettait en espérant et redoutant que Nagisa ne surgisse enfin. Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal…

\- Kayano !

Elle leva la tête et vit arriver Tomohito Sugino. Elle agita la main en retour et courut vers lui.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour. Ça faisait longtemps. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien. Souffla-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- Bien aussi ! Tu as appris des détails croustillants depuis la dernière fois ? Rit-il.

\- Pas grand-chose… Ça fait plaisir de tous vous revoir mais c'est aussi extrêmement bizarre.

Il opina. Comme elle, il guetta les environs. Il ne dit pas ce qu'elle pensait mais savait qu'ils le pensaient tous les deux « ils ne sont pas là ». Était-ce seulement eux qui avaient cette idée fixe ou les autres aussi ?

\- Tout le monde !

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Hinano et Toka. Elles étaient accompagnées d'un prêtre shinto et de quelques servantes, les Mikos.

\- La procession va commencer. Annonça la première.

Les élèves se rassemblèrent mais se séparèrent en haie. Le prêtre s'avança alors, deux Mikos le suivant. Il attendit néanmoins que les époux n'arrivent. Tadaomi Karasuma portait un classique kimono noir et sobre alors qu'Irina contrastait entre orient et occident avec une somptueuse robe de mariée et un visage à la japonaise mais aussi avec les ornements qui paraient ses cheveux.

Bien que ce fut contre les règles d'un mariage shinto, Irina était accrochée au bras de Lovro.

D'un coup d'œil adressé à son égard, Ryoma Terasaka s'avança pour soulever l'immense parapluie qui couvrait le couple. Seulement alors, les élèves se refermèrent derrière eux. Kayano sourit en découvrant les mains de Ryunosoke Chiba et Rinka Hayami mêlée, un peu plus en avant. Elle chercha encore après Nagisa mais il n'était définitivement pas là. Et ce malgré ces prières.

La procession regagna doucement le temple.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, la cérémonie commença en douze étapes. Alors que le prêtre purifiait les époux, Lovro revint parmi les élèves auprès de sa femme.

µµµ

Tadaomi but la première coupe de saké sous l'œil avide de leurs invités. Kayano elle-même se retenait de sautiller, la main sur le cœur.

\- Il est là. Murmura une voix à son oreille.

Haut-perchée, un brin perverse. La demoiselle fit volte-face et découvrit un immense individu perdu dans un costume de cérémonie. Des tentacules s'agitaient et son gros visage jaune affichait un immense sourire.

\- Koro-sensei… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit un tentacule dans ses cheveux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ça faisait si longtemps.

\- Belle cérémonie. Dit-il avec émotion.

Il leva un immense bout de tissu et se moucha avec tant de force que les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Tadaomi grimaça mais revint à sa femme qui souriait malgré tout. Il lui serra la main et elle but le dernier verre de saké.

Le prêtre fit un signe vers la subordonnée de l'homme qui s'empressa d'apporter les alliances. Karasuma passa la sienne, en or blanc, au doigt de son épouse qui fit de même pour lui. On entendit encore un immonde reniflement dans l'assemblée et si le mari ne put retenir une nouvelle grimace, Irina s'extasiait devant une bague si riche. Son cher et tendre ne lésinait pas sur les dépenses malgré son air bourru et insensible ! Elle savait que c'était ainsi qu'il lui prouvait son amour pas avec des mots mais des gestes. En acceptant aussi de ne pas laisser tomber le mariage pour le capturer alors que l'occasion était parfaite, rêvée.

\- Échangez vos serments. Convia le prêtre.

\- À toi l'honneur, Irina. Sourit, à peine, l'homme.

\- Tadaomi Karasuma, je te promets de ne pas t'aimer comme le jour où je t'ai rencontré mais un peu plus chaque jour. Je te jure de n'aimer que toi, de toujours être là pour toi et de te faire vivre des moments incroyables. Ajouta-t-elle en un clin d'œil.

Son époux détourna le regard puis revint à elle de ce même sérieux palpable.

\- Irina Jelavic Karasuma, à partir de ce jour, je te jure de te protéger comme je le faisais auparavant et même plus encore. Je te promets de t'aimer et de t'offrir tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Je ne peux te garantir que chaque jour à mes côtés te remplira de bonheur mais je te jure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse.

La femme le regarda avec grande émotion, au bord des larmes, les joues rouges alors qu'un nouveau reniflement brisait la magie de l'instant.

\- Koro-sensei. Souffla Kayano.

\- Mais je suis si heureux ! Protesta-t-il.

La musique s'élevait dans les airs.

\- Tâchez de vous tenir, s'il vous plaît. Souffla-t-elle en lui tendant son propre mouchoir.

\- Merci. Répondit-il dans un murmure.

Elle eut une moue dégoûtée en voyant le mucus épais sortir de ses narines. C'était censé montré à quel point il était heureux mais…

µµµ

Irina tira sur le bout de sa robe pour s'accroupir et poser les offrandes aux Dieux en compagnie de son époux. Elle se redressa avec son aide et échangea un langoureux baiser, pas aussi fantastique que ce qu'elle offrait dans le privé, bien sûr.

Le prêtre salua avec ses jeunes servantes et ils s'éloignèrent dans le temple. La femme s'avança, la main de Tadaomi toujours posée sur sa taille.

\- Nous vous invitons tous à venir chez nous. Lança-t-elle avec joie.

Un cri de joie répondit à cela, tous ravi de pouvoir prolonger les retrouvailles. Parmi ce hurlement homogène, il y en eut un qui détonna, bien sûr. Puis un bruit étrange annonça qu'il essayait d'applaudir mais que ce n'était pas facile avec des tentacules. Amusée, et touchée, Kayano s'empressa de le faire pour lui, ce qui suscita une valse dans l'assemblée. S'échangea un regard complice, Toka, Hinano, Rio Nakamura et Sumire Hara jetèrent du riz et des pétales de fleurs qui tombèrent sur les époux.

Koro-sensei tint bien sûr à se prêter au jeu. Ce qui créa une micro-tornade. Dans un cri, Irina dut plaquer ses mains sur sa robe pour éviter qu'elle ne se soulève et ne reproduise un peu trop Marylin Monroe.

\- Toi ! Protesta Tadaomi en serrant son épouse contre lui. Arrête tout de suite !

\- Mais je suis content ! Protesta Koro-sensei.

\- Et reste discret. Ta tête est toujours à prix.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance Karasuma-sensei ! Une si belle épouse ! Lança-t-il en serrant un tentacule sur l'épaule de la femme.

Elle chassa le membre gélatineux avec dégoût.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de regarder mes seins le jour de mon mariage !

\- Tu es si jolie ! Félicita Koro-sensei.

\- Dépêchons-nous de rentrer pour te cacher.

\- Mais vous lancerez le bouquet Bitch-sensei, hein ? S'assura Toka.

\- Bien sûr !

Elle tira sur le bras de son époux pour le pousser à se mettre en marche. Elle remarqua toutefois qu'il regardait vers le haut des toits, tout comme Koro-sensei ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle leva le visage à son tour.

\- C'est lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Il n'aurait pas pu manquer le mariage de la première femme à l'avoir embrassé ! Même si son petit cœur se tord de douleur.

Irina tourna la tête vers son époux et il opina. Il la mena alors vers leur chez eux, accompagné des élèves et du poulpe géant. Kayano n'avait pas manqué les regards lancés vers les toits et regarda à son tour.

Elle sentit une main se serrer sur son poignet et tourna doucement la tête pour découvrir Tomohito, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va.

\- Ça va…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il est fort.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il était déjà parti. Ils avaient beau dire, il était toujours le même pour elle. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas en l'ignorant comme ils le faisaient tous qu'il reviendrait à de bonnes prédispositions.

Et pourtant, ils le faisaient tous…

µµµ

Toka serrait contre elle le bouquet d'Irina, à moitié assoupie contre Megu Kataoka. Celle-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux mais tourna la tête vers les professeurs. Bien sûr, Koro-sensei était un peu éloigné, penché au-dessus du buffet presque vide. Il récupérait les dernières pâtisseries, quelques bonbons et surtout les paquets de dragées que personne ne voulaient.

\- Nous allons y aller. Dit Megu.

Elle poussa doucement la jeune fille et se leva avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Nous aussi ! Dit Takuya Muramatsu. Yoshida et moi on doit ouvrir la boutique demain.

\- Allez-y les enfants. Nous devons parler de toute façon. Dit Karasuma.

\- Les enfants ? On a vingt-et-un an ! Protesta Terasaka.

\- Et vous serez toujours des enfants pour nous. Sourit Koro-sensei.

Certains bronchèrent un peu mais ils partirent petit à petit. Kayano et Tomohito traînèrent toutefois et ils furent les seuls à rester auprès des professeurs. Le poulpe, une limonade au tentacule, s'arrêta près du fauteuil et remarque les deux derniers élèves. Il s'approcha pour leur caresser la tête.

\- Vous devriez y aller. Il se fait tard.

\- Nous tenons aussi à parler de Nagisa. Dit l'actrice. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Elle vit l'intérêt de Koro-sensei tout à coup capté alors qu'Irina ajustait sa robe en se pressant contre son mari.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Je ne pensais pas que nos retrouvailles après tout ce temps seraient pour cela.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous écarter. Souffla Sugino. Nous aimons Nagisa, moi pas de la même façon que Kayano et nous voulons faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

\- Les petits sont assez grands pour nous aider. Nous les avons entraînés pour ça. Dit Koro-sensei.

\- Parfait. Accorda Irina en se pressant un peu plus contre son mari.

Elle murmura à son oreille.

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas retirer ma robe de mariée.

Son visage se durcit légèrement, un peu pour cacher son excitation, et embrassa la main de sa belle.

\- Parlons de Nagisa-kun...

\- Vous voulez dire « Blue Paralysia ». Intervint Koro-sensei. Il voudrait qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

\- Mais c'est son nom d'assassin et j'espère encore que lorsque nous le retrouverons ce ne sera pas pour le faire tuer. Dit gravement Tadaomi.

Kayano baissa le regard mais s'assit sur le fauteuil lorsque son professeur jaune lui fit signe d'un tentacule. Tomohito se permit de venir à son côté pour lui prendre la main. Il sentait qu'elle repensait encore à leur ami, lui qui était parti sans un regard en arrière et avait semé l'horreur sur son passage.

Blue Paralysia.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La classe E

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : La classe E_

Nagisa se laissa glisser le long de la toiture et attendit que ses pieds s'accrochent à la rigole pour se redresser. Il s'assit sur la faible pente et bondit sur le sol avant de trottiner pour revenir sur la place. Il ramassa une poignée de grain de riz et de pétales de fleurs qu'il glissa dans un sachet en souriant.

Mais il le perdit immédiatement lorsqu'il repartit en courant franchement. Il se glissa dans une ruelle sombre et retira ses vêtements foncés qu'il glissa dans une poubelle avant de reprendre sa course.

Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant dans un parc. Il avança vers un homme enveloppé qui lisait le journal sur un banc. Il jeta un coup d'œil, reconnu son visage et se constitua un visage triste.

\- Excusez-moi ? Souffla-t-il en lui tirant le bras.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai perdu mon chat, vous pouvez m'aider ?

L'homme avisa cette fillette adorable, portant une robe gothic lolita et il sourit en se levant.

\- Bien sûr.

Il l'accompagna vers la ruelle qu'il lui désignait, observant ses hanches larges et la façon dont ses cheveux dansaient dans le crépuscule. Il chercha après un chaton dans cette arrière-cour jonchée de détritus et sentit tout à coup une piqure.

Il porta ses doigts à sa nuque. Ils étaient humides. Et comment la fillette avait réussi à lui grimper sur le dos ? Il ne pouvait rien faire. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un éclair bleu puis le néant s'empara de lui.

µµµ

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Nagisa ? Demanda Kayano.

\- Ce que tout le monde sait : c'est un assassin hors-pair, s'infiltrant parmi ses cibles, capable de tuer quelqu'un devant une foule sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Expliqua Tadaomi. Agile il s'infiltre où qu'il veuille.

\- On aurait dû l'attraper tout à l'heure. Souffla Tomohito.

Il sursauta en recevant un coussin sur le visage et vit le regard gelé de son ancienne professeur de langue sur lui.

\- C'était notre mariage.

\- On pourrait l'attraper pendant le mariage de Yada-chan et Kataoka-chan ! Ça ferait un roman saisissant. Sourit Koro-sensei.

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas comme pour vous ? S'enquit l'actrice. Tout le monde ne connait pas son visage ?

\- Nagisa-kun n'est pas comme le second Shinigami, expliqua le poulpe, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de pouvoir dissimuler _qui_ il est. Mon cher élève avait eu besoin de s'arracher la peau, Nagisa-kun se déguise.

\- Mais ces déguisements sont si parfaits que j'ai la sensation que, même nous, nous ne serions pas capables de le reconnaître. Poursuivit Tadaomi.

Kayano baissa la tête. Même eux ? Même elle ? Elle dont le cœur battait pour lui malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ne pourrait-elle pas _sentir_ que c'était lui ? En sa présence, son cœur battrait forcément plus vite. Néanmoins, elle n'osait pas en parler parce qu'elle se sentait idiote.

Elle qui n'avait montré de vraies capacités que lorsqu'elle avait libéré les tentacules et qui n'avait même pas su faire face bien longtemps contre Koro-sensei… Tous se moqueraient d'elle.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Voyant leur regard, elle comprit qu'elle avait interrompu une série d'informations. Mais si c'était déclamer sur Nagisa comme on le ferait pour un assassin lambda, elle préférait passer pour une impolie.

\- Nous devons l'attraper. Il agit comme un chasseur de tête la plupart du temps. Expliqua Tadaomi.

\- Nous ignorons par contre comment il faut le contacter. Moi, j'avais une adresse que je changeais tous les mois et qui était différente que ma privée. Expliqua Irina.

\- Et moi, lorsque j'étais seul, il fallait laisser un message dans un temple et je recontactais la personne. Lorsque le second Shinigami m'accompagnait, il fallait les dissimuler dans les fleurs des tombes. Surenchérit Koro-sensei.

Si la femme avait l'air sûre d'elle et imposait, bien qu'à moitié allongée sur son époux, perturbé, le poulpe était simplement pathétique, parlant en dévorant des reste de gâteau.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen. Répondit Tomohito.

\- Nous l'apprendrons. Certifia l'être tentaculaire.

\- Vous avez l'air tellement sûr de vous. Souffla Kayano. Mais…

Elle échangea un regard avec son ami. Enfin, ami. Plutôt un camarade de classe dont elle se souvenait de la présence mais qui ne l'avait pas tant fréquenté que ça.

\- Vous savez comment l'arrêter ?

\- Savoir comment l'arrêter ? Répéta Tadaomi.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Nous nous contentons de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Dit Koro-sensei.

\- Nous voulons vous aider ! Lança Sugino.

Rouge, il lança un regard vers Kayano qui rit doucement en opinant vivement. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait les aider. Jadis, Nagisa avait cru qu'il pourrait sauver leur professeur et il l'avait prouvé par la force des choses. Preuve en était, il était, s'empiffrant et plaisantant. Bien sûr, ça ne lui permettait pas pour autant de vivre correctement car il restait un monstre aux yeux de tous et était pourchassé. Fort heureusement, sa puissance était telle que personne ne pouvait le tuer.

Tadaomi avait même suffisamment d'appui pour éviter des attaques trop puissantes qui risquaient réellement d'arracher la vie du poulpe de trois mètres. Beaucoup parce qu'ils l'aimaient du fond du cœur, aussi parce qu'ils étaient leur dernières chances.

Ils attendaient nerveusement alors que leurs aînés se concertaient du regard ou chuchotaient.

Tomohito tendit la main vers la jeune femme qui s'en saisit. Elle la serra doucement et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle tenait à sauver Nagisa. Elle pensait que c'était encore possible malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Vous pourriez accompagner l'autre demain. Proposa Tadaomi.

\- Karasuma-sensei ! Vous ne m'appelez toujours pas Koro-sensei ! Après sept longues années d'amitié !

\- Nous ne sommes pas ami et je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais plus professeur.

\- Vous serez toujours Karasuma-sensei pour moi !

\- Et nous ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens.

L'homme soupira.

\- Vous êtes impossible.

\- Les enfants, nous pourrions convenir que nous nous rejoignons devant le collège Kunugigaoka. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher. Dit Koro-sensei.

Kayano opina avec un petit sourire triste. Lui qui était resté là-bas alors qu'eux n'étaient pas là.

µµµ

Kayano attendait nerveusement devant le lycée Kunugigaoka. Elle serrait un journal roulé dans sa main alors qu'elle espérait la venue de Sugino bientôt. Alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas, elle ne reconnaissait aucun visage. Si ce n'était l'un ou l'autre professeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau du proviseur, redoutant de voir son visage. C'était bien la chose qu'elle regrettait le moins depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école et poursuit un lycée de théâtre à Tokyo. Pas tant pour apprendre que pour s'ouvrir des portes.

\- Kayano !

Elle se tourna et sourit en voyant Tomohito. Elle serra les nouvelles dans sa main et se permit un temps d'attente en se dirigeant vers son ami qui la salua d'un signe.

\- Ça a été pour te libérer ?

Il se recula pour laisser passer des étudiants. L'une d'elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sugino en lui souriant et lui adressa même un clin d'œil. Kayano toussota pour attirer son attention. Il rit nerveusement en se frottant les cheveux.

\- Kanzaki-san était adorable hier, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua gentiment l'actrice.

\- Oui ! Mais son petit ami est un peu trop musclé. Souffla-t-il nerveusement.

\- Avec l'entraînement qu'on a reçu !

\- Et je ne suis qu'un simple employé de supermarché. Enchaîna-t-il.

\- Tu sais que Koro-sensei croit en toi.

Le jeune homme opina à peine, se frottant la nuque.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne m'empêche pas de faire du base-ball. Positiva-t-il.

Son amie acquiesça à son tour et regarda nerveusement sa montre. Koro-sensei leur avait dit qu'il leur enverrait quelqu'un mais il avait oublié de préciser de _qui_ il s'agissait. Elle se retrouvait à sourire, sur le qui-vive, dès qu'une personne s'approchait suffisamment d'eux. Mais ce n'était que des élèves qui entraient dans l'enceinte du collège. Quelquefois, les regards traînaient, plus souvent ceux des garçons sur Kayano que des demoiselles sur Tomohito.

Il était déjà huit heures passée de douze minutes lorsqu'une fille courut vers elle. Resserrant ses doigts sur le journal, la jeune femme sourit.

\- C'est vous !

\- Merci de…

\- Yukimura-san ! Je suis fane de vous !

\- Oh… Merci ! Se rattrapa-t-elle. Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Vous voulez bien me signer un autographe ?

Kayano opina et se fit une joie de lui en faire un sur le carnet qu'elle lui brandissait. Le fillette sautilla de joie et serra le journal contre son cœur avant de partir en courant vers le collège. Encore heureux qu'elle ne lui avait pas paré de Koro-sensei…

\- J'oublie toujours que c'est ton nom d'actrice.

\- Mon vrai nom. S'amusa-t-elle.

Une voiture s'arrêta à côté d'eux, si proche que Kaede s'empressa de s'éloigner. Tomohito s'approcha et attendit que la portière ne s'ouvre pour lancer :

\- Vous pourriez faire att… Proviseur Asano …

Les poings de son vis-à-vis se serrèrent alors que son expression restait de marbre.

\- Asano _Gakushuu_. Dit-il froidement.

\- Oh… Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père.

L'intéressé la regarda avec cette même haine sourde. Kayano recula d'un nouveau pas, ayant la sensation d'être revenue six ans et demi auparavant, le sentiment qu'il pourrait la tuer aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle aurait pu le menacer mais une telle aura émanait de lui qu'elle était gelée d'effroi. Une soif de sang palpable et angoissante.

\- Je suis venu vous chercher. Rentrez. Dit-il en ouvrant l'arrière de sa voiture.

\- Où va-t-on ? Questionna Tomohito avec méfiance.

\- À la classe E. Vous voulez peut-être grimper à pied comme au bon vieux temps. Railla-t-il froidement.

Le fan de base-ball regarda vers la banquette puis saisit la main de son amie pour l'emmener à l'arrière. Il s'attacha et dressa son regard vers le fils du proviseur. Celui-ci se mit à l'avant et conduisit vers la vieille bâtisse perdue sur la montagne. Kayano regarda par la fenêtre et fut sidérée de cette façon de s'y rendre. Elle avait toujours dû marcher, ou courir, ou bondir, pour arriver là-haut.

Là, c'était au moins rapide. Tant et si bien qu'ils arrivèrent après seulement cinq minutes. Gakushuu se gara et un groupe d'adolescent courut vers eux. L'homme sortit de son véhicule et caressa la tête d'une petite blonde dont les repousses se faisaient voir.

\- Bonjour Asano-sensei !

\- Bonjour Tetsuya-chan.

\- Tu es professeur ici ? Questionna Tomohito.

Leur rival tourna le regard vers eux. Il acquiesça gravement.

\- Professeur ! Je vous attendrais en classe !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et partit en courant.

\- Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi _Asano-sensei_.

\- Tais-toi, Sugino-san. De ce que je sais, tu es vendeur dans une supérette. Trancha-t-il froidement. Venez.

Il partit vers le bâtiment qui n'avait pas changé en six ans si ce n'était que des fleurs étaient plus présentes. Il y avait toujours des tulipes au plus proche des murs mais la bande suivante ne comportait que de la lavande venait ensuite des pétunias, puis des myosotis, des marguerites, des pensées et, pour finir, des petites plantes poussaient, dissimulant encore ce qu'elles étaient.

Kayano aimait cette idée.

Ils marchèrent un moment et rentrèrent dans la salle des professeurs. Mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient vraiment jugés si elle avait changé ou pas.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais professeur. Pourquoi ? S'enquit Tomohito.

\- C'est ce que son père voulait. Répondit une voix joviale.

Un tentacule jaune apparut et tapota les cheveux fraise. Sugino écarquilla les yeux alors que Gakushuu repoussait le membre gélatineux sans surprise.

\- Arrêtez Koro-sensei.

\- Tu le connais ?! S'écria le jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr. C'est moi qui vous l'ai envoyé, tu te souviens, Sugino-kun. Dit le poulpe en dressant un « doigt ».

\- M… Mais…

Kayano l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir alors que Koro-sensei tirait une chaise sous le regard de marbre du jeune Asano.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Professeur inattendu

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Professeur inattendu_

Tomohito Sugino continuait de regarder Gakushuu Asano et Koro-sensei sans comprendre. C'était déjà une chose que d'avoir ce monstre, le jeune homme pas le poulpe, comme professeur mais qu'il soit en plus au courant pour la créature tentaculaire c'était bien trop fou !

\- Ex… expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît, professeur… Demanda-t-il vers la pieuvre géante.

\- Ça s'est passé quatre ans auparavant. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer lorsque…

Gakushuu leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

\- Il a entendu mon père me battre et est intervenu. J'ai été surpris de le découvrir mais il m'a expliqué la situation.

\- Lorsque Asano-san lui a demandé d'enseigner, je lui ai demandé de venir m'aider. Karasuma-sensei et Irina-sensei étant très occupés avec leur travail respectif, un peu d'aide supplémentaire était la bienvenue ! Asano-chan apprend le sport et les langues. J'avais pourtant fait beaucoup de progrès pour apprendre le sport. Ajouta-t-il avec un brin de déception.

Sugino pinça les lèvres en entendant le surnom alors que le concerné lançait un regard peu avenant à son collègue.

\- Vous enseignez vraiment ici ? Demanda Kayano.

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'avais pas prévu de rester mais c'est tellement gratifiant d'être professeur !

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous leur enseigner ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Les mathématiques, le japonais, les langues étrangères, les sciences sociales et économiques, l'histoire, les arts ménager… Fit Koro-sensei en comptant sur ses tentacules.

\- Et l'art de capturer des assassins. Poursuivit Gakushuu.

Tomohito écarquilla les yeux, frappé d'effroi. Kayano devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était un tout petit refroidie par la jalousie. C'était donc une foule de chançard qui avait le droit de connaître une ivresse sans pareille ? Des élèves qui avaient Koro-sensei et qui connaissaient le frisson d'être _vu_ ? Des enfants qui seraient sauvés.

Elle regarda vers Gakushuu qui était si proche de leur professeur. Il avait dû tenter de le sauver, lui aussi. En ce cas, elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait réussi.

\- Vous nous avez dit qu'on pouvait aider. Dit Sugino. Vous voulez que nous enseignions aussi ?

Le sourire du jeune Asano était de mauvais augures et l'amateur de base-ball se renfrogna en réalisant qu'il était moqueur.

\- Nous pensons que tout le monde peut enseigner si il y met du cœur. Dit le poulpe en posant ses tentacules sur les épaules de son collègue. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm… Je reconnais leur talent indéniable, même s'ils ne valaient pas Akabane mais je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'entre eux peut leur enseigner quoique ce soit. Ils ont écrasés vos enseignements sous leur nullité intrinsèque. Un vendeur de supérette et une actrice pour publicité et pour soap…

\- Asano-chan !

Koro-sensei lui tira les lèvres vers le haut.

\- Tu es si adorable avec tes élèves ! Sois-le avec eux. Intima la pieuvre.

\- Tu peux parler. Lança Tomohito, piqué au vif. Tu sais peut-être tout faire mais tu n'es pas vraiment professeur !

\- J'ai passé tous les examens lors de ma dernière année de lycée. Répliqua Asano.

\- Qu…

\- Ordre de mon père. Il voulait que je fasse partie de l'entreprise familiale.

Gakushuu regarda sa montre et redressa la tête en souriant.

\- On dirait que je l'ai malgré tout déçue. À présent, j'ai cours. Si vous permettez…

Il quitta la pièce sans plus attendre. Koro-sensei lança un regard vers l'extérieur et vit bientôt le jeune homme apparaître pour appeler une horde d'élèves qui accoururent avec plaisir. Il retrouva un visage calme, irradié d'un sourire. Il supposait que, comme tout le monde, son nouveau protégé ne supportait vraiment pas qu'on lui jette son passé au visage.

C'était un peu sa faute.

Mais il n'aurait pas pu allez chercher ses chers anciens élèves lui-même !

\- Si vous voulez aider, nous nous arrangerons. Dit Koro-sensei. Nous n'avons personne pour leur apprendre à jouer la comédie.

Kayano ne put retenir un sourire et observa à son tour l'extérieur qui lui rappelait la bonne époque. La meilleure mine de rien. Ça aurait été sans conteste l'extase si sa sœur avait toujours été à son côté mais si elle ne l'avait pas perdue, elle n'aurait pas vécu ça. C'était une boucle vicieuse.

\- Et quant à toi, Sugino-kun, tu pourrais certainement nous aider aussi. Encouragea Koro-sensei.

\- À l'époque, vous n'étiez que trois profs… Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Mais c'était à l'époque. Tu as bien entendu, Asano-chan doit s'occuper des langues et du sport. Et il doit aussi me remplacer dans les matières principales lorsque je pars pour chercher Nagisa-kun.

Kayano resserra le journal dans sa main, se souvenant qu'elle l'avait. Elle devait maintenant le partager… Ou plutôt, bientôt.

Sugino se frotta la nuque. Il ne se sentait pas professeur mais s'il pouvait aider dans une matière simple.

\- Est-ce qu'enseigner le sport te plairait ? Proposa le poulpe.

\- Ça ne semble pas trop compliqué !

\- Nous devrons parler avec Asano-chan, dans ce cas ! Sourit-il.

Il tapota la tête du jeune homme qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Au sujet de Nagisa… Dit Kayano.

Elle déplia enfin le quotidien et le tendit à Koro-sensei qui le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de le donner à Tomohito. Il écarquilla les yeux.

 _« Blue Paralysia, le tueur en série que personne n'a jamais aperçu et qui a déjà cent-vingt meurtres à son actif, a encore frappé._

 _Ce matin, Tsukihiro Hideki, le PDG de la ADcorp, a été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle. On a retrouvé une seule piqûre dans sa nuque et du curare dans son organisme. La marque de fabrique de Blue Paralysia._

 _Sa fille, Tsukihiro Akiko, est maintenant en main de l'entreprise même si les autorités l'interrogent dans l'espoir qu'elle ait connaissance de Blue Paralysia elle-même. »_

\- Il a encore frappé. Souffla Sugino. On l'a laissé en liberté et lui, il en profite pour exterminer quelqu'un…

Kayano lui serra la main.

\- Cent-vingt meurtre. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Avoua-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on peut quelque chose pour lui ?

\- J'avais tué bien plus de personne et vous savez que vous tous, vous m'avez tous sauvés. Sourit-il en leur caressant la tête.

\- Nous vous avons sauvés parce que Nagisa à gagner contre Karma… Murmura Tomohito.

La pieuvre géante devint bleue et lui tapota doucement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que voulait parler Koro-sensei.

Elle pressa sa main sur son cœur, les yeux humides.

\- On ne veut pas se souvenir que…

Elle renifla et des gentils tentacules s'enroulèrent autour d'elle en un câlin gluant.

Tomohito serra les dents et donna un violent coup sur le bureau.

\- On ne peut pas ignorer que Nagisa à tuer Karma ! Cria-t-il. On ne peut pas ignorer qu'il était tellement obsédé par la victoire qu'il n'a pas réalisé qu'il l'étranglait à mort ! Ni que cet idiot ne le frappait pas assez fort parce qu'il ne voulait pas blesser son ami !

Kaede sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Koro-sensei la resserra contre lui en regardant vers le jeune homme. Il lui ouvrit un tentacule pour lui proposer une étreinte mais il secoua la tête, les mâchoires carrées sous l'horreur.

Il s'en voulait néanmoins d'avoir fait pleurer sa camarade. Bien sûr, il espérait sauver Nagisa mais il ne pouvait écarter les cauchemars, la culpabilité qui le frappait continuellement. Ils étaient tous là ! Personne n'avait agi ! Personne n'avait compris ! Il se détestait pour ça. Il était resté là, les yeux grands ouverts et il avait perdu deux amis. Karma qui avait succombé et Nagisa dont la folie l'avait poussé à fuir pour ensuite devenir un assassin.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'entendre que Koro-sensei serait sauf. L'avait-il seulement appris ?

Peut-être puisqu'il était là hier…

\- Alors… Pourquoi ces enfants doivent apprendre à arrêter des assassins. Souffla Kayano.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de parler « d'enfant » alors qu'ils avaient à peine six ans de moins qu'eux.

\- Nous voulions arrêter Nagisa-kun, apprendre à des enfants perdus et démunis comme vous l'aviez fait avec moi. Je voulais les voir sortir de ce ravin où ils ont été enfoncés mais aussi utiliser les armes qui avaient créés Nagisa-kun.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils deviennent comme lui.

\- Non… Cette fois, je ne ferai pas d'erreur. Dit Koro-sensei. Mais il n'y a pas que Nagisa-kun. Il y a d'autres assassins mauvais qui doivent être arrêtés. Si certains peuvent le faire… Et c'est un métier préférable à l'assassinat. Nous créerons des policiers, des hommes et des femmes qui redresseront au moins le pays.

\- Vous nous avez offert tellement de chances. Souffla Kayano. Ils ont de la chance de pouvoir avoir cette chance !

Koro-sensei lui caressa à nouveau la tête en souriant doucement. Il était toutefois inquiet. Beaucoup avaient échoués dans leurs buts. Certains avaient réussis mais plutôt comme Sumire Hara qui avait trouvé un joli époux. Quoique le poulpe n'ait pas tout à fait confiance en lui.

Il continuait de surveiller tous ses élèves. Et il s'effrayait de tellement raté en tout. Il essayait pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il continuait malgré tout. Il avait au moins l'espoir.

µµµ

Koro-sensei frappa à la porte ce qui tira un léger rire à Kayano. Pas un bruit si ce n'est une étrange pression gélatineuse. Elle cogna à sa place et la porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur le jeune Asano. S'il souriait en regardant vers sa classe, il se renfrogna dès que leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Si tu le veux bien, on pourrait présenter les nouveaux professeurs à leurs élèves.

Kayano fut surprise de cette façon de dire et observa le visage du jeune homme surtout qu'il était dur, froid.

Gakushuu retourna dans la pièce et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Sugino et l'actrice se dévisagèrent mais des doux tentacules les poussèrent à l'intérieur. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'estrade et s'inclinèrent bien bas.

\- Les enfants, je vous présente Kaede Kayano votre professeur de…

\- De théâtre et d'arts scéniques pour vous apprendre à duper les assassins. Sourit-elle.

\- Vous la connaissez peut-être sous le nom de Yukimura Akiri. Et voici votre second professeur, Sugino Tomohito qui…

\- Remplacera Asano-sensei en sport. Compléta l'intéressé.

Les filles gémirent.

\- Asano-sensei ! On ne vous verra plus en sport ?

\- Vous êtes pourtant si talentueux ! Geignit une autre demoiselle.

\- Je viendrais participer aux cours de temps en temps si ça ne gêne pas Sugino-sensei. Sourit Gakushuu.

\- Ouiii ! Gémit la dénommée Tetsuya-chan.

\- Bien. Saluez vos nouveaux professeurs et reprenons les cours. Ils font tous les deux parties des premiers élèves de Koro-sensei.

\- Oooooh !

Sugino rougit et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Nous avons hâte de travailler avec vous. Sourit Kaede.

\- Nous aussi ! Lança un garçon aux grands yeux noisette au premier rang.

Les trois autres professeurs sortirent, laissant les élèves à leurs leçons. Ils échangèrent un regard avec hâte mais aussi l'assurance qu'ils allaient pouvoir aider Nagisa. Mais une petite chose trottait dans l'esprit de Kaede. Pourquoi Gakushuu devait-il être d'accord ? Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il fallait s'en remettre à son père, pas à lui…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Duo

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Duo_

Nagisa sortit de la douche et essora ses cheveux au-dessus de l'évier. Il enroula la serviette autour de ses larges hanches puis sécha sa chevelure en se regardant dans le miroir. Ses yeux aussi bleus se fixaient, vides mais déterminées. Il songeait qu'il aurait dû remercier sa mère, que si elle était toujours là, elle aurait été ravie de le voir comme ça. Entre autre parce que, après avoir utilisé le sèche-cheveux, il s'armait d'un eye-liner.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il se maquillait, il s'observait. Il laissa tomber le crayon dans le lavabo et rit nerveusement en songeant à ce qu'aurait dit Karma en le voyant comme ça. Il aurait pris un cliché, l'aurait raillé et il aurait eu extrêmement honte. C'était à cause de lui qu'il l'avait fait la première fois et si la seconde fois, il la devait à Nakamura, il avait été là. Toutes les moqueries lui tournaient en tête et il se haïssait.

\- Nagisa-chan ?

\- J'arrive…

Il se coiffa les cheveux avec soin, se passa du rouge à lèvre pêche et enfila une robe légère avant d'arranger les mèches. Il sortit enfin de la pièce, libérant des vapeurs d'eau et afficha son plus beau sourire à l'adresse du jeune homme qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il lui tendait des escarpins.

\- Merci.

L'autre tendit la main et effleura une mèche noire. Nagisa conserva son sourire. Il se souvenait que Kaede avait fait ça. À chaque fois, il était renvoyé au temps béni où il pouvait oublier ces problèmes, où la joie avait remplacé sa propre haine.

\- Est-ce que l'argent a été versé ?

\- Oui.

Nagisa attrapa les chaussures et les enfila avant de partir vers l'immense baie qui donnait à un balcon.

\- Où est-ce que je viens te chercher ? S'enquit le jeune homme en courant derrière lui.

\- Au restaurant Watabashi, s'il te plaît.

Il se tourna vers la rambarde, vérifiant qu'il avait un jeu d'aiguille à sa porte-jarretelle.

\- On pourra y manger si tu veux ?

\- Oui ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus mangé ensemble.

\- Je voulais encore te remercier. Pour m'avoir accueilli chez toi. Et ne pas me dénoncer.

Il rit gentiment ce qui fit battre le cœur de son ami. Lequel s'approcha et sourit lorsqu'il reçut un délicat baiser sur la joue. Il vit le corps basculer et se pencha au garde-fou, inquiet comme à chaque fois. C'était tellement dangereux !

µµµ

Nagisa se réceptionna à un lampadaire et se laissa glisser le long avant d'atterrir au sol. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro. À peine fut-il encodé qu'il afficha « Norita Yuuji » puis il envoya un message rapide qui disait : « Nouilles ou riz ? ». Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Personne ne comprendrait mais son colocataire saurait qu'il était en vie.

Il partit en trottinant et se dirigea vers un cinéma. Il chercha après sa cible et se glissa entre ceux qui faisaient la file jusqu'à dénicher un homme dont la chemise était légèrement ouverte pour dévoiler son torse velu quoique les poils blonds puissent empêcher de la remarquer. Clairement américain ou européen, il portait également des lunettes de Soleil.

Il courut à lui et se jeta à son bras.

\- Terry Smith ?

\- Oui… Utada Sora ?

Il opina vivement en souriant. L'homme lui glissa quelques billets dans la main et son escorte la rangea dans son petit sac à main et se pressa contre lui. Là encore, il tenta de ne pas repenser à l'époque où Bitch-sensei lui apprenait à séduire. Ça lui était utile.

\- Vous êtes un important pharmacologue, c'est cela ?

\- Oui. Pour la firme Kenkou.

\- J'ai cru voir votre nom, c'est possible ? Je voulais savoir si je pouvais savoir ce qui vous plairait. Sourit Nagisa.

\- Je travaille sur un traitement pour pousser au rajeunissement. Expliqua-t-il. Grâce à des recherches sur les placentas et les fœtus avortés, je découvre des données intéressantes. En chine, ils pensent que les fœtus confèrent la jeunesse et grâce aux cellules souches, ils n'ont pas tellement tort. Continua-t-il.

Le garçon acquiesça mécaniquement en souriant. Il avait activé un magnétophone et se contentait de lui tirer information sur information. Qu'ils fassent la file, commandent leurs billets et nourriture ou attendent dans la salle de cinéma.

µµµ

Nagisa se lavait les cheveux dans l'évier et retira sa robe pour enfiler un short et un t-shirt. Il ôta ses chaussures et se maudit en réalisant à quel point son sac était petit. Il ne pouvait y dissimuler ses escarpins. Il les abandonna là et tenta de sécher sa chevelure mais pas moyen. Il n'arrivait pas plus à les attacher et partit ainsi en courant vers le restaurant Watabashi.

Il découvrit Yuuji qui l'attendait nerveusement. Il agita la main et courut pour le rejoindre. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que son sourire était factice et l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Tu as toujours l'air d'une fille.

\- Je sais. J'ai toujours l'air d'une fille. Dit-il plus froid qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Tu es pieds nus.

\- J'ai dû m'en débarrasser.

\- Viens.

Il lui donna ses chaussures, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le restaurant. Il salua un placeur avec respect et celui-ci s'empressa de le rejoindre. D'un sourire, il les mena à la meilleure place.

\- Norita-san, votre petite amie est magnifique.

\- Merci. Dit-il.

Ils s'assirent et Yuuji attendit que l'homme s'éloigne avant de sourire à son colocataire.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Ça ira. Merci de me soutenir.

\- C'est normal. Je paierai. Ça s'est bien passé ? S'assura-t-il.

\- Oui. Ce genre d'affaires est plus plaisant.

\- Je suis content que tu fasses ça de temps en temps.

Nagisa sourit et plaça son doigt devant ses lèvres. Il savait que demain, ou peut-être après-demain, Blue Paralysia frapperait. Au moins, Yuuji était là. Il lui serait à jamais reconnaissait de s'être souvenu de lui à la fin d'une mission et qu'il l'ait accepté. Et ce même s'il redoutait toujours l'instant où les sentiments de son colocataire parlerait.

D'un autre côté… Il avait toujours du curare sur lui.

µµµ

Gakushuu se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage lorsqu'il arriva devant le collègue Kunugigaoka. Il en quittait la cour en lançant des sourires à des jeunes filles qui l'observaient en gloussant. Certaines, plus téméraires, n'hésitèrent pas à s'approcher et il s'arrêta franchement lorsqu'une jeune fille de treize ans fut poussée devant lui par sa horde d'amie.

\- Euh… Euh… Asano-sensei… Je suis… Fujita Megumi… Couina-t-elle.

\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

\- Je…

Elle rougit et ajusta une mèche de cheveux bruns.

\- J'ai eu 95 sur 100 à mon contrôle de mathématique.

\- Mes félicitations ! Sourit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Les autres filles se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui donner leurs notes à leurs tours. Elles sautillaient de joie à chaque fois qu'il leur caressait le crâne. Elles se pressaient contre lui, gloussant et l'accaparant autant qu'elles le pouvaient.

Il sursauta lorsque le klaxon d'une voiture résonna dans la cour.

\- C'est votre petite amie ? Demanda Hinata Ayumi.

\- C'est cela. Répondit-il en souriant.

Il caressa une dernière tête et partit vers sa voiture. Il glissa ses clés dans la portière côté conducteur et la déverrouilla pour s'installer derrière le volant.

\- Merci. Dit-il vers Koro-sensei.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par le tout petit interstice non dissimulé par le pare-soleil du côté de l'immense poulpe et démarra le contact.

\- Rien de dangereux ? S'enquit-il en retirant le pare-soleil sur le pare-brise.

\- Rien de dangereux. Et de rien. Mais ils t'aiment beaucoup.

\- Je les apprécie beaucoup aussi.

Le jeune homme retira la protection sombre de son côté et fit signe au poulpe géant pour qu'il retire le sien maintenant qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Questionna son collègue.

\- Comme d'habitude. Dit-il en conduisant.

Le poulpe regarda par la fenêtre et agita le tentacule pour dire au revoir aux jeunes filles bien qu'elles ne le voyaient pas. Mais elles faisaient des signes et ça l'attristait qu'on n'y réponde pas.

\- Je suis désolé pour Sugino-kun et Kaede-chan, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- J'ai accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça te libérera du temps maintenant que tu n'as plus les cours de sport.

\- En effet. Répondit Gakushuu. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas confiance dans les capacités de Sugino.

\- Je pensais que tu avais admis que la classe E…

\- Certains membres de la classe E et pas en tout. Répliqua le jeune homme.

Il tourna vivement sur la route et se dirigea vers la petite maison qu'ils partageaient depuis plus de trois ans. Pour ça que le jeune Asano avait investi dans les protèges vitre et que le professeur n'ait plus systématiquement besoin de voler à Mach 20. C'était plus discret. Après tout, il avait entendu parler de lui entre autre parce qu'il n'était pas discret du tout. Là aussi, c'était une chose à apprendre aux enfants. Il comptait beaucoup sur Kaede pour le faire.

\- J'espérais que tu avais plus changé que ça. Dit le poulpe en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Ça dépend avec qui. Supposa-t-il. Je leur paierai néanmoins leur salaire.

\- Je parlerai à Sugino-kun. Positiva Koro-sensei.

\- Parce qu'il a besoin de rester dans sa petite supérette jusqu'à ce que je le paie ?

La grosse tête jaune se hocha. Gakushuu lança un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et retint une grimace en voyant, au passage, qu'il avait du sang sur le coin des lèvres.

Le poulpe l'avait sans contexte remarqué mais il n'avait rien dit. Probablement parce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire un « super repas pour lui remonter le moral » comme il le faisait souvent.

Gakushuu se gara bientôt devant une maison plein-pied au vaste jardin et il sortit le premier de la voiture. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Koro-sensei sortit et, utilisant sa super-vitesse, fila de sa place à l'habitation. Son collègue ne tarda à le rejoindre après avoir tout verrouillé.

\- Ce soir, c'est moi qui fait le repas ! Lança Koro-sensei. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je crois qu'on est seul. Releva le jeune Asano en avisant l'ordinateur en veille. Je vais appeler Karasuma-san puis régler les formalités pour vos anciens élèves.

\- Merci !

Gakushuu partit néanmoins d'abord dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un minimum le visage et se faire un bain de bouche. Le goût du sang cesserait le gêner de la sorte.

Koro-sensei avait sans conteste raison d'agir comme il le faisait car c'était pour le bien de plus que le pays, plus que du monde. Mais d'un autre côté, ça le gênait énormément que toute sa vie soit sur le point d'être chamboulé.

Mais il pouvait faire des efforts. Ce n'était jamais que Kayano Kaede et Tomohito Sugino. Il aurait pu trouver pire.

Quoique ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'arriverait pas.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Déverouillage

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Déverrouillage_

Kayano enfila la tenue qu'elle avait scrupuleusement choisie en regardant la télévision. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter les nouvelles sur Nagisa alors qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir l'aider. L'aider en apprenant à des enfants à l'arrêter…

Elle entendit son téléphone sonner et s'empressa d'aller le décrocher. Elle le cala contre son oreille en se faisant un somptueux chignon.

\- Allô ?

\- Kayano-san ! C'est moi, Kanzaki.

\- Kanzaki-san !

\- Sugino-kun m'a annoncé que vous alliez travailler à Kunugigaoka dans la classe E ?

La jeune femme songea que Gakushuu leur avait rappelé qu'ils ne devaient rien dire mais que les choses avaient changées. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas de taire l'existence de Koro-sensei puisque chacun d'entre eux le savait et ne pourrait l'oublier même en y mettant tous les efforts.

\- Oui ! Je suis contente, mais surprise, qu'il te parle ! Avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'il évite toujours. Même avant-hier ! J'ai été un peu surprise mais…

La voix de la demoiselle s'était attristé ce qui frappa immédiatement Kaede.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Souffla-t-elle. On a tous échoués… Quoiqu'on ait prévu de faire, on n'a pas réussi… Bien sûr Muramatsu-san et Yoshida-san ont repris les entreprises de leurs pères comme ils l'avaient prévus mais ils se promettaient des réussites, des clients, de l'argent et…

\- Et rien. Murmura Kaede avec difficulté. Comme pour moi. Je suis actrice mais dans quoi…

\- Lorsque nous étions dans la classe E, tout semblait possible. Nous n'aurions jamais cru pouvoir échouer. Nous pensions… que puisque c'était _lui_ qui nous motivait…

La voix de Yukiko Kanzaki avait couaqué. Kayano s'en voulu de ne pas être près d'elle. Elle l'aurait volontiers serré dans ses bras et câliner. Mais elle était loin…

\- Il croit possible l'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant. Peut-être que, cette fois-ci, il réussira. Positiva-t-elle. Je lui souhaite du fond du cœur.

\- Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir !

\- Bonne journée alors ! Rit-elle.

Kayano la laissa raccrocher puis fit de même. Elle observa son téléphone et songea à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Est-ce que Koro-sensei leur offrait la possibilité de _réussir_ ? C'était pourtant eux qui avaient insisté pour rester et parler de Nagisa. Mais leur poulpe préféré n'avait pas eu besoin de les convier à refaire entièrement partie de la classe E. À voir Gakushuu, il se serait volontiers passé d'eux.

Elle sourit et décida de partir au supermarché, elle avait un peu le temps. Il fallait qu'elle remercie Koro-sensei !

Avec Tomohito, ils seraient un exemple et tout s'arrangerait sans doute pour tout le monde !

µµµ

Gakushuu s'éveilla, roula dans son lit et se figea en voyant l'heure sur le radio-réveil. Il se releva dans un sursaut.

\- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné !

Il s'extirpa de ses draps et attrapa des vêtements.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, pour une fois… Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas sonné, c'est que le poulpe l'a coupé.

\- Coupé ?!

Le jeune Asano se glissa dans la salle de bain attenante.

\- Il sait que je dois travailler ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi cet idiot…

\- Tu passes devant chez Kaede. Grogna la forme dans le lit.

\- Tu sais, espèce d'imbécile, qu'il sait qu'on est en couple. Nous ne nous affichons pas devant lui mais c'est plutôt clair.

\- Je le suspecte de nous avoir poussé l'un vers l'autre. Et même s'il _adorerait_ écrire un roman sur ton adultère, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Il veut seulement que vous deveniez amis. Alors, fais-moi plaisir, lorsque tu passeras devant chez elle…

Gakushuu serait les dents en s'habillant, essayant de lisser sa chemise. Non, ça n'irait pas ! Il la retira vivement et la jeta au sol pour fouiller dans la commode.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne t'arrête pas.

Le professeur s'arrêta une seconde et sourit. Il saisit le vêtement et s'approcha du lit pour lui ravir un bref baiser en attachant ses boutons.

\- Tu dois voir ton père ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et partit, attrapant au passage une veste.

\- Dis-lui que tu n'es pas son esclave et que tu ne veux pas être professeur.

La porte se ferma un peu rudement.

\- Et quand tu reviendras de Kunugigaoka, tu me feras plaisir d'aller au supermarché, j'aimerais que tu t'achètes des couilles !

Gakushuu claqua violemment l'entrée et souffla avant de partir vers sa voiture où il se glissa. Il tourna les clés dans le contact puis se passa la main sur le visage. S'il arrivait à ce point à se dresser contre son père…

µµµ

Des friandises serrées contre sa poitrine inexistante, Kayano jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle serait forcément en retard pour la première heure de cours mais à en croire l'horaire que Gakushuu lui avait envoyé par courrier électronique, elle ne prendrait pas officiellement ses fonctions avant la troisième heure. Néanmoins, si Koro-sensei ne lui en tiendrait probablement pas rigueur par contre, son nouveau collègue…

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, songeant à la façon la plus rapide de filer à la classe E sans trop s'épuiser lorsqu'elle entendit le klaxon d'une voiture.

Elle remarqua, justement, le visage du jeune Asano et fut gênée lorsque la vitre s'abaissa.

\- Tu vas être en retard, Kaede-san.

\- Oui. Je vais me dépêcher.

\- Monte. Soupira-t-il.

\- Oh ?

\- Monte tout de suite.

Elle se força à sourire et contourna la voiture pour grimper à la place du mort et s'attacher. Gakushuu fixa la route devant lui. Sa moitié se moquerait forcément de lui en l'apprenant et d'autant plus en découvrant que la demoiselle était surtout un subterfuge pour ne pas passer par le collège, pour ne pas affronter son père.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien.

Il vérifia qu'elle était attachée avant de conduire. La demoiselle le regarda de côté. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père comme ça bien que ses cheveux donnent une impression plus négligée. Mais ce qui la frappait, plus que ça, c'était que Gakushuu avait toujours étonnement ressemblé à Karma. Est-ce qu'il aurait ce physique particulier s'il avait pu grandir ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre en se retenant d'encore penser à tout cela. Elle avait presque fait plus vite le deuil de sa sœur bien-aimée. Peut-être parce que la mort de Karma, plus qu'une rude perte, demeurerait à jamais un symbole.

\- Alors euh… Tu es un assassin aussi ? Demanda Kayano à voix basse pour faire la discussion.

\- Non.

Les efforts seraient bien pénibles.

\- Tu leurs enseignes les techniques tout de même ou…

\- Nous minimisons les techniques d'assassinat. C'est en apprenant ce genre de techniques à des personnes incompétentes et déviantes que le pire est arrivé. Koro-sensei, Karasuma-san et Jelavic-san voulaient absolument éviter qu'une chose pareille se reproduise. Les élèves apprennent davantage à être des policiers spécialisés voire des agents de la défense nationale.

\- C'est une bonne chose mais Nagisa n'était ni incompétent, ni déviant. Dit-il avec fermeté.

\- En effet… S'il n'était pas incompétent, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait été arrêté. Reconnu le jeune Asano.

Kaede le dévisagea. Était-ce des excuses ? Et pourquoi avait-elle la sensation que ses mots n'étaient que des pics acérés qu'il lui jetait froidement au visage ? Finalement, elle aurait largement préféré arriver en retard et passer pour un mauvais professeur que subir ce blizzard.

µµµ

\- Ça ne se reproduira certainement pas. Dit Gakushuu en ouvrant la portière.

\- Je m'en doute. J'essaierai d'être plus tôt à l'avenir. Merci beaucoup.

Le jeune homme sortit du véhicule et fit le tour pour lui ouvrir.

\- Je te conseille de t'acheter une voiture à l'avenir. Ou d'en emprunter une.

\- Bonne idée ! Mais je n'ai même pas mon permis. Dit-elle nerveusement.

Gakushuu fronça les sourcils et retint péniblement un soupir à en voir son expression. Il verrouilla derrière Kaede et partit vers le bâtiment.

Une fille aux cheveux mauves surgit en souriant. L'actrice se renfrogna immédiatement en voyant qu'elle avait une poitrine très généreuse. Une de ses élèves sans conteste. Heureusement, elle était suffisamment douée pour cacher son ressentiment envers cette plastique parfaite qui éclipsait les boutons et cicatrices d'acné qu'elle portait au visage.

\- Bonjour. Tu es…

\- Oikawa Natsu. Et j'ai vu Asano-sensei avant vous. Mon plan en quinze étapes pour le draguer est à sa deuxième étape. Annonça-t-elle froidement. Vous avez peut-être fait vos études avec lui mais vous n'avez aucune chance ! Dit l'étudiante en s'avançant.

\- Je ne tiens pas à sortir avec Asano-san. Répondit Kaede d'un sourire.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vas nous apprendre les arts dramatiques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est cela. Sourit Kayano.

\- Vous êtes une bonne actrice. Remarqua Oikawa avant de partir.

Kaede serra le poing.

\- Je hais les filles à grosses poitrines. Grinça-t-elle.

Le problème n'était pas tant que la demoiselle avait d'importants attributs qu'elle semblait imbuvable mais soit.

Kayano partit à l'arrière du bâtiment et trouva Koro-sensei en train de se prélasser en sirotant une boisson fraîche. Il n'avait pas changé ! Elle pouvait presque si croire. Mais elle étouffa ces pensées dans l'œuf. Elle ne devait pas ! Revenir dans la classe E était la première pierre jetée dans l'eau et les remous qu'elle provoquerait ne pouvaient qu'être salvateurs.

Elle courut alors vers lui comme elle aurait aimé le faire un millier de fois auparavant.

\- Koro-sensei !

Il se redressa et lui sourit. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'un de ses précieux enfants court vers lui en rayonnant de joie mais c'était particulier. Elle, elle avait l'habitude de devoir le faire pour le tuer. Il l'accueillit toutefois de tentacules frétillants et joyeux. Elle accepta le câlin avec joie.

\- Ça fait tellement de bien de vous revoir, Koro-sensei.

\- Moi aussi, Kaede-chan.

\- Koro-sensei, ça me ferait très plaisir si vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Sourit-elle. Mon faux prénom. Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est un grand plaisir, Kayano-chan !

Elle sourit et se resserra contre lui. Tout tournoyait encore dans son crâne. Koro-sensei dut le sentir car il la resserra en reniflant exagérément vers le sac.

\- On dira que tu as ramené quelque chose de bon !

\- Oui ! C'est pour vous.

Elle lui tendit le sachet de friandises et il la regarda de ses yeux rayonnant de joie.

\- Tu es la meilleure Kayano-chan ! Ça me fait très plaisir. Mais tu n'auras pas dû !

La demoiselle rit. Ça aurait certainement eut plus d'impact si il n'empiffrait pas déjà de ces douceurs.

\- Tomohito-kun est déjà arrivé ?

\- Oui, il joue avec certains élèves pour nouer des liens ! Tu pourrais les rejoindre ? J'ai une idée ! On pourrait tous les rejoindre ! Je vais chercher Asano-chan !

\- Koro-sensei ! Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous l'appelez ainsi ? Je suis surprise parce qu'il n'a pas l'air…

\- Je le connais depuis quatre ans maintenant. Sourit joyeusement le poulpe. Sinon, il m'a simplement demandé de ne pas l'appeler « Asano-kun », c'est ainsi que son père l'appelle.

\- Oh… Je ferais attention de ne pas l'appeler de la sorte !

Koro-sensei lui tapota la tête en souriant avant de disparaître. Kayano partit en courant vers la zone de sport et elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que Sugino avait lancé une partie de base-ball. Il en profitait pour apprendre les noms, déceler des compétences. Tout le monde ne jouait pas encore mais ils se rassemblaient par ici.

Elle remarqua Oikawa et lui sourit avec innocence.

\- Sugino-kun !

C'était la voix de Koro-sensei. Il venait rapidement en entraînant le jeune Asano derrière lui.

\- Nous voulons faire une grande partie !

\- Les cours sont repoussés ? Questionna un garçon, Tsukigama Ryu.

Koro-sensei regarda vers son collègue de longues dates. Si c'était lui le professeur principal, il était clair que, comme Tadaomi à l'époque, il se posait en dirigeant. Mais il afficha le sourire qu'il donnait à tous les élèves et opina.

\- Apprenons à nous connaître et améliorons nos compétences avec ludisme. Encouragea-t-il.

µµµ

Nagisa se mordit le pouce avant de secouer la tête. Il tira une capuche sur sa tête et remercia la pluie de s'abattre ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'air étrange à se balader de la sorte. Il courut vers un grand bâtiment pharmaceutique et tira les informations qu'il avait extirpées à Smith.

Il chercha après le secrétariat et s'y précipita lorsqu'il le trouva. Il se pencha sur le bureau et sourit.

\- Vous pouvez dire à Terry Smith que Utada Sora est venue le voir ? Oh… J'ai le droit de lui faire une surprise ? C'est mon petit ami maintenant et j'aimerais lui apporter son bento.

\- Très bien. Tenez.

Elle lui donna une carte spéciale.

\- Il faut aller au troisième étage et dans les bureaux « C ». Le 111 !

\- Merci beaucoup.

Nagisa partit en trottinant vers les ascenseurs qu'on lui avait désignés. Mais, hors de vue, il s'arrêta devant un panneau et observa les différents départant. Il en choisit un et utilisa l'ascenseur pour s'y rendre.

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était la première mission depuis cinq ans qui le mettait dans un tel émoi… Il pressa ses mains sur sa cuisse où il y avait une série de flèche enduite de curare mais il en avait aussi sur les bras et à la taille.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur.

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Mais…

Le garçon redressa la tête. Ce n'était pas exactement le Kotaro qu'il voulait voir. Il attendait celui dont le nom de famille était Yanagisawa, pas Takebayashi…

Il se saisit d'une fléchette de curare.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Quel Kotaro ?

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Quel Kotaro ?_

Le jeune Nishi Mori attrapa la balle et tomba sur le sol mais il fut grandement applaudit et plusieurs de ses amis se jetèrent sur lui. Ils rirent et s'enlacèrent avec joie avant de se tourner vers l'équipe adverse uniquement composée de professeur. Sans grande surprise, malgré qu'ils fussent vingt contre quatre, ils s'étaient faits rétamés. Ils n'avaient marqué que six points contre les vingt-sept des enseignants.

\- Vous êtes trop fort ! Minauda Natsu Oikawa en trottinant vers Gakushuu.

Elle se pendit à son bras et il lui sourit en lui caressant doucement la tête. Elle lança un regard gelé à Kaede en se serrant contre le professeur.

\- Maintenant, on va retourner en classe. Dit Gakushuu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- C'est votre cours, Kaede-san.

\- Ah ! Venez tous. On va avoir notre premier cours ensemble ! Sourit-elle en les ramenant vers le bâtiment.

\- Je vais aller voir comment est notre piscine pour les cours. Lança Tomohito.

Il partit en courant alors que les étudiants suivaient la jeune femme à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Koro-sensei porta un sucre d'orge à ses lèvres et se tourna vers Gakushuu.

\- Tu t'es rapproché de Kayano-chan ?

\- Non. Je l'ai ramené parce que je l'ai vue et qu'il se faisait tard. Expliqua-t-il. Ça aurait fait mauvais genre qu'elle arrive en retard pour son premier jour.

Le poulpe lui caressa la tête en souriant.

\- Continue de faire des efforts, s'il te plaît.

Gakushuu le regarda et s'obligea à sourire à son tour. Il opina puis partit vers le bâtiment à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs et se pencha sur son travail via l'ordinateur.

Il calmait sa nervosité avec difficulté. Comment réagirait son père alors qu'il n'était pas venu le voir ce matin…

Kayano s'assit à son bureau et remarqua tous les regards rivés sur elle. Elle sourit néanmoins.

\- Alors… Montrez-moi comment vous jouez !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Questionna Sakura Toya.

\- Eh bien…

La jeune femme s'ébouriffa les cheveux, retira sa veste et froissa ses vêtements. Elle s'approcha d'Oikawa, ne regardant pas vers sa poitrine rebondie et renifla en lui tendant la main.

\- S'il vous plaît. J'ai tout perdu. Une petite pièce. Renifla-t-elle. Une toute petite pièce pour m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Je n'ai plus rien mangé depuis trois jours.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et serra ses mains sur le sol, les larmes coulant de ses joues.

\- Kaede-sensei ! Couina Testuya Bunny en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Elle ouvrit la porte du couloir alors que plusieurs garçons se précipitaient vers elle avec inquiétude. Oikawa, troublée, ne savait si elle devait sourire ou pas.

\- Asano-sensei ! Asano-sensei, Kaede-sensei pleure ! Couina-t-elle.

L'homme arriva en courant, ne prenant que quelques secondes tant il était rapide. Kayano leva les mains en le voyant.

\- Je jouais ! Rit-elle.

\- Ouaaah ! Vous êtes douée ! Lança Yamaguchi Yukito, un garçon avec les cheveux en pic.

Elle continua de rire alors que le jeune Asano s'approchait pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se redresser. Oikawa tua alors leur professeur féminin du regard.

\- Vous voyez, c'est à ça que ça sert de savoir jouer. Vous y avez cru. Sourit-elle en réajustant ses vêtements.

\- Je peux y aller, Kaede-san ?

\- Oui. Merci d'être venu.

Il opina et repartit dans la salle des professeurs. Kayano agita la main puis se tourna à nouveau vers ses élèves.

\- Grâce à ça, vous pouvez duper qui vous voulez, apprendre ce dont vous avez besoin. Des assassins hors pairs pourraient vous voir arriver de loin. Sauf si vous savez jouer la comédie.

Elle retourna près de son bureau sur lequel elle s'assit.

\- Puisque vous avez réagi d'une façon aussi vive, je préfère que nous commencions doucement et vous allez jouer des scénettes improvisées. Mettez-vous par deux ! Lança-t-elle.

Elle ne se sentait pas très professeur mais elle se demandait si sa sœur serait fière d'elle ? Elle voulait au moins être aussi douée qu'elle. Même si elle était peu sûre d'elle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait leur apprendre des choses, qu'elle deviendrait utile.

µµµ

Nagisa tira une aiguille de curare et la brandit vers Kotaro qui leva les mains. Il déglutit difficilement, fixa l'arme effroyable mais s'avança. Il ferma les portes et renvoya l'ascenseur d'un doigt tremblant avant de le descendre sur le bouton « stop ». Le garçon carra la mâchoire mais opina gravement.

L'élévateur se bloqua brusquement et l'assassin manqua de tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna-t-il.

\- C'est toi, Nag…

\- Chut !

Il s'approcha dressant son aiguille. Kotaro leva de nouveaux ses mains.

\- C'est toi ?

Blue Paralysia opina légèrement.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Il y a des caméras de surveillance ?

Takebayashi en désigna une d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Elle ne fait que voir, elle n'entend rien.

Dans le doute Shiota se tourna, dissimulant son visage, et s'assura de cacher aussi ses lèvres.

\- Je suis venu voir Shiro.

\- Yanagisawa-sempaï ? S'assura son ancien camarade.

Le garçon opina.

\- Ils vont bientôt essayer de débloquer l'ascenseur. Je ne compte pas t'arrêter mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais ici exactement…

\- J'espère qu'il saura m'aider. Ses recherches sont prodigieuses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu travailles avec lui ?

\- Je… J'empaquète les médicaments. Je ne fais rien, Na… Gender…

\- Blue Par… Gender me va très bien, se rectifia-t-il. Je dois voir Yanagisawa-san. C'est très important.

\- Gender, je veux t'aider.

\- Je suis un assassin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte si ce n'est… te dire de tuer des patients pour en sauver d'autres ? De kidnapper des gens pour faire des tests sur eux ?

Takebayashi baissa la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi. Mais ce n'est pas utile que tu deviennes un assassin.

Il se pinça les lèvres et s'avança vers lui, souriant de toutes ses dents. Le jeune Kotaro fut surpris mais sourit légèrement à son tour.

\- Si tu m'aides, je parlerais de toi à un pharmacologue. Tu auras peut-être une meilleure réussite !

\- Je veux bien.

\- Et si tu as besoin d'organes, essaie de me prévenir.

Takebayashi pressa sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgent ce qui relança l'ascenseur.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes m'accompagner ? S'enquit le garçon.

\- Si j'ai le droit.

\- Tant que tu gardes le secret.

Il rangea son aiguille.

\- Tu étais au mariage ?

\- Oui. C'était magnifique. Si tu les revois, tu leurs diras que je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Kotaro sourit légèrement et acquiesça. Comme les portes métalliques s'ouvraient, il se recula et se mit devant Nagisa, dissimulant son visage.

\- Merci… Pourquoi ?

\- Un peu parce que je veux savoir pourquoi tu es ici, avoua-t-il, un peu parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui a survécu. Dans ce cas, je préfère que nous te préservions. Tu as tellement de méfait à ton actif qu'on te mettrait sur la chaise électrique. Souffla-t-il.

Les portes se refermèrent et l'élévateur continua de monter. Il grimpa encore deux étages avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans un sas. Le pharmacologue utilisa son pass pour ouvrir des portes transparentes. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, n'ayant normalement pas le droit de rôder dans ces endroits. Pourtant, il en rêvait… Il se rappelait alors que c'était une occasion particulière.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs, Nagisa s'assurant toujours que son visage était dissimulé. Ils bifurquèrent au détour d'une autre galerie mais furent arrêtés par une jeune femme à l'air très triste.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle se pencha vers son torse et observa le badge qui y trônait.

\- Takebayashi-san.

\- Bonjour, Ichi-san. Une personne très importante aimerait voir Yanagisawa-san.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Nagisa s'approcha et frappa violemment dans ses mains, juste comme le second Shinigami lui avait appris. Il vit la femme se figer et regarda vers son ancien camarade qui trembla d'effroi. Il se recula vivement.

\- Je ne te tuerai pas. Où va-t-on ?

Kotaro, peu rassuré, l'emmena vers la pièce en question. La technique du garçon était redoutable et frappait d'autant plus d'effroi le pauvre petit Otaku. Ils finirent toutefois, laissant des personnes paralysées derrière eux, par arriver devant un bureau au nom de Yanagisawa Kotaro. Le jeune éponyme frappa à la porte, nerveux.

\- Entrez ?

Takebayashi poussa la porte et s'inclina bien bas.

\- Yanagisawa-sama…

Il entendit un soupir ravi. Il n'avait jamais rencontré son chef, depuis qu'il travaillait ici, mais on lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait un étonnant complexe de supériorité. Le peu de contact qu'il avait eu avec lui et les informations de Itona à l'époque le lui affirmaient. En lui léchant ainsi les pieds, il espérait ardemment qu'ils arrivent à leur but.

\- Je suis Takebayashi Kotaro.

Nagisa essaya de voir par-dessus son épaule mais il était horriblement petit à côté de lui.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ça ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je travaille pour vous… Au service d'empaquetage.

\- Alors pourquoi vous osez venir me voir ? Comment vous dites ?

\- Ta… Takebayashi Kotaro… Je suis venu avec quelqu'un qui souhaite vous rencontrer.

\- Qui ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour n'importe quoi !

\- C'est moi, Blue Paralysia. Dit Nagisa en s'avançant.

Il vit l'homme se tourner vers lui. Mais il n'était pas comme il s'en souvenait. Bien sûr, il portait toujours cet affreux cache-œil de sa création mais il était également en chaise roulante. Il porta sur lui un regard glacé. Il ne semblait pas le reconnaître malgré leurs nombreuses rencontres. D'un autre côté, il ne se souvenait pas du jeune Kotaro alors qu'il travaillait pour lui !

\- Blue Paralysia ? Répéta-t-il.

Ça, au moins, ça lui disait quelque chose.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Il approcha ses doigts d'un bouton qui devait certainement appeler la sécurité. Nagisa dégaina plusieurs aiguilles.

\- Je ferai un carnage si vous vous mettez sur ma route. Mais si vous m'aidez, je vous aiderais en retour. Vous avez besoin de cochons d'inde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Gender ! Protesta Takebayashi.

Son camarade de classe secoua la tête.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Questionna le scientifique d'un air intéressé.

\- Ramener un mort à la vie.

Le jeune Otaku écarquilla les yeux en le regardant, comprenant ce qu'il désirait. Mais son supérieur éclata de rire. Bien sûr… C'était tellement fou. Pourquoi y arriverait-il ? Même s'il avait créé une créature emplie d'anti-matière, même s'il avait formé des tentacules fous capables de se calquer sur les désirs de ses porteurs. Ramener quelqu'un à la vie…

\- Vous êtes si grand et intelligent, Yanagisawa-sama que vous devez pouvoir implanté des souvenirs et une personnalité dans quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est dans mes compétences.

\- Vous m'aiderez ? S'assura Nagisa.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai besoin de matières. De l'ADN, des effets personnels… Tout ce que vous pouvez ramener sur cette personne.

\- Je le ferai. Souffla le garçon. Dès que vous commencerez, vous aurez votre cochon d'inde. Merci Takebayashi-kun.

Il lui posa la main sur les épaules, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil expert qu'il ne lui enfonçait pas une aiguille de curare par mégarde.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le loup dans la bergerie

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Le loup dans la bergerie_

Après un week-end de semi-détente, Kayano se dirigeait vers la classe E. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle s'était fait conduire par le jeune Asano. Un petit peu parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il saurait toujours lui sauver la mise, un peu à cause de Natsu qui la fixait toujours comme si elle allait la tuer constamment. En particulier lorsqu'elle tentait de se rapprocher de son nouveau collègue.

Sa façon de se soucier d'elle au moment où il croyait qu'elle pleurait la poussait à croire qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait supposé… Elle n'avait pas parlé de la scène à Tomohito et songeait fortement à le faire. Après tout, lui émettait encore beaucoup de suspicion vis-à-vis de lui. Elle le comprenait, bien sûr, mais ne lui avait-on pas donné une seconde chance à elle ?

Ces pensées, presque des plans pour qu'ils se rassemblent tous, l'accompagnaient alors qu'elle arrivait à la classe E. Elle sourit, comme chaque jour, le cœur en émoi. Elle fila à l'arrière de l'école mais n'y trouva pas Koro-sensei, qui avait des horaires légèrement changé cette année puisqu'il était souvent emmené par Gakushuu au moins jusqu'au collège principal. Elle partit ensuite vers la salle des professeurs mais il n'y avait personne. Elle décida alors de prendre sa place et entreprit la suite de la lecture d'une pièce de théâtre. Celle-là même qu'elle voulait faire lire à ses élèves avant de leur montrer un enregistrement avec des acteurs qu'elle affectionnait.

Elle reconnaissait volontiers que cette classe était plus calme que ce qu'elle avait eue. Il n'y avait aucune soif de sang mais elle reconnaissait néanmoins des tactiques particulières, des subtilités… Pourtant, elle avait beau les regarder, elle ne voyait pas en eux l'âme de celui qui arrêterait Nagisa. Mais ils n'étaient que fin mai. Eux aussi, fin mai, ils n'étaient pas très doués. C'était le mois où Ritsu et Itona étaient apparus dans leur vie et où ils se révélaient tellement plus fort qu'eux. Que ses camarades et elle qui dissimulait ses techniques, plutôt.

µµµ

La porte s'ouvrit, la tirant de sa lecture. Elle mit un signet et s'inclina.

\- Bonjour, Asano-san.

\- Bonjour. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

\- Merveilleux ! Et toi ?

Il opina pour toute réponse.

\- Koro-sensei est là ?

\- Oui. Derrière l'école, comme d'habitude.

\- Merci !

Elle se leva et partit en courant, passant juste à côté d'Asano. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et prit place à son bureau pour se pencher sur son travail.

µµµ

\- Gender !

Nagisa se pencha par-dessus l'arbre où il était assis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

Blue Paralysia se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre.

\- Je suis sûr que oui. Koro-sensei t'adore.

Kotaro opina légèrement. Peut-être parce que Manami et lui faisaient la drogue qui le laissaient en vie ? Peut-être simplement parce qu'il aimait chacun de ses élèves ? Mais il avait extrêmement peur d'être rejeté. Ce n'était jamais lui qui le voyait.

\- Avec toi, ce sera une discussion posée. Et si ça ne va pas, tu m'envoies un SMS et je viendrais. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Il rajusta ses lunettes.

\- Par contre, excuse-moi… J'ai remarqué quelque chose qui m'a gêné.

\- Oui ? S'étonna le garçon en grimpant à l'arbre.

\- Quand tu tuais ou que tu mettais des gens hors d'état de nuire… Tu ne souriais pas.

\- Sourire en tuant Koro-sensei ce n'est pas la même chose que vraiment tuer. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Dit-il, la voix serrée.

Il se hissa sur sa branche, l'œil grave.

\- Tu crois que je souriais quand j'ai tué Karma ?

\- Non… Murmura Takebayashi. Excuse-moi.

\- Ça va. Tu veux bien y aller, à présent ? S'enquit Nagisa avec douceur.

\- Oui.

L'Otaku partit vers l'établissement. Il agita la main vers quelques élèves qui répondirent à ses signes avec surprise.

\- Takebayashi-kun ?!

\- Sugino-kun ? S'écria l'intéressé en souriant.

Tomohito secoua vivement la main.

\- S'il vous plaît, faites des étirements puis mettez-vous par deux. J'aimerais que vous jouiez à l'assassin et au policier.

\- Oui ! Lancèrent les étudiants.

Le jeune homme les regarda commencer les exercices puis courut rejoindre son ancien camarade.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Sourit-il.

\- Je suis venu voir Koro-sensei. Je suis vraiment surpris qu'il y ait autant d'élèves. Comment Koro-sensei donne cours ?

\- Comme avec nous ! Chaque élève est tenu de garder le silence. Expliqua Tomohito.

\- Ah. Et c'est sûr ? Nous…

\- Nous avons bien tenu notre langue. S'amusa le premier.

\- C'est vrai. Rit-il.

\- Tu voulais voir Koro-sensei alors ? Tu peux y aller toi-même, il est dans la salle des professeurs ! Oh ! Il y a Kayano aussi.

\- Kaede-san est là ? Et qui d'autre ?

\- Euh…

Il se frotta la nuque.

\- Asano… Le jeune.

\- Asano-kun ?

Son ancien camarade opina fébrilement.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Kotaro n'en était pas tout à fait sûr mais il lança un regard vers la forêt. Nagisa avait besoin de lui et il redoutait qu'il doive intervenir par lui-même.

\- J'y vais.

Il leva la main et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir vers l'établissement. Il poussa la porte et inspira l'air frais. Il avait la sensation que ça le revigorait. Mais, alors qu'il s'avançait vers la salle des professeurs, il redoutait un peu. Il devrait exhiber son échec devant son amie et surtout son cher Koro-sensei. C'était un peu pour ça que Manami s'occupait de lui fournir le substitut qui le gardait en vie. Elle, elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle faisait mais elle se glorifiait de son travail dans des essais de maquillage alors qu'elle était toujours aux études pour devenir docteur. Un peu parce que c'était _elle_ le cobaye.

Kotaro frappa à la porte et attendit d'entendre la voix joyeuse de leur poulpe préféré pour rentrer. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Bonjour Koro-sensei, Kaede-san ! Asano-kun…

Le dénommé Asano-kun le fixa d'un œil glacé.

\- Takebayashi-kun, Asano-san préfère qu'on ne l'appelle p…

\- Ça va, Kaede-san. Merci pour ta sollicitude mais les personnes que je méprise peuvent m'appeler « Asano-kun ».

\- Tu… Tu me méprises ? Répéta l'Otaku, surpris.

\- Tu m'as humilié devant toute l'école en retournant dans la classe E.

Koro-sensei apparut derrière Gakushuu qui se retrouva en train d'être peigné, massé et manucuré.

\- Calme-toi, Asano-chan, tu fais partie de la classe E maintenant. Et c'est…

\- Une excellente chose. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il regarda ses doigts scintillants de verni rose à paillette et serra les dents.

\- Que voulais-tu, Takebayashi-kun ? Sourit Koro-sensei.

Lui jetant un regard de glace, le jeune Asano se recoiffa de la main alors que le poulpe tirait une chaise pour son ancien élève. Celui-ci s'assit avec joie et posa ses mains sur la table. Maintenant, il ignorait comment il devait attaquer…

\- Alors, alors ? Demanda le poulpe, surexcité.

\- J'avais envie de… d'avoir des souvenirs de Karma.

Le fils du proviseur lui jeta un regard et se tourna vers Kayano.

\- Tu as du dissolvant, s'il te plaît ?

\- Non, désolé. Répondit-elle. Quel genre de souvenir veux-tu ?

Takebayashi se frotta le crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir ? Des cheveux ? Une dent qu'il aura perdue à cause d'un loubard ?

\- C'est plutôt lui qui leur aurait fait perdre des dents. Rit Kayano.

\- J'aimerais… Juste quelque chose qui ait de la signification. J'aimerais me recueillir…

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas sur sa tombe ? Demanda le jeune Asano, penché sur son ordinateur.

\- Sur… sa tombe ?

\- Si tu as besoin de te recueillir…

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Dit Kotaro.

Il se frotta la nuque cette fois-ci et ajusta nerveusement ses lunettes.

\- Tu sais que ça fait six ans qu'il est mort ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères qu'on aille ? Ses parents ont peut-être des choses mais c'est à eux.

L'Otaku serra sa main sur son téléphone. Était-ce le moment d'appeler Nagisa pour qu'il reprenne les choses en main ? Il y avait tout de même Koro-sensei et Kayano dans la même pièce. Sans compte Tomohito qui n'était pas bien loin. Mais s'il continuait d'insister, il deviendrait étrange…

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas le moindre souvenir ? Des carnets qu'il aurait laissés ? J'aimerais les lire…

\- Des carnets ? S'étonna Kayano. J'en doute. Rit-elle.

\- Je vais aller regarder ! Sourit Koro-sensei.

Il tapota la tête du jeune Asano.

\- Reste sage. Recommanda-t-il avant de partir en toute vitesse.

\- Je suis surprise que tu veuilles autant te pencher sur ses souvenirs après autant de temps. Dit l'actrice.

\- Je pensais à lui alors…

Gakushuu lui lança un nouveau regard et revint sur son ordinateur où il pianota.

\- C'est… C'est si gênant que ça ? Marmonna-t-il. J'ai besoin… J… J'aimerais…

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ça ira bientôt… Répondit-il en serrant son téléphone dans sa main.

Il n'arrivait même pas à tenir la moindre discussion. Et encore moins avec Asano alors qu'il aurait voulu lui demander comment il en était arrivé là.

Il s'obligea à sourire lorsque la porte se rouvrit sur Koro-sensei qui tenait un petit dossier dans ses tentacules. Il le donna immédiatement à son ancien élève qui le prit nerveusement. Avant de crier victoire, il ouvrit le feuillet cartonné et découvrit une photographie de toute la classe où Karma était tout seul dans son coin et un carnet de note.

\- C'est… C'est tout ?

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, non ? S'étonna Koro-sensei. D'ailleurs…

Il donna une copie de la photographie à Kayano qui sourit en la pressant contre son cœur.

\- Merci. Ça me va droit au cœur.

Elle regarda le cliché en souriant.

Takebayashi ne put retenir son doigt et envoya le message à Nagisa. Il n'était pas fier de ce que leur camarade était devenu, il déplorait de le voir si triste mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que foncer dans son plan. Et puis… Il l'approuvait un peu. Tout changerait lorsque Shiota arriverait à ses fins.

L'Otaku se leva presque péniblement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Kayano.

Koro-sensei tourna la tête. Quelle odeur étrange fonçait droit sur eux ?!

Un éclair bleu bondit vers eux et atterrit sur l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Nagisa ! S'écria la demoiselle.

\- Nagisa-kun… Souffla Koro-sensei.

Les lèvres de Asano se tordirent de rage.

\- Donnez-moi tout ce que vous avez sur Karma. Immédiatement.

Il leva les mains, dévoilant les aiguilles à curare.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Lutte inégale

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Lutte inégale_

Koro-sensei écarquilla ses petits yeux lorsqu'il se trouva face à un Nagisa qu'il n'avait plus vraiment vu depuis six ans, depuis ce jour fatidique. Ils avaient enfin une opportunité ! Il lança ses tentacules en avant et eut soudainement mal. Regardant ses longs bras, il les vit fondre.

\- Mais…

Kotaro se tenait entre le bleu et son ancien professeur, le bout d'un filet anti-sensei encore dans sa main.

Kayano se leva à son tour et vit les mains pleines d'aiguilles dangereuses rivées vers elle.

\- Je n'ai envie de faire du mal à aucun de vous.

Il pencha la tête en regardant vers le jeune Asano qui venait de fermer son ordinateur.

\- Toi non plus alors reste assis.

\- Nagisa, libère Koro-sensei ! S'écria l'actrice.

Elle amorça un geste pour se lever mais les aiguilles furent tournées vers elle.

\- Kayano, s'il te plaît…

Le poulpe essayait de se dépêtré dans le filet mais ne faisait que s'enliser encore plus.

\- Donnez-moi tout ce que Takebayashi-kun a demandé sur Karma.

\- Tu n'as qu'à fouiller dans tes souvenirs. Dit Gakushuu en se levant.

Nagisa lui jeta une aiguille mais elle se ficha dans le dossier qu'il venait de lever. Les dents du garçon se serrèrent.

\- On t'a toujours battu. Souffla le garçon.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de quelqu'un d'aussi ridicule que toi.

Asano jeta le dossier à l'instant où une valse d'aiguilles filait dans l'air.

\- Tu es loin de la force et de la tactique d'Isogai-san, loin de l'intelligence et de l'efficacité de Kimura-san et quant à Akabane-san…

Il sourit et bondit, envoyant son pied dans le ventre de Nagisa brusquement jeté en arrière.

\- Kaede-san, occupe-toi de lui !

Il désigna Takebayashi d'un mouvement et sauta au-dessus de l'appui de fenêtre.

\- Asano-san, fais attention à ses techniques de paralysie ! Lui cria Kayano.

Son cœur battait rudement dans sa poitrine. Entre autre parce qu'elle s'en voulait de sa trahison mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ferma vivement la fenêtre lorsque son collègue évita une rangée d'aiguille. Il n'y avait qu'une chose satisfaisante à voir ces alènes au milieu de la vitre, craquelant la fenêtre : Nagisa épuisait ses minutions.

\- Asano-chan, fais attention ! Ordonna Koro-sensei.

L'intéressé grogna et se laissa tomber au sol, fauchant les jambes du bleu qui tomba violemment sur la terre. Il couina et vit quelques tiges lui échapper. Il se recula précipitamment, fouillant sous ses vêtements pour récupérer ses armes. Mais il n'avait pas que cette option !

Il recula vivement en plusieurs rondades retournant vers la forêt où il savait qu'il aurait l'avantage. Il avait appris durant six années alors qu'il ne croyait absolument pas dans les compétences d'Asano. Ils l'avaient battu auparavant, il ne doutait pas que ça arriverait à présent.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis ? Souffla agressivement Nagisa.

\- Tu ne savais pas que tu étais recherché ? Se moqua Gakushuu.

Il s'approcha si vivement que le garçon eut un sursaut avant de se reculer aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il sentit son pied battre l'air et la vitesse de son adversaire le cogna avec une telle force qu'il bascula et roula le long de la pente. Il poussa un grognement et glissa ses mains sous son pantalon pour en extirper ses aiguilles.

Il entendit des éclats de voix et jeta un coup d'œil à Asano avant de se rabattre. Il ne devait pas laisser Kotaro derrière lui non plus !

Le rouquin serra les dents.

\- Sugino-san, frappe-moi une balle ! Cria-t-il.

Nagisa tourna la tête, surpris. Après Kayano, Tomohito était ici ? Après Takebayashi…

Il vit la balle foncer vers lui et l'évita de peu en tombant dans l'herbe. Il se tourna vers Asano au moment où il se rapprochait de lui. Il sourit. Comme s'il pouvait vraiment tomber sans que ce ne soit complétement voulu !

Il frappa violemment dans ses mains alors que le jeune homme arrivait vers lui.

Il se figea en voyant le sang couler de la bouche pâle. Est-ce qu'il… s'était mordu la langue ? Ses doigts tremblèrent sur son aiguille. Il lui ressemblait _tellement_. Il serait devenu comme ça. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, ses mâchoires se carrèrent.

\- C'est lui ! Sugino-sensei ? C'est lui ? Lança une élève en tendant le doigt.

\- Nagisa… Souffla le concerné.

Il n'avait pas changé !

Le garçon sentit un liquide âcre emplir sa bouche alors qu'une vive douleur éclatait dans son visage. Le coup de pied du jeune homme l'avait presque rejeté sur la pente. Il se redressa d'un bond et s'éloigna.

Il leva la main pour jeter ses aiguilles lorsqu'il sentit un corps contre le sien. Il se tourna vivement, donnant un coup de coude dans le visage de la personne qui l'attaquait. Il leva le bras pour repousser l'attaque d'Asano alors qu'Oikawa tombait au sol. Intrépide, les autres élèves foncèrent vers leur cible. On leur apprenait ça depuis deux mois après tout. Et ils étaient plusieurs.

Nagisa sortit des vingtaines d'aiguilles de son pantalon. Gakushuu lui donna un coup dans la gorge mais le garçon jeta ses projectiles.

\- NON ! Cria Sugino qui était dépassé par les évènements.

µµµ

Kayano se leva de sa chaise dès que Nagisa et Asano furent éloigné. Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Elle se précipita vers Koro-sensei, toujours tristement recroquevillé sur lui-même, son corps fondant lentement. Et il ne se plaignait absolument pas.

\- Ne vous battez pas. Commanda-t-il même vers eux.

La jeune femme avait pourtant mis sa main sur une chaise. C'était la seule arme disponible mais ça lui allait très bien de l'utiliser pour affronter l'Otaku. Mais elle le vit lever les mains en tremblant.

\- Je… Je n'y tiens pas, Kaede-san.

Il ajusta nerveusement ses lunettes.

Lui qui n'avait jamais fait tenté un seul assassinat s'il ne se faisait pas assister, il se voyait mal tenté quelque chose contre l'un des meilleurs éléments de la classe… D'autant plus en s'était rouillé au fil des années. Il avait même pris du poids, devenant presqu'un cliché, alors que Kayano avait seulement pris en beauté avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient autour d'elle.

Presque comme des tentacules.

\- Tu peux le libérer. Mais… nous avons vraiment besoin de ces informations sur Karma. Tout pourrait changer. Professeur, je vous en prie…

\- À quoi ça servira ? Demanda Kayano.

\- Nagisa s'en remettra enfin. Murmura Takebayashi.

L'actrice jeta un regard au poulpe qui remuait pour se défaire du filet mais il ne faisait que se resserrer. Il n'avait même pas regardé son visage plein de doute et d'inquiétude. Elle comprenait et se précipita vers lui pour soulever le filet. À chaque extrémité, des immenses balle anti-sensei était accrochée et elle se rendait également compte que c'était très humide…

\- Vous n'avez pas lésiné sur les moyens.

\- Nagisa… est devenu bizarre. Il est devenu…

\- Ce que la classe d'assassinat voulait faire de vous. Murmura Koro-sensei.

Cette honte l'entourait toujours avec le même effroi, le ressentiment gêné qui lui rappelait que tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il avait aimé Aguri et qu'il avait voulu prendre soit des élèves qu'elle affectionnait tant, parce qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un le tue avant qu'il ne détruise la Terre…

\- Mais j'ai espoir. Dit Kotaro.

Il attrapa le filet que lui tendait Kayano et le plia. Il était assez lourd et il se demandait encore comment il l'avait tenu aussi longtemps dissimulé.

\- Je dois y aller ! Lança Koro-sensei.

Il bondit par la fenêtre et fonça vers les odeurs de Nagisa, qui avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, et celle du jeune Asano. Il les découvrit près du terrain de sport. Il vit les aiguilles empoisonnées être jetée vers ses précieux élèves.

\- Nagisa-kun !

Fonçant, il s'interposa, étendant son bras pour attraper chacune des épingles. Son corps aspira le métal qui fondit alors que le poison faisait poindre des oreilles d'éléphant à mesure qu'il l'assimilait.

\- Koro-sensei ! S'écrièrent-ils avec soulagement.

Mais le poulpe n'eut même pas le temps de tendre ne fut-ce qu'un tentacule pour leur frictionner le crâne qu'il vit Gakushuu sauter sur Nagisa qui bascula sur le sol.

\- Asano-chan, non !

Mais la tête rousse disparut contre son cou et le garçon hurla de douleur. Il leva la main et enfonça une aiguille dans l'épaule de son assaillant. Le poulpe attrapa son collègue et l'éloigna de l'assassin. Oikawa poussait des cris alors que le jeune homme conservait sa main devant sa bouche. Le garçon se redressa en haletant alors que Kotaro courait vers lui. Il attrapa son ami, pantelant, et l'éloigna vivement alors que le poulpe était trop occupé à utiliser un de ses tentacules pour aspirer le venin de la plaie et le rejeter sur le sol.

\- Asano-sensei ?! Ça va ?! Cria Oikawa, en pleurs.

Tomohito la prit dans ses bras avec compassion.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il vers les autres élèves.

Misuki Tota, qui avait été jetée au sol, opina en reniflant. Leur professeur de sport lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- On les laisse s'enfuir ? S'étonna Kayano.

\- Ils n'iront pas bien loin. Souffla Asano.

Koro-sensei se redressa et guetta l'odeur de Takebayashi et Nagisa. Il regarda vers les enfants, puis vers son collègue et colocataire qui tremblait.

\- Tu as encore du poison en toi ?

\- Probablement pas…

Le poulpe lui caressa la tête.

\- Tu dois voir ton père… Kayano-chan, Sugino-kun, je vous confie nos précieux élèves.

\- Que fait-on pour Nagisa ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Ce que vous estimez de mieux.

\- Il crèvera sans doute. Souffla Asano.

Koro-sensei se saisit de ce dernier, assurant sa prise en le glissant entre son torse gélatineux et les vêtements, puis disparut. Kayano serra sa main devant son cœur en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami.

\- J'y vais. Occupe-toi d'eux ! Somma-t-elle.

Elle partit en courant vers la forêt. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose, ça devait forcément être elle puisque seul Nagisa avait pu la sauver.

µµµ

Takebayashi tira sur le bras de Nagisa qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure à sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. Le liquide vermeil mouillait son menton alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol, le dos arquer. Son camarade lui attrapa la taille et le souleva. Il n'était pas fort mais le garçon était toujours aussi léger qu'il y a six ans.

Il se précipita vers la voiture qu'ils avaient laissée là et l'ouvrit pour y déposer son ami. Il le vit se tordre de nouveau alors qu'il relâchait un cri.

\- Nagisa… Ça va aller ?

\- C… Conduis… Souffla-t-il.

Son front était déjà en sueur. Mais le pharmacologue remarqua une marque étrange sur son cou. Un peu de sang y perlait mais aussi des gouttelettes presque transparente.

\- Je vais t'emmener à Yanagisawa-sempaï.

Nagisa opina vivement en se tordant de douleur. Un feu sans pareille rongeait ses chairs depuis qu'Asano l'avait… Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment mordu ? Non ! La souffrance qui en avait résulté, la pression sourde, tout ça lui laissait penser que c'était autre chose. Il travaillait dans une école d'assassin avec des centaines de petits assassins, il devait avoir des techniques secrètes. Lui aussi en avait. Ses doigts se contractaient d'ailleurs sur les aiguilles enduites de curare. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Lui qui ressemblait _tellement_ à Karma…

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit la taule de la voiture se déformer. Est-ce qu'il avait vu des crochets la traverser ? Non, non, non. Il haletait et ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité d'un seul coup.

µµµ

Kotaro se gara devant l'établissement pharmaceutique et en sortit rapidement pour aller à la réception.

\- Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous prévenir Yanagisawa-sempaï ? Son… cochon d'inde a un gros problème. Il n'est pas bien du tout.

La secrétaire tiqua au mot « cochon d'inde » et s'empressa de prendre le téléphone pour prévenir leur chef.

\- Il dit que vous devez l'emmener à lui immédiatement. Souffla-t-elle.

\- D'accord.

La femme appela un homme de la sécurité pour qu'il leur ouvre les portes. Takebayashi retourna à l'extérieur et vint chercher Nagisa qui remuait de douleur en gémissant.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- J'ai vu… vu des… cr… crochets…

\- Viens… Intima-t-il doucement.

Il le ramena vers le bâtiment et vit le garde s'approcher de lui. Il lui prit son fardeau et l'emmena vers l'étage réservé à Shiro. Nagisa continuait de remuer et geindre, pantelant, couinant après des crochets qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

Ils durent arriver en seulement deux minutes mais pour l'Otaku ça semblait une éternité. Déjà que ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il roulait avant d'arriver ici, au bas mot. Il était inquiet pour son camarade qui n'était plus que sueur. Devait-il l'être également pour le jeune Asano ? Il voulait toujours le sauver mais, manifestement, il le haïssait…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'autre Kotaro en poussant son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à eux.

\- C'est Asano-kun qui l'a attaqué. Il a dû lui injecté un venin ou quelque chose du genre. Expliqua son employé.

\- Apportez-le vite.

\- On pourra le sauver ? Demanda Takebayashi.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit l'handicapé. Emmenez-le. Ordonna-t-il.

Il fit un geste et le garde mena son fardeau sur une table d'opération. Là, Shiro entreprit de faire des prises de sang et de tester rapidement ses constantes avant de lui injecter un seul produit. Sous les yeux stupéfaits, mais aussi incroyablement rassuré, de l'Otaku, il vit Nagisa s'endormir. Il s'empressa de lui prendre la main alors que son visage se détendait et qu'il s'assouplissait.

\- Avez-vous au moins récupéré les informations que vous alliez chercher ?

\- Non. Mais je sais comment les récupérer.

\- Bien, parce qu'il me tarde. Répondit le scientifique.

Il effleura une mèche bleue en souriant.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Envenimation

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Envenimation_

Kayano revint de la forêt, les cheveux emplis de brindilles et de feuilles, les bras et les jambes blessées. Elle avait cherché au point de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Jamais l'inquiétude ne l'avait autant malmenée.

Elle courut vers le terrain de sport où Tomohito distrayait les élèves en les faisant jouer au badminton-assassins. Y jouant depuis deux mois, ils commençaient à y être doués.

\- Kayano ! Appela Sugino. Continuez de jouer, l'équipe qui perd devra me battre à la course sinon je choisirais le prochain exercice ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oui, professeur ! S'écrièrent-ils.

Le jeune homme courut alors vers son amie qui lui sourit faiblement, le regard fatigué et le visage triste. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer l'actrice et ça inquiétait grandement Tomohito qui la prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Il n'est plus là ?

\- J'ai trouvé des traces de voitures. Takebayashi-san a dû l'emmener ailleurs. J'espère en sécurité… Qu'est-ce qu'Asano-san lui a fait ?

\- Une technique spéciale. Il doit connaître des points d'acuponctures ou quelque chose du genre. Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu.

\- Je ne suis pas intervenue non plus. Rit-elle nerveusement. On était tous un peu… perdu. Asano-san a bien géré pendant que… J'ai dû m'occuper de Koro-sensei. Positiva-t-elle.

\- Tout nous dépasse. J'ai l'impression qu'on est revenu à ce jour. Dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant au sol. Le jour où un homme du service de défense est venu nous annoncer qu'on devait tuer notre professeur, un poulpe effroyable… Effroyable. Rit-il.

\- Loin d'être effroyable. Un poulpe qui est un sauveur. Je suis sûre qu'il a ouvert des voies à tout le monde. On a échoué… Mais eux pas.

\- On a vingt-et-un an ! Tu trouves qu'on a échoué ? Ce n'est pas le rêve d'être à moitié vendeur de supérette mais… tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? En fait…

Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et sourit en regardant en l'air.

\- Notre plus gros échec est notre plus belle réussite. On n'a pas tué notre professeur alors que c'était notre rôle. Ensuite… On a le temps de réussir les autres choses. Moi, je trouve que pour l'instant c'est le rêve.

Kayano essuya ses yeux et s'assit à son côté pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Il la serra contre lui.

\- Professeurs ! Vous venez jouer ? Lança Bunny.

\- Oui ! On arrive ! Qui prend Kayano dans son équipe ? Cria Sugino en se levant.

La jeune femme lui tendit les mains et se laissa redresser.

\- Nous ! Hurla l'équipe de Tsukigama Ryu, principalement composée de garçon.

L'actrice trottina alors vers eux, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait être avec Oikawa qui lui lançait un regard de glace. On aurait presque dit qu'elle lui reprochait l'absence d'Asano alors que c'était clairement à cause d'elle qu'ils en étaient venus à cela.

Peut-être.

Ces élèves avaient été téméraires parce que Nagisa était leur cible. Contrairement à eux, c'était une cible qu'ils ne voyaient pas souvent et dont ils ne connaissaient pas les vraies capacités. Ils étaient bien plus en situation pour être des justiciers mais comment auraient-ils pu la moindre chose contre l'être le plus fantastique au monde ?

Nagisa.

Son Nagisa…

µµµ

Nagisa se réveilla en sursaut, son frêle corps haletant et couvert de sueur. Il faisait froid et il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre ouverte, il faisait nuit noire dehors. Il percevait à peine des étoiles. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et les découvrit détaché. Il tâtonna à la recherche d'une lumière et découvrit la ferme familière de sa lampe de chevet qu'il alluma.

Il était chez Yuuji. Dans sa chambre. Il se leva, découvrit qu'il portait son pyjama et rougit avant de trottiner vers la fenêtre qu'il ferma. Tant pour éviter à l'air froid de rentrer que pour empêcher les moustiques. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain annexée et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés malgré les dernières heures de sommeil forcées mais ce qui le perturbait surtout c'était la marque qu'il avait sur le côté du cou. Sur chaque côté du cou ! Elles n'étaient pas parallèles mais avaient, par contre, la même circonférence.

Il la toucha nerveusement puis quitta ses appartements. Il découvrit Yuuji, penché sur son ordinateur, un verre et une bouteille à côté de lui. Il s'approcha et se saisit du vin, lançant un regard emplit de reproche à son colocataire qui leva les yeux.

\- Nagisa-chan ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Je suppose… Pourquoi tu bois ça ?

\- J'étais inquiet. Assieds-toi.

Il se leva et lui donna sa chaise. Nagisa força un sourire en prenant place. Même après presque sept ans, même en lui ayant avoué qu'il était un homme, Yuuji se comportait toujours avec lui comme un gentleman qui draguait sa belle. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'écran et découvrit qu'il travaillait à ses critiques gastronomiques. À en croire un message ouvert, il était même convié à l'inauguration d'un nouveau restaurant. Il ne doutait pas qu'il serait lui-même invité par son ami.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est ce type qui t'a ramené. Dit Yuuji avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Takebayashi-san ?

\- Je crois. Un Otaku avec des lunettes sales et des cheveux bien peignés. Répondit-il.

\- C'est juste un ami, il m'a aidé. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Il a dit que tu devais te reposer, je t'ai changé pour que tu sois calme, je t'ai veillé. Et comme j'étais inq…

Un gargouillement l'interrompit. Il rit et partit vers leur immense cuisine. Il en revint très rapidement avec des onigris aux œufs brouillés ainsi qu'une soupe miso qu'il avait réchauffé aussi vite que possible. Il posa le tout sur son bureau pour que son colocataire mange. Il en profita pour prendre une chaise et s'installer.

\- Merci d'être aux petits soins pour moi. Sourit le jeune bleu.

\- C'est normal. Mais dis-moi.

\- Hm ? Fit Nagisa en mordant dans une boulette de riz.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit déménager ? Ou tu fais vraiment confiance à ce type ?

\- Je lui fais confiance. Il ne m'a pas abandonné. Il aurait pu. Souffla-t-il.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et les arrangea nerveusement.

\- Si tu lui fais confiance, je lui fais confiance.

Il lui prit gentiment la main et Nagisa lui sourit en retour.

\- J'ai une mission ?

\- Rien. Rien d'autre que de rester à la m… te reposer. Se reprit-il.

\- Je suis désolé, Yuuji-kun. Je te fais subir beaucoup de tourment.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. Je n'étais pas obligé de t'accepter à l'époque. Puis mon père était si content que j'aie enfin une petite amie ! S'amusa-t-il.

\- Ça a été très gênant pendant trois ans. Rit-il nerveusement. J'ai toujours détesté qu'on me prenne pour une fille.

\- Je sais. Même si tu en joues beaucoup.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Si. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être un assassin.

Nagisa lui posa la main sur le cou et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- J'ai fait un choix. Je veux l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

Yuuji sourit tristement et regarda la bouteille d'alcool.

\- Tu m'as appris à ne pas faire l'idiot. J'aimerais te rappeler la même chose. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup m'a appris qu'on pouvait être un assassin et quelqu'un de bien.

\- Nagisa-chan…

\- Oui ?

Il lui prit doucement l'onigri, le posa sur le bureau et se pencha sur lui. Le souffle de Blue Paralysia se coupa. Pendant six ans, il savait que ce moment arriverait. Parce qu'il avait bien vu que son ami continuait d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Et ce malgré son vrai sexe. Est-ce qu'il acceptait ? Est-ce qu'il le laissait faire pour le remercier de tout ? Il l'appréciait mais pas à ce point. N'était-ce pas presque se prostituer ?

Les lèvres de son colocataire effleurèrent les siennes sans qu'il ait pu réagir et il ne fut rien pour s'enfuir et répondit timidement à son baiser. Il n'avait pas peur de Yuuji. Au pire, il avait toujours des armes pour se défendre. Comme sa main était toujours sur son cou, il le caressa doucement, le laissant dominer ce baiser qui ne dura pas trop longtemps. Son colocataire s'éloigna et lui sourit.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi.

Nagisa se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je me reposerai encore un peu quand j'aurai fini de manger. Si tu veux, je dormirai avec toi.

Yuuji rougit, la gorge serrée.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le garçon lui embrassa doucement la joue.

µµµ

Gakushuu faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort. Dit Koro-sensei. Il aurait pu, reconnut-il en prenant une sucette, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait dire ?

\- Je suppose que je l'aurais… ressenti ?

Asano lui lança un sourire moqueur puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Le poulpe enfourna rapidement le bâtonner sucré d'un air ravi dans son immense bouche.

\- Mais aussi, il était avec Takebayashi-kun. Il est doué. Il pourra identifier le problème et le soigner. Au moins le soulager.

\- Il aurait pu mourir. Souffla-t-il. Ça nous aurait retiré bien des soucis.

\- Mais je préfère savoir Nagisa-kun en vie.

\- Je sais que vous aimez chacun de vos élèves, que vous prenez tout particulièrement garde à eux mais vos préférés… ça a toujours été eux. Les premiers. Ils sont particuliers pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'avais toujours cru qu'ils me tueraient. Nous avions formés un lien bien plus puissant. Pour les nouveaux, bien sûr je les aime, mais c'est un peu moins profond. Reconnut-il.

\- Je comprends…

Il se frotta la nuque. Son père lui avait souvent parlé d'Ikeda. Son premier élève. Et il se sentait misérable de ne pas être tant attaché à ses élèves. Pas plus que ça. Ils étaient tous pareils. Ils connaissaient les différences comme il avait jadis connu celles des quatre autres virtuoses il les protégeait parce qu'ils étaient sous sa responsabilité pas tant parce qu'ils étaient uniques.

Il n'avait pas évolué d'un iota depuis ce jour où Koro-sensei l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer dans le bureau de son père, lessivé, en sang, tremblant de ressentiment et de peur. Le poulpe jurait que si mais il en doutait. Il était aussi ignoble que quelques années auparavant.

\- Asano-chan ? Questionna la voix adoucie de la pieuvre géante.

\- Je vais bien. Que fait-on ? Shiota-san…

\- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas inquiet qu'il se soit échappé. Je pense que nous avons tous fait comme il fallait. Tu devais être pris en charge, Sugino-kun a eu raison de s'occuper des élèves avant toute chose quant à Kayano-chan, elle a fait de son mieux. Si Takebayashi-kun a vraiment utilisé une voiture, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Annonça-t-il.

Gakushuu opina.

\- J'aurais dû…

\- Non.

L'Humain pinça les lèvres. Il ne pensa pas moins qu'il aurait dû déchiqueter la gorge de Nagisa !

\- Ensuite, je pense qu'il reviendra. Il n'a aucune raison de ne pas le faire vu ce qui l'anime. Mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent tout ça sur Karma. Je comprends que de bon souvenir pourrait soulager son cœur. Mais au point d'arrêter l'assassinat ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas. Il n'a aucun intérêt pour moi.

\- Malheureusement. Soupira doucement Koro-sensei.

Il étendit un tentacule frétillant et lui caressa la tête.

Gakushuu força un sourire et lui prit ce doux membre flasque dans la main.

µµµ

Kotaro Takebayashi s'arrêta devant une maison et soupira lentement. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire mais l'idée l'avait traversée. Se présenter devant leur gentil monstre de professeur était une très mauvaise idée. D'autant plus qu'ils savaient maintenant qu'ils étaient en équipe. Et, le connaissant, il saurait où venir pour obtenir des informations.

Il sonna enfin, rassemblant tout son courage. Personne ne lui répondait. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se penchant sur la serrure qu'il força habilement. Une technique qu'on lui avait apprise « au cas où » pour des assassinats à venir. Des techniques qu'il n'était pas supposé réutiliser.

Il rentra dans la maison et entreprit de la fouiller de fond en comble. Il espérait qu'on ne l'attraperait pas, il priait pour que les voisins ne s'alertent pas, pour que les habitants ne reviennent pas.

Finalement, au prix de laborieusement rechercher, il mit la main sur un album photo équipée d'un carnet de naissance. Sur la première page, on découvrait un bébé au regard déjà malicieux et lorsqu'on tournait les pages, des informations diverses et variées : son poids au fil du temps, son âge, ce qu'il mangeait, etc. Mais il y avait bien mieux ! Une belle touffe de cheveux rousse, puis une dent dans les tons carmin en-dessous d'un Karma édenté et roué de bleu. Des informations, des souvenirs… Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour que Yanagisawa fasse son œuvre.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Quand sonne l'heure

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Quand sonne l'heure_

La sonnerie du téléphone de Yuuji résonna dans la chambre. Il grogna et se frotta les yeux, les idées embrouillées. Mais il avait quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit la chevelure couleur du ciel de Nagisa. Certes, il lui tournait le dos mais son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine malgré tout. Son adorable colocataire était vraiment dans son lit ! Ils avaient vraiment dormi ensemble !

Son cœur tambourinait si vivement qu'il en avait la nausée et il s'obligea à regarder l'heure pour se calmer. Sept heures vingt-deux. Qu'il était tôt ! Lui qui avait l'habitude à ne se lever qu'à passer onze heures…

Il finit par après l'objet si bruyant et jeta un coup d'œil au numéro. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il soupira et décrocha en glissant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure. Il était tellement ravi que Nagisa ne l'air jamais coupé, comme prévu, parce que jouer sur son androgynéité était extrêmement efficace.

\- Allô ?

\- « Gender »-san ?

\- Euh… Non ? Ça doit être un faux num…

\- Blue Paralysia, en ce cas ?

Yuuji se redressa cette fois-ci.

\- Ouais, c'est moi. C'est moi que vous devez contacter. Se reprit-il.

\- J'aimerais lui parler.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Yanagisawa Kotaro, je travaille à l'entreprise Kenkou. Votre ami, Blue Paralysia, a fait appel à moi.

Yuuji posa le téléphone sur la pile de manga qui se tenait sur la table de chevet et il secoua doucement Nagisa. Il le vit se tourner d'un seul coup et sent la chaleur de l'épingle qu'il devait garder sur lui. Il était effrayé et haletait légèrement mais s'efforça de lui caresser la joue, le calmant comme il pouvait.

\- C'est moi. On a dormi ensemble, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui…

\- Quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi… Yanagisawa, je crois.

\- Oh !

Nagisa tendit la main. Son colocataire sourit, bien que toujours un peu nerveux, en lui tendant le téléphone. Le garçon lui sourit et sortit du lit pour quitter la pièce et avoir un peu d'intimité…

\- Shiro ?

Il entendit un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Ton ami est venu m'apporter de quoi réparer tes erreurs.

\- Takebayashi-san ?

\- Je… suppose ? Je ne retiens pas son nom. Tu peux devenir mon cochon d'inde dès à présent.

Le garçon resserra le téléphone dans sa main. D'un seul coup, il était beaucoup plus effrayé. Mais ça le valait…

µµµ

Kayano lissait nerveusement ses vêtements alors que Tomohito vérifiait que tous les élèves étaient là. Ils auraient bien laissés Gakushuu le faire si Koro-sensei ne trouvait pas plus utile de lui faire un massage dont il avait le secret sous prétexte qu'il devait se « détendre ». Mais vu son visage crisper et ses dents grinçantes, ils comprenaient qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Entre autre parce qu'ils descendaient au collège principal.

La jeune femme les rejoignit et sourit légèrement.

\- Koro-sensei ? Vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas déguisé. Dit-il.

\- Mais je sais que vous pouvez le faire en quelques secondes. Rit l'actrice.

\- C'est vrai. Mais Asano-chan me frapperait si je venais. Il essayerait. Rectifia-t-il avec malice.

\- Tu as déjà réussi à le toucher ? Questionna Kayano.

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers elle comme si elle venait de surgir mystérieusement. Elle eut la stupeur de le voir sourire. Mais contrairement à une personne normale, il n'y avait rien de chaud ou de rassurant dedans quand bien même ce sourire _devait_ être gentil.

\- Oui.

\- Asano-chan est très rapide.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'affronter. Les garçons ont eu cette… chance. Il faudra qu'on s'affronte. Proposa Kayano en souriant.

Il pencha la tête et lui offrit ce même sourire avant de se dégager des membres tentaculaires et décroisse les bras, rejoignant Tomohito.

\- Nous sommes prêt, professeur en chef ! Taquine-t-il.

Asano se contenta d'hocher la tête. Cette joie, cette camaraderie, cette amitié proche, tout ça, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il supportait à peine les excentricités de Koro-sensei mais lui, il l'avait sauvé et pouvait se permettre. Et il y avait quatre années derrière eux. Qu'étaient ces collègues si ce n'était des pions dans sa main.

\- Allons-y alors. Lâcha-t-il. Je te laisse ouvrir la voie, Sugino-san, si ça compte pour toi.

\- Merci, Asano-sensei.

Il lança un regard à son amie qui n'avait rien pu entendre de la conversation mais qui dressa les pouces vers lui. Il sourit et invita les élèves à le suivre. Il recevait encore des bouffées de souvenir en voyant les élèves descendre le long du chemin vers le bâtiment principal, discutant avec nervosité en mangeant puisque leur pause leur avait été ravie. Même eux, les adultes devaient faire de même mais, pour sa part, il avait l'estomac noué.

µµµ

Les adolescents avaient cessés de bavarder gaiement et était rangé devant la grande salle de réunion. Les autres élèves se moquaient déjà d'eux, venant les voir comme s'ils étaient des animaux de zoo. Les insultes sans la moindre créativité fusaient. Kayano pensait que le proviseur devrait clairement donner des points supplémentaires à ceux qui faisaient preuve d'imagination. Ça irait avec ses lignes directrices.

La jeune femme se rapprocha nerveusement du jeune Asano qui recomptait le nombre d'élève au cas où ils en avaient perdu en route.

\- Asano-san…

Il dressa le doigt, lui faisant signe d'attendre. Ce qu'elle fit, quoique de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Oui ? Dit-il enfin.

\- La discrimination à continuer ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle cessé ? Questionna-t-il en retour.

L'actrice se figea. Il avait le même regard que son père.

\- Lorsque nous étions dans la classe E…

\- Et la classe E a été fermée aux deux-tiers de l'année. La classe E n'a pas terminé l'année en triomphe.

Kayano rougit. Après la mort de Karma, Koro-sensei avait quitté simplement l'enseignement. Il leur avait transmis des informations diverses et variées pour qu'ils aient dans l'espace ainsi Itona et Isogai s'y étaient rendus, avaient rassemblés des informations mais tout ça c'était fait alors qu'ils étaient dispatchés dans les différentes classes du collège principal.

Et ensuite…

\- Et ensuite ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Pendant trois ans, la classe E est restée sans personne pour la redresser. Elle a sombré.

\- Trois ans mais Koro-sensei…

\- Pendant trois ans, il a abandonné l'école. Pendant trois ans, la décadence à frapper la classe E. Il n'est revenu que lorsqu'il a fallu qu'on arrête Blue Paralysia.

\- Trois ans… Mais alors… Même ça, on l'a échoué ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Il faut arrêter de vivre dans le passé, Kaede-san. Vous vivez tous constamment dans le passé. Le présent vous attend et est bien plus urgent.

Il leva la tête et remarqua un homme qui agitait tristement la main vers lui. Le jeune homme y répondit ce qui ne manqua pas à l'actrice. C'était le professeur de la classe A qui avait enseigné à Gakushuu.

\- Toi aussi tu vis dans le passé…

\- Moi ?

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Je vis dans l'ombre de mon père. C'est pire. Maintenant, je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Kaede-san, mais nous ne serons jamais amis. Sur ce, excuse-moi, je dois aller voir mon père avant la réunion.

Il s'inclina poliment et partit. Tomohito s'approcha de son amie, n'ayant rien manqué de tout cela pendant que les élèves discutaient avec nervosité.

\- Lui ! Il n'a pas changé ! Grogna-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. Dit Kayano. On doit se battre _avec_ lui et pas _contre_ lui. Je lui fais personnellement confiance. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas.

\- Si tu lui fais confiance, je ferai des efforts !

Il la serra dans ses bras puis repassa dans les rangs pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour leurs cadets.

L'actrice s'obligea à sourire.

µµµ

Kayano devait reconnaître qu'avoir Gakushuu Asano dans leur classe était un avantage indéniable. Il connaissait tous les subterfuges, toutes les bassesses. Et grâce à ça, il s'assurait que ses élèves ne seraient pas lésés.

Malgré tout, il était aussi énervé que ses deux collègues lorsqu'ils eurent fini l'assemblée. Tenant leurs polycopiés et la liste des examens dans leurs mains, ils souriaient gaiement malgré l'inquiétude qui les enserrait. Ils allaient passer d'effroyable moment à venir. Ils avaient d'excellents professeurs mais les examens étaient toujours terriblement pénibles de ce qu'on en disait.

Ils redoutaient aussi simplement de réussir. Si ils réussissaient, ça voulait dire qu'on les traiterait de tricheur… Et à côté de ça, ils avaient été incapables d'attraper Blue Paralysia quand il était venu _chez eux_.

\- Ils ne vont pas très bien.

Kayano regarda vers Tomohito puis Gakushuu qui consultait leur propre polycopié. Elle voyait dans son œil mauve qu'il avait déjà prévu tout un programme de révision.

\- Asano-san… Ils sont un peu déprimés.

\- Ils sont toujours déprimés à cette époque de l'année.

\- Et vous ne faites rien ? Questionna Sugino.

\- Koro-sensei m'a dit de trouver par moi-même. Répondit le fils du proviseur. Ne vous dispersez pas et retournez à l'école. Lança-t-il aux élèves.

\- Oui, professeur ! Répondirent-ils avec vigueur en restant groupé.

Kayano s'avança timidement vers lui.

\- Et… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je leur enseigne. Répondit-il. La première année j'avais essayé un truc mais Koro-sensei m'a rappelé que ça ne servait à rien.

Sugino rentra la tête dans les épaules en entendant les railleries. C'était au moins deux fois plus que ce qu'ils entendaient à l'époque. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été que l'élève qui entendait et pas le professeur qui se baladait librement.

\- Quel truc ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Le pouvoir de persuasion que m'a légué mon père.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'homme en question sur le perron, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

Kayano prit la main du jeune Asano et l'emmena à sa suite vers le convoi des élèves. Bien sûr, le rouquin fixait ses doigts autour de sa paume, les yeux écarquillés alors que Tomohito trottinait derrière eux.

\- On est tous ensemble ! On trouvera comment les motiver !

\- Kayano a raison ! Qui de mieux pour motiver une classe E qu'une classe E qui a fait une tuerie ?!

\- Je vous fais confiance. Souffla-t-il.

Kaede rit nerveusement. À en voir son visage, elle aurait juré l'inverse !

µµµ

Les élèves s'asseyaient à leur place habituelle en regardant nerveusement le programme. Ils sentaient déjà la sueur couler de leur visage à l'idée de devoir réviser. Leurs professeurs, que ce soit le jeune Asano ou Koro-sensei, devenaient insupportable aux alentours des examens et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre un système injuste. Le calme du proviseur n'avait été qu'un signe de tempête et personne ne l'avait vu venir. À en croire son fils, le mal courait dans ses veines.

\- Tu t'en charges ? Demanda Kayano vers Gakushuu.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. La demoiselle s'avança après un coup d'œil de Tomohito qui souriait. Koro-sensei lui-même trépignait d'impatience.

\- Nous avons pensé à quelque chose pour vous. Si vous réussissez vos examens nous ferons venir deux autres élèves de notre promotion. L'un est extrêmement doué en combat rapproché et l'autre est un expert en arme à feu. Ils pourront vous apprendre d'autres techniques et surtout, vous pourrez vous entraîner sur des personnes proches du niveau de Blue Paralysia. Annonça-t-elle.

\- Lorsqu'il est venu hier, on était naze… Dit Natsu en lui jetant un regard noir.

L'actrice continua de sourire, lançant un regard peu amène à cette immonde grosse poitrine.

\- Nous avons appris en ayant constamment une cible à notre niveau pour nous entraîner. Sourit Tomohito en posant une main sur un tentacule de Koro-sensei.

Celui-ci lui caressa le crâne en retour, tout sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que nous avons songé à faire appel à des camarades de classe qui accepteront sans doute de vous entraîner.

\- Asano-sensei nous apprenais ! Protesta Bunny.

\- Mais il est très intéressant de pouvoir diversifier ses talents et s'entraîner sur des personnes variées. Dit Koro-sensei en levant ses tentacules. Mes enfants ont eu plusieurs professeurs, même à courte durée. Je pense que ce serait pour vous une excellente récompense. Surtout que mes enfants connaissent la façon de faire de Blue Paralysia. Et que ce que vous enseigne Asano-chan a beau être excellent, j'ai appris que lorsqu'on possède une force et une vitesse surhumaine, on ne peut pas facilement se mettre à la place de nos élèves pour leur enseigner.

\- On n'a jamais appris le tir. Remarqua Nishi Mori.

\- C'est vrai. J'adorerais apprendre ça ! Répondit la jeune Tota.

Ils se mirent à discuter, surexcité à l'idée d'apprendre avec de nouveaux professeurs. Même momentané.

\- Bien. Vous allez étudier avec Asano-chan. Sourit Koro-sensei. Je prends le relai après !

Gakushuu sourit et opina. Les trois autres professeurs quittèrent alors la pièce et le poulpe agita ses bras gélatineux de joie.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir mes enfants et de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec eux !

Kayano rit doucement. Elle le prit allégrement dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui en retour.

µµµ

Yuuji arrêta sa voiture devant l'entreprise Kenkou. Nagisa se serra nerveusement les mains. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière s'il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Il se tourna vers son colocataire qui le regardait avec douceur.

\- Ça te gênerait de venir avec moi ?

Norita se désigna, surpris.

Nagisa opina vivement. Comment pouvait-il être un assassin de renom, parcourant le globe pour répandre la main au gré des envies de ses commanditaires, et craindre tout ça comme un enfant ? Est-ce qu'il deviendra un monstre tentaculaire comme Koro-sensei ?

Une main se serra sur la sienne et des lèvres humides se pressèrent contre lui.

\- Non. Je viens.

Le garçon sourit faiblement.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Changements

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Changements_

Nagisa se présenta à l'accueil de l'entreprise Kenkou en remettant nerveusement ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Attachés en queue haute, il s'assurait de varier constamment les apparences. Il portait même des lentilles qui donnaient un air étrange à ses yeux actuellement noir car ils conservaient des reflets ciels.

\- Bonjour. Je suis « Gender » pour Yanagisawa-san, s'il vous plaît.

\- Gender-san ? Répéta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Yuuji.

Ce dernier avait visé sa casquette très bas sur sa tête. Les mèches noires dissimulaient une bonne partie de son visage. Il n'avait pas le talent de son colocataire pour s'infiltrer et changer d'apparence. Là, le garçon avait l'air sévère et ça tranchait avec sa gaieté naturelle bien que trop souvent teinté de tristesse. Norita, en tout cas, trouvait qu'il était diamétralement différent et que c'était moins évident de le reconnaître. D'autant plus en portant des vêtements de cuir qui changeait son look.

\- Il vous attend. Dit la femme qui avait travaillé tandis que Yuuji était perdu dans ses pensées. Prenez l'ascenseur au fond et c'est le quatrième étage. Vous arriverez dans son département et vous serez certainement escorté. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit le jeune riche.

Il suivit Nagisa jusqu'à l'élévateur que le garçon appela avec nervosité. Il se tourna vers son aîné à l'instant où la cabine arrivait et lui saisit doucement la main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur. Il sélectionna le bon étage puis ils se pressèrent contre le mur, surtout pour cacher leurs mains entrelacées. Blue Paralysia avait, bien évidemment, des aiguilles sur lui mais il préférait éviter d'en faire usage.

Surtout avec Takebayashi dans les parages…

Ils attendirent que l'ascenseur s'élève mais, à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, il avalait de plus en plus de monde et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer le stress de Nagisa. Il connaissait pourtant les techniques pour le ravaler et tentait de respirer doucement…

Lorsqu'ils furent arrêté devant le bon étage, il n'y avait presque plus personne. L'endroit était visiblement peu fréquenté. Ainsi, ils sortirent et furent accueilli par…

Kotaro Takebayashi !

Il leur souriait nerveusement en ajustant ses lunettes. Yuuji se hâta de passer son bras autour de la taille de Nagisa en entendant les portes de fer claquer. Surpris, le garçon lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres et murmura « ne t'inquiète pas » avant de s'éloigner doucement.

\- Gender ! Je ne te reconnais presque pas.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai eu une promotion. Souffla-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? C'est fantastique !

\- C'est parce que j'ai ramené les informations sur Karma. Alors tu vas…

\- Te faire charcuter par un malade. Grogna Yuuji.

\- Mais nous en avions besoin. Répondit Nagisa vers son colocataire. Il faut vraiment que je rachète mes fautes. Certifia-t-il.

\- Venez.

Kotaro les emmena vers la salle où son employeur travaillait. Lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement, il s'empressa de pousser son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à eux.

\- Bonjour cher cochon d'inde.

\- Bonjour Shiro-san. Dit Nagisa en s'inclinant.

\- J'ai reçu ce dont tu avais besoin et je commence déjà les recherches. Maintenant, ta part du contrat.

Le garçon opina nerveusement.

\- Est-ce que je vais devenir comme Koro-sensei ?

Le jeune Kotaro lança un regard à Yuuji, surpris. Mais juste cité le nom n'était pas contre le règlement du Ministère de la Défense. Et puis, Nagisa était un assassin de renom, rien ne l'obligeait à continuer à respecter les règles. En fait, tout le poussait même à les contredire sciemment.

\- Non. Répondit Yanagisawa. Je ne vois pas cela en toi. Puis je ne travaille plus sur les tentacules et l'antimatière.

Il regarda vers Yuuji et un sourire gelé étira son visage.

\- Ton ami ne dira rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rien du tout. Il sait ce que je suis et garde le secret depuis six ans.

\- Bien. Je poursuis les études de mon père. Reprit Yanagisawa. J'ai créé de créatures surpuissantes qui ne sont absolument pas gérables alors je préfère me rabattre sur autre chose. Dit-il. Des monstres plus puissant mais que je pourrais dominer. Tu seras mon premier prototype, cochon d'inde.

Nagisa opina.

\- Ce n'est pas un cochon d'inde ! Il est bien plus mignon ! Protesta Yuuji.

\- Merci. Souffla le garçon, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Prends place. Ordonna Shiro.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester près de lui ? Demanda Yuuji.

\- Tu n'es toujours qu'un enfant. Se moqua le scientifique. Mais soit !

Il leur fit signe de s'approcher. Nagisa détacha ses cheveux pour que le nœud ne le gêne pas lorsqu'il serait allongé. Il s'installa sur l'étrange table d'opération et força un sourire lorsque son colocataire lui prit la main. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers son ancien camarade qui attendait avec au moins autant de nervosité que lui.

\- Mon nouvel associé m'a un peu parlé de toi. Il semblerait que tu aies fait de la paralysie ta maîtrise.

\- Oui… Murmura-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui a immobilisé Akari-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Akira-chan ? Oh… Kayano… Oui. Dit-il avec un brin de honte.

\- C'était merveilleux. Se moqua-t-il.

Yuuji lui lança un regard aussi peu avenant qu'il pouvait et prit la main de son ami. Il lui sourit doucement et son colocataire y répondit. Il ne savait pas à quel point il allait changer et tremblait d'effroi…

 ** _Deux semaines plus tard_**

Yuma Isogai s'arrêta devant l'école Kunugigaoka en souriant. Tant de souvenirs ! Il jeta un œil sur son vieux téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Encore bien tôt mais si tard lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait encore cours l'après-midi. Kayano l'avait appelée hier et lui avait demandé de venir en lui expliquant rapidement la situation. Il était donc extrêmement surexcité mais aussi effrayé. Néanmoins, il avait hâte de revoir Koro-sensei pour de vrai. Au mariage de leurs professeurs, ils étaient tellement occupés à se revoir, à féliciter leurs anciens enseignants et même à profiter du buffet, surtout lui, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps.

Et puis, tout le monde devait profiter de leur poulpe préféré…

Son amie lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de gravir lui-même la montagne et qu'on viendrait le chercher mais pas qui. Il avait l'impression qu'on voulait l'empêcher de fuir. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Surtout en étant incroyablement impatient.

\- Isogai-san.

Il tourna la tête et découvrit une tête familière. D'abord, il crut que c'était le proviseur lui-même mais comprit rapidement, le voyant si jeune, que ce n'était pas lui mais son fils. Il fut un peu surpris. On ne pouvait pas dire que les relations entre ces deux-là étaient suffisamment cordiale pour que l'enfant vienne saluer son cher père. À moins que ça ait évolué avec le temps. Ce qu'il espérait vivement !

Se rendant compte qu'il était très malpoli, il se hâta de s'approcher de lui, s'inclina respectueusement et lui tendit la main.

\- Asano. Quel plaisir de te voir.

Le jeune professeur regarda sa main et la lui serra.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Yuma.

\- Bien… Et toi ?

\- Très bien. Je peux te demander ce que tu as entreprit comme études ?

\- Bien sûr. Aucunes.

\- Aucunes ? Souffla-t-il sidéré. Toi ? Mais…

\- J'ai passé des examens. Je suis professeur. Et toi ?

\- Oh… Professeur… Souffla-t-il. Félicitations ! Lança Yuma, se reprenant. Moi je suis serveur pendant que j'étudie le marketing.

\- Jolis projets.

Le jeune homme sourit, ravi qu'il lui fasse de tel compliment. Certes, il n'avait pas l'air de le penser mais il approuvait cette façon magnanime de lui accorder son respect. Même une once.

\- Kaede-san m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

\- Kaede ? Je suis surpris mais d'accord.

Asano lui désigna une voiture vers laquelle Yuma se dirigea. Il attendit qu'elle soit déverrouillée pour s'installer et apprécia ce confort. Lui, il avait une vieille voiture d'occasion qui menaçait de tomber en ruine à la moindre seconde. Le jeune homme s'assit à son côté et démarra.

Il attendit d'être bien engagé pour lui faire le topo de la situation.

\- Je suis au courant pour Koro-sensei, je travaille avec lui.

\- Oh ! Tu…

\- Je garde le secret et nous nous entendons bien. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour la classe et pour eux ?

\- Oui. Je suis… Waouh ! Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de conversation du coup ! Rit-il.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je suis content que tu aies pu découvrir Koro-sensei. C'est quelqu'un de très bien.

Gakushuu opina simplement.

Isogai lui fit poliment et joyeusement la conversation. Tout aussi civilisé, il lui répondait bien que plus froid que son camarade.

µµµ

Kayano attendait en faisant les cents pas. Elle connaissait ce nouveau Asano depuis presque trois semaines et reconnaissait qu'il était plaisant et bon camarade lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine. Il avait de bon sujet de conversation mais le problème était qu'il haïssait profondément Takebayashi et avait plusieurs fois mentionné des plans pour les contrer qui s'apparentait à des assassinats qui passeraient pour des accidents. Et tout ça parce qu'il l'avait ridiculisé devant son père… Alors Yuma qui avait fait de même…

Mais lorsque la voiture se gara à sa place habituelle, Isogai était parfaitement en vie ! Elle trottina même vers le véhicule et le prit dans ses bras dès qu'il en sortit.

\- Bonjour !

Ils plaisantèrent en s'échangeant des banalités et cordialités.

Asano sortit à son tour, s'inclina légèrement devant la demoiselle et partit dans la salle des professeurs. Lorsque la discussion se tarit légèrement, la femme lui prit le poignet pour l'emmener vers l'établissement.

\- Tout le monde a hâte de te rencontrer !

\- Merci. J'ai juste peur d'être rouillé.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es extrêmement doué. Railla-t-elle. Tout le monde te déteste pour ça.

Il se frotta les cheveux en riant.

\- On verra bien.

\- C'est contre Blue Paralysia qu'on les entraîne.

\- Vous l'appelez comme ça ?

\- On préfère éviter de dire « Nagisa » aux élèves. Ce serait… plus douloureux et ça lui donnerait une dimension humaine. C'est mieux qu'il ne soit rien pour eux. Qu'ils apprennent à attraper des assassins, pas des noms. Expliqua Kayano.

\- C'est une très bonne chose. Quand tu vois comment on a réagi… On a même fini par sauver notre cible ! Rit-il.

Elle sourit légèrement à son tour. Ils devaient finalement en parler.

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant le bâtiment mais elle le retint par le poignet, le visage baissé.

\- Nagisa nous a attaqués… Il était avec Takebayashi-san.

\- Je suppose qu'on doit être content que Nagisa ne soit pas seul…

Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de conviction dans la voix, tout l'inverse.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on va se retrouver divisé…

\- J'ai aussi cette impression.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur.

\- Mais Koro-sensei nous a appris que se dresser contre quelqu'un, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne l'aime pas.

Isogai approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien ! Allons-y !

µµµ

Tomohito faisait s'étirer les élèves lorsque Kayano arriva avec Yuma.

\- On a une surprise ! Lança Koro-sensei en levant joyeusement les tentacules.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le poulpe qui venait de surgir de nulle part, ou certainement de la salle des professeurs ou de derrière l'école.

\- Koro-sensei ! Sourit-il.

Quelques filles s'arrangèrent les cheveux ou rajustèrent leurs tenues, comme un jeune garçon à lunette, Kuro Watashi, sous le regard agacé des jeunes hommes.

\- Voici Isogai Yuma. C'était notre délégué de classe. Présenta Kayano.

\- Expert en arme blanche ! Deuxième en tir ! Leader confirmé !

Koro-sensei fit apparaître des fanions avec écrit « Isogai-kun \0/ ». Les élèves rirent gaiement même si certains avaient une petite pointe de jalousie.

\- Merci de me soutenir professeur. Je suis ici pour me battre contre vous et voir vos capacités. Je ne doute pas qu'elles sont excellentes puisque Sugino s'occupe de vous. J'ai vu votre ancien professeur de sport, Asano, et je sais qu'il vous a appris beaucoup.

\- C'est le meilleur ! S'écria Natsu.

\- Tu as trouvé un rival ! Rit Koro-sensei. Mais quand ils te verront en action !

\- Asano me tuera. S'amusa nerveusement Yuma. Alors ! Qui veut m'affronter ?

\- Moi ! Lança Kuro.

Le jeune homme rit et retira sa veste. Il se tourna vers Kayano pour lui demander de la garder mais un tentacule jaune s'en empara avant. Les adultes rirent tandis que Isogai retroussait ses manches.

Il descendit la pente et commença un combat avec ce petit Kuro qui avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

µµµ

Nagisa enfila son t-shirt avec nervosité, comme toujours. Même si Takebayashi était là, ou plutôt parce qu'il était là, il était toujours extrêmement gêné. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Yuuji qui n'était pas exactement son petit ami mais qui l'embrassait de temps en temps et dans le lit de qui il dormait certaines nuit. Surtout lorsqu'il se sentait mal.

Et ces derniers jours, il se sentait réellement mal. À moitié à cause des expériences qui influaient sur son corps, à moitié à cause des souvenirs qui germaient à nouveau dans son esprit…

\- Tout ceci est très prometteur mon cher cochon d'inde. Je dois faire quelques tests mais j'aimerais en faire un tout particulier.

Le fauteuil roulant se tourna vers lui dans un crissement de pneu qui fit courir des sueurs froides dans le dos de Nagisa, comme toujours. Il força un sourire qui faisait incroyablement vrai.

\- Lequel ?

\- Extermine mon premier cochon d'inde.

\- Mais je…

\- Tu prouverais ta force indéniable. Et lui, il n'osera jamais te faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Écoutez… Commença le garçon, extrêmement stressé.

\- C'est ce que désirais ce fameux « Karma », n'est-ce pas ?

Nagisa perdit tout argument, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Oui…

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Je vais essayer de tuer Koro-sensei…


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le retour de Nagisa

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Le retour de Nagisa_

Ryuunosuke Chiba observait sa carte de membre du club d'airsoft et celle de paintball. Il les fit tourner entre ses doigts, songeant à toutes les parties qu'ils faisaient avec Rinka. Que ce soit en duo ou l'un contre l'autre !

Entendant un klaxon, il leva la tête et sourit en découvrant la petite Mitsubishi jaune de Hayami. Mais, regardant vers la main sur le volant, il songea que ce ne serait plus pour très longtemps. Il la rejoignit et contourna le véhicule pour s'asseoir à son côté. Mais il ne s'attacha pas avant de lui avoir ravi un baiser.

Il lui prit doucement la main et posa un second regard sur l'anneau argenté, effroyablement banal, qui ornait son annulaire.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, merci de t'en soucier. Et toi ?

\- Comme toujours. Merci.

\- Je ferai des œufs durs ce soir. Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- La femme parfaite m'a demandé en mariage. Sourit-il.

Elle rit et lui ravi un petit baiser à son tour puis démarra la voiture.

\- En route vers la classe E ! Ça va être amusant de tirer sur notre cible préféré. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus eu un adversaire à notre taille.

\- J'en ai eu un il y a deux semaines.

\- Hm… Réfléchit-elle.

\- Lorsque je t'ai affronté.

Elle soupira et rit en même temps.

\- Idiot.

µµµ

Yuma était penché sur la table, prenant note.

\- Merci de m'aider à combler mon retard.

\- On ne peut pas parler de retard. Tu prendras peut-être de l'avance.

\- Ça serait intéressant ! Je pourrais travailler plus encore.

\- Comme serveur ?

Isogai rit nerveusement et écrivit dans son cahier, tout aussi stressé.

\- Tu vas me dire qu'avoir un travail en même temps qu'aller à l'école est complétement interdit, Asano ?

\- Non. Je ne connais pas les règles de ton Université et ça ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement.

\- Je manque d'argent.

\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais su comment tu avais pu être admis dans cette école en étant aussi pauvre.

\- Plutôt l'inverse… Marmonna-t-il.

\- En effet. Reconnut Gakushuu.

\- Merci encore. Est-ce que je pourrais te déranger en cas de soucis ?

\- Tant que ça n'empiète pas sur mes travaux.

\- Tes travaux ?

\- Hormis être professeur, je gère également une entreprise de fournitures. Ça se fait principalement en ligne.

\- C'est pour ça que tu sais si bien m'aider ! Rit-il. Tu es passé par là. On sera peut-être concurrent ! Ou associé ?

\- J'ai un associé. Mais si ça se développe, pourquoi pas ? Dit-il.

Isogai sourit. Asano lui semblait changé. Il se redressa en entendant une voiture se garer.

\- Je peux y aller, professeur ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit le rouquin sans une once de sourire.

Mais Yuma partit tout de même, ayant hâte de revoir ses amis. Asano rangea ses affaires et se leva. Il sortit à son tour mais pas pour aller vers le parking où se tenaient maintenant deux voitures mais pour rejoindre le terrain de sport où les élèves apprenaient à retomber correctement, à bondir et faire des acrobaties que ce soit seul ou à plusieurs. Ils portaient bien sûr des shorts pour l'occasion au déplaisir de Ishida Kenma qui appréciait beaucoup les belles jupes et les belles courbes.

\- Sugino-san !

\- Asano-sensei ! Répondit-il.

\- Asano-sensei ! Crièrent Bunny et Natsu d'une même voix.

D'autres filles agitèrent les bras, toutes surexcitées. Même Kuro lui fit des signes.

Le professeur roux descendit la pente alors que Tomohito demandait aux élèves de reprendre les entraînements.

\- Et moi ? Demanda Bunny qui n'avait pas de partenaire pour l'exercice en duo.

Le brun lui tapota doucement la tête.

\- Fais les exercices en solitaire, s'il te plaît.

Elle opina et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour apprendre des figures gymnastiques.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais plus qui devait venir mais il est là. Je te remplace.

\- Oh ! Merci.

Il se tourna vers ses étudiants.

\- Je m'absente un moment mais Asano-sensei s'occupe de vous ! Lança-t-il. Je leur apprends à se réceptionner. Dit Sugino.

Il le remercia une nouvelle fois et partit rapidement. Grimpant la pente, il fila vers le parking à son tour et découvrit Ryuunosuke et Rinka.

\- Hayami, Chiba !

\- Sugino.

Rinka trottina vers lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Ça nous fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Moi aussi. Oh ?

Il lui prit la main et remarqua la bague.

\- Bravooo !

Kayano rit.

\- C'est notre deuxième adorable petit couple. Sourit-elle.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est Yada qui a attrapé le bouquet. S'amusa Yuma. Il faudra attendre.

\- On ne pourrait jamais se marier. Remarqua Chiba avec frivolité.

Il se rapprocha et prit sa fiancée par la taille. Elle se serra contre lui.

\- On en parlera. Mais j'espère énormément qu'elles puissent se marier avant nous. Répondit Rinka.

\- Tout le monde ne viendra pas. Remarqua Isogai.

\- C'est dommage ! Lança Koro-sensei qui câlinait le petit couple avec joie. Ils devraient être bien plus tolérants. Je pensais que leur monstre préféré leur avait appris.

\- C'est triste, remarqua Chiba, mais c'est normal. Nous ne pouvons pas leur en vouloir. Ils viendront peut-être quand même.

\- Mais n'en parlons pas maintenant. Dit Kayano. Gardons simplement espoir.

Elle sauta gaiement, paraissant presque pour une petite fille, peut-être un peu folle.

\- Vous voulez rencontrer les élèves ? Questionna-t-elle. Isogai les as déjà vu !

\- Ils ont de bons éléments. Sourit-il.

\- Ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre. Ce qu'ils doivent apprendre est très différent. Releva Koro-sensei en dressant un « doigt ». C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, mes enfants.

Il étendit ses tentacules pour les câliner tous.

\- Venez, venez !

Il les emmena vers le terrain de sport alors que ses chers élèves discutaient gaiement. Ils arrivèrent finalement auprès du jeune Asano qui s'était retrouvé à faire équipe avec la jeune Bunny, ce qui lui valait un regard noir de Natsu.

\- Mes petits ! Je vous présente Hayami Rika et son fiancé Chiba Ryuunosuke ce sont d'excellents élèves ! Lança Koro-sensei avec passion.

\- Bonjour ! Répondirent les élèves à la cantonade.

Le poulpe disparut un moment puis revint, mettant des revolvers et des snipers dans les bras des jeunes gens ainsi qu'à ses tireurs d'élites. Hayami se rattacha précautionneusement les cheveux puis se tourna vers les élèves.

\- Prêts à apprendre ? Invita-t-elle.

Il y eut beaucoup d'approbation dans les rangs bien que quelques-uns étaient peu joyeux à cette idée. Ils avaient tous des balles de airsoft, mais pas anti-sensei bien qu'il les aurait évité sans problème et étaient fin prêts.

Chiba et elle descendirent alors sur le terrain.

µµµ

Koro-sensei sirotait un granité aux côtés de Gakushuu qui corrigeait ses copies tout en gardant un œil sur celles de son collègue. Yuma, Rinka et Ryuunosuke s'étaient répartis les étudiants, et ce avec l'aide de Sugino qui conservait un groupe. Ils se les échangeaient pour qu'ils voient un peu tout le monde et Kayano jouait joyeusement les pom-pom girls alors que le poulpe jouait les infirmières lorsqu'il fallait. Avec des entraînements moins communs, il arrivait régulièrement des petites blessures.

Surtout avec un airsoft.

« Vous ne risquez rien mais si vous recevez une balle dans l'œil, vous serez blessé ! » Avait mis en garde Koro-sensei.

Des mots si familiers.

Bien sûr, se prendre des balles d'airsoft là où ils n'avaient pas de protection faisait tout de même mal.

Le monstre tentaculaire s'arrêta subitement de siroter son verre en encourageant les adolescents et pas parce qu'un élève avait besoin de lui. Il redressa la tête et la tourna vers la forêt. Ce qui ne manqua absolument pas à son jeune collègue. Il leva le visage vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il.

\- C'est cette odeur… Souffla la pieuvre jaune.

\- Je ne peux pas sentir comme vous. Rappela Asano.

Il sentit les tentacules sur ses lèvres, les lui remontant distraitement sans même lui prêter attention.

\- Souris…

\- Professeur !

\- L'odeur de Nagisa-kun…

\- Professeur ! Protesta Gakushuu en le voyant se redresser.

\- S'il s'en veut à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Karma, il faut que je lui parle. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'auto-détruire.

\- C'est trop tard. Continua-t-il en repoussant vivement les tentacules.

Mais Koro-sensei se leva complétement et vola vers les arbres d'où venait la fameuse odeur. Bien sûr, une telle fuite n'échappa à personne. Surtout pas à ceux qui étaient habitués à le voir éviter leurs attaques de la sorte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tomohito en arrêtant le coup de pied de Tota d'une main.

Gakushuu se redressa, les dents serrées.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me faire confiance ?

\- À toi ? Souffla Sugino.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je te fais confiance. Répondit Kayano.

\- Moi aussi ! Couina Natsu en levant la main.

Isogai rit légèrement puis observa le jeune homme à la chevelure fraise.

\- Je te fais confiance, Asano.

µµµ

\- Nagisa-kun !

Koro-sensei leva le visage vers l'odeur du garçon et se hissa sur les branches qui la contenaient, prêt à bondir pour éviter une attaque quelconque.

Mais il ne trouva rien. Si ce n'était le parfum très particulier de Nagisa. Les effluves du passé noyée sous des fragrances sanguines insupportable et celles du curare. Elle lui semblait encore un peu muée par rapport à la dernière fois.

Néanmoins, il remarquait que le jeune assassin avait dû se frotter sur les arbres pour le duper. Il dissimulait son effroi. Une année à avoir sa lame astiquée, six autres à peaufiner ses talents et quel monstre avait-il créé ?

Où était le monstre qu'ils avaient créé ?

\- Nagisa-kun ?

Il entendit le vent être frappé et se jeta sur le côté. Juste à temps pour éviter un coup de pied directement dans son flanc.

\- Nagisa-kun !

\- Vous m'avez appelé _professeur_ ? Sourit-il, se hissant sur la branche à laquelle il s'était réceptionné.

Il se retrouvait au-dessus de lui, idéal pour bondir sur lui avec ses doigts armés d'aiguilles.

\- Nagisa-kun. Calme-toi.

\- Depuis le début, nous devions vous tuer. Je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé !

Il jeta les épines. Koro-sensei ne fit rien pour les éviter mais se figea en sentant qu'elles n'étaient pas imbibées de curare. C'était autre chose… Il tomba sur le sol, le corps se gonflant brusquement.

Nagisa tira sur une corde et tout un parcours de cordage se déploya dans les arbres, libérant un système qui déversa de l'eau où qu'il aille. De l'eau gorgée de différents produits.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du garçon mais c'était un tour de génie !

Koro-sensei se redressa et se recula comme il put avec un corps gorgé de substance.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait de moi un assassin ! Cracha Nagisa en sauta sur lui.

Son couteau était dirigé droit vers son cœur.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Aucun retour en arrière

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Aucun retour en arrière_

Un gémissement monta aux oreilles de Nagisa et il sentit ses mains s'imprégner de liquide. Il dégagea une seconde lame, une des dernières en matériau anti-sensei, pour terminer le travail et s'assurer que ce poulpe ne reviendrait pas.

Il sentit quelque chose contre sa joue. Ce n'était pas visqueux mais plutôt doux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la soif de sang cessa de brouiller sa vue, lui permettant de découvrir une chevelure noire, un bras pâle. Il se recula vivement, abandonnant son couteau dans le corps souriant.

\- Kayano-chan !

\- Kayano ! Souffla Sugino.

Nagisa se recula en regardant le liquide vermeil s'échapper. Les images se superposaient. Il fit un pas en arrière, entrouvrit la bouche et brandit un doigt vers la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers le poulpe.

\- C'est de votre faute, _professeur_.

Il disparut en courant à travers les arbres, se faufilant avec une adresse sidérante. Si vive que les balles que tiraient le couple de sniper fusaient mais qu'ils ignoraient s'ils touchaient leur cible. Pourtant, ils continuaient de canarder cette ombre bleue qui apparaissait quelquefois, trop habiles.

\- Il… Couaqua Tomohito.

Mais il revint vivement vers Kaede soutenue par Gakushuu.

\- Ce n'est rien. Elle a contré avec le bras. Dit-il en voyant le teint pâle du jeune homme.

\- Rien ?! Elle saigne tant !

\- On peut soigner ça. Relativisa Yuma.

\- Elle a disparu. Intervint Rinka. Il faut la ramener auprès de soins au plus tôt.

L'établissement scolaire n'était pas loin mais le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie était bien plus impressionnant que le rouquin le sous-entendait.

\- Asano-chan, s'il te plaît. Dit Koro-sensei qui ne cessait de gonfler.

\- Oui. Répondit-il simplement. Kaede-san, puis-je ? Ajouta-t-il en tendant les bras.

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais opina. Il la prit comme si elle était une princesse bien plus délicatement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer et passa même son bras valide autour de son cou.

\- Ça risque de secouer, accroche-toi. Prévint-elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'opiner qu'il se mit à courir.

Yuma exorbita à son tour les yeux avant de rire nerveusement.

\- J'oubliais qu'il était extrêmement rapide… Koro-sensei ! Se reprit-il.

\- Je vais bien… Grâce à vous les enfants. Et les petits ?

\- Vu l'urgence, on les a laissés à la charge de Shiki-chan et Yotsuba-kun. Expliqua Tomohito. Asano a dit que c'était Nagisa et on s'est douté qu'il ne viendrait pas s'en prendre aux élèves…

\- Je vais décrocher ce dispositif. Dit Isogai.

Déjà complétement mouillé, à l'instar des autres, il se hissa sur les arbres. Il était un peu rouillé et il le sentait à toutes ses hésitations lorsqu'il grimpait sur ses branches humides.

\- On a tardé, navré.

\- Heureusement pour moi, Nagisa-kun n'a pas directement attaqué. Murmura le poulpe, le visage bleu.

Le petit couple s'échangea un regard puis aida leur cher professeur à se redresser pour l'éloigner un peu, Yuma se dépatouillant difficilement avec les branchages.

\- Je vais l'aider. Souffla Sugino.

Koro-sensei allait suffisamment mal pour qu'une mort par chute le jette au fond du trou. Ensemble, Ryuunosuke et Rinka essorèrent les tentacules.

\- Pourquoi avoir tiré ces balles ? Demanda le monstre.

\- Ce ne sont pas des balles de airsoft. Même à pleine puissance, à moins de toucher son œil, elles n'auraient pas fait grand-chose. N'est-ce pas ? Souffla Hayami.

Le poulpe attrapa la carabine et se tira dans un tentacule gorgé d'eau. Laquelle gicla sur le visage des jeunes gens alors qu'un petit éclat d'acier tombait au sol. Il le saisit et le porta à ses narines qui venaient de jaillir.

\- Les balles qu'Asano-chan a confisquées à Watashi-kun ?

Chiba opina.

Koro-sensei regarda vers le bout de la forêt. Nagisa avait-il été blessé ?

L'eau cessa de couler petit à petit.

\- Merci les garçons ! Je les décrocherais moi-même dès que ça ira mieux ! Redescendez !

\- Oui, professeur ! Crièrent-ils, entre autre à cause de la peur dans sa voix.

µµµ

Gakushuu posa Kayano dans la salle des professeurs après avoir fait un simple petit détour pour éviter que les enfants ne les surprennent et ne posent bien trop de questions…

Il lui prit doucement le bras, ce qui sidéra encore une fois la demoiselle. Elle voyait le sang dégouliner sur sa peau pâle et en avait presque la nausée. Le flot s'était légèrement tari mais c'était surtout grâce au couteau qui faisait pour l'instant garrot. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie lame bien d'acier. Elle redoutait donc ce avec quoi elle avait pu être imprégnée…

\- Il doit y avoir de la substance dessus… Remarqua-t-elle, tremblante.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai mal… Un peu étourdie. Mais… ça va… Supposa nerveusement Kayano.

Il lui fit signe et alla chercher après la pharmacie d'où il extirpa de l'alcool et des bandes saines.

\- Je vais retirer le poignard.

\- Je suis surprise que tu t'occupes comme ça de moi… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu penses que je te laisserais te vider de ton sang ?

\- Je pensais…

Il sourit froidement en ôtant le couteau. Elle poussa un cri mais des compresses fraiches étaient déjà contre la plaie par au-dessus et en-dessous.

\- Lorsque vous avez fait votre restaurant, vous étiez incontestablement meilleur que nous.

\- Merci… Souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Père voulait que nous empoisonnions vos plats, fassiez de la mauvaise pub…

Il sourit froidement en continuant de presser sur la blessure.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes méthodes.

\- Tu nous rabaissais.

\- Oui. Mais je ne sabote pas… C'est trop bas. C'est une preuve de faiblesse.

Kayano voulut continuer sur ce sujet mais elle sentait la pression sur son bras se faire bien plus féroce. Elle savait que le sujet Asano-père était très sensible.

\- Merci encore… Je suis inquiète pour Nagisa. J'ai voulu le sauver. Il m'a sauvé…

Elle rougit. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui dire qu'il l'avait embrassée et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis.

\- Il a l'air endiablé. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais ingénieux.

Asano la relâcha et appliqua de l'alcool sur sa plaie. Elle serra les dents mais c'était bien peu à côté de bien d'autres souffrances au cours de sa vie.

\- Son regard… Ce n'était pas celui de Nagisa.

\- Six ans se sont passés. Il faut moins de temps que cela pour que quelqu'un change…

Il lui fit un bandage alors qu'elle observait le tissu s'imprégner légèrement de rouge.

\- Kayano !

\- Tomohito…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sugino, accompagné de ses anciens camarades et d'un Koro-sensei à moitié dégonflé.

\- Elle est soignée. Je vais retourner voir les élèves.

\- Oui… J'aimerais que nous nous rejoignions tous après les cours. Nous devons parler de Nagisa.

Asano opina et se leva. Il partit ensuite, laissant les amis se retrouver et s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre. Puisque Gakushuu n'était pas là, Koro-sensei tut ses inquiétudes. De plus, ça lui permettrait de repenser à toute cette histoire, à toutes les informations qu'il avait recueillie…

µµµ

Appuyé contre un arbre, Nagisa haletait. Il n'était pas suivit ? Est-ce qu'il avait tué Kayano ? Il tremblait d'effroi. Il voyait le sourire de Karma, ses yeux et son visage pétillant lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés, son rire chaud. Il voyait son visage blême, ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Il entendait les hurlements de ses amis alors qu'il était sur le cadavre de son ami et qu'il pensait « Il doit vivre ! Il doit vivre ! ».

Oui.

Koro-sensei avait vécu…

À quel prix ?

Et si on ne l'avait pas pourchassé c'est qu'il avait recommencé. Il avait encore tué quelqu'un qu'il aimait profondément à cause de Koro-sensei. Son cœur brûlait.

Il le détestait…

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Yuuji, sentant les larmes brouillés ses yeux.

\- Allô ?

\- Tu peux venir me chercher ?

Il s'accroupit et ramassa de belles feuilles au sol. Il s'assura qu'elles n'étaient pas trop sales en les tournants.

\- Bien sûr ! Où es-tu ?

\- Je vais descendre au collège Kunugigaoka.

\- Je serai là aussi vite que possible.

\- Merci.

Il raccrocha et souffla lentement. Il pressa les feuilles contre son flanc et regarda le sol où il y avait des taches carmines. Maintenant, il devait pouvoir dissimuler ses blessures et espérer qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Il se pressa la main sur le front et descendit ensuite le long de la montagne. Il avait mal dès qu'il bougeait mais ne perdait pas trop de sang.

C'était Chiba et Hayami, non ? Il lui semblait les avoir aperçus…

µµµ

Lorsqu'une Porsche mauve se gara devant le collège Kunugigaoka, les élèves qui discutaient ensemble avant de rentrer chez eux écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils voyaient souvent des voitures de luxe mais celle-ci était plus pimpante et plus merveilleuse que celles que leurs parents pouvaient s'offrir. Certainement quelqu'un de la haute !

Les étudiants se pressaient contre la carrosserie pour la voir. Le conducteur baissa la vitre et répondit aux questions des garçons, et de quelques filles.

\- Grand-frère !

Grand-frère ?

Si ce n'était la douce voix de Nagisa, il aurait été bien surpris. Et voilà qu'arrivait un jeune homme paraissait être une demoiselle de quinze ans, portant deux couettes basses et un pull autour de sa taille. Elle, plutôt il, courut vers lui et poussa les groupies pour se glisser dans le siège. Il s'attacha et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Yuuji y répondit, leva la main et démarra. Les étudiants s'éloignèrent puis la voiture s'éloigna vivement. Nagisa soupira dès qu'ils furent bien engagés. Il détacha le pull qui faisait pression contre sa blessure et appuya sa tête contre le dossier.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai encore échoué à tuer Koro-sensei…

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Il faut m'emmener chez le médecin. J'ai une balle dans le flanc…

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire directement ! S'écria Yuuji.

Il accéléra d'un seul coup et conduisit aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers un médecin. Nagisa ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Bien sûr, ils iraient chez un docteur normal mais même si on le reconnaissait, son colocataire paierait une somme rondelette pour qu'il se taise. Au pire du pire, Blue Paralysia aurait une nouvelle mort sur la conscience…

µµµ

Koro-sensei terminait d'agiter le tentacule pour dire au revoir aux élèves. Il attendit très patiemment que tous aient disparus pour revenir dans la salle des professeurs. Là, les anciens camarades de classe s'efforçaient de rire gaiement alors qu'Asano travaillait sur son ordinateur.

À l'arrivée de la créature tentaculaire, tous relevèrent la tête…

\- Professeur ! Lança Yuma.

\- Tout le monde va toujours bien ? Questionna la pieuvre géante.

\- Oui.

\- Un peu fatiguée. Rit Kayano.

Mais elle gardait un œil extrêmement déterminé malgré son doux sourire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'écarte et ça se sentait !

\- Bien… Vous avez remarqué que quelque chose a changé ? S'enquit-il.

\- Lorsque Nagisa vous a attaqué et que j'ai pris le coup, son regard était bizarre… Nous connaissons la soif de sang mais la sienne était si particulière.

\- Oui. Dit Koro-sensei. Il avait mêlé l'intelligence et la puissance d'un esprit assoiffé de sang.

\- Ce qui m'a embêté, moi, c'est qu'il a voulu vous tuer. Intervint Ryuunosuke.

\- Oui. C'est lui qui s'est battu avec tant d'ardeur pour que vous viviez et il met tant d'effort pour vous tuer… Remarqua Rinka.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait jamais voulu vous tuer, au contraire, continua Isogai, mais le fait que, dès qu'il a appris qu'on pouvait vous sauver, il a tout mis en œuvre pour ça.

\- Je veux bien qu'il soit devenu un assassin, mais à ce point… Souffla Kayano.

Tomohito se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Quelque chose m'embête.

\- Oui ? Incita Koro-sensei.

Il n'aimait pas cette discussion qui soulignait si violemment que Nagisa était devenu trop sombre. Et il continuait de se sentir coupable des mots qu'il lui avait crachés au visage. Et ils étaient effroyablement _vrais_.

\- Il était rapide. Très rapide. … Plus que la dernière fois.

\- Il courait en effet très vite. Avec Ryuu, nous voulions lui toucher la hanche ou la cheville pour l'arrêter. Mais il était si rapide…

\- Son odeur a changé aussi. Remarqua le poulpe en se tapotant le visage.

Gakushuu leur jeta un regard puis retourna à son travail qu'il n'avait pas lâché bien qu'il prêtait attention à leur discussion. Il n'avait juste pas à intervenir…

\- Quoiqu'il se passe, Nagisa-kun reste un de nos proches.

\- Si nous pouvons, nous voulons le sauver. Approuva Yuma. Il faudrait que nous nous tournions vers nos autres camarades. Je suis sûr que, tous unis, on pourra le rappeler à de bonnes prédispositions…

\- Mais si Hayami-chan et Chiba-kun savent toujours correctement utilisés leurs armes… Dit Koro-sensei en posant un tentacule sur chaque épaule.

\- Nous avons continué comme loisir. Expliqua-t-elle.

Le professeur lui sourit.

\- Mais vous, les enfants… Je vais devoir vous entraîner à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que Bitch-sensei et Karasuma-sensei vont revenir ? Demanda jovialement Kayano.

Elle regarda au loin avec nostalgie.

\- Irina-sensei est actuellement en mission en Russie et Karasuma-sensei tient à vérifier que tout va bien pour elle. Il pourra sans doute venir mais moins souvent. De plus, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a sept ans vous aviez une année, cette fois-ci, nous ignorons quand Nagisa-kun va frapper. Mais il frappera.

\- Alors…

\- Alors j'aimerais que des personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup s'occupent de vous réapprendre avec moi. Et toute personne participant. Parlez-en à vos anciens camarades. Mais ne leur forcez pas la main. Je comprendrais que quiconque dise « non ». Assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Nous en parlerons !

Gakushuu leva les yeux vers lui.

\- _Qui_ vous assistera ? Une ou deux personnes ?

\- Deux. Répondit Koro-sensei. Je veux juste que nous soyons le plus au complet possible pour cela.

Asano opina.

Il se passa la main sur la nuque et perdit son regard un instant puis se remit au travail.

µµµ

Gakuho Asano triait les dossiers des élèves et appréciait de voir que la classe E n'était pas si prodigieuse que cela. Bien sûr, beaucoup plus que ces dernières années mais bien moins que celle fatidique où Koro-sensei était devenu professeur.

Il entendit des coups frappés à la porte et leva la tête.

\- Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Il sourit en voyant son fils entrer.

\- Quel plaisir de te voir. Que veux-tu ?

\- Proviseur… Je suis venu vous demander votre aide… J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et j'aimerai que vous m'enseigniez…

D'un sourire conquérant, son père acquiesça.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Ralliement

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : Ralliement_

Une douce odeur de bouillon inonda les narines de Nagisa qui gémit en sortant de ses songes. Il était très épuisé et à moitié endormi depuis que le médecin l'avait soigné. Comme il l'avait présumé, un peu d'argent de la part de Yuuji avait suffi à s'assurer son silence. Quelques-uns avaient déjà essayé de duper son colocataire en lui escroquant encore plus d'argent et, là, Blue Paralysia avait fait son office.

C'était bel et bien Yuuji, par ailleurs, qui rentrait dans la pièce, tenant un bol de nid d'hirondelle qu'il lui posa sur la table de chevet.

\- Tu aurais vu leur tête quand j'ai demandé un plat à emporter tout à l'heure. S'amusa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Tu travaillais quand je t'ai appelé ?

Il opina.

\- Je suis dé…

\- Tu es plus important. Et tu étais blessé.

Il se frotta la nuque, honteux.

\- Et j'ai traîné alors que tu étais blessé.

Nagisa lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Je ne te l'avais pas dit, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Yuuji lui caressa la joue en souriant tendrement, perdant ses yeux dans le doux regard ciel de son colocataire. Il perdit même ses doigts dans quelques mèches.

\- On ne se cache pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Shiota opina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ?

\- C'est juste Shiro qui m'a demandé de tuer Koro-sensei.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. Mais je suis encore trop faible. Et il y avait d'autres camarades. Il les rallie… Et j'ai fait du mal à mon amie Kayano. Chuchota-t-il.

Le richard se pencha vers lui et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en lui caressant la joue.

\- Tu n'as pas fait exprès, tu es trop gentil.

\- Trop gentil ? Répéta Nagisa. Je suis un assassin et tu le sais !

\- Tu tues sur contrat, pas parce que tu le choisis. Je ne t'ai jamais vu tuer quelqu'un que tu détestais… Si ce n'est en parole. Rit-il nerveusement.

\- Comme ton père.

\- Oui !

\- Mais c'est un idiot. Soupira le bleu.

\- C'est peut-être un idiot mais il a bon goût.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il m'a dragué mais moi je trouvais ça extrêmement troublant.

Il rit doucement mais il avait souvent été dragué ces dernières années et il en avait même joué.

Il sentit la main de Yuuji descendre sur sa taille et effleurer la blessure à travers son mince t-shirt. Le garçon rougit et baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de la redresser. Les effluves de la soupe le mettaient en appétit mais il se redressa et glissa une main sur la nuque de son colocataire.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais laissa Norita combler la distance. Celui-ci s'empressa de le faire, le cœur bondissant de joie. Il l'embrassa et s'enorgueillit en le sentant répondre. La langue s'ajouta rapidement à cette intimidé, tâchant de s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Le garçon, rouge, le laissa jouer avec la sienne, sentant son corps se presser contre le sien.

Mais il s'éloigna doucement et osa presser son front contre le sien.

\- Ne va pas trop vite, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui. Je t'aime, Nagisa. Depuis le début, je t'aime.

Le bleu rougit de plus belle. Dire que tout ça s'était passé parce qu'il devait l'occuper en jouant le jeu d'une jeune fille. Encore une fois, tout ça, c'était la faute de Karma. Son ventre était douloureux.

\- M… Merci ?

\- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Le garçon s'empourpra de plus belle et se pencha vers lui pour provoquer le baiser cette fois-ci. Yuuji enroula son bras autour de son dos et le serra contre lui en y répondant tendrement. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'alla pas plus loin et s'éloigna doucement pour s'installer à côté de lui.

\- C'était un « oui » ?

Nagisa attrapa le bol qu'il mélangea, un brin nerveux. Il tourna la tête vers lui et sourit en posant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'est « oui ». Sourit-il.

µµµ

Tomohito s'arrêta devant le poste de police de la ville et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la demande de mise à prix sur la tête de Koro-sensei. Ça faisait trois ans qu'on avait dévoilé son existence. Certes, il n'avait pas détruit la terre comme promis et Tadaomi et se battait vivement pour certifier qu'il n'était plus un danger grâce à la drogue qu'on lui avait inoculé mais dans les faits… c'était toujours une créature destructrice.

C'était normal que tout le monde s'inquiète de lui.

Il entra dans le commissariat et chercha après des personnes qu'il n'avait pas souvent vues. Il les reconnu néanmoins lorsqu'il trouva des traits communs dans le visage d'un homme.

\- Excusez-moi. Dit-il en s'approchant de l'homme. Vous êtes Kimura-san ?

\- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Sugino Tomohito, un ancien camarade de classe de Justice. Dans la classe E.

\- La classe E ! Il adorait la classe E. Se souvint-il. Étrangement…

\- Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? J'aimerais lui parler d'une affaire importante.

Il remarqua une affichette qui était absente de la devanture. Juste à côté de Koro-sensei et de se prime à trente milliards, il y avait une demande d'information en-dessous d'une image représentant un point d'interrogation. Et au-dessus de tout cela, le nom de code qui hantait ses journées.

Blue Paralysia.

Il revint à l'homme qui lui avait fait signe d'attendre.

\- Excuse-moi, un coup de fil urgent.

\- C'est normal.

\- Vous pouvez voir Justice à la maison. Il avait fini plus tôt et s'entraîne ! Dit-il avec fierté.

Sugino sourit alors que l'homme inscrivait l'adresse sur un bout de papier.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il récupéra la note et partit directement, prenant le métro pour retrouver la maison en question. Il avait plus qu'hâte de voir Justice.

µµµ

Arrivé devant la maison, Tomohito sonna en cherchant déjà comment présenter le problème à son ancien camarade de classe.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et il sourit en découvrant un Justice plus maigre et plus musclé qu'à l'époque. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents en le trouvant. Ils prirent le temps de discuter, se retrouvant après presqu'un mois mais comme s'il était des camarades depuis plus d'années. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils échangeaient les banalités qu'on offrait à n'importe quel étranger.

Pour un peu, Kimura aurait pu le considérer comme un basique colporteur et lui fermer la porte à l'instant même où il lui annonçait être à la fois vendeur dans une supérette et professeur de sport. Mais il avait dit les mots magiques :

En classe E.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! En plus prendre ça en cours.

\- Le professeur qui s'en chargeait avait besoin de récupérer du temps pour lui…

Était-ce un mensonge ?

\- Le professeur en question c'était…

\- Koro-sensei ?

Tomohito manqua de s'étrangler avec de l'air.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es surpris de l'apprendre ou que je le sache ? Rit Kimura. Rentre.

Le jeune homme le remercia en le suivant à l'intérieur d'une coquette maison. Des photographies de son ami entre ses parents faisaient légion.

\- Il me l'a dit au mariage de Bitch-sensei et Karasuma-sensei.

\- Ah bon ? Il ne nous l'a pas dit…

\- Je suppose que vous avez moins parlés avec lui. J'avais eu besoin de ses conseils…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai commencé un nouveau cursus avec des stages et je ne m'y plais pas trop, je me sens dépassé. Mais Koro-sensei m'a encouragé en me disant que j'aurais vite les stages. Et que si j'avais des soucis, il serait là. Il est déjà revenu me donner des cours particuliers. Rit-il.

\- C'est quelqu'un de très bien. Sourit Justice.

\- Mais ce n'est pas lui que je remplace. Il n'enseigne toujours pas les cours de sport.

\- Ah ! Je ne pensais pas qu'Asano s'occuperait du sport.

\- Il t'a vraiment tout dit. Rit nerveusement Tomohito.

Son vis-à-vis opina et lui proposa à boire en arrivant dans le salon. Sugino s'assit en le remerciant et l'attendit de plus en plus gêné alors qu'il s'éclipsait dans la cuisine. Heureusement, Justice revint bientôt avec deux sodas.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Son ami sourit en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais aussi ce qu'ils font alors ? Ce qu' _on_ fait.

\- Oui.

Il se frotta le crâne.

\- Vous voulez arrêter Blue Paralysia. Nagisa.

Il se laissa aller en arrière dans le sofa.

\- Mes parents, comme presque tout le Monde, le cherchent activement.

\- Mais nous, on a la personne qu'il essaie de tuer ave nous… Il vient à nous.

L'hôte sourit faiblement.

\- Mes parents me tueraient s'ils savaient que je passe mon temps avec des criminels. Rit-il nerveusement. Mais… le jour où on découvrira que Nagisa est Blue Paralysia, sa tête sera mise à prix et…

Il se frotta encore les cheveux.

\- Il n'est pas une créature surhumaine comme Koro-sensei.

\- Voilà. J'espère que si je vous aide, on pourra l'attraper sans heurt…

\- C'est génial si tu nous aide ! S'écria Sugino.

Soulagé, il but de grandes gorgées de son orangeade.

\- Qui a-t-on de notre côté ?

\- Pour l'instant Kayano, Koro-sensei, Isogai-kun, Chiba-kun, Rinka-chan et Karasuma-sensei en contact. Sans compter Asano.

\- Ça fait pas mal de personne. Remarqua-t-il. Mais ce ne sera pas de trop.

\- Surtout qu'il a Takebayashi avec lui. Kayano est allée voire Okuda-san.

\- Comme ça, on aura un scientifique de notre côté ? Rit gentiment Justice.

\- Exactement !

Il se passa la main sur la nuque.

\- Surtout, nous avons besoin de la drogue pour éviter que Koro-sensei n'explose… Ce serait dangereux pour la Terre mais… on ne pourrait pas accepter que quelqu'un passe d'un camp à l'autre, non ?

Justice opina.

\- Koro-sensei dit qu'il aura quelqu'un à nous présenter. Il nous apprendra, avec Asano, à reprendre tout ce qu'on a perdu. Mais toi, tu n'as pas ce problème. Si ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai gardé la forme et j'ai appris d'autres techniques d'auto-défense. Je pourrais justement vous aider à vous entraîner. Sourit-il.

Tomohito se pencha vers lui.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui dois aider Koro-sensei ? Questionna-t-il.

On ne savait jamais…

Son ami rit et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi. Quand est-ce que je dois vous rejoindre ?

\- On ne sait pas. Ça dépend du nombre de personnes qui nous rembarrera. Supposa-t-il. Je peux prendre ton numéro de téléphone pour t'appeler lorsque ce sera décidé ? Questionna Sugino.

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Il attrapa son GSM et le tendit à son ami qui s'empressa d'encoder son numéro. Il lui donna ensuite le sien pour que l'échange soit terminé.

\- Tu as le temps de rester un peu ? Questionna Justice.

\- Bien sûr !

µµµ

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Tomohito sortit de chez les Kimura, entre autre parce que les parents étaient arrivés et qu'il ne tenait pas à entendre parler d'histoire de capture. Ni être invité à rester manger. Pas qu'il refuserait un repas gratuit alors qu'il se nourrissait si péniblement, mais il ne se sentait plus assez proche de Justice pour être convié à un repas familial…

À l'extérieur, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kayano.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est moi ! Kimura-san va venir avec nous. J'ai son numéro de téléphone. Et toi, avec Okuda-san ?

\- Elle va nous rejoindre ! Tu peux aller chez Kanzaki-san ?

\- Chez K… Kan… Kanzaki-san ? Couina-t-il.

\- Oui. Okuda-san aimerait qu'on reste bavarder alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais voir après Kanzaki-san. Ça devrait te plaire, non ? Sourit-elle.

\- C'est…

Il rougit. Ça lui plaisait d'aller là-bas mais il se rappelait du mastodonte qui l'avait accompagné au mariage de leurs professeurs.

\- J'y vais ! Merci ! Rit-il.

\- Bon courage !

\- Amusez-vous bien !

Il raccrocha puis inspira et expira frénétiquement. Il allait la voir ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait seulement encore la conquérir ?


	16. Chapitre 15 : Coups de couteaux

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Coups de couteaux_

Yuuji pianotait sur son ordinateur, tapant son dernier article culinaire, lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva directement lorsque Nagisa entra dans la chambre, les cheveux roses et verts détachés, des faux piercings couvrant son visage et quelques tatouages temporaires ornant son corps presque nu. Il avait revêtit un aspect de garçon cette fois-ci et même s'il ne portait qu'un short et des sandales, il avait pu cacher ses aiguilles.

Le jeune homme l'observa quelques secondes. Décidément, il aurait préféré qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'une très belle fille parce que Nagisa n'avait pas cet argument affriolant mais il l'adorait tout de même. Il se leva et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

Il opina en forçant un faible sourire.

\- On devrait bientôt avoir le deuxième versement.

\- Ils veulent que tu tues un type en Grèce.

\- Des vacances te feraient envie ? Sourit Nagisa.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi ? S'enjoua Yuuji.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il vérifia que le verrou était mis et posa un baiser sur la joue de son nouveau petit ami.

\- Je vais prendre une douche pour redevenir Nagisa.

\- Ouiii ! Sourit Yuuji.

L'assassin détourna la tête en se sentant bêtement rougir. Son affection, ses sentiments lui faisaient effroyablement de bien.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter ton ordinateur quand tu auras fini ?

\- Bien sûr. Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Koro-sensei rassemble mes anciens camarades et j'aimerais en mettre quelques-uns de mo-notre côté… Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Reconnut-il. J'espère ne pas trop prendre de ton temps.

\- Je t'aiderais ! Sourit Yuuji. Va te laver, je termine mon travail et on verra ensemble.

\- Merci.

Nagisa lui posa un baiser sur la joue et partit vers la salle de bain. Il avait grandement besoin de se détendre après tout ce travail. Surtout qu'il puait l'alcool et la sueur. Il y avait des missions qu'il détestait vraiment. Traverser tout le Japon pour se mêler à un groupe d'hurluberlu qu'il désapprouvait profondément et ce pour tuer une femme adultère et son compagnon était ce genre d'étrange travail qu'il détestait.

Mais un meurtre ou un autre…

µµµ

Nagisa sortit de la salle de bain, soulagé de sentir enfin bon. Bien sûr, les cheveux humides qui retombaient sur son haut l'agaçaient profondément mais il continuait de penser que c'était une bonne chose pour les déguisements. Lui qui s'était juré de les couper dès qu'il ne serait plus sous le jouc de sa mère, il avait trouvé bien plus important…

Il revint auprès de son ami qui avait imprimé sa critique et qui la corrigeait en buvant un verre de whisky.

Nagisa se rapprocha et Yuuji le remarqua. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut à son côté, il tapota doucement son genou. Bien que rouge, le garçon s'installa sur ses cuisses. Il sentit un bras autour de sa taille et força un sourire, extrêmement gêné.

\- Tu as le nom de tes camarades ?

\- Oui. On peut commencer par…

Il aurait volontiers choisi Isogai mais celui-ci était déjà du côté de Koro-sensei, il se voyait mal tenter de faire appel à lui.

\- Pourquoi pas… Maehara Hiroto…

Il vit son colocataire pianoter sur l'ordinateur et rit nerveusement en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à quelque chose d'important : facebook. Yuuji regarda les informations, rassemblant le lieu de travail voir l'endroit où il vivait.

Et il fit cela pour chaque nom que lui donnait son petit ami. Il le serrait comme lui comme il le sentait particulièrement tendu. Il fixait l'écran, voyant des photographies, des conversations quelquefois. Malheureusement, le gastronome devait de temps en temps lancer des invitations afin d'avoir accès à toutes leurs informations.

Et il espérait profondément qu'on ne remonterait pas à Nagisa après cela.

\- Tiens… Lui, il travaille dans un restaurant que j'ai descendu y a peu.

\- C'était si mauvais ? Questionna le garçon en regardant l'avatar.

Il découvrit une photographie de Takuya Muramatsu enlacé par son père devant la devanture d'un restaurant. Mais à en croire son physique, ça devait remonter à quelques années. Surtout que le nom de l'endroit où il travaillait ne correspondait absolument pas à la devanture qu'on découvrait derrière le duo.

\- Muramatsu-san cuisine très bien. Tu avais adoré quand tu es venu manger à la classe E.

\- C'était lui ?

Son compagnon opina gravement.

\- Bon… En tout cas, j'irai voir ces gens et j'essaierai de les rallier ! Même si je dois payer !

Nagisa posa un baiser sur sa joue. Il préférerait de loin qu'il ne doive pas payer et que ces camarades reviennent vers lui parce qu'ils se sentaient amis.

C'était probablement trop d'espoir.

Il avait envie de lui dire « je peux y aller aussi » et prouver à ses camarades que c'était lui qui les voulait mais il savait qu'il devait toujours protéger son identité. Juste au cas où.

µµµ

Tomohito Sugino suivait l'adresse que Kayano lui avait indiquée via son téléphone. Il n'arrêtait pas de marcher, de passer de métro en bus mais, finalement, il arriva dans cette banlieue magnifique aux haies parfaitement taillées et aux jardins fleuris. Il se croyait presque dans un drama plutôt que dans la vraie vie. Il attendait de voir surgir une caméra à tout moment pour prendre sur le fait un couple trop heureux qui s'embrasserait.

Mais rien.

Si ce n'était encore de la gaieté presqu'édulcorée. Des chats qui se baladaient joyeusement, des gens qui promenaient leurs chiens et saluaient leurs voisins.

Mais où était-il ?!

Il voyait bien que, ici, les maisons étaient gigantesques ! Ce n'était pas des maisons mais des _villas_ ! Yukiko vivait vraiment ici ? Alors cet homme baraqué au mariage n'était pas seulement effroyablement musclé et très beau mais aussi extrêmement riche ? Il pria pour que ce soit un idiot congénital.

Il aurait encore une toute petite chance auprès de son premier amour, elle qui hantait encore ses rêves.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant la maison désignée qui lui semblait bien plus grande que celle des autres. Il déglutit difficilement et sonna.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent mais ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça. Cette demeure était si gigantesque qu'il faudrait être surhumain pour arriver à la porte en un rien de temps !

L'entrée finit par s'ouvrir sur une quarantenaire qui s'inclina doucement en le voyant. Elle eut un coup d'œil désapprobateur sur sa tenue et Sugino rougit. S'il avait su qu'il venait dans de tels quartiers, il est sûr qu'il ne se serait pas présenté affublé de vêtements aussi relâchés !

\- Bonjour. Dit-il en s'inclinant. Je cherche Kanzaki Yukiko-san.

\- Kanzaki-san ? Rit-elle gentiment. Madame n'a plus été appelée comme ça depuis bien longtemps.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il avec nervosité.

Bien longtemps ? Il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Elle avait vingt-et-un an, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir épousé depuis tant de temps ! Déjà, il avait fallu le temps qu'elle le rencontre…

\- Sakakibara-san.

Il opina nerveusement.

\- Et… Je peux la voir ?

Aucune chance. Il n'avait aucune chance !

\- Je suis Sugino Tomohito, un de ses amis de classe lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes un bien joli jeune homme. Sakakibara-sama me parle bien souvent de vous. Venez, venez.

Elle se déplaça et le laissa rentrer. Elle lui prépara des chaussons puis s'empressa de partir en poussant des « Sakakibara-sama ». Ce nom résonnait étrangement dans son cerveau alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures et enfilait ses pantoufles.

\- Désolé de déranger… Marmonna-t-il.

Il suivit la course de la femme et arriva dans le salon où il rencontra un visage familier. Un visage familier posé sur un torse nu dégoulinant d'eau qui venait de rentrer de l'extérieur, portant un simple caleçon de bain.

Bon Dieu ! Comment Yukiko pouvait survivre à quoi que ce soit avec un tel mastodonte ?!

\- B… Bonjour, Sakakibara-san.

L'homme éclata de rire en le voyant s'incliner devant lui.

\- Sugino-kun…

La douce voix de Yukiko ! Il se tourna vivement vers elle, souriant, apaisé rien qu'en voyant son visage. Elle prenait en beauté chaque jour et il était en pamoison devant elle.

\- Il s'agit de Fuwa Tori-san, notre jardinier et garçon de piscine.

\- Je venais vous annoncer que j'avais réussi à sauver la pompe, Sakakibara-san ! Sourit-il.

\- Merci. Sakaki-kun sera ravi.

\- Sakaki-kun… Répéta Tomohito.

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Sakakibara ! Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu oublier le nom de cet ignoble Don Juan.

\- Tu… Tu sors avec lui ? S'étrangla-t-il. Tu l'as épousé ?

\- Sakaki-kun est un excellent parti, il est gentil et veut bien de moi.

Ça semblait les mots d'un autre. De son père, peut-être ?

\- Mais…

\- Je l'aime beaucoup. Sourit-elle.

\- P… Pourquoi Fuwa-san est venu avec toi au mariage ?

\- Sakaki-kun s'inquiète toujours pour moi. Expliqua-t-elle.

Sugino gonfla les joues, énervé. Lui, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il l'étouffait. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il était extrêmement jaloux et inquiet à la fois. C'était peut-être bien ce qu'ils avaient de commun, son rival et lui, mais ça le rendait malade que ce bellâtre sortait avec sa douce Yukiko.

La douce Yukiko.

Elle était loin d'être sienne.

\- Ta visite me fait plaisir. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? S'enquit-elle en le guidant vers un divan. Veux-tu que je demande à Mai-san de te servir à boire ?

\- Euh… Oui. Souffla-t-il, désarçonné.

Yukiko appela la domestique qui prit joyeusement les demandes et repartit.

\- Personne ne nous entendra ?

\- Seulement Mai-san lorsqu'elle reviendra.

\- Koro-sensei cherche à rassembler le maximum d'élèves pour arrêter Nagisa. Il est devenu… comme fou.

Les mots lui lacéraient la gorge.

\- Il va nous ré-entraîner…

\- Pour arrêter Nagisa ? Reprit-elle.

Sugino opina vivement.

\- Je pense qu'on y arrivera. Plus on sera, plus on aura de chance pour l'arrêter en formant un plan. On a Isogai, Chiba, Hayami, Okuda, Kimura et Asano avec nous ! … Et Kayano, bien sûr !

\- Asano ?

\- Le fils.

Elle le regarda avec stupeur. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, repensant au nombre de personne qu'ils avaient contre Nagisa. Elle avait entendu les frasques de Blue Paralysia et elle redoutait énormément ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas être plus angoissant qu'un monstre tentaculaire jaune capable de voler à Mach 20 et de résister à absolument tous les poisons.

Elle serra une mèche noire entre ses doigts.

\- Gakushuu-kun ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Euh… Oui. Je l'appelle Asano-sensei. Rit-il, nerveux. Ce n'est pas un connard tout compte fait. … Juste un peu.

\- C'est le meilleur ami de Sakaki-kun. Il vient de temps en temps à la maison et nous avons discutés. Je pense comme toi. Les Virtuoses sont un peu particuliers mais ils n'ont pas mauvais fond, en fin de compte. On les a poussés à devenir comme ils sont.

Elle sourit doucement.

\- Tu as raison ! Lança-t-il comme si elle était une prophète.

Mai arriva avec les boissons qu'elle posa devant eux en s'inclinant. Un beau verre avec des glaçons… C'était loin d'être comme chez Kimura. On sentait la classe inconcevable d'une personne ayant l'argent.

\- C'est d'accord, Sugino-kun. Je vous aiderai.

\- Magnifique. Je te préviendrais le moment venu. Tu peux me donner ton numéro de téléphone ?

Yukiko opina en souriant.

Ils firent l'échange bien que le jeune homme était extrêmement fébrile.


	17. Chapitre 16 : À ma place

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : À ma place_

Nagisa fixait les lumières qui sciaient son regard. Il aurait pu simplement fermer les yeux pour y échapper mais il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait se faire du mal ? Il sentait son sang être pompé, de l'autre être injecté et tout un tas d'autres analyses.

Il y était habitué.

Yanagisawa lui en faisait constamment avant et après avoir testé se capacités. Là, c'était avant…

\- Bien. Lève-toi et va courir. Aussi vite que tu peux. Rappela-t-il.

\- Je sais. Je dois partir en Grèce demain. Annonça le bleu. J'ai un contrat.

\- Je vois. Ça ne posera pas de problème, tant que tu reviens ensuite. Mais je ne doute pas que tu le feras.

Nagisa se figea en le voyant poser la main sur un immense tube dont la vitre dévoilait un liquide couleur du sang. Il avait déjà remarqué cette chose auparavant mais ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était remplie de ça. Et il était toujours plus intrigué.

Il partit vers le tapis de course, toujours parcourut de sonde et câble raccrochés à quelques machines. Il se hissa dessus et commença à courir alors que Shiro faisait les réglages. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers la chaise roulante. Il n'avait vu qu'une fois le visage de ce sale type lorsqu'il étudiait avec Koro-sensei et s'il se souvenait de l'œil bionique, les jambes déficientes ne lui revenait pas en mémoire.

\- Shiro ?

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en vérifiant les réglages.

\- Je peux vous demander comment vous avez fini en fauteuil roulant ? Interrogea-t-il.

Il sentait déjà que c'était pénible pour lui mais continuait de courir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il commençait à haleter qu'il ne pouvait pas poursuivre la course jusqu'à ce que le scientifique lui dise d'arrêter.

\- Oui. Bien que ce soit indiscret. Dit-il en lui assénant un regard froid, presque désapprobateur.

Nagisa baissa la tête. Étrange réaction pour quelqu'un qui aurait pu attraper des aiguilles empoisonnées et les lui jeter. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne voulait pas le faire. Une partie de lui avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus _besoin_ de ça pour l'exterminer.

\- C'est à cause de ton cochon d'inde de maître. Dit-il froidement.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Haléta-t-il.

\- Un jour, alors que je lui tendais un piège, il a contrattaqué.

Quoi de plus normal…

Lui-même n'en voulait pas à Koro-sensei de s'être défendu. Mais que ces actes l'aient mené à des actes aussi effroyables que de faire du mal à Kayano. Parce qu'il avait recruté la demoiselle. Et il lui reprochait également de les avoir entraînés.

\- Il était avec son nouvel élève ce jour-là.

\- Son nouvel élève ?

\- Oui. Il a pris quelqu'un qui est devenu un assassin hors pair. Peut-être le futur Shinigami trois ? Peut-être qu'il le trahira à son tour. Regarde-toi. Tous ses enfants le trahissent toujours. Sourit-il. D'ailleurs, ce serait plutôt toi le Shinigami trois et lui le quatrième.

Il ricana.

\- Enfin ! Il doit être fier de lui ! Il m'a envoyé une balle. Une seule. Elle a atteint ma colonne vertébrale et je me suis retrouvé handicapé. Nous étions près de la ville et j'ai crié suffisamment fort pour qu'on vienne me sauver. Expliqua-t-il avec amertume. Mais encore heureux. J'ai vu dans les yeux de cet apprenti le désir de me tuer.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

\- Il est toujours avec lui. Tu le connais assurément. Un roux.

\- Asano-kun ? Souffla-t-il.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il restait toujours avec lui. Et il avait essayé de le tuer… Il porta ses doigts à sa gorge.

Kotaro explosa de rire.

Nagisa dressa son doigt vers la cuve emplie de cette étrange mélasse.

\- C'est Karma, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est cela. Répondit-il. Maintenant, revenons-en à ton entraînement, veux-tu ? Je te sens très changé. Sourit-il avec passion.

La passion pour son métier qu'il aimait tant ! Pour lequel il pouvait tout faire comme il l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé.

µµµ

Nagisa sortit de l'entreprise Kenkou avec Takebayashi qui était un peu nerveux.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Le garçon prit son téléphone. Yuuji l'avait prévenu qu'il avait rameuté tout le monde et s'il avait hâte de savoir qui avaient accepté de venir, ils devaient être discrets. C'était pour ça que son colocataire avait lui-même choisi un endroit « neutre ».

L'Otaku se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

\- Une petite sandwicherie à l'angle de la grande avenue.

\- D'accord ! Sourit-il.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Nagisa.

Kotaro se pencha vers lui, observa le visage et les mains pâlies par de la poudre, les yeux devenus verts et les cheveux à la teinte blond sale remonté en un chignon sévère. Des petites lunettes noires sans verre terminaient le tableau. Takebayashi avait souvent remarqué qu'il changeait constamment d'apparence ce qui lui faisait penser à Koro-sensei.

\- Ça va. On te reconnaît à peine.

\- Merci.

Ils se sourirent et partirent vers le restaurant en question. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils découvrirent immédiatement une table bondée de monde. Ryoma Terasaka, Itona Horibe, Kirara Hazame, Taisei Yoshida, Takuya Muramatsu et Hiroto Maehara. Si ce n'était que Yoshida avait les cheveux bien coiffé avec la raie au milieu. De quoi être sidéré !

Il sourit tout en étant surpris. Hormis Maehara, probablement, toutes ses personnes étaient des proches de Karma. Des gens qui rôdaient autour de lui et avec qui une sorte d'amitié s'était créée. Et c'était avec lui qu'ils étaient.

Mais n'était-ce pas pour le tuer ?

C'était lui l'assassin de Karma après tout…

Il soupira lentement et s'avança avec Kotaro. Des sandwichs, salades et boissons étaient déjà là. Ils riaient, se retrouvant avec joie.

\- Bonjour. Lança Takebayashi en arrivant à leur niveau.

\- Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Et vous ?

La plupart répondirent « bien » avec plus ou moins de conviction.

\- Qui est ta petite amie ? Sourit Maehara. Elle est mign… Oups.

\- Tu avais dit que ça allait, Takebayashi-kun. Soupira Nagisa, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

\- À croire que tes amis te reconnaissent quoi qu'il arrive.

Amis.

Le mot lui faisait horriblement de bien. Mais il chercha tout de même l'approbation dans les regards. Il vit un sourire alors que Kirara lisait son livre en marmonnant.

\- On t'attendait. Sourit Yuuji.

\- C'est pour toi qu'ils sont là, _Gender_. Sourit Kotaro.

\- Gender ? Répéta Itona. Bonne idée. J'ai entendu parler de toi.

\- Tout le monde a entendu parler de toi. Intervint Taisei. C'est peu étonnant. Combien à ton actif ?

\- Plus de cent. Répondit Nagisa en s'asseyant.

\- Je vais commander. Ton ami veut quelque chose ? Questionna Yuuji.

\- Jambon-fromage avec crudité, merci.

Le jeune riche partit rapidement.

\- Tu connais un gastronome de talent. Commenta Muramatsu. Il m'avait déjà fait de mauvaises critiques mais il a dit qu'il remangerait. Que tu lui avais parlé de mes talents culinaires.

\- Il t'a adoré. Tu cuisines très bien.

Il joua nerveusement avec la serviette de Ryoma. Lequel, occupé à engloutir un sandwich à trois types de viande, n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Vous avez une raison d'avoir accepté ? Questionna-t-il timidement.

\- L'argent. Répondit Kirara sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- L'argent. Approuva Taisei.

\- Sans hésiter : l'argent. Sourit Ryoma, la bouche pleine. Pas que je ne t'apprécie pas. Tu es supportable.

\- Le restaurant de mon père est proche de la faillite alors…

\- L'argent. Soupira Nagisa, coupant Takuya.

Il regarda vers Hiroto qui sourit.

\- Les filles ! … Que j'aurai grâce à l'argent.

\- J'aimerais te répondre autre chose… mais l'argent. Approuva Itona.

\- Très bien mais… L'argent que vous a promis Yuuji ou celui de la prime ?

\- Celui de la prime est plus alléchant. Répondit Horibe.

Nagisa acquiesça. Il devrait leur demander si ils leur en voulaient mais ils étaient si étrange qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils l'avoueraient si c'était le cas. Il s'attendait plutôt à devoir un jour les tuer s'ils importunaient trop Yuuji.

Cette pensée fit monter de l'effroi en lui. Tenait-il tant que ça à protéger Yuuji ? Et pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il s'occupait très bien de lui ? Parce que c'était son ami et son seul soutien ?

Il se sentit pourtant sourire en le voyant revenir, donner les sandwichs, les boissons et ravitailler tout le monde de frites. Il y eut pourtant peu de merci si ce n'était ceux de Takebayashi, de Maehara et les siens. Il n'avait pas les aides les plus polies !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Demanda Kirara.

\- Je dois tuer Koro-sensei. J'en suis au même point qu'il y a quelques années. Je m'assure que j'y arriverai. Nous avons les moyens. Nous travaillons avec Shiro.

\- Shiro ? Répéta Itona, serrant sa main sur son verre.

Nagisa acquiesça. Il ne comptait pas leur dire qu'il devait surtout le faire pour que ses fautes soient réparées. Et il avait bien vu que ça arriverait sous peu !

\- Je n'ai pas de plan pour l'instant. Shiro nous aidera à avoir les armes anti-sensei. Murmura-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende dans le restaurant.

\- D'acc'. Fit Muramatsu.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas de travailler avec ce salaud. Dit Ryoma. Mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour devenir riche…

Kirara lui jeta un regard moqueur, tout sourire.

\- Je sais que j'ai travaillé avec lui, mais c'était différent !

\- Ce jour-là, on t'a vu pour la deuxième fois, Itona. Remarqua Taisei. Si on avait su que tu deviendrais notre meilleur pote.

Il lui sourit.

\- Oui. Merci de vous occuper de moi.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut réfléchir à une façon d'agir ? Des plans ? Des tactiques… Demanda Shiota.

\- On peut. Dit Takuya.

\- Yuuji et moi devons partir en Grèce.

\- Je vous donnerai l'accès à des salles de sport et tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous maintenir en forme. Dit Norita.

\- Merci, c'est sympa. Lança Taisei.

\- C'est normal. Les amis de G… Gender ? sont mes amis !

\- Merci. Souffla Nagisa.

Il lui prit doucement la main et la serra ce qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de Yuuji.

\- Je vais vous donner mon numéro de téléphone pour nous joindre. N'utilisez pas à faire passer l'appel pour que je paie, j'ai l'argent.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'argent. Dit Kirara. J'aurais aimé épousé quelqu'un comme toi. Roucoula-t-elle.

Yoshida la regarda sans un mot.

\- C'est gentil. Rit Yuuji en reniflant. C'est beaucoup l'argent de mon père.

\- Il n'a pas que l'argent comme qualité. Intervint Nagisa.

\- Merci.

Le bleu lui sourit puis récupéra sa main, gêné, pour manger alors que les discussions reprenaient. L'occasion de parler un peu.

\- Tu ne travailles pas, Gender ? Hormis… Questionna Itona.

\- Hormis, non. Dit-il. Et vous ?

\- Kira est bibliothécaire et je travaille avec papa mais ça ne marche pas très bien. Dit Taisei.

\- Il aime bien dire que nous sommes en couple, c'est vrai et faux. Poursuivit-elle.

\- Félicitation !

\- Moi, je travaille dans un petit resto' comme je te l'ai dit. Ton copain pourra t'en parler.

Nagisa rougit et opina.

Son copain…

\- Je suis opérateur téléphonique. Il me reste une année pour avoir mon diplôme et devenir un vrai électricien. Expliqua Horibe. En attendant, je vis chez Yoshida-kun.

\- Il ne voit pas souvent de chaussette. Railla Terasaka. Je bosse dans une garderie. C'est pas aussi horrible qu'on ne dirait…

\- Pour finir, sourit Maehara, je suis hôte dans un club. Je vois plein de belles filles ! Rit-il en levant les bras.

Nagisa sourit, bien que plus timidement. Si son ami y voyait du bénéfique, il n'allait pas hurler au scandale. Mais c'est vrai que ça lui allait bien…

µµµ

Kayano lança un sourire amusé à Tomohito qui sautillait déjà de joie en voyant Yukiko les rejoindre. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Bien sûr, il y avait Ryuunosuke et Hayami, sans compter Yuma, Manami et Justice. Tous avaient été rassemblés par Koro-sensei qui attendait joyeusement de leur présenter leur troisième entraîneur.

Tous s'étaient imaginés bien des choses et riaient devant ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. Comme un être extrêmement musclé à la Rambo. Ou encore quelqu'un si intelligent qu'il ferait pâlir n'importe qui.

\- Gakushuu.

Yukiko se dirigea vers le jeune Asano et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Tu as les salutations de Sakaki-kun.

\- Et tu lui donneras les miennes. Je viendrais bientôt vous rendre visite si ça ne vous gêne pas.

\- Ça lui ferait extrêmement plaisir. Tu sais que tu es son meilleur ami.

\- Il me le répète à chaque fois que je ne peux pas l'inviter. Dit le jeune homme, souriant légèrement.

\- Il se sent mal-aimé.

Tomohito faisait la moue derrière cette joviale discussion.

\- Si je l'avais épousée, c'est grâce à moi qu'elle pourrait parler comme ça. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Je doute que tu serais devenu le meilleur ami d'Asano-kun. S'amusa Chiba.

Comme s'il avait entendu le surnom, l'intéressé redressa la tête.

\- Asano tout court. Souffla Sugino.

\- C'est fort amical. Releva Hayami.

\- Il ne supporte pas qu'on l'appelle « Asano-kun ». Expliqua le professeur de sport.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Lança Koro-sensei, surexcité.

\- Oui ! Répondit Okuda.

La créature tentaculaire s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva avec un coup de poing dans le corps gélatineux.

\- Comment as-tu os… Ah… Je pensais que ce serait Gaku' qui ouvrirait.

Une silhouette sortit de derrière le corps alors que les jeunes gens écarquillaient les yeux. L'individu amorça un coup de poing vers Gakushuu qui l'intercepta immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr, tu es prêt ! Mais tu es tout de même un bel enfoiré. Un bel enfoiré qui devrait m'emprunter de l'argent pour s'acheter _deux_ paires de couilles.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas peur de t'affronter. … À quel sujet ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore vu sur ma session ? Tu devrais te trouver d'autres occupations.

\- Je l'ai remarqué aux lingettes ensanglantées dans la salle de bain. À moins que tu aies tes règles, ma chérie.

\- Calmez-vous ! Lança Koro-sensei.

Manami couina et se jeta sur l'individu, le serrant dans ses bras. Gakushuu fronça les sourcils.

\- Karma-kun ! Karma-kun ! Dis-moi que c'est bien toi !

\- Okuda-san ?

\- Je t'en prie. Sanglota-t-elle sur son épaule.

\- C'est moi. Sourit-il.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Karma Akabane

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : Karma Akabane_

Manami frappait à répétition ses petits poings sur le torse musclé sous elle. Elle reniflait tristement, incapable de dire quoique ce soit à présent. Son souffle était erratique. Tant qu'elle manquait d'étouffer.

\- Karma ! S'écria finalement Tomohito en se précipitant vers lui.

Il tourna la tête en sa direction en affichant un immense sourire. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dedans. Si ça frappait tout le monde, hormis Okuda, trop occupée à pleurer contre lui, Koro-sensei et Gakushuu le sentait bien. Une violence sourde, un ressentiment âcre.

\- Salut, Sugino.

Le bras du rouquin se serra pourtant doucement autour du bras de la demoiselle qui lui sanglotait dessus.

\- « Salut, Sugino » ? Espèce d'idiot !

\- D'enfoiré ! S'écria Kayano.

\- On te croyait mort !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu aurais pu nous faire signe. Approuva Yukiko. Nagisa est…

\- Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Intervint Gakushuu.

\- Oui Nagisa. C'est très dommage que le problème soit Nagisa. Le pauvre petit Nagisa. C'est dommage qu'on l'ait cru mort pendant six ans. … Ah non, ça c'était moi ! Lança-t-il en se montrant.

\- Arrête ! On était mort de tristesse ! Protesta Yuma. Et Nagisa s'en voulait tellement !

Le jeune Asano soupira et secoua la tête. Il leva les mains et retourna dans la maison.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas touché à ma page facebook.

\- Siii ! J'ai dit à trois types qu'ils étaient moches. Mais c'était vrai alors bon ! Puis je m'ennuyais…

\- Karma ! Cria Sugino.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, souriant toujours, alors que le jeune fraise avait disparu dans la maison.

\- Vous voyez ce que vous faites…

\- Karma. Je vais m'en charger.

Koro-sensei lui posa un doux tentacule sur l'épaule et sourit à ses étudiants.

\- Karma souffrait de ne pas se sentir apprécié par vous. Mais c'est de ma faute s'il ne vous a pas dit qu'il était en vie. Son état était d'abord inquiétant et puis il était assez remonté. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne vous aime pas. Juste qu'il avait du ressentiment. Après, il tenait à garder son anonymat pour apprendre dans l'ombre. Nous avons tous œuvré pour arrêter Nagisa-kun et nous devons poursuivre ainsi.

\- Karma-kun… Renifla Manami.

\- Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, Okuda-san.

\- Okuda-san ? Répéta Tomohito.

\- Je comprends… Dit Ryuunosuke. De nous tous, elle est celle qui restait avec lui quoi qu'il arrive.

\- On traînait souvent ensemble ! Protesta Sugino.

\- Quand Nagisa était là, ouais. Mais venez. Ça va allez, Okuda-san ?

Elle renifla et opina. Le rouquin lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle se blottit encore un peu contre lui et finit par s'éloigner en essuyant son nez dans ses mains. Pour se faire pardonner, sans doute, Karma lui tint la porte et la laissa rentrer. Il lui désigna le salon pour qu'elle rejoigne Gakushuu qui grinçait des dents, penché sur son ordinateur.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais la « pute que Gakushuu saute ».

\- Aw ! Pour que tu ne perdes pas tes amis. Sourit Karma.

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez emmenez auprès de lui ? Questionna Rinka.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on informe Nagisa que Karma est en vie ? S'enquit Kayano. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il cesserait de s'en vouloir et qu'il redeviendrait à de meilleures dispositions…

\- J'ai essayé de lui dire lorsque j'ai eu son autorisation.

\- Je tiens à Nagisa autant que vous, si ce n'est plus. Dit-il, penché au-dessus de l'épaule de Gakushuu. Bien sûr que j'ai accepté qu'il le sache lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était devenu un assassin. Peut-être à cause de moi.

Manami lui prit la main.

\- Je manque au devoir que ne comblent pas les deux autres. Dit le jeune Asano en se levant. Quelqu'un veut à boire.

Il prit les demandes et alla dans la cuisine annexe pour préparer tout cela. Dans le salon exigu, tout le monde essayait d'avoir sa place. Ils regardaient sans cesse vers Karma. À leur yeux, on voyait bien qu'ils lui reprochaient tous plus ou moins son mensonge. Kayano se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et Yuma ne voulait pas le voir. Mais le plus énervé était Tomohito qui ne cessait de serrer les poings.

Le jeune Asano revint dans la pièce avec les boissons qu'il distribua. Koro-sensei agita nerveusement ses tentacules, espérant que ses chers enfants arrêtent de s'en vouloir de la sorte…

\- Tu ne m'en as rien dit, Gakushuu.

\- Ah, Yukiko-chan, je te présente mes excuses. Karma ne tenait pas à ce qu'on parle de lui… Ça lui permettait aussi de devenir… comment tu dis ?

\- Un assassin de l'ombre ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait trop souvent.

\- Toi ? Questionna Justice.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais vous entraîner. Je n'ai jamais arrêté pendant six ans. Je peux vous entraîner. Si vous ne me détester pas trop. Plaisanta-t-il.

Sugino serra les dents. Yukiko lui posa la main sur le poignet pour le calmer ce qui eut immédiatement effet.

\- Comment veux-tu nous entraîner ?

\- Tu leur montres ton jardin secret, Karma-kun ? Sourit Koro-sensei.

Celui-ci opina et leur fit signe. Ses camarades, gardant leurs boissons à leurs mains, se levèrent et le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin bordé par de hautes haies denses. Tellement qu'on avait presque l'impression d'être emprisonné dans un trou végétal ou la lumière avait bien du mal à percer.

Mais, plus surprenant encore, c'était tout ce qu'on trouvait dans une zone aussi restreinte. Un véritable parcours du combattant tant sur la hauteur que sur le bas. De quoi grimper sur les haies, des cerceaux pour se jeter dans les airs, des pylônes, des constructions rappelant des ponts de singes, des fosses, de quoi ramper et tant d'autres choses. Il y avait tant de niveaux différents que ces choses donnaient d'abord l'impression que si on s'effondrait, la chute serrée freinée mais qui leur faisait réaliser, au contraire, qu'une simple chute leur briserait la nuque.

Et même s'ils avaient appris à tomber.

Ils avaient tous la sensation que c'était comme le vélo : ils ne pouvaient pas avoir oubliés une telle chose. Et pourtant… ils savaient que leurs muscles n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Ils s'étaient peut-être empâtés ou avaient maigris. Hormis Justice qui n'avait pas à craindre. Et encore. Même lui avait presque des sueurs froides en observant ces structures.

\- Tu t'entraînes sur ça tous les jours.

\- Oui. Répondit Karma. Ça a pris des années à devenir comme ça.

\- Mais ça ne laisse plus trop de place pour la course ou les combats. Alors on se bat dans le salon et on court au parc après avoir dissimulé son visage. Dit Gakushuu.

\- Il se déguise mieux que moi mais il triche ! Lança Koro-sensei.

Karma rit gentiment en faisant tournoyer un couteau anti-sensei.

\- Et tu n'as toujours pas réussi à le tuer ? Demanda Tomohito, acide.

\- Non. Ce poulpe est bien trop fort. Soupira-t-il.

Gakushuu fixa Sugino en croissant les bras. Yukiko but nerveusement son verre de grenadine. Ça ne lui plaisait pas comme ambiance et pourtant, personne ne pouvait leur en vouloir, elle en avait la certitude.

\- Karma… Tu n'as pas quelques mots à nous dire ?

\- Vous pouvez commencer à utiliser mes jouets mais c'est mieux de vous étirez.

\- Des excuses ! Soupira Tomohito.

\- Oui. Vous pouvez m'en faire.

\- J'y crois pas ! S'écria Sugino.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour t'avoir cru mort ?

\- Parce que vous sauriez que j'étais en vie, que Koro-sensei me sauvait si vous ne vous étiez pas tous précipités derrière Nagisa ! Je vous comprends parce que c'était important aussi. Mais vous tous. Pas _un seul_.

\- Ton ressentiment est légitime…

Sugino se tourna vers Yukiko, la bouche entrouverte. Comment allez contre l'avis de sa douce ? Alors qu'il avait diablement envie de frapper Karma ! Il l'aurait mérité ! C'était pire que tout ce qu'il leur avait déjà fait.

\- Tu étais mort. Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? Demanda Okuda. Contemplez ton corps mort ?

\- Je reconnais qu'avoir caché que j'étais vivant au début était peut-être débile. Mais vous aviez été séparé, tout était perturbé et moi, je n'étais pas d'humeur à vous pardonner. Et, ensuite, être mort semblait plus pratique. Maintenant, je suis là. Vous savez que je suis en vie.

Koro-sensei étendit ses tentacules pour en poser un sur chaque épaule.

\- Vous pouvez pardonner à Karma, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je peux le supporter. Dit Tomohito. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner.

\- J'ai envie de le faire mais j'ai des doutes. Souffla Kayano.

\- Moi, je le pardonne ! Sourit Manami.

\- Je peux éventuellement te pardonner. Dit Ryuunosuke. Mais tu nous aideras pour Nagisa ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je te pardonnerai aussi si tu nous aides avec Nagisa. Dit Rinka.

\- Moi je veux bien te pardonner. Souffla Yukiko.

\- Merci.

Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune scientifique qui renifla de joie.

\- Bien, bien ! Qui a envie de me tuer ? Sourit Karma.

Sugino leva la main tout comme Rinka. Elle savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait avec le temps, mais elle lui jetterait bien volontiers son revolver dans la tête.

\- Et qui n'apprécie pas Gakushuu ?

\- Euh… Fit Justice.

Yukiko le désigna gentiment.

\- Ah !

Il leva la main alors que Ryuunosuke s'obligeait à faire de même. Il n'avait rien à proprement parler contre lui mais il n'était pas prêt à faire copain comme cochon avec lui.

\- M… Moi aussi… Il fait peur… Souffla Okuda.

\- Je le pensais aussi mais c'est une personne adorable. Mon mari m'a appris à voir ses bons côtés. Sourit Yukiko.

\- Qui est-ce ? S'intéressa Hayami.

\- Sakakibara Ren.

\- Aw ! Gaku' maintenant tu pourras l'inviter à la maison ! Et faire un double rencard !

L'intéressé tua du regard son colocataire.

\- Tu as une petite amie ? C'est qui ? Demanda Yuma. La mienne s'appelle Sorina Ukai !

\- Professeur, je peux faire partie de l'équipe qui hait Karma ? Demanda Asano.

\- Non, je serai triste sinon ! Maintenant, aimons-nous tous et mettons-nous en tenue. Sugino-kun, Hayami-chan, tu rejoindras Karma ici, dans le jardin. Chiba-kun, Okuda-chan, Kimura-kun, vous rejoindrez Asano-chan à la porte d'entrée quant à vous, Kayano-chan, Kanz… Sakakibara-chan et Isogai-kun, vous me rejoindrez là-bas ! C'est ma chambre ! Nous sortirons aussi. Dit Koro-sensei.

\- Bien, professeur ! Lancèrent les élèves.

Grâce à la salle de bain et aux pièces mises à disposition, ils purent rapidement se changer en tenue légère, qui ne contraignait pas trop leurs corps mais qui les protégeaient bien.

Ils rejoignirent donc le jardin où Karma était assis sur un rondin.

\- Yo ! Lança-t-il en sautant au sol. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire… Vous allez me frapper. Seul, à deux, avec tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Te frapper ? Souffla Hayami.

\- Moins intéressé ? S'amusa le rouquin.

\- Pourquoi on te frapperait ? Bien que ça me démange… Marmonna Sugino.

\- Justement. Ça vous permettra de vous relâcher et on passera un bon moment ! … Moi moins que vous. Quoi que.

La sniper regarda vers son ami qui fit craquer ses poings et s'avança vers Karma. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et commença à le frapper. Il fut surpris qu'il ne contre pas ses coups malgré ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais aussi dans le sentir résister, souriant qu'à peine. Il percevait aussi les muscles absents auparavant à mesure que son poing s'enfonçait à travers les peaux.

Les coups se répétaient encore et encore, Sugino haletant à mesure qu'il le fracassait dans le ventre, le torse et les côtes de Karma. Hayami restait en retrait, ne manquant aucune crispation.

\- Pourquoi ?! Hurla-t-il. Tu étais mon ami ! Tu nous as fait souffrir pendant six ans ! Pas qu'à cause de Nagisa ! Pauvre idiot !

\- Je suis vraiment censé dire « désolé » ? Questionna Karma.

\- Oui !

Tomohito le frappa à nouveau.

\- Si tu devais garder ta vie secrète pour attraper Nagisa ou n'importe qui d'autre, on aurait gardé ça secret !

\- Il a raison ! Approuva vivement Rinka.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je cru qu'au Lycée, vous vous préoccuperiez encore de moi ? Questionna Karma.

Un nouveau coup lui cogna si rudement le ventre qu'il se plia légèrement.

\- Que ce soit pour toi ou par égoïsme… On ne peut t'oublier. Tout a tellement changé juste parce que tu étais « mort ». Expliqua Rinka.

\- Ouais… Siffla Sugino. On a été séparé, dispatché dans diverses classes et tout s'est effondré…

\- Toi-même, tu n'as même pas fini tes études ! Lança la jeune femme.

\- Bah…

Tomohito s'éloigna.

\- Tu as vu tout ce que tu nous as fait ? Comment on peut te pardonner ? Tu ne mérites même pas les pleurs d'Okuda-san.

\- Tu parles ! Tu m'en veux parce que Kanzaki-san a fini avec le bellâtre de la classe A ! Lança-t-il en tirant la langue.

\- Aussi ! Elle aurait pu devenir Yukiko Sugino ! On l'aurait appelé Sugino-chan ! Ça aurait été trop mignon !

\- À défaut, tu peux essayer de devenir son amant.

\- Elle est trop bien pour ça ! Protesta-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant.

\- Tu étais mon ami, Karma. J'ai perdu deux amis le même jour et je suis resté seul. Tu aurais pu éviter ça… Ou m'en rendre un.

Le rouquin lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis prêt à devenir l'ami de n'importe qui. Mais si c'est toi qui deviens un de mes amis, ça me ferait tout particulièrement plaisir.

Sugino la regarda la gorge serrée. Prendre cette main et accepter de tout oublier ? La douleur, la peur, les sanglots, l'impuissance recouvrée après une année à se croire si fort ?

\- Tu peux être mon ami et attendre le moment où tu me feras payer tout ça. Sourit Karma en le voyant douter. Tu me vois bien avec Gaku'.

\- D'accord.

Tomohito lui prit la main et accepta de se faire relever.

\- Tu sais que je me suis fait mal à force de te frapper.

\- Désolé. Répondit Karma en tirant la langue.

\- Karma.

Il tourna la tête vers Rinka et se reçut une baffe si violente qu'il chancela et manqua de tomber.

\- Quelle force Hayami-san ! Rit-il. Tu continues ?

\- Ça me semble suffisant pour l'instant. Tant que je peux te frapper quand je veux.

Elle sourit et sortit son téléphone qu'elle avait glissé dans une poche interne de son gilet.

\- Tu penses que nous devrions prévenir Nakamura ? Elle sera ravie de te savoir en vie.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue auparavant ? Questionna Karma en se hissant sur un pylône.

\- Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre Nagisa.

\- Pas surprenant. Se moqua le rouquin. Appelle-la. Je l'attends. Je suis prêt à me faire tabasser.

Hayami s'éloigna de quelques pas, composant le numéro de Nakamura. Elle discuta un moment puis revint vers eux.

\- Elle arrive ! J'irai la chercher. En attendant… Entraîne-nous, _sensei_.

Karma sourit et se leva sur son pylône.

\- Revoyons votre équilibre. C'est ce qui sera le plus simple pour commencer.

Sugino tendit la main vers lui et sourit lorsqu'il se fit tirer vers l'un des fameux rondins. Il aida Rinka à grimper à son tour.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Métamorphose

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : Métamorphose_

Kotaro Yanagisawa ne faisait même pas attention à son éponyme, trop occupé à se pencher sur des échantillons, des éprouvettes, des données, des résultats. Plus que ce qu'il n'avait espéré lorsqu'il avait pris le partit de tirer les travaux de son père de la fosse de paperasse et de projets abandonnés. Des suites d'informations brutes qui ne destinaient qu'à des échecs mais il avait réussi !

Il serra les papiers entre ses doigts, plus fébrile que jamais.

S'il n'allait pas tuer le Shinigami avec ça ? Restait à l'équiper correctement. Et ça, c'était aisé…

µµµ

Yuuji observait Nagisa du coin de l'œil. Il le trouvait un peu amorphe ces derniers jours mais ça avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Grèce. Il avait été dans la piscine et avait même bu avec lui. Un seul petit verre de vin blanc et rien d'autre.

La seule chose qui mettait de l'ombre au tableau, c'était que Nagisa s'était teint les cheveux avec un orange extrêmement criard qui attirait les regards et qu'il portait toujours une fausse poitrine qui attirait les regards. Personne ne voyait les lentilles noires et grises. Un physique qui restait en tête. Un physique qui restait tellement en tête qu'on oubliait qu'on cherchait une ombre bleue…

Aujourd'hui, comme la veille, ils étaient prêts à descendre dans la piscine pour que le garçon puisse chercher après sa cible, en apprendre un peu plus. Yuuji sourit en mêlant sa main à celle de son partenaire. Sa peau était aussi chaude que l'extérieur de la Grèce. Il lui embrassa doucement les phalanges et osa un baiser dans son cou. Bien que gêné, rouge, Nagisa le laissa faire.

\- Viens. Intima-t-il.

Il l'entraîna vers la piscine de l'hôtel où des gens trop riches se multipliaient. Des hommes ou des femmes accompagnés de nombreux partenaires appâtés par l'argent ou la célébrité qui ressurgissait sur eux.

\- Monsieur Norita ! Lança une voix haut-perchée.

Yuuji regarda autour de lui ayant entendu son nom de famille. Il remarqua un quarantenaire trop habillé pour une sortie autour de la piscine, deux filles pendues à ses bras, les pupilles complétement dilatées. Une odeur épouvantable de joint tournoyait autour de lui.

\- Monsieur Aliagas. Je fais des affaires avec votre père, je suis acteur. Je vous ai reconnu ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque vous viviez encore chez votre père. Rit-il en tendant la main.

Ne parlant pas un mot de l'anglais utilisé, avec un épais et désagréable accent, Yuuji était bien désemparé. C'est alors qu'il sentit su silicone contre son bras, tournant la tête, il vit Nagisa accroché à son bras.

Le garçon lui traduisit rapidement les paroles de l'homme.

\- Oh ! Enchanté de vous revoir. Je ne parle pas la langue, excusez-moi. Voici ma petite amie…

Nagisa traduit puis enchaîna.

\- Kurahashi Sumire. Je lui sers de traductrice.

\- Vous avez bien de la chance, jeune Norita. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

\- Moi de même ! Fit Yuuji lorsqu'il reçut la traduction.

Il agita la main lorsque l'homme s'éloigna.

\- Je le reverrai, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Rit Nagisa.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Il l'embrassa doucement, pouvant se le permettre puisque son partenaire avait tout de la femme.

\- Tu sais où est ta cible ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Non. Profitons de la piscine. D'accord ?

Yuuji opina en souriant. Il l'accompagna vers le bassin emplit d'eau chlorée et récupéra le transat qui lui était réservé alors que le garçon allait baigner ses pieds dans l'eau. Presque personne ne le faisait ici. Lui, s'il n'avait pas des seins en silicone, il l'aurait joyeusement fait. Mais il s'accorderait ce plaisir dès que son travail serait fait.

Il devait juste trouver où il était. Il analysait les environs, cherchant l'homme de la photographie. Un homme brun avec le dessus des cheveux décolorés. Il savait qu'il avait les yeux verts et un tatouage de colombe sur la poitrine.

À vrai dire, travailler au bord d'une piscine quand on cherchait des critères physiques particuliers, était probablement la meilleure chose. Surtout que la chaleur ambiante était juste divine.

µµµ

Un serveur se pencha et servit un bloody mary à Nagisa qui l'accepta, gêné. Yuuji reçut une bière pour sa part. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. La plus chère qu'ils aient ! Le garçon put une gorgée, se lécha la lèvre mais se figea en découvrant le corps recherché. Là, nageant vers lui sur le dos et lui décochant un sourire pour l'épater.

Il se hissa sur le bord de la piscine.

\- _Do you speak english_ ? Fit-il d'un ton Don Juan.

L'entendant parler, Yuuji se redressa et s'approcha de Nagisa.

\- Oui, je le parle. Sourit ce dernier. Je suis Kurahashi Sumire.

\- Tu es toute seule ?

Il se tourna vers Yuuji, un brin nerveux.

\- C'est lui. Dit-il en japonais.

\- Vas-y…

\- J'arrive vite !

Il revint vers sa cible.

\- Juste mon frère Kurahashi Keisuke. Je vous suivrais avec joie !

µµµ

Nagisa trottinait vers sa chambre, encore humide, les mains rouges, même fripées, tant il avait frotté pour retirer toute trace de peintures semi-permanente. Il s'était débarrassé de son maillot de bain et avait une simple serviette autour de ses hanches. Pour un hôtel, même de luxe, près d'une piscine, ce n'était pas une tenue bien surprenante. Peut-être plus qu'il presse sans cesse un tissu contre sa peau.

\- Yuuji ? Appela-t-il en poussant la porte.

Elle donnait sur un somptueux salon.

\- Yuuji ?

\- Je suis là !

Il sortit de sa chambre. Un immense sourire ornait ses lèvres mais il le perdit lorsqu'il vit l'air paniqué du petit bleu. Il courut vers lui et vit l'essuie tomber. Sur le ventre du garçon, des écailles vert clair se détachaient.

\- Nagisa ?

\- C'est… C'était là quand je me suis changé. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je l'ai mordu. Je l'ai mordu et il est tombé sur le sol…

\- Tu l'as mordu ?

\- Je… Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai mordu. J'ai senti quelque chose couler hors de moi et puis, peu après, il est tombé inconscient. Il est mort. C'est ce que j'avais besoin… Mais…

Yuuji lui toucha le ventre. Des écailles froides.

\- Ouvre la bouche ?

Tremblant, le bleu le fit tout de même. Le jeune riche écarquilla les yeux en découvrant des crochets à la place des canines.

\- On dirait… Un serpent.

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- J'ai laissé Shiro me faire des expériences… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais devenir un serpent ?

Il avait accepté pour réparer ses fautes. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il deviendrait un serpent géant. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'un homme qui en avait transformé un autre en créature tentaculaire géante. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ça…

µµµ

\- Courrez plus vite !

\- Pourquoi on doit t'écouter au juste ?

Rio se pencha vers Gakushuu et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Pourquoi vous ne devriez pas ?

\- Depuis quand tu es le chef ?

\- Un jour, trois heures et quinze minutes, exactement, Nakamura-san. Maintenant, je te conseille de courir immédiatement.

\- Cours, Nakamura-san ! Sourit Tomohito en lui prenant la main.

Rinka écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'étrange regard cerné de Gakushuu. Un frison lui parcourut désagréablement l'échine. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'à l'instant même, il aurait pu se muer en monstre comme son père aurait pu le faire.

\- Courir, courir, on ne fait que courir. Je n'aime pas ce sale type ! Grogna Nakamura. En quoi est-ce qu'il va nous aider ou nous apprendre quoique ce soit ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Koro-sensei et Karma lui font confiance. Dit Hayami.

\- Je ne fais plus confiance à ce petit con de Karma.

Sugino rit nerveusement. Il n'était pas bien placé pour lui dire d'être plus gentille avec leur camarade roux. Puis il reconnaissait volontiers que ce n'était pas très amusant de courir en rond comme ça. Il n'y avait même pas de challenge… Pas même de preuve que Gakushuu les surpassait toujours après toutes ses années.

\- Et si tu nous montrais de quoi tu es capable ? Proposa-t-il.

Même lui ne l'avait pas trop vu faire, hormis lorsqu'ils jouaient avec les élèves mais le jeune homme avait suffisamment changé pour être capable de simplement jouer avec les enfants.

\- J'ai une idée ! Le dernier arrivé se déshabillera devant tout le monde !

Rio récupéra sa main et s'approcha de Gakushuu, glissa ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Complétement.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, Nakamura-san. Espère que ce ne soit pas toi la dernière. Fixe les règles.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Il faut faire quinze fois le tour du parc.

\- Ça équivaut à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres. Répondit le jeune professeur.

\- Tu as peur _Asano-kun_ ?!

\- Allons-y. Sourit-il froidement.

Il se tourna vers Rinka et Tomohito.

\- Vous êtes partant ?

\- Oui ! Lança le fan de base-ball.

\- Prépare-toi à montrer ton petit cul devant tout le monde.

Le fils du proviseur lui offrit un sourire glacial et ils se mirent sur la ligne de départ, fixée par un trait tiré au sol grâce à une branche.

µµµ

\- Ne triche pas, Nakamura ! Cria Sugino.

Mais le pied de la jeune femme se jetait déjà entre les jambes de Gakushuu qui tomba lamentablement au sol. Néanmoins, il étendit la main et attrapa celle de Rio, la jetant également face contre terre. Elle se rattrapa sur les bras déjà en sang et siffla.

Rinka traversa la ligne et se laissa tomber sur les fesses en soufflant, le corps haletant.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Tomohito en lui tendant la main.

Elle la repoussa doucement mais opina.

\- Contente de… ne pas être… dernière… Haleta-t-elle.

\- Chiba nous auraient tous massacrés !

Elle rit de bon cœur. Sugino s'éloigna rapidement pour récupérer une bouteille d'eau et la lui donner. Elle le remercia en regardant, dépitée, le spectacle de Nakamura rampant presque sur Gakushuu pour l'empêcher de s'avancer. Il lui donna un coup de coude, se dégagea prestement et détala. Il n'était presque pas debout pourtant, il filait comme le vent.

\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla Tomohito.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son collègue se redresser seulement.

\- On dirait Koro-sensei. Sourit Rinka.

\- Tu… sais vraiment tout faire… Murmura son collègue.

\- Inutile de flatter mon orgueil. Répondit Gakushuu.

Le jeune homme voyait néanmoins ses lèvres étirées et son regard être conquérant.

Nakamura les rejoignit en haletant.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis plus ce que j'étais ! Lança-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers lui. Mais je te battrais !

Elle pointa son doigt sous son nez.

\- Tu as tellement souvent perdu face à nous, _Asano-kun_.

Elle se tourna vers Tomohito alors que les dents du jeune fraise étaient serrées à l'excès au point qu'elles grinçaient.

\- Vous allez avoir un superbe spectacle. Sourit-elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Koro-sensei va avoir hâte. Sourit le fan de base-ball. Mais j'espère que ça ne gênera pas Kanzaki-san !

\- Elle a… Oublie. Se reprit Gakushuu.

\- Tu allais dire qu'elle voyait pire avec Sakakibara ? Gémit Sugino.

\- Le connaissant. Répondit-il.

Tomohito se passa une maison triste et nerveuse sur la nuque.

\- Bon. Rentrons que je vous laisse avec Koro-sensei et que je m'occupe du groupe suivant.

\- J'espère que tu ne mettras pas Kanzaki-san nue ! Sinon, tu me le paieras !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Répondit le jeune Asano avant de repartir vers la maison.

\- Je le mettrais à poil ! Un jour, je le mettrais à poil ! Lança Nakamura.

Nagisa tremblait encore et toujours, se rongeant même les ongles. Il était assis sur la table d'opération de Shiro qui l'auscultait, observait ses crochets et ses plaques d'écailles. Il avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à ne pas s'enfoncer ces immenses dents dans les doigts.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Dit finalement l'homme.

\- Pardon ? Fit Yuuji. Il se transforme en serpent !

\- Ce sont les recherches que j'ai continuées. Répondit Yanagisawa en souriant.

\- Comment ? Souffla le bleu.

\- La mutation génétique…

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son camarade Kotaro qui s'avançait avec nervosité.

\- C'est le travail qu'il faisait. Tu m'avais dit te sentir plus rapide ces derniers temps… C'est parce que de l'ADN serpent a été mêlé à toi.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi n'importe quelle bête. Certifia le scientifique fou. Tu possèdes le venin paralysant le plus efficace qu'il soit !

\- Mais vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis ! Protesta Shiota.

\- Pardon ?!

Il désigna brusquement la cuve toujours comblée par un liquide rouge.

\- Tu m'as supplié d'aller contre toutes les lois de la nature pour faire revenir le garçon que tu avais tué ! C'est ainsi que tu m'as donné ton accord ! J'ai œuvré pour toi !

\- J'ai des crochets et des écailles…

\- Il ne peut plus se présenter comme ça ! Insista Yuuji.

\- Un assassin n'a pas besoin de se montrer. Sourit Shiro. Mais si j'en crois mes informations…

Il tendit la main vers son éponyme. Celui-ci s'empressa de venir lui donner une liasse astronomique de papier. L'homme les feuilleta avec soin. Le jeune Norita avait envie d'attraper le scientifique pour le secouer. Comment osait-il prendre tout son temps alors que Nagisa s'inquiétait ?

\- Voilà… Fit le vieux Kotaro après un long moment. C'est possible de résorbé au moins la détention si j'en crois les rapports de mon père.

\- On ne peut pas voir votre père ? Questionna nerveusement Shiota.

Il vit la main de l'homme se dresser et entendit le bruit d'une claque mais n'en sentit absolument pas la douleur.

Levant les yeux, il eut la stupeur de voir Yuuji entre eux, s'étant pris volontairement ce coup pour le lui éviter. Ce n'aurait été qu'une misérable bave dont il n'en avait que faire…

\- Yuuji. Couina-t-il.

\- Ça va, Nagisa-chan.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de vouloir te tourner vers mon père ! Ça a beau être ses recherches, _je_ m'occupe de toi ! Siffla-t-il.

\- Oui… Je veux juste redevenir normal.

\- Il y a moyen d'une façon simple.

L'homme sourit et poussa le jeune riche qui grinça des dents et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, colocataire et presque compagnon. Il sourit lorsque les doigts se glissèrent sur les siens.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Le bleu s'exécuta. Il sentit les doigts désagréables de Yanagisawa sur ses crochets puis une douleur aigue qui le fit crier. Il referma la bouche vivement mais ce n'était qu'une simple morsure sans conséquence. S'il laissa des traces de sang sur la peau de l'homme, au goût ferreux désagréable sur son palais, il comprit que c'était lui qui avait perdu le liquide écarlate qui couvrait la main de l'homme.

Il haleta de douleur.

\- Que faites-vous ?! Protesta-t-il alors que son compagnon serrait les poings.

\- J'ai rentré les crochets. Dit le scientifique. J'ignore ce que vous pouvez faire pour les écailles. Continua-t-il d'un ton posé. Mais je suis ravi de voir que j'arrive à mon but.

\- Quel but ?

\- Je n'ai d'autres buts de faire des découvertes. Répondit-il, le ton doucereux.

Il se pencha vers lui en souriant. Nagisa tenta de se reculer, extrêmement inquiet, s'obligeant à y répondre mais il voulait seulement fuir…


	20. Chapitre 19 : Fouillis non-compact

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 : Fouillis non-compact_

Gakushuu était encore penché sur son travail de directeur d'entreprise, jonglant entre son ordinateur et les devoirs qu'il corrigeait pour ses élèves, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Levant la tête, il remarqua Kayano qui rentrait dans la salle.

\- J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard. Sourit-elle. Je viens de faire une publicité pour des croquettes pour chat. Tu la regarderas ?

Elle rougit en se rendant compte de sa stupidité. Ils étaient amicaux avec son collègue mais pas au point qu'il reste à attendre comme un idiot devant la télévision pour la voir enlacer un énorme chat blanc en récitant un texte.

Même si on lui avait dit qu'elle était très douée !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es pas en retard. Enchaîna-t-il.

\- Allons ! Un peu de joie !

Des tentacules jaunes attrapèrent les coins des lèvres de Gakushuu pour les tirer vers le haut.

Kaede eut un petit sursaut. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. C'était toujours le « problème » avec son cher professeur. Il pouvait venir de n'importe où. Il était là, à guetter. Peut-être d'autant plus depuis qu'une jolie jeune fille s'était déshabillée devant ses yeux grâce à Asano !

\- J'ai hâte que l'on te voie. Tu as beaucoup de publicité ?

Gakushuu repoussa les tentacules de Koro-sensei et se remit à son travail.

\- Pas beaucoup ! Mais quelques-unes. Oh… Asano-san.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en soulevant son feutre rouge.

\- J'ai vu l'autre Asano-san en venant ici.

\- Excellente nouvelle. Répondit-il.

\- Il a demandé à ce que tu viennes le voir…

\- Tu comptes y aller, Asano-chan ?

Le concerné se passa la main dans les cheveux et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose qu'il va me reprocher de payer pour toi et Sugino-san. J'irai le voir, merci.

\- Nous avons aussi prévu d'aller voir Karasuma-sensei avec Karma… Tu viendras ?

Il opina simplement et revint à son double travail. La jeune femme préféra alors ne pas trop l'embêter. Elle ne tenait toujours pas à tirer sur la corde sensible. Mais la façon dont son père l'avait regardé était bizarre… Comme si elle était la fille, de mauvaise famille, qui voulait détourner son enfant du droit chemin…

µµµ

Kayano rangea ses affaires et lança un regard à la place vacante. Koro-sensei jouait avec les élèves dehors et Tomohito était déjà parti travailler à la supérette. Il viendrait les rejoindre chez Tadaomi si tout se passait bien et elle ne doutait pas que ce serait le cas.

Elle soupira doucement et quitta l'école en se dirigeant vers le parking à l'extérieur, hésitant encore si elle descendait comme ses précieux élèves ou si elle attendait que Gakushuu lui propose de la ramener comme il le faisait _si_ souvent. Malheureusement, le regard que lui avait lancé le proviseur lui revenait à chaque fois qu'elle effleurait la possibilité même d'être seule avec son collègue.

Est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?

Et pourquoi s'en préoccupait-elle ?!

Parce que six années à aimer un garçon qu'elle n'avait plus jamais vu avaient pu effriter ses sentiments ? Parce qu'elle était triste de retrouver des amis qui avaient tous des compagnons ou, au moins, des rêves amoureux forts ? Même Rio, lorsqu'elle s'était placée comme sa rivale devant tout le monde, alors qu'elle était toujours nue, paraissait plus légitime qu'elle.

\- Kaede-san !

La jeune femme tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Maehara-san !

Elle agita la main vers lui.

\- Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant ! Rit-elle.

\- Merci ! Tu es ravissante ! Pour un peu, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu ! Mais une de mes anciennes petites amies regarde toujours un de tes soaps !

\- C'est vrai qu'avec Akari Yumimura, j'oublie toujours ! Mais je suis ravie que tu les aies peut-être regardés ?

\- Un peu, promis.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Je travaille dans des bars, je flâne un peu. Mais je gagne bien ma vie. Sourit-il. J'étais venu voir Koro-sensei et je ne pensais pas te trouver.

\- Peut-être que si tu reviens un autre jour, tu verras aussi Sugino.

\- Kaede-san ?

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers Gakushuu qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Ah. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pendant que vous discutez. Je ne t'attends pas, Kaede-san ?

\- Euh… Si ! Tu veux bien ? Je vais essayer d'aller vite.

Gakushuu jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et opina distraitement en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

\- Asano ? S'étrangla Maehara.

\- Surprise. Fit Kayano, nerveuse. Il est très sympathique comme tu peux le voir. Il a beaucoup changé. Il doit faire quelque chose d'important alors je file mais si tu veux qu'on se revoit, tu peux demander mon numéro à Koro-sensei, il est derrière l'école.

Elle s'inclina puis partit en agitant la main. Le blond sourit en agitant la main.

Kayano se glissa à sa place devenue habituelle avec un petit soupir et s'attacha rapidement.

\- Tu pouvais prendre ton temps.

\- Je sais que tu es très ponctuel. Répondit-elle gentiment.

\- Merci. Répondit le jeune Asano en démarrant. Je te déposerai devant le Collège. Supposa-t-il.

\- Je pensais que je pouvais t'attendre… Puisqu'on doit passer par chez vous avant d'aller chez Karasuma-sensei…

\- M'attendre ? J'en aurais pour un moment.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas.

\- Tu veux qu'on lui demande de venir ? Questionna-t-il en désignant Hiroto qui faisait des signes « d'au revoir ».

\- Il vient voir Koro-sensei. Je m'arrangerais pour m'occuper. À moins que je ne te dérange.

Il secoua la tête et conduisit naturellement vers l'établissement principal. La circulation était toujours aisée en venant du bâtiment perdu sur la montagne. Si on mettait de côté que c'était une route défraichie, bien sûr.

\- Tu penses que l'on devrait prévenir Maehara-san pour Karma ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le confier à toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas d'accord pour nous aider à la base. Je pense que Koro-sensei pensera la même chose.

\- Mais…

\- Viendra le moment où on l'annoncera. Mais on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'est devenu Shiota, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'ai la conviction qu'il n'a pas changé ! Certifia-t-elle.

Gakushuu ne répondit pas alors que Kayano jouait nerveusement avec le bas de son pull.

Le jeune homme se gara et se détacha.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas de rester là ?

La demoiselle lui sourit, les joues légèrement rougies.

\- J'essaierai de me dépêcher, mais je ne promets rien. Je te confie mes clés si tu veux sortir de la voiture.

Il lui donna le trousseau, verrouilla son côté puis partit vers l'école. Kayano se donna une baffe. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait des idées. Les gentlemans étaient devenus rares pour l'instant et c'était ce qui devait la troubler.

µµµ

Kayano sursauta en entendant des coups frappés contre la vitre. Elle se passa la main sur le visage en voyant Gakushuu et agita la main avant de lui ouvrir l'autre portière. Le jeune homme put alors se glisser à l'intérieur et récupéra ses clés pour démarrer la voiture.

Gênée, la demoiselle le désigna tout en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- Tu… Tu saignes.

\- Ah. Merci.

Il prit son mouchoir et essuya le sang au coin de ses lèvres comme s'il en avait l'habitude.

\- Je le laverais avant de te le rendre. Ça sera vite fait. Lui dit-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais dis-moi… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien. Nous avons discutés.

\- Vous avez eu des désaccords ?

\- Souvent…

Il haussa les épaules et démarra la voiture. Kaede n'osa rien dire de plus et regarda nerveusement par la fenêtre. Elle essaya de se calmer en se remettant le programme de la journée en tête. Ce qu'ils diraient à leurs anciens professeurs, ce qu'il chercherait à faire…

µµµ

Gakushuu ouvrit la porte de la maison.

\- Gaku' ! J'ai besoin de prendre une douche avant qu'on y aille ! Tu viens avec moi ? … Oups ! Salut Kayano-san.

\- Karma ?

\- Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois. Se moqua le jeune Asano. Je vais me préparer. Tu viendras me rejoindre si tu veux.

Karma lui sourit et le regarda partir puis sourit à Kaede.

\- Viens. Je peux te filer à boire ? Sans aucun danger, t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je crois ! … Tu es… en couple avec Asano-san ?

Le rouquin opina en souriant.

\- Je le côtoyai depuis plus d'un an alors…

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant les joues roses de sa camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

Il y avait étrangement de gentillesse dans sa voix.

\- Je croyais… qu'il m'aimait bien. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Gaku' est très poli. Mais je croyais que tu étais à fond sur Nagisa.

\- Oui !

\- Mais je peux comprendre que tu aies craqué. Sourit-il en tirant la langue. Tu restes seule en attendant ou bien ?

\- Je peux rester seule.

\- Mais n'oublie pas, tu vas mettre le grappin sur Nagisa ! Tu lui rouleras une énorme pelle et il cédera immédiatement !

\- C'est comme ça qu'il m'a dragué. Rit-elle.

\- Oui ! Je suis en team Nagisa-Kayano !

\- Et moi en team Karma-Gakushuu !

\- Merci. On ne fera pas de bruit !

Il partit vers la salle de bain et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ou peut-être juste un peu !

\- Karma !

Il s'arrêta avec la main sur la poignée de porte.

\- J'ai prêté mon mouchoir à Asano-san mais il n'y avait aucun charme derrière ça. Assura-t-elle.

\- Je te fais confiance ! Mais il a un mouchoir en général. Un _adorable_ mouchoir. Il me hait à cause de ce mouchoir !

\- Est-ce que vous vous aimez ?

\- Oui. Mais j'aime bien l'embêter. Tu me connais ! Puis tu sais « qui aime bien châtie bien ». S'amusa-t-il. Pourquoi tu lui as donné ton mouchoir ?

\- Il saignait lorsqu'il est revenu de chez son père.

\- Son père ?

\- Il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre.

\- Merci Kayano-san. Je m'en charge.

La jeune femme remarqua que son sourire était bien moins pétillant cette fois-ci. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil et sut qu'elle devait attendre. Attendre qu'ils sachent, attendre qu'ils fassent quelque chose.

Attendre le retour de Nagisa…

µµµ

Karma tomba sur le sol et éclata de rire en avalant son propre sang. Il se redressa et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Manami était près de lui, souhaitant déjà lui tendre une main secourable. Il l'accepta bien qu'il ne la qualifiait pas d'utile et se redressa.

\- Merci Okuda-san.

\- Six années, petit idiot ! Je t'ai connu stupide mais stupide à ce point !

\- Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je vous ai tant manqué, professeur. Je n'ai pas pu venir au mariage mais voilà pour vous.

Il tendit un paquet.

\- Ne l'ouvrez qu'avec Bitch-sensei sinon vous en ferez rougir plus d'un. Dites-moi ! Un petit Karma Junior est en route ?

\- Pourquoi Karma Junior ? Moi je dis que ce sera un Koro Junior ! S'écria Koro-sensei.

\- Ce sera Kokubou pour un garçon et Jiei pour une fille mais non, rien ne se fait. Répondit Tadaomi.

\- Mais vous y pensez ! Félicitation ! Sourit Kayano. Euh… Pas encore. Rit-elle nerveusement.

\- Irina est en mission…

\- Alors y penser c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire ! Se moqua Karma.

\- Mais notre plus grand désir, commun, c'est de vous voir vous unifier à nouveau. Et vous êtes venu pour que je me dresse contre Nagisa-kun.

\- Et Takebayashi-kun. Dit Tomohito.

\- Et probablement d'autres. Compléta Rio. On ignore qui on va réellement affronter. On ne peut même pas tous être présent. Releva-t-elle.

Il en manquait beaucoup. Entre autre Yuma qui avait rendez-vous avec sa petite amie. Ryuunosuke qui était à l'école, Rinka qui travaillait, Justice qui devait étudier… Yukiko était là, par contre, et on le sentait à la façon dont Tomohito restait toujours auprès d'elle.

\- Nous devons mettre au point des plans. Dit Tadaomi. Que peut-on faire ? Demanda-t-il. Je vous le demande à vous : jusqu'où peut-on aller ? Quelles sont les armes que vous avez en main ?

\- On est prêt à tout. Répondit Koro-sensei. Les enfants ont réappris. Ils continuent. Ensemble, Karma-kun, Asano-chan et moi… Et avec vous ! Nous pouvons le faire. Aidez-nous seulement.

\- Je le ferai. Je vous apporterais toute l'aide dont vous avez besoin.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Et le temps court

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 : Et le temps court_

 ** _2 semaines plus tard_**

\- Professeur ! Professeur ! Vous venez jouer avec nous ?

Bunny agita les bras vers Gakushuu. Celui-ci releva la tête, oubliant un instant ses copies. Mais un tentacule jaune se posa doucement sur l'épaule de la demoiselle en question.

\- N'importunez pas trop votre professeur. Vous savez déjà comment il est à l'approche des examens.

\- Et pour cause. Sourit Tomohito, interrompant son cours magistral.

Magistral ? Il entraînait les enfants dans une joyeuse balle au prisonnier agrémenté d'exercices divers. Par exemple, lorsqu'un joueur était prisonnier, les élèves avaient le droit de quitter le terrain et de faire tout le parcours du combattant, à plusieurs, sans perdre une seule fois la balle, le prisonnier était alors libéré. Mais les adversaires pouvaient interrompre avec leurs poignards spéciaux.

De quoi les entraîner tout en les laissant s'amuser. Des choses que Koro-sensei leur avait apprises et qu'ils tentaient d'apprendre activement aux enfants. Là était le « souci ». Avec un Gakushuu extrêmement nerveux, les pressant constamment au travail, c'était plutôt difficile. Mais, même si c'était le jeune homme qui le payait, il avait assez d'aplomb pour l'affronter.

Enfin…

Il pâlissait comme jamais en le voyant lui lancer un regard de glace.

\- Euh… Je ne voulais pas faire allusion au fait qu'on t'avait battu… Euh… Dit nerveusement Sugino.

\- Tu lui rappelles. Fit Koro-sensei en levant les tentacules dramatiquement.

Mais il les reposa sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.

\- Mais c'était un beau combat, n'est-ce pas, Asano-chan ?

\- Oui. C'était un magnifique combat. Et je ne dis pas cela parce que l'échec avait reposé sur mes pairs et pas les miens.

\- Vous venez jouer avec nous, professeur ? Redemanda Bunny.

\- Je vais venir… Mais n'oubliez pas non plus d'étudier.

\- Oui ! Dit le poulpe. C'est très important de tant utiliser votre cerveau que vos muscles !

\- Vous nous l'avez souvent dit, professeur ! Sourit Natsu.

Elle trottina vers Gakushuu qui posait une pierre sur sa farde cartonnée emprisonnant ses copies. La jeune fille poussa un cri joyeux et se jeta au cou de son professeur qui s'obligea à la rattraper. Sugino eut un rire nerveux et, voyant rebondir cette poitrine, il songea que c'était au moins une bonne chose que Kayano s'était absentée pour cause de tournage parce qu'elle serait devenu folle de rage.

Ce dégoût des grosses poitrines lui était toujours resté, avait-il remarqué.

\- Allons-y les enfants ! Qui veut m'avoir dans son équipe ? S'écria Koro-sensei.

\- Vous devriez plutôt être arbitre. Avec vos compétences, ce ne serait pas réglementaire.

\- Tu es aussi méchant que Karasuma-sensei, Asano-chan. Alors… Ceux qui perdent doivent m'offrir des bonbons ! Na !

Les deux équipes se concertèrent rapidement alors qu'Oikawa serrait de plus en plus le bras de Gakushuu dans les siens.

\- Ne soyez pas trop tortionnaire. Rit Tomohito. Je pense que quelqu'un te veut dans son équipe, Asano-sensei. Je propose de te laisser avec eux.

Il eut un léger sourire et partit dans le camp opposé. Ils se repartirent et se mirent en place. Koro-sensei leva ses tentacules.

\- À vos marques ! Prêt ? Partez ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ç…

Mais une balle arriva sur le coin du nez de Gakushuu, l'interrompant.

\- Bats-toi ! Battez-vous ! Lança jovialement Sugino.

Le jeune Asano jeta la balle à Kuro qui échangea de rapide regard avec ses équipiers. Ils changeaient souvent les équipes pour forcer les enfants à apprendre à s'adapter à tout le monde, à créer rapidement des signes, des codes. Et là, il était horriblement flagrant. Mais qui n'aurait pas réagi de la même façon ? Lorsqu'on trouve une personne puissante face à soi, le plus simple était de l'éliminer.

Il jeta donc une balle fourbe vers leur professeur de sport. Mais il la réceptionna avec aisance et la renvoya sans avoir été touché de sorte à être éjecté en prison.

µµµ

Koro-sensei jouait la pompom girl en agitant vivement des pompoms, portant une tenue ravissante et extrêmement cliché. Il s'arrêta toutefois. Il avait entendu des sons étranges. Il huma. Des odeurs familières stagnaient dans ses narines. N'était-ce pas celle de Hiroto ? Non. Ça devait dater de quand il était repassé la veille. Mais le parfum lui semblait moins diffus qu'il y avait seulement quelques heures…

\- Temps mort ! Cria-t-il en levant les bras.

Surpris, tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Ryu se prit un ballon sur la tête et manqua de tomber à la renverse mais Yuna, avec ses réflexes, le rattrapa.

Koro-sensei se jeta au milieu des élèves et fit signe aux professeurs qui le rejoignirent immédiatement.

\- J'ai une mauvaise impression…

\- Ça fait longtemps que Nagisa n'a plus attaqué. Chuchota Sugino.

Ils ne le voyaient pas mais ne pouvait-il pas entendre leurs discussions malgré tout ?

\- Que fait-on ? Enchaîna-t-il. Je ne sais pas si ils nous voient mais auquel cas…

\- Il fait que quelqu'un aille voir.

\- Pas vous, c'est peut-être un piège. Grogna le jeune Asano.

\- Ça m'embête qu'ils viennent ici… Dit le poulpe. Il ne peut pas aller ailleurs, je le sais bien, mais je n'aime pas ça… Les petits ne peuvent pas affronter Nagisa. Surtout pas s'il ne veut pas faire de concession.

\- Ils doivent se douter de ce qu'il se passe… Souffla Tomohito.

\- Excellente idée. Accorda Gakushuu d'un seul coup. Échangeons les équipes.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule alors que Natsu poussait un gémissement. Il hocha lentement la tête vers son collègue alors que Koro-sensei recommençait à agiter ses tentacules comme une groupie.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder vers la forêt. Il connaissait assez ces petits pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévus.

La partie se poursuivit alors que les odeurs se superposaient. Il était maintenant sûr que quelque chose se préparait. Il s'assit, étendit ses jambes/tentacules et commença à pianoter sur son téléphone d'un air détaché. Il disparut d'un seul coup, en profita pour jeter un regard vers la zone si douteuse, et revint à la même place avec un milkshake dérobé dans le collège principal et le dégusta gaiement.

Mais ce n'était que cacher son trouble.

Il avait bien vu quelques élèves en tenues vertes pour se camoufler. Il avait cru voir Kotaro ainsi que Hiroto et peut-être Kirara mais il n'en était pas très sûr. Il préférait donc faire semblant qu'il gérait la situation.

Tomohito donna un coup extrêmement violent dans le ballon, s'assurant de le lancer droit vers Gakushuu. Lequel évita l'attaque même s'il aurait pu se la prendre en pleine figure sans trop redouter. Il était habitué à pire. Il soupira en regardant la balle fuser vers les arbres mais ça ne le gênait pas en profondeur.

\- Je vais la chercher.

Il courut vers la forêt mais vit une ombre en sortir. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, dissimulant ses poings. D'autant plus que la personne qui sortait des bois n'était autre que Kotaro Takebayashi lui-même. La hargne qu'il nourrissait pour lui demeurait puissante, vengeresse.

\- Koro-sensei ? Souffla Mirai en s'approchant. Ce n'est pas l'ami de notre cible ?

Disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à son arme. Elle ne serait pas utile contre des Humains mais leur professeur ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils se mettent en danger avec de vraies lames.

\- Si… Soyez prudent. Mais je vous protège de toute façon. Certifia le poulpe, souriant.

Kotaro leva les mains.

\- Je suis là en ami.

\- En ami ? Je ne veux pas être ami avec toi ! Cracha Gakushuu.

Tomohito amorça un geste pour courir vers lui et le calmer, même s'ils n'étaient pas très amis, mais il se figea. N'était-ce pas un plan ? Koro-sensei n'avait pas parlé de la seule odeur de Takebayashi qui n'était pas si inquiétante que cela.

C'était forcément une machination. Est-ce qu'il devait les tenir occupés ?

\- Je suis venu parce que… Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Takebayashi-kun !

Le poulpe s'approcha à la hâte.

\- Non ! Lui cria Gakushuu.

Un tentacule se posa sur l'épaule du jeune scientifique qui souffla un « désolé ». La créature le vit retirer sa veste et la lui jeter dessus. Une matière visqueuse y était accrochée ce qui lui empêtrait les bras. Asano siffla et envoya son poing dans le visage de Kotaro, le jetant sur le sol où il couina.

\- Éloignez-vous ! Ordonna Sugino.

Juste à cet instant, une lance jaillit, tenue par Taisei et Ryoma. Elle libéra des trompes d'eau.

Koro-sensei décolla. Encore cette technique ?! Nagisa était pourtant extrêmement ingénieux.

Une détonation lui fit tourner la tête dans toutes les directions. Elle fut suivie d'une autre et encore une nouvelle. Il vit apparaître des filets alors que le jet du pistolet s'élevait vivement. Il ne pouvait pas échapper et aux trompes d'eau et aux lacis qui fonçaient vers lui.

Gakushuu tendit la main comme s'il pouvait atteindre un tentacule. Mais, à peine Koro-sensei eut-il remarqué cela qu'il en allongea une qui se glissa entre les doigts du jeune homme.

\- Inutile.

\- Nagisa-kun.

\- Tu n'as pas…

Gakushuu tira si violemment sur la tentacule que le professeur fut jeté au sol où il roula-boula et s'empêtra dans le vêtement mais il était au moins sauf. Tomohito serra les dents devant les seuls choix qui leur restait pour se dépêtrer de cette immonde situation… Il aurait de quoi s'en vouloir pour encore longtemps.

\- Occupez-vous de Koro-sensei. Ordonna-t-il. Kika, Yukito, protégez vos camarades !

Ces deux-là étaient très doués en combat à mains nues mais face à eux, il y avait Nagisa, Itona et Ryoma.

Le bleu bondit d'ailleurs et courut vers Koro-sensei, deux armes dans les mains, ne cachant même pas ses intentions. Tomohito fut frappé d'horreur en le voyant si rapide. Il devait se mettre entre lui et leur professeur prisonnier qui paniquait comme un fou. Si le poulpe les laissait tomber, que pouvaient-ils faire ?!

Il courut néanmoins et se jeta sur son ami, lui attrapant les jambes pour le jeter au sol. Ryoma se précipita vers la scène mais la main de Gakushuu le saisit par la nuque et le projeta avec vigueur sur Kotaro, un sourire trop heureux aux lèvres.

Hiroto profita de la confusion pour courir vers le professeur. Bunny coupa le vêtement et dépatouilla la pieuvre géante des liens. Koro-sensei évita juste à temps l'attaque de Maehara et repoussa les élèves pour les protéger.

\- Je vous aurai ! Cria Nagisa.

Il donna un coup dans le visage de Sugino, le jetant au sol.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal alors reste loin de tout ça. Menaça-t-il.

Le garçon bondit vers Koro-sensei, aussi vif qu'un serpent. Mais le mollusque était bien plus rapide et agile que lui.

\- Koro-sensei ! Cria Gakushuu.

\- Non !

Asano serra les dents, le corps se soulevant et s'abaissant vivement. Il faucha les jambes de Kirara qui entreprenait une attaque et courut vers Tomohito pour le redresser. Nagisa enchaînait les attaques, le visage ravagé par la hargne.

Ce n'était pas normal.

\- Où est Muramatsu ? Demanda Sugino.

Koro-sensei repoussa délicatement ses élèves alors que, de l'autre côté, il attaquait vivement Nagisa. Celui-ci le faisait reculer. Et là…

Le sol s'effondra d'un seul coup. Taisei jeta la lance à Nagisa et ils la réactivèrent en défaisant le nœud qui jeta des trompes d'eau dans la cavité.

\- Koro-sensei ! Hurla Sugino.

\- Merde.

Tomohito retint un enfant qui voulait agir, le repoussa et courut vers Nagisa. Il fut jeté au sol par Itona, la bouche en sang.

Takebayashi sourit en remontant ses lunettes alors que Muramatsu réapparaissait en souriant.

\- Vous avez senti régulièrement nos odeurs quand on venait vous rendre visite mais on préparait tout. Un petit piège qu'on a creusé pendant deux semaines grâce aux engins d'Itona.

\- Je tenais une trappe active et lorsqu'il a été au bon endroit… Surenchérit Takuya.

Gakushuu fonça vers Nagisa. Ryoma s'interposa mais il le vit se glisser entre ses jambes et le garçon fut jeté au sol. Des cris de poulpe venaient de la fosse et Kuro se précipita vers elle pour tendre la main. Mais le corps était gorgé d'eau et donc lourd.

Tomohito se redressa et attrapa Terasaka par l'épaule pour le repousser et l'empêcher de faire du mal à son élève mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Et les autres se jetaient vers eux. D'un œil paniqué, il vit les étudiants se jeter dans la bataille à leur tour. Ils avaient beau être trois ou quatre quelques fois, la bande était très forte et ils se défaisaient de ces élèves si peu entraîné, au final.

\- Dégage ! Cria Nagisa.

Ses crochets poussèrent et il arma une morsure mais se figea.

\- On peut jouer à ce jeu aussi, Shiota.

Là, au coin de ses lèvres, des crochets. Mais pas comme des serpents, plutôt des forficules de quelconque insecte.

Comment c'était possible ? Yanagisawa s'occupait de Gakushuu dans son dos ?

Qui attaquerait le premier ?


	22. Chapitre 21 : Crochets contre forficules

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 21 : Crochets contre forficules_

Nagisa écarquillait les yeux face à ces étranges crochets qui s'approchaient de lui. Il tenta de calmer sa panique sourde. Il pouvait profiter de son attaque pour lui planter ses propres dents dans la gorge et injecté du venin. Il était plus rapide que lui !

Il arma un mouvement, le voyant se pencher vers lui mais il vit les lèvres du jeune homme se tordre dans un sourire tant moqueur que conquérant et il jeta son poing dans son visage. Le garçon se mordit par inadvertance et siffla.

\- Nagisa !

Takebayashi courut vers eux alors que Kirara s'occupait de tenir les élèves à distance avec Hiroto qui serrait les dents en voyant Nagisa en difficulés. Taisei tenait Yuna et Yukito qui ne savaient rien faire contre la force du motard. De plus, il arrivait à éviter chacune de leurs attaques.

\- Muramatsu, j'ai besoin de fermer la trappe ! Cria Itona.

\- Je vois ! Ils l'ont activé il y a longtemps et Muramatsu-kun avait seulement tenu la trappe fermée pour que je n'entende pas le mécanisme ! S'écria le professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'écria Tomohito, surtout qu'il était toujours aux prises avec Ryoma qui lui faisait une clé de bras.

Muramatsu courut vers Kuro au moment où Kotaro rassemblait tout son courage pour se jeter sur le jeune Asano. Son poids était bien suffisant pour l'éjecter de sur Nagisa, surtout qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. L'impact projeta le jeune fraise dans la fosse ou un tentacule ralentit l'attrapa avant tout risque de noyade.

Takuya attrapa l'élève par les épaules et l'éloigna vivement. Il leva le pouce et Itona ferma la trappe.

Nagisa se redressa en haletant.

\- N… Nagisa… Souffla Tomohito.

Terasaka le relâcha brusquement alors que le professeur écarquillait les yeux. Les crochets si visibles de son ami le choquaient.

Maehera courut vers le bleu pour l'aider à se lever complétement.

\- Gender ?

\- Ne bougez pas ! Lança-t-il vers les étudiants. Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal. Sugino, éloigne-toi aussi. Tu peux aller avec tes élèves.

Le gang de Terasaka se lança des regards alors que le professeur de sport récupérait Kuro des mains de Tatsuya pour le ramener dans le groupe avec les autres.

\- Merci. Dit le bleu.

Il regarda vers Kotaro qui serrait nerveusement les mains. Maintenant, ils devaient tuer Koro-sensei et ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela bien qu'il était emprisonné, gorgée d'eau et incapable d'agir puisque Gakushuu était piégé avec lui.

\- Vous avez vos armes ? Demanda Nagisa.

Il sentait tous les regards sur sa bouche. Il avait envie de la cacher mais il savait qu'il les attirerait encore plus dessus.

\- On a qu'à remplir la cuve de billes ! Lança Terasaka.

\- Non. C'était la technique de Takaoka-sensei et je ne m'abaisserai pas à cela. Répondit Nagisa avec nervosité.

\- Tu es assez doué pour tirer et le toucher au cœur. Lui dit Hiroto. Itona peut suffisamment ouvrir la trappe. Il ne sortira pas avec un corps aussi lourd.

Le bleu opina lentement et tendit la main vers Kirara. Celle-ci lui jeta l'airsoft que le garçon arma.

\- Professeur ! On ne peut pas le laisser tuer Koro-sensei ! Cria Mirai. Faites quelque chose. Dites-nous quoi faire ? Supplia-t-il.

Sugino trembla. Tuer Koro-sensei semblait si normal mais il ne devait pas le laisser faire. Il devait l'attraper. Il savait que Nagisa ne voulait pas mettre les enfants en danger mais il y avait pensé. Il avait des personnes suffisamment robustes pour leur faire du mal. Ne fut-ce que par mégarde…

µµµ

Karma se passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur en soupirant. Il rêvait de se poser autour de sa console de jeu ou de semer la discorde sur le compte de son petit ami, au choix. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, ravi que personne ne soit là pour lui reprocher de mettre sa sueur sur le meuble. Il attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de message et fronça en voyant, au contraire, une pléiade de SMS en tout genre. Le premier lui venait de Sugino et ne trouva qu'un rapide « Nagisa ici, viens ». Et après cela, une multitude de message lui demandant de se présenter.

Mais ils venaient de tous ceux qui avaient dû être appelés. Ici un message de Kayano « Nagisa attaque l'école, tu peux aller les aider et le calmer ? S'il te plaît. » ou là, Ryuunosuke « Nagisa est à l'école, ils ont l'air en danger. Tu es occupé ? Je suis en cours, je ne peux pas être dans les environs avant un moment, tu sais y aller ? ». Il trouva également un message de Manami. « Nagisa attaquerait tout le monde à l'école. Je suis très inquiète. Est-ce que je dois y aller ? »

Ce qui était sûr pour lui c'est qu'il irait.

Il remit ses cheveux en arrières, attrapa son armement et s'équipa rapidement avant d'enfiler son gilet, dissimulant tant son visage que son arsenal.

µµµ

Gakushuu soufflait, accrocher aux tentacules de son professeur. La fosse était étonnement profonde comme l'attestait les langues d'eau qui perçaient dans les trous laissé par le corps de Koro-sensei. Il avait tellement gonflé que c'était dur de voir exactement.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le professeur.

\- C'est vous qui devriez flipper ! Siffla-t-il.

\- Je sais qu'on va s'en sortir ! J'ai confiance en toi, en Sugino-kun et même dans les enfants. On va trouver une solution.

Le poulpe sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu en as une ?

\- Si vous me jetiez, vous pourriez décuplez ma force et je pourrais peut-être briser cette taule.

\- Mais si tu n'en es pas capable, si je n'ai pas assez de force, ce sont tes os qui pourraient se briser ! Protesta Koro-sensei, son visage se marbrant d'une croix.

\- Alors quoi ? Rien ne dit que je ne résisterais pas à ça. Après tout…

Il eut un éclair de génie et sourit.

\- Vous me permettez tout de même de me blesser un peu ?

\- Est-ce si vital ? S'inquiéta le poulpe.

Les forficules s'activèrent autour de sa bouche.

µµµ

Nagisa fit un geste vers Itona qui appuya sur le bouton. La trappe bougea légèrement et le garçon s'en approcha en vérifiant que l'airsoft serait bien fonctionnel. Il s'approcha du piège.

\- Tu peux te mettre au-dessus sans cr…

Il poussa un cri et s'éloigna d'un mouvement. Ryoma tourna la tête vers lui, surpris, et fit une créature se glisser sous son pantalon. Son ami lui jeta la commande pour se pencher et attraper la créature qu'il écrasa. Mais il n'entendit pas le _scrouitch_ caractéristique. La bête fila de sous sa chaussure et réattaqua.

\- Itona-kun ! S'écria Nagisa en voyant la trappe continuer de s'ouvrir.

Les élèves hurlèrent de peur. Le garçon tira deux balles, presque par désespoir, mais n'entendit pas de hurlement de poulpe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous…

D'un coup d'œil, l'assassin vint apparaître des ordres de mille-pattes qui couraient vers eux. Sugino repoussait d'ailleurs ses étudiants, inquiet. Il sentit un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire et fut jeté au sol avant que deux balles roses ne le cogne vivement. Il vit Asano se tenir au-dessus de lui.

Comment était-il sorti ?

\- Sugino-kun ! Ordonna Gakushuu.

Celui-ci réalisa qu'il ne lui désignait pas la fosse.

\- Des mukades ! S'ils vous mordent, vous pouvez être paralysés pendant des jours. Vous pouvez être pris d'hallucination. Souffla Kirara presqu'avec joie. Rien ne sert de les couper, ni de les écraser. Rien ne les tue.

Sugino posa une main rassurante sur Yuna et Mirai, les délégués, et courut vers Gakushuu. Il attrapa la chose jaune qu'il venait de lui lancer et tomba au sol lorsqu'elle le traîna vers le piège. Les étudiants couaquèrent de surprise mais Kuro s'empressa d'attraper son professeur par la taille.

Alors qu'ils l'empêchaient d'être entraîné par le poids d'un Koro-sensei imprégné d'eau, Gakushuu et Nagisa s'affrontaient. Tous deux vifs, cognant pour un coup donné, évitant avec aisance autant qu'ils frappaient bien. Mais il y avait une différence notable : Asano frappait bien plus fort que son adversaire. Lequel attendait le moment opportun pour le paralyser, même s'il avait _la_ technique pour le contrer.

Le bleu se concentrait également pour ne pas faire attention à ses camarades qui tentaient de se défaire des mukades. Des milliers qui leur grimpaient dessus et les faisaient hurler lorsqu'ils mordaient.

\- Asano-chan !

Nagisa sentit une violente douleur dans la nuque et tomba sur le sol avant qu'une main n'attrape le tentacule qui devenait rouge et l'extirpe de la cuve comme si ça n'avait été qu'une simple éponge.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui les contrôle. Répondit une voix posée. Les enfants, maîtrisez ces gens. Prouvez que vos enseignements servent à quelque chose.

Koro-sensei opina lentement la tête. Il regarda ses petits étudiants courir pour tenir en respect le gang de Terasaka, Maehara et Takebayashi en respect, s'y mettant quelques fois à plusieurs. Tous étaient soulagés de voir les scolopendres s'éloigner bien qu'elles restaient en cercle, comme si elles surveillaient la situation.

\- Dans quoi t'es-tu mis ? Tu n'étais pas capable de gérer cette situation et tu m'as appelé.

Un bruit de baffe violente retentit dans le jardin.

\- Et regarde comment tu te présentes…

\- Arrêtez ! Protesta Koro-sensei qui essayait d'extirper l'eau de son corps.

\- Proviseur ! Enchaîna Sugino.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Me remerciez de mon intervention ?

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Gakushuu et le bloqua alors qu'il remettait violemment les forficules dans sa peau. Son fils poussa un cri, cracha du sang et toussa.

\- Vous êtes trop brusque ! Continua la créature tentaculaire.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais le problème n'est-il pas réglé ? Menez ces gens dans une salle de classe. Vous voulez attendre le réveil de votre cher élève, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il en désignant Nagisa. Je garderai secret sur sa présence. Ne vous en inquiétez pas.

Il regarda le sang sur les poignets de son fils.

\- À moins que je ne doive rester ici au cas où vous auriez besoin d'aide ?

Le proviseur sourit tranquillement alors que Gakushuu s'approchait de Koro-sensei pour l'aider à s'essorer.

\- Vous pouvez nous aider. Souffla le professeur principal.

\- Merci beaucoup, Proviseur. Enchaîna son fils.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Réveil

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 22 : Réveil_

Nagisa était encore dans le brouillard. Il entendait des mots sans les comprendre. Des personnes qui discutaient non-loin de lui alors que la douleur le sciait là où Gakushuu l'avait frappé, là où on lui avait porté un coup sur la nuque… Les yeux toujours fermés, il s'efforçait de ne pas trop bouger, ne pas prouver qu'il était bien éveillé. C'était l'occasion d'entendre ce qu'il se disait et de pouvoir tenter une attaque en traître.

Ses crochets piquaient sa langue et il déglutit difficilement, le souffle court.

Il entendait une voix familière. Trop de voix familière. Sa tête lui paraissait, en fait, tellement lourde qu'il confondait absolument tout. Était-ce la voix de Hiroto ? Il pouvait parfaitement parler joyeusement avec Koro-sensei. Il n'avait rien contre lui après tout. Il avait juste besoin d'argent et ce ne serait pas leur professeur préféré qui le lui reprocherait. Au contraire. Il tenterait certainement, par contre, de le remettre dans le droit chemin et de lui apprendre à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

Non. Ce n'était pas la voix de Maehara mais elle lui était familière. Il lança un regard par-dessous ses paupières, cherchant à voir où étaient ses camarades. Il les découvrit à ses côtés. Le pantalon trop court de de ses compagnons découvrait des multitudes de morsure rouges effroyables alors que la peau pâlissait autour.

Il regarda encore les environs autant qu'il pouvait et finit par supposer que ce n'était pas trop dangereux avant d'avancer la main tirer sur la cheville, évitant de trop toucher aux blessures. Il vit un sursaut et essaya de reconnaître la personne à ses jambes, une chose bien pénible, mais une voix vint à son oreille.

\- On est dans la classe E.

Takuya !

Il opina faiblement en signe de compréhension.

\- Il est réveillé ? Murmura une autre voix.

Nagisa serra les dents. Certainement trop fort ! Koro-sensei pouvait parfaitement entendre à un décibel aussi élevé.

Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non. Il dort toujours. Répondit Muramatsu à voix basse.

Pourtant, il venait de sentir une pression rude sur ses jambes. Sans doute la pression de Ryoma qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Ils devaient tous être attachés par sa faute. C'était normal qu'il leur en veuille. Attaché par une des personnes qu'ils estimaient le plus. Voilà qui se révélait passablement horrible.

\- Sérieux ! Ça craint que vous nous ayez attachés comme ça ! Vous craignez ! On en a marre de vous ! Jamais vu un prof aussi naze ! Vous ne méritez même plus qu'on vous appelle le « poulpe ». Continua Takuya en criant bien fort.

\- Vous qui ne deviez laisser personne nous faire du mal ! Poursuivit Taisei.

\- Et voilà qu'on a été attaché, malmené et mordu par d'effroyables créatures qui hanteront nos rêves pendant des nuits. Lança Kirara avec trop de frissons.

\- On a été attaché mais tout va bien. Chuchota Hiroto. Ils vont bientôt nous libérer. Ils vont s'assurer qu'on ne compte pas comploter quelque chose d'autres.

Toutes ses explications étaient naturellement données sous le couvert des cris des autres.

Nagisa serrait les dents. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en redevenir à de bonnes prédispositions. À la moindre occasion, il l'attaquerait et le tuerait. Mais il portait encore des liens dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

\- Allons, allons… Fit Koro-sensei.

Il s'approcha alors que le bleu fermait les yeux et s'efforçait de ne pas serrer les dents. Il entendait ce bruit caoutchouteux alors qu'il s'avançait. Le gang de Terasaka avait arrêté de crier mais les deux voix familière reprirent leurs dialogues. Il n'en entendait toujours rien…

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé Nagisa-kun. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon serra les dents et s'obligea à soulever les paupières. Il découvrit des tentacules jaunes mais pas que… Des longues jambes humaines. Il leva lentement la tête et sentit à nouveau la même pression quoique moins rude. Pour un peu, il se serait demandé si c'était vraiment Ryoma. Pour un peu, il se serait demandé s'il rêvait.

\- On veut te libérer, Nagisa-kun. Mais ça dépendra seulement de toi. Ce que tu as fait été très ingénieux, je suis fier de toi.

Un tentacule doux lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Mais tu aurais pu mettre mes nouveaux petits en danger. Et je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux, au contraire ! Je devais vous tirer une balle dans le cœur. Grogna-t-il.

\- Tu as mis la vie de Asano-chan en danger.

\- Et c'est probablement ce qui t'a perdu. Il n'aime pas être prisonnier et il a bien plus d'argument que toi.

Celui qui venait de parler s'accroupit. Nagisa essaya de s'avancer et de porter un coup de crochet mais les tentacules jaunes l'empêchèrent d'attaquer.

\- Nagisa-kun !

\- Karma-kun ! Tu es en vie !

\- Ce qui semble te déplaire visiblement. Sourit-il. Vu que je t'ai clairement vu essayer de m'attaquer. Avec de pareils crochets, je suis sûr que tu as un venin très violent.

\- Karma-kun !

Est-ce qu'il existait bel et bien ? Est-ce que c'était ce que Yanagisawa lui avait fait ? Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air d'avoir la vingtaine ? Pourquoi Koro-sensei n'était pas surpris ? Le gang de Terasaka et les deux autres semblaient décontenancés mais pas confiant. Pourtant, il les avait mis au courant lorsque le moment était venu…

\- C'est toi ?

\- Qui est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Tu veux que je te le prouve avec la magnifique photo de toi en jupe que j'ai dans mon téléphone. Eyh ! Proviseur ! Vous l'avez vue ?

Gakushuu secoua la tête, les dents serrées alors que Karma tirait son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Je te remercie pour ta proposition mais je n'y tiens pas. Dit-il poliment avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou pas…

\- Moi après l'avoir tabassé, je suis heureux. Sourit Tomohito en s'approchant.

\- Moi aussi je veux tabasser ce connard ! Lança Ryoma.

\- Tu aimerais mon pauvre mais tu ne risques pas de savoir m'atteindre même si je ne bougeais pas. Souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

La petite frappe tenta de lui donner un coup de boule mais Karma se recula en ricanant.

\- On peut te libérer si tu acceptes de ne pas tuer Koro-sensei. Dit Karma.

\- Et tous vous libérer ! Assura le poulpe. Si vous ne voulez pas me tuer ! Dit-il en se protégeant le visage de ses bras mous.

\- Les enfants sont partis alors si jamais vous voulez tenter le Diable, nous sommes prêts. Sourit le rouquin.

Ryoma donna un coup de coude à Nagisa pour lui désigner le Proviseur.

\- Il t'a terrassé d'un coup…

Le garçon opina doucement, lui offrant un sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de regoûter à cette douleur. Il avait besoin d'autre chose que ça. Puis, de toute façon, la surprise et le dégoût passé, son cœur bondissait de joie de voir Karma. Il voulait absolument le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre.

Koro-sensei se pencha sur lui, ne redoutant pas une morsure quelconque. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas à le craindre. Lorsqu'il fut libérer, Nagisa commença par s'asseoir alors que le poulpe détachait tout le monde. Un acte qui attira suffisamment l'attention des Asano qui cessèrent de discuter et se rapprochèrent à leur tour.

Ses bras un peu soulagé, le garçon se redressa et prit Karma dans ses bras, l'enlaçant étroitement.

\- Karma-kun… Je suis si désolé. Toutes ses années. Je m'en voulais tellement !

\- Tu ne t'en voulais pas tant que ça…

\- Connard ! Siffla Terasaka.

\- Lorsqu'on s'en veut d'avoir tué quelqu'un, on ne devient pas un assassin.

\- Mais le faire par passion n'est pas une meilleure chose. Reprocha Koro-sensei.

\- Tu es aussi un assassin ? Murmura Nagisa.

\- Shiro nous parlait toujours d'un apprenti. Releva Kotaro.

\- Un apprenti qui lui a planté une balle dans la colonne vertébrale… Chuchota le garçon.

Le roux leva la main en souriant.

\- C'est moi.

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux, mettant toutes les pièces ensembles.

\- Shinigami ?

\- L'Assassin des Enfers. On avait pensé à Red Demon avec Gaku' mais ça ressemblait trop à ce que tu avais.

Le bleu opina légèrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Karma, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Il faudrait ranger ces crochets. Dit Koro-sensei.

Gakuho s'approcha et offrit son immense et inquiétant sourire à Nagisa. Hiroto s'avança, l'air prêt à intervenir. Pourtant, il faisait pâle figure.

\- Je peux les rentrer.

Nagisa trembla et ouvrit la bouche.

En un tour de mains, ou plutôt de doigts, l'homme lui remit les crochets dans la bouche, le laissant avec plein de sang en bouche qu'il dut avaler.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Proviseur…

\- Pourquoi vous avez voulu tuer Koro-sensei ? Questionna Tomohito.

\- Pour l'argent de la récompense… Dit Maehara.

\- Non, non, non… Vous ne devez pas faire ça ! Déplora le poulpe. Vous êtes ingénieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vos travaux actuels ?

\- Ça ne marche pas trop bien. Dit Taisei. Mais il n'y a pas que ça… La femme que j'aime veut une relation libre. Je le respecte mais je suis triste.

Kirara lui donna un coup de poing en soupirant.

\- On verra idiot.

\- Moi je travaille dans un Host Club, ça va mais je pourrais faire mieux. Soupira Hiroto.

\- Et moi, je travaille chez les rivaux de mon père et je vis chez Taisei-kun…

\- Mais ça ne me gêne pas, je t'adore.

Karma ébouriffa les cheveux de Nagisa et s'éloigna vers un bureau à côté de Gakushuu s'y appuyant.

\- J'ai eu des promotions récentes grâce à Nagisa. Sourit Takebayashi. Je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

\- Alors pourquoi vous voulez la récompense ?

\- Vous savez… vous avez comme un pouvoir. Dit Kirara. Lorsqu'on vous parle, tout semble aller mieux. Lorsque vous êtes là, tout va bien.

\- C'est vrai. Dit Itona. C'est toujours comme ça… Vous avez comme un super pouvoir. Souffla-t-il.

Koro-sensei rit en se frottant le crâne d'un tentacule.

\- À vrai dire… Parler à un adulte vous permets de visualiser les choses autrement. Intervint le Proviseur. Dans le fond, vous êtes encore des enfants. Annonça-t-il. Et là, un adulte peut vous guider, peut vous permettre de parler sans crainte. Vous pesez le pour et le contre car vous savez que cet adulte vous aidera.

\- En parlant de ça : Gakushuu ne veut pas être professeur. Ça le fait chier. Il est le directeur de Virtu'Oz dont vous dépendez tellement. Railla Karma.

\- Pardon ?

\- Karma ! S'écria son partenaire.

\- Vous dépendez totalement de votre fils. Sourit le rouquin. C'est à lui que vous achetez vos fournitures. Il travaille à domicile sur son ordi' et il bosse ici.

\- Tu es un excellent professeur. Sourit Koro-sensei. Je serai très triste si, l'année prochaine, nous ne t'avions plus mais je t'encourage fortement.

\- Moi pas. Tu resteras professeur dans cet endroit déplorable !

Karma ouvrit la bouche mais se trouva avec un tentacule devant les lèvres. Il se débattit en grognant.

\- Vous avez parlé de Shiro ? Demanda Koro-sensei pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Les Asano se fixaient avec véhémence.

\- Je suis allé le voir pour qu'il règle mes erreurs. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça avec la mort de Karma-kun sur la conscience… Il m'a dit que je devais vous tuer… Et ce en remerciement de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter… Déjà qu'il m'a fait ça pour accepter de m'aider avec Karma-kun. Dit Nagisa en désignant ses dents.

Gakushuu le fixa.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais étrangement plus rapide ? S'enquit le poulpe. Plus fluide aussi. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Il m'a changé…

Il tourna la tête vers le jeune Asano qui le dévisageait toujours.

\- Toi aussi ? Murmura-t-il. Est-ce que…

Il regarda vers Karma. Avait-il agi plus vite parce qu'il voulait conserver son rival ?

\- Koro-sensei m'a sauvé grâce à ses super fines tentacules. Expliqua le rouquin.

\- Moi, c'est génétique. Mais j'ignore pourquoi tu disposes d'une modification comme la nôtre.

\- Comment s'appelle l'homme qui t'as fait ça ? Questionna Gakuho.

\- Nous l'appelons Shiro mais…

Il regarda vers Koro-sensei puis vers Kotaro. C'est ce second qui leva timidement la main.

\- Yanagisawa Kotaro.

\- Yanagisawa ?

Gakushuu leva le regard vers son père. Celui-ci lissa tranquillement son costume puis s'assit sur un bureau.

\- Yanagisawa Makoto. C'est le nom de l'ami de mon père qui avait besoin de faire des expériences. Mes parents n'ont jamais refusés.

\- Alors c'est cela, Monsieur le Proviseur ? Je vous avais toujours trouvé prodigieux mais je comprends mieux.

L'homme posa sa main sur la tête de son fils qui se renfrogna.

\- En effet. Comme vous et ce jeune garçon, dit-il en désignant Nagisa, nous sommes des créatures génétiquement modifiées.

\- Professeur ! Je m'en veux beaucoup… Est-ce que tout ce que j'ai fait ?

Karma repoussa le tentacule et s'approcha de Nagisa.

\- Tu as assez payé, j'ai l'impression. Dit-il en lui montrant sa bouche.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et opina.

\- Comptes-tu rester un assassin, Nagisa ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Koro-sensei puis lança un coup d'œil au rouquin qui souriait.

\- Je suppose. Il n'y a que la mort de Karma qui m'ait affecté. C'est mal ?

\- Pas nécessairement. Jura Koro-sensei. Je ne m'en veux pas tant que ça et Karma-kun…

Il lui tapota la tête.

\- Il ne s'en veut de rien.

Pour la première fois depuis six ans, Nagisa était enfin soulagé…

µµµ

Kotaro Yanagisawa s'avança vers la cuve et il sourit en la voyant presque rose. Il activa un bouton qui vida tout le contenu. Il tira la porte dès que le glouglou cessa. Un garçon de quinze ans tomba à genoux devant lui, son corps nu luisant de la mélasse rose qui le couvrait encore.

Il leva son visage et sourit alors que ses yeux étaient traversés d'une pupille presque féline.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Mise au poing

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 23 : Mise au poing_

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te donner toutes mes félicitations ou te frapper encore plus fort la prochaine fois.

Gakushuu serra les dents.

\- Je comprends pertinemment que vous soyez déçu. Vous dissiez que je ne réussirais jamais et je vous prouve que je peux le faire et ce même lorsque vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues. Je suis à la tête d'une grande entreprise et je suis professeur en même temps.

\- Dans la pire classe qui existe.

\- Quand bien même.

Il s'avança en souriant.

\- Karma a raison : vous passez par moi pour vos fournitures. Et si vous changiez votre fusil d'épaule, ce serait prouvé que vous êtes plus faible que moi.

\- En effet. Je te félicite pour « Virtu'Oz ». J'aurais dû réaliser que c'était toi. Mais il y avait tellement de manquement que je croyais plutôt à un de tes amis comme Araki-kun ou Koyamo-kun.

Le jeune Asano fut frappé par le mot « manquement ». Il n'en voyait pas sur le coup mais ni Karma, ni lui n'avaient fait de réelles études. Si ce n'était des cours rapides qu'il avait faits par correspondance et son ami avait juste lu ses notes. L'un et l'autre se débrouillaient pourtant très bien.

Il se souvint alors que son père descendait les gens continuellement pour les réduire en charpie. S'il ne pouvait prouver qu'il était le meilleur, autant les rabaisser avec minutie. Et son père avait frappé juste là où ça faisait mal.

Il fit encore un autre pas vers lui et s'appuya sur le bureau de son père en souriant.

\- Ils auraient probablement fait un travail de ce genre, oui. Mais contrairement à moi, ils sont toujours aux études. À présent, vous dépendez de moi, ce qui veut dire que l'année passée j'aurais le droit d'arrêter d'être professeur.

L'homme rit en s'appuyant contre son siège.

\- Combien est-ce que je te paie ?

\- Environ quatre cent mille yens (1) par mois. Souffla le jeune homme entre ses dents.

\- Imagine que je te supprime cet argent. Pourras-tu payer Sugino-san et Kaede-san ? Pourras-tu entretenir Koro-sensei et, visiblement, ce jeune Karma en plus de toi ? Je sais que tu touches beaucoup avec Virtu'Oz mais mon argent n'est-il pas nécessaire pour ton train de vie ? Tu utilises avec brio ton temps et je suis fier de toi pour cela. Mais si tu abandonnes le métier de professeur, que te restera-t-il ?

\- Je ne vous crains pas. J'étendrais mon marché. J'aurais le temps pour ça.

L'homme se leva et lui saisit le menton.

\- Lorsque tu prendras quelques secondes pour réfléchir, tu te rendras compte que de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai raison.

\- Vous m'avez enseigné que ce qui comptait, c'était de garder les gens sous sa domination. Imaginez que je refuse de vous vendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je me tournerai vers quelqu'un d'autres. Je le tirerai vers la meilleure qualité. Comme tu peux le voir, mon cher Asano-kun, c'est toujours toi qui es à ma merci.

Il le repoussa en souriant et croisa les bras.

\- Mais tu m'as offert un beau spectacle. Tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour arriver à mon niveau. À présent, dis-moi… Comptes-tu démissionner ?

\- J'ai encore neuf mois pour trouver une solution. Soyez sûr que je la trouverai.

\- Offre-moi une belle partie. Pour l'instant, tu es toujours mon esclave, Asano-kun.

µµµ

Yuuji s'allongea au lit et attendit Nagisa qui lui semblait de très bonne humeur depuis qu'il était revenu. Il termina son verre de vin et se tourna vers la porte, tout sourire. Le bleu s'obligea à répondre à son sourire et s'approcha pour se glisser à son côté.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je suis un peu perturbé malgré tout. Reconnut-il. Je t'avais dit que Koro-sensei et Karma-kun m'avaient pardonnés ?

\- Au moins trois fois. Rit Yuuji. Mais ça me plaît de te voir si heureux. Et puis, comme je t'ai dit, c'est ce Karma qui devrait s'excuser ! Tu as traversé de rudes épreuves à cause de lui !

Il baissa un peu la tête, glissant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Et puis… Je dois les remercier un peu, moi aussi… Tu ne serais pas venu me voir sinon.

\- C'est vrai. À l'heure actuelle, je suppose que je serais en train d'essayer d'avoir un métier décent. Sugino, Kayano-san et Asano-kun sont devenus professeurs… Je crois que je les envie. Koro-sensei m'a enseigné tant de choses que j'aurais aimé faire. Tout à l'heure, sa simple présence à régler la majorité des problèmes de tout le monde.

Il eut un rire nerveux et posa un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

\- Mais pour Muramatsu-kun, c'était toi !

\- Je voulais que tu sois heureux. Je sais que si tes amis sont heureux, tu le seras.

\- Tu es un ami qui m'est très précieux. Sourit Nagisa.

Le jeune riche le regarda de ses yeux de chien battu et lui caressa la joue en se penchant vers lui. Le garçon le laissa l'embrasser et y répondit même, pressant son front contre le sien. La langue vint jouer contre la sienne et il se pressa doucement contre lui. Les bras l'encerclèrent avec douceur et il s'y abandonna.

Yuuji n'était pas musclé, pas particulièrement fort, ni prodigieusement intelligent et il brillait surtout grâce à son argent. Mais il était aussi effroyablement gentil et il pouvait toujours se reposer sur lui. Tant de choses qui faisaient qu'il se sentait très bien lorsqu'il était là.

Lorsqu'il lui murmurait « je t'aime », il tremblait de honte. Il n'arrivait pas à lui souffler les mêmes mots même si son ami brûlait de les entendre. Il n'avait conscience de rien si ce n'était de ces objectifs. La preuve étant, Karma le lui avait rappelé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais purement vus comme des amis, il ignorait ses craintes et ses souffrances et il avait l'impression que ça arrivait pour tout le monde…

Lorsque ses lèvres s'éloignèrent de celles de Yuuji, il s'empressa de prendre la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un brin de surprise et de réflexion en même temps.

\- Juste que tu restes à mes côtés. On t'as pardonné, on est même prêt à t'aider… Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes… Dit-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Pour la première fois, Nagisa provoqua le baiser. Il était très court, certes, mais son audace fut remerciée par les doigts se perdant dans les mèches bleues de sa chevelure.

\- Je ne compte pas partir. Ni changer plus que cela. Je suis toujours un assassin… Je pourrais reprendre des études mais je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. À moins que tu estimes que je doive arrêter ?

\- Je ne suis pas un mari qui commande sa femme. Rit-il.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front puis sur le bout du nez.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je te suivrais. J'ai juste envie que ta présence enchante ma vie.

Nagisa rougit comme jamais et il se blottit contre lui.

\- Je suis là…

\- Tu veux bien ?

Le garçon se sentit paniqué en sentant les doigts de son ami sur sa peau, remontant à peine son t-shirt. Mais il se voyait mal le repousser pour l'instant. Pas alors qu'il avait déjà l'air de douter. Pas alors qu'il se forçait à avoir encore plus conscience des autres. Tout en tentant malgré tout d'oublier ceux qu'ils avaient oubliés comme la jeune Sakura…

Il opina alors et le laissa remonter doucement le tissu. Il dévoila son ventre toujours couvert de plaques d'écailles. Il les effleura avec prudence.

\- Elles te gênent ?

Nagisa secoua la tête.

\- Asano-kun avait l'air de très bien supporté sa différence, lui. Je l'envie un peu mais contrairement à moi, il n'a pas eu le choix. Il n'était pas préparé…

\- Pas plus que toi. Répondit Yuuji. Moi, ça ne me gêne pas. Je te trouve adorable de toute façon.

\- Idiot !

Il lui donna un petit coup sur le torse et se serra contre lui. Savoir que son apparence comptait peu pour son ami lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

\- Tu veux dormir ? S'enquit le jeune Norita.

Nagisa opina. Il sourit en recevant un baiser de bonne nuit et se blottit contre lui pour de bon.

µµµ

Karma faisait les cent pas, nerveux.

\- Calme-toi, Karma-kun. Asano-chan va bien. Il a tardé parce que son père voulait lui parler. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas très surpris.

Le rouquin serra les dents.

\- Tu as enfin pu parler à son père, c'est bien ! Lança jovialement Koro-sensei.

\- Ouais… Il aurait dû le faire lui-même. Mais c'était l'occasion. Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû intervenir.

Il s'assit enfin sur le sofa et se passa la main sur le visage. Il prit son téléphone et le montra à son professeur qui vint à son côté.

\- J'étais occupé et j'ai reçu les messages en retard. Revoir Nagisa m'a fait comprendre quelque chose… J'ai agi exactement comme je le reprochais aux autres.

Koro-sensei lui caressa la tête.

\- Tout a été bizarre et tu as toujours pris les bonnes décisions. Tu as accepté de te dévoiler dès qu'on a su localiser Nagisa exactement. Tu t'en veux et on fait tous des erreurs.

Karma acquiesça à peine. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait beaucoup d'erreur. Et qu'il en avait trop faites. Il se sentait un peu coupable pour la modification génétique qu'avait subie Nagisa. Il en avait voulu à ses amis, à raison à son humble avis, mais les blessés n'était pas dans ses plans. Tout au contraire.

Il ne pensait absolument pas que son absence les affecterait. Pourquoi ça l'aurait fait ? Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de faire vraiment part de cette classe. Ses exploits étaient raillés, son absence était rarement notée, sans doute que c'était une part trop importante de lui.

Il se passa la main sur la nuque et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas particulièrement plus rassuré.

\- On t'a pardonné. Tout est effacé… Tu ne penses pas ?

Il caressa les cheveux de Karma.

\- Vous m'avez tous pardonné une vie de tueur en série.

\- Vous avez réussi à vivre par-dessus ça. Je peux le faire. Mais Nagisa… Vous ne le trouviez pas étrange ?

\- Un peu… Nous pourrons l'aider à traverser ça. Irina-sensei pourra peut-être l'aider aussi. Être assassin, ce n'est pas une sinécure.

La porte s'ouvrit et Karma se redressa immédiatement. Il opina en direction de son professeur et rejoignit son partenaire. Lequel lui tendit un paquet sentant bon les frites et les hamburgers chauds.

\- Merci. Ça s'est passé comment ?

\- Mal… Je ne te remercie pas, Karma. Je préférais de loin « ne pas avoir de couille ». Il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais toujours complétement sous sa coupe. Sans ses paiements, je ne peux pas vous entretenir, je ne peux même pas payer vos amis. Et s'il arrête d'acheter nos fournitures, l'entreprise sombre. Je ne peux pas me déplacer autour du Japon parce que je dois travailler.

\- Je peux te déplacer aussi vite que tu le désires. Sourit Koro-sensei.

\- Merci… Je m'en remettrais peut-être à vous. Je préfère être dépendant de vous que de lui…

Il força un sourire lorsque son compagnon lui tendit un paquet de frites qu'il commença à grignoter. Karma lui donna des nuggets, de la salade et de l'hamburger avant de s'amuser à jeter sa part au poulpe de façon complétement aléatoire. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune difficulté à le rattraper. Y compris la limonade dont il récolta tout avant que la moindre goutte ne s'effondre sur le tapis.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Répondit-il. J'ai été habitué à être sous la coupe de mon père. C'était une conversation normale. Et, pour te paraphraser : mes couilles t'emmerdent.

Karma sourit en mettant une frite en bouche.

\- Quelque chose me préoccupe. Dit-il.

\- Tout va bien. Certifia Gakushuu.

\- Non. Enfin, je suis ravi de savoir que tu vas bien. Sourit l'assassin. Mais c'est à propos de ce qu'a dit Nagisa. Quand j'y pense… Il a dit qu'il avait été voir Shiro pour réparer ses erreurs. À savoir, que je sois toujours en vie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? La nécromancie ?

\- Ça te surprendrait tant que ça ? Tu vis sous le même toit qu'un poulpe géant pervers et volant à Mach 20 et un homme qui a hérité de pouvoirs étranges car son père a été génétiquement modifié.

Koro-sensei rit en engloutissant ses frites.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je comprends les doutes de Karma quant à la nécromancie.

\- Surtout que je suis bien vivant.

Gakushuu lui décocha un sourire.

\- Mais je pense que Yanagisawa aura tout de même préparé quelque chose… Dit le poulpe, arrêtant de manger. Mais quoi ?

* * *

(1) Un peu plus de 3 200 euros


	25. Chapitre 24 : Vérifications

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 24 : Vérifications_

La sonnerie du téléphone fit sursauter Yuuji. Il grogna et se tourna, tâtonnant pour attraper son GSM. Il entendit Nagisa gémir à côté de lui et il embrassa doucement la main de son compagnon en saisissant l'engin si bruyant. Sans regarder qui c'était, grave erreur en soi mais il était déjà deux heures du matin, il décrocha.

\- Allô ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Hm… Nagisa-kun ? Tu as une drôle de voix.

\- C'est Norita Yuuji.

\- Ah. … T'es qui ? Nagisa-kun a un mec ? Cool ! Est-ce qu'il est passé par la Thaïlande ? Je rêvais de l'y accompagner. Mais s'il a fait ça dans mon dos ! Je devrais lui tirer ses adorables petites couettes !

\- Euh… Vous êtes qui ?

Nagisa se frotta les cheveux et tourna la tête vers lui en maugréant.

\- Qui c'est ? Chuchota-t-il. Travail ?

\- Un type bizarre qui… Karma qu'il dit s'appeler. Annonça-t-il après que le nom arrive dans son oreille.

\- Karma-kun ? S'étonna le bleu.

Il se redressa.

\- Il veut savoir si on a été en Thaïlande. Je lui réponds que oui ?

Le garçon rougit, secoua vivement la tête et tendit la main pour attraper le téléphone. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, Yuuji ne manqua pas de voir le geste et lui donna l'appareil.

\- Allô ?

\- Alors tu as été en Thaïlande ?! Ils auraient pu être plus généreux niveau poitrine !

Son compagnon lui posa un baiser sur le front et partit dans la salle de bain.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, Karma-kun. Je suis un garçon.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il est deux heures passées ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Soupira-t-il. Je te préférais mort, tout compte fait.

\- Tu m'adores ! S'amusa le rouquin. En fait, on a besoin de savoir quels sont les plans de Shiro. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne.

\- Tu comptes sur moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu comptes sur moi à deux heures du matin ?

Yuuji se rallongea et s'étira en le regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres en observant ses courbes dans la noirceur.

\- Non ! Mais que tu sois au courant pour demain, oui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu envisages comme plan. Je te laisse le temps mais Koro-sensei pense que, quoique tu lui aies demandé, ça va arriver. Et se retourner contre nous. Donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher…

\- Je vais le faire. On va savoir ce qu'il prévoit. Fais-moi confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Assura Karma.

Un sourire flottait dans sa voix.

µµµ

Terry Smith tourna la tête en entendant qu'on l'appelait. Il sourit en découvrant la chevelure noire et le large sourire de Utada Sora. Il vérifia que sa blouse de pharmacien retombait correctement sur ses épaules et lui donnait l'air encore plus intelligent. Il n'avait plus vu cette jolie fleur depuis un moment mais un de ses collègues lui en parlait régulièrement. Puis, ayant passé une soirée agréable, il s'en souvenait même s'il avait oublié beaucoup de ses traits.

Il ne pouvait que difficilement songer « elle est aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs ». Il la prit tout de même par les épaules et lui sourit en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! Et toi ?

\- Très bien. Je suis content que tu sois venue. J'avais souvent pensé à toi.

\- Merci. Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire visiter ?

\- Oui ! Mais tu risques d'avoir peur. Sourit-il en se penchant sur ce rencard.

Enfin, peut-être.

µµµ

\- Tout se passe bien pour toi ? Questionna Yanagisawa. Rien à noter ?

\- J'ai des migraines ces derniers temps…

\- Des migraines ?

L'homme s'approcha de lui et toucha son front, le poussant à serrer les dents.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours…

Sans honte, Shiro leva le t-shirt de Nagisa et observa les écailles qui se chevauchaient sur son ventre.

\- Rien n'a évolué de ce côté-là. Quel genre de migraines ?

\- Très douloureuses. Ici.

Il désigna le côté de son crâne. Le scientifique l'observa en réfléchissant. Il revint vers le visage innocent du petit bleu qui attendait patiemment.

\- Je vais te faire passer une IRM pour être sûr.

Il entendit l'agacement dans sa voix et baissa légèrement la tête. L'homme fit avancer son fauteuil roulant vers la sortie et signala, d'un geste, à Nagisa de le suivre. Le garçon s'empressa de trottiner à sa suite. Il lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lorsque la porte vitrée se ferma derrière lui. Juste derrière lui. Il eut un frisson en imaginant que s'il avait une seconde plus lent, il aurait probablement été coupé en deux…

Il eut un nouveau frisson en réalisant avec effroi qu'il allait devoir passer dans une machine à IRM. Il songea immédiatement que si Yuuji avait été là, il lui aurait certainement tenu la main…

µµµ

Kotaro Takebayashi poussa la porte de la salle réservée à son supérieur. Il songeait au genre punition qu'il aurait s'il l'y découvrait. Lui qui avait pour doctrine de n'avoir aucune limite pour l'amour de la science, ne le tournerait-il pas en cochon d'inde pour le seul plaisir de pouvoir le torturer. Il lui insufflerait peut-être de vraies gênes de cobaye ! Est-ce qu'il serait seulement mignon en rongeur ?

Il chassa ses idées qui l'effrayaient et s'avança vers la cuve qui était remplie de liquide rouge ces derniers jours. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il regarda par le hublot et vit qu'il n'y avait rien là-dedans. Tout avait été scrupuleusement lavé de telle sorte que ça ressortait comme neuf.

Il déglutit difficilement puis attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- C'est moi, Glasses… Il n'y a rien ici. Je ne sais pas si l'expérience a échoué ou si elle a réussi. Je ne vois rien.

\- Ce serait logique qu'elle ait échoué. Mais j'aurais adoré voir un Karma sortir de terre et ne vouloir que de la cervelle. Ronronna la voix de Kirara.

\- Merci pour tes commentaires The Darkness… Souffla-t-il avec frisson. Qu'est-ce que je fais à présent.

\- Face de smiley veut que tu sortes au plus vite. On va prévenir Forever Zéro.

\- J'espère que tout se passe bien pour Gender…

Kotaro coupa la conversation sans attendre de retour. Il n'entendait rien aux alentours et prit le parti de fouiller un peu les documents avec le plus grand soin. Il prenait garde au moindre de bruit et se cherchait déjà une excuse pour le cas où son employeur surgirait derrière lui.

Pour l'instant, rien n'avait d'aplomb et il voyait ses lunettes s'embuer tant il suffoquait.

Un bruit retentit derrière lui et il se tourna vivement, faisant tomber des documents et un bécher qui s'écrasa dans des éclats de verre tintant sur le sol.

µµµ

Terry eut un rire nerveux lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone de « Sora » sonner. Surtout que c'était au moment exact où il allait l'embrasser. C'était loin d'être orchestré de la sorte mais la demoiselle eut bien du mal à ne pas soupirer pour le coup.

\- Allô ? Sourit-elle en décrochant.

\- Forever zéro, c'est The Darkness. Glasses dit qu'il n'y a rien dans la cuve. Est-ce que tu y arrives ?

\- Oui ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir rappelé. Je suis contente de vous convenir. Je pensais que mon emploi du temps chargé serait un problème. Et puis je suis si sociable que j'ai toujours du mal à me défaire de clients. J'espère que ça ira. Je m'en voudrais tellement de trop traîné…

\- Le type est toujours sur ton dos ? S'assura Kirara.

\- C'est exactement ça. Est-ce que vous avez une solution pour ça ?

Kayano désigna les portes qui s'ouvraient mais Terry secoua la tête en lui désignant le nom de l'étage.

 _Département de recherches – Bureaux de Yanagisawa Kotaro._

 _Autorisation obligatoire._

Terry avança son doigt pour appuyer sur le bouton pour le refermer mais la jeune femme lui attrapa le poignet. Il lui lança un regard surpris mais elle désigna deux personnes qui s'avançaient.

\- Merci de retenir l'ascenseur. Bafouilla l'un des deux.

\- Nous pourrons régler le problème. Excusez-moi mais je suis en rendez-vous avec mon petit ami. Peut-on régler les détails plus tard si tout va bien pour vous aussi ?

\- Noté.

\- Petit ami ? Rit Terry alors que Kayano coupait la conversation.

\- Ça te dérange ? Sourit-elle.

\- Non.

\- Merci d'avoir attendu. Dit le bafouilleur en rentrant dans la cabine.

Celui qui l'accompagnait avait le visage dissimulé et ça déplaisait particulièrement au pharmacologue. Il regarda vers la poitrine de l'homme qui était presque collé à lui.

\- Oh ! Takebayashi-san ! Je suis Smith. On ne sait jamais vu mais j'ai poussé votre recommandation.

Il lui tendit sa main.

\- Il me semble que c'était ma petite amie qui avait dit du bien de toi.

\- C'est cela. Takebayashi-san est mon cousin ! Sourit-elle.

\- Ah ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une cousine aussi belle. Lança le dissimulé en passant son bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle.

Terry vit rouge en le voyant toucher la poitrine inexistante de sa petite amie. Il essayait clairement de la peloter ! Il lui attrapa le poignet mais se figea en découvrant un sourire de démon sous l'ombre projetée par la capuche.

\- On descend au rez-de-chaussée.

Smith déglutit difficilement et regarda sa compagne qui se dégagea sans heurt. Il souffla, soulagé, et pressa sur le bouton demandé. Il resta toutefois nerveux lors de la descente. Une étrange atmosphère avait pris place dans les lieux et il détestait ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Kotaro se tourna vers Kayano.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? Maman serait ravie de t'avoir à manger.

\- Oh oui ! On se rappelle Terry !

Sans plus attendre, Kaede sortit de l'appareil et tendit la main à son cousin. Terry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme masqué et le fit appuyé sur tous les boutons, lui lancé un sourire de démon et sortir de la cabine avant de la fermer de l'extérieur. Alors que les lames de métal se rapprochaient, il le vit agiter la main avant qu'il ne reparte, les mains dans les poches.

µµµ

\- Il n'y a rien à l'IRM. Tout va bien. Tu dois seulement t'inquiéter mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu n'auras que des avantages de tout ceci. Sourit Kotaro. Ne trouves-tu pas cette sensation grisante ?

\- Je ne sais jamais quand mes crochets sortent… Une fois c'était quand j'étais concentré, une autre en colère… Et puis, vous savez pertinemment que ma marque de fabrique c'est le curare pas le venin de serpent.

\- Qui se souciera de cela ? Ils meurent tous paralysés. Peu importe de quel poison il s'agit. À ta place, je serais plutôt ravi qu'on ne puisse pas retrouver l'arme du crime vu qu'elle est toujours sur moi.

Shiro l'aida à descendre de la table d'opération.

\- Et tu produits extrêmement vite du venin. Tu ne risques pas d'en manquer.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Nagisa y répondit bien qu'il savait que cette amabilité n'était qu'une couverture pour le manipuler, pour espérer qu'il ne se retourne pas contre lui comme l'avait fait le tout premier Shinigami. Le bleu se demandait s'il en avait seulement la chance. D'eux tous, c'était lui qui avait le plus d'occasions et de chance pour le tuer et il ne la prenait jamais.

Était-ce parce qu'il avait déjà vu Irina à l'œuvre et qu'il redoutait de n'être que comme elle ? Il était probablement un des meilleurs assassins que la terre ait porté mais il fallait qu'on ne se méfie pas de lui. Hors, Yanagisawa se méfiait constamment de lui. En ce point, Koro-sensei, Karma ou même Takebayashi étaient plus aptes que lui… À moins qu'il utilise ses capacités de paralysie mais Shiro avait longtemps travaillé avec le second Shinigami, il connaissait donc la forme la plus violente de paralysie et était peut-être capable de la détourner d'une façon encore plus farfelue que celle de Karma.

Il était encore plongé dans ses idées et plans lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'examen. Nagisa regarda rapidement aux alentours. Il ne voyait rien de déranger et ignorait si c'était bon signe ou pas. Il avait été coupé des autres et ne pouvait que leur faire confiance… Mais est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas de relâcher le fauve trop tôt ?

µµµ

Kayano poussa un soupir lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de Kenkou.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais. Je ne sais pas comment Gender peut supporter ça.

\- Moi c'était bien la peine de te tripoter si Glasses te ramenait directement avec nous. Soupira l'autre.

\- Chuuniban !

\- Quoi ? Sourit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

Elle plongea la main dans la poche devant son sein gauche et en sortit une clé USB.

\- Pour les caméras de surveillance ? Supposa-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Ça ira quand même. Je vais rejoindre mon équipe. Glasses, tu ferais bien de retourner travailler pour qu'on ne te prenne pas comme coupable…

\- Oui, merci. Répondit-il.

Il s'inclina et partit directement vers le bâtiment.

\- Ici Chuuniban avec Forever Zéro.

Kayano serra les dents.

\- Je hais ce surnom !

\- The Darkness à l'appareil.

\- Mission réussie. Annonça-t-il.

\- Bien ! Repliez-vous. La suite des opérations pourra bientôt avoir lieu !

\- Bien, boss.

µµµ

Tomohito s'arrêta devant l'immense maison avec une goutte de sueur qui roulait le long de sa joue.

\- Sonne ! Ordonna Ryoma en lui donnant un coup dans le dos.

Lui, il était clairement appâté par la richesse qui en découlait. Pour sa part, Sugino avait quelques réserves. Ils n'avaient pas à proprement mis Sakakibara au courant mais sa maison servait de Quartier Général ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il pouvait surgir n'importe quand et embrasser sa femme devant lui. Il en mourrait si c'était le cas mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Il sonna et attendit patiemment. Sans surprise, ce fut Tomoyo qui vint ouvrir et les escorta jusqu'au salon où il y avait leur « étrange » ami. À savoir, Koro-sensei. Ils étaient déjà quelques-uns et Yukiko s'efforçait de répondre à toutes les attentes et ne pas trop laisser tout le monde toucher à tout. Mais pour des personnes avec peu de moyen, cette richesse était particulièrement déconcertante. Ils faisaient attention mais le poulpe avait dû sauver deux trophées de littératures et un livre qui avait été écrit par Ren. Un livre qu'il s'était fait une joie de lire le faisant devenir rose.

\- Kanz… Sakakibara-chan !

\- Sugino-kun ! Sourit-elle en retour.

Elle lança un regard alentour en serrant légèrement les lèvres. Les gens ne cessaient d'arriver dans le salon qui était devenu une véritable fourmilière.

\- Ça suffit ! Tonna tout à coup Gakushuu. Ayez un peu de respect pour Yukiko-san et tenez-vous tranquille. Siffla-t-il.

\- Merci pour ta sollicitude.

Tomohito nota encore, avec jalousie, qu'il appelait l'ancienne Kanzaki par son prénom. Mais il perdit toute rancœur lorsqu'elle vint lui faire la bise. Il était alors même incapable de prononcer le moindre mot cohérent.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Questionna Terasaka.

\- On attend encore les informations.

La sonnerie retentit et la gouvernante repartit à la hâte.

Elle revint rapidement suivie par une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus à côté d'un homme encapuchonné qui ricanait.

\- Tais-toi. Soupira la demoiselle.

Elle remonta ses cheveux en deux couettes, retira ses lentilles qu'elle fourra dans la main du masqué et mit ses bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Nagisa ! Rit Rio.

\- Je dois reconnaître à ma mère que les cheveux longs étaient une bonne idée.

\- Plus besoin d'aller en Thaïlande après ça. Ricana Karma en baissant sa capuche.

\- Moi je t'envie ! Soupira Kayano en venant derrière eux. Tu as une sublime poitrine !

\- Je te la donne si tu veux. Rit Nagisa.

Il lança un regard autour de lui et eut la même pensée que Karma. Personne ne lui en voulait, c'était magnifique. Mieux, il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans la classe E, l'époque où ils se lançaient dans des choses dangereuses parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix mais où ils se sentaient toujours bien et en sécurité.

Il échangea un regard avec le rouquin et le vit sourire. Il y répondit alors.

\- Voilà les informations.

Kayano courut vers Itona pour lui donner la clé USB. Tout le monde se pressa derrière lui alors qu'il pianotait.

Ils eurent alors accès à des milliers de fichiers mais aussi une vidéo d'un jeune Karma qui subissait quelques exercices de routines. Rien d'alarmant en le voyant comme ça. Si ce n'était une force et une vitesse décuplée.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ce n'est pas toi ! Rit Koro-sensei en voyant cette miniature jeter des punaises devant les roues de la chaise roulante de Shiro.

\- On va devoir l'éliminer ? Questionna Rio.

\- Il est noté qu'il s'agit d'un prototype mais qu'il veut en faire une arme… Il s'agit d'une matière synthétique composée principalement de kaons…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Takuya.

\- Les kaons sont des molécules à la frontière entre la matière et l'antimatière. Expliqua Manami. Ça veut dire que cette créature pourrait passer de l'un à l'autre comme il veut ?

\- Puisque c'est de Yanagisawa qu'il s'agit et de personnes d'autres, je suppose que ce Karma deviendra une arme. Si pas par lui-même, les suivant, bien. Son idée était certainement de faire ses expériences sous le couvert d'un service et de te confier le résultat, Nagisa, pour que tu puisses l'analyser pour lui, l'écartant de tout risque.

\- Il ne me l'a pas encore confié. Répondit le bleu.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un chien. Commenta Karma.

\- Il ne l'a pas encore fait car il est tout récent et qu'il doit faire quelques tests pour pouvoir le reproduire si le prototype est concluent.

Koro-sensei se désigna d'un tentacule frétillant.

\- À la base, je n'étais qu'un prototype mais je me suis enfui. Comme ton père, Asano-chan, n'était qu'un prototype. Je suppose que le père de Yanagisawa est mort avant qu'il ne puisse terminer ses recherches…

\- Au final, ça veut dire quoi pour nous ? Questionna Terasaka.

\- Le mieux c'est… d'éliminer ce Karma.

\- Génial, j'ai toujours rêvé de me tuer ! Lança le concerné.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Protorma

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 25 : Protorma_

Kayano attendait nerveusement à l'endroit habituel où Gakushuu venait la chercher depuis un bon moment déjà. Hier, ils s'étaient séparés après avoir obtenu les informations sur ce prototype-Karma qu'elle avait appelé Protorma. S'en sortant généralement bien avec les noms, les gens s'y étaient accordés. Étonnement, c'était même Karma qui l'avait le plus apprécié, partant dans des délires de robot. Il s'était bien amusé à se rappeler de Sonic-Ninja avec Nagisa.

En fin de compte, tout le monde était réellement ravi de les voir ainsi s'amuser et écarter six années qui les avaient pourtant marquées.

Elle s'obligea à sourire lorsque la voiture s'arrêta près d'elle. Elle salua son collègue et se glissa à sa place habituelle.

\- Bonjour, Asano-san.

\- Bonjour, Kaede-san. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Elle s'attacha et sourit.

\- Une nuit perturbée mais je me suis correctement reposée. Et toi ?

\- Une nuit correcte. Merci.

\- Je voulais te poser une question.

Il lui lança un regard à la fois surpris et interloqué en démarrant.

\- Shiro… Yanagisawa-san, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est tuer Koro-sensei, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne connais pas cet individu. Si tu le sais, je veux bien te croire.

Elle afficha un sourire gêné. En effet, il n'avait pas fait partie de la classe E et n'avait pas suivi toute l'évolution de Shiro, d'un homme affable, presque comique à un enfoiré de dernière zone.

\- C'est lui qui a demandé à Nagisa d'attaquer Koro-sensei. Sinon, Nagisa n'aurait rien fait. Il aime profondément Koro-sensei. Plus que quiconque, je crois. Souffla-t-elle tendrement.

Son collègue lui jeta un regard, légèrement surpris de ce ton. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'amour, cela dit. Pas assez mauvais, non plus, pour lui lancer un « ah, pourquoi tu aimes ça ? ». Mais il était toutefois légèrement surpris de ces préférences. Peut-être parce que n'importe qui prendrait volontiers Nagisa pour une jolie fille.

Ça s'était souvent produit.

Mais sortant avec Karma, il était mal placé pour dire quoique ce soit contre l'homosexualité. Même s'il la dissimulait farouchement à son père…

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… Shiro n'est pas un idiot. Il veut tester son prototype et il le testera certainement sur Koro-sensei. Il le fera dans le dos de Nagisa parce que Nagisa n'est pas supposé être de notre côté…

\- Et que ferons-nous s'il nous attaque ? Hormis ce que nous faisons depuis le début : se battre et protéger les élèves ? Ça m'embête qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Il y a trop de combat près d'eux.

\- Tu es comme Koro-sensei. Rit Kayano. Tu tiens à eux.

\- Tu sais à combien ça reviendrait d'indemniser les parents ?

Elle soupira.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie qu'on leur fasse du mal. Tu as pris l'habitude de dissimuler tes vrais sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Asano ne répondit pas.

\- J'ai longtemps dissimulé les miens pour Nagisa. J'ai même eu des doutes mais… En fait, j'étais tellement ravie de le revoir que je sais que je l'aime. Ce n'est pas stupide ? Rit-elle nerveusement.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de prétendante et je les avais toujours repoussées tout en appréciant d'être autant apprécié.

Kayano ne répondit rien pour ne pas se le mettre à dos mais eut un sourire entendu. C'était bien le genre du jeune homme.

\- Quant à Karma, c'était un ami pour commencer. Il m'écoutait, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Voilà tout…

\- Il est très sincère. J'en suis sûre !

\- Nous avons une relation particulière.

\- Il est toujours étrange mais ça va. Je trouve… C'est un bon ami.

Le fraise opina.

\- Il faudra prévenir Koro-sensei pour Protorma…

\- Il sera ravi d'apprendre cela et de pouvoir agir. Supposa-t-il.

Elle sourit et regarda par la vitre. Elle avait eu de nombreuses idées mais peu lui convenait… Elle se demandait seulement comment ils allaient faire.

µµµ

Takuya attendait fébrilement en regardant Yuuji Norita manger ses plats à lui. Il était accompagné par un enfant aux courts cheveux blonds, portant une casquette et des vêtements à l'effigie de pokémon. Il savait que ce dernier, mangeant également sa cuisine avec plaisir, n'était autre que Nagisa lui-même. Et c'était bien grâce à lui qu'il avait un si grand nom dans cet effroyable boui-boui. S'il pouvait avoir une critique positive, il espérait beaucoup. Il se sentait particulièrement stupide de ne se préoccuper que de cela alors qu'il y avait ce Protorma dans la nature, pouvant les attaquer à tout moment…

Mais il avait l'impression que Koro-sensei lui en voudrait. Au contraire, il aurait certainement tendance à le pousser à croire en ses rêves et à s'y concentrer.

\- Muramatsu ! Lança le patron.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui avec enthousiasme.

\- Un type veut te voir. Ça a l'air de quelqu'un de célèbre. Il est en table 9.

\- Oui, Boss !

Il s'assura tout de même rapidement que tout allait bien et qu'on pouvait prendre le relai puis il rejoignit la table en question.

\- Vous êtes le chef ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Vous avez fait un excellent repas. Je vous noterais très bien. Je voudrais que vous m'accordiez une interview pour mon site. Ce serait possible ?

\- Avec grand plaisir !

\- Quand est-ce qu'on peut organiser cela ?

\- Après mon service ? Je termine à vingt-trois heures.

\- Je viendrais vous revoir. Appelez moi.

Il écrivit rapidement sur le papier que lui poussait Nagisa pour lui donner un numéro et même son adresse.

\- Vous voulez vraiment m'interviewer ? S'assura Takuya, un peu refroidi.

\- Oui. J'ai vraiment adoré et je serai ravi d'y goûter à nouveau. Je veux vous aider à épanouir votre talent.

Le jeune cuisinier rougit.

\- Merci.

Il repartit en cuisine et regarda le bout de papier. De l'autre côté, il trouva un mot en anglais pour minimiser les fuites.

 _Envoie-y aussi toutes informations._

 _Bon courage !_

µµµ

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir, Yuma. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir nous rendre visite. Dit Megu en posant les verres.

Toka sourit.

\- Je voulais absolument savoir comment ça se déroulait pour vous.

\- Bien.

\- Vous saviez que Chiba et Hayami allaient se marier ? Rit-il.

\- Non ? C'est magnifique !

\- Mais c'est ma chérie qui a eu le bouquet de Bitch-sensei. S'amusa Kataoka.

\- En tout cas, tu as bien visé ! Megu vient de revenir. Elle est hôtesse de l'air maintenant.

\- Bravo !

Elle sourit et serra la main de sa compagne.

\- Il y a d'autres couples ? S'enquit Toka. Je suis surprise qu'il y en ait autant. Chiba et Hayami, ma chérie et moi.

\- Yoshida et Hazama. C'était un peu bizarre avant, une relation libre de ce que j'ai compris mais ils se seraient mis officiellement en couple ! On s'est retrouvé avec Koro-sensei, ça doit être ça. On pense tous que c'est ça ! Et Kaede est toujours à fond sur Nagisa. Rit-il.

\- Nagisa ? Elle pense que… c'est possible ? Fit lentement Kataoka.

\- Oui. On l'a retrouvé… Il est sous la protection de Koro-sensei. Il pense que si on accepte pour Bitch-sensei, qu'on l'accepte pour lui…

Les demoiselles se dévisagèrent. Elles n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord sur ce sujet. Toka adorait Irina et avait un profond respect pour elle mais elle savait que le professeur préférait de loin être repentie. Il avait fallu huit ans pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, Nagisa n'en avait traversé que six.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Lança Yada pour détendre l'atmosphère.

µµµ

Karma se laissa tomber sur le sol lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie. Encore heureux que Koro-sensei l'avait modifiée pour qu'il l'entende de n'importe où. Entre autre pour qu'il puisse récupérer les colis.

Il retourna alors dans la maison et attrapa son gilet pour tirer le capuchon sur son visage. Il alla ouvrir, s'attendant déjà à repousser un quelconque et agaçant colporteur.

\- Ouais ? Fit-il.

Il eut des seins dans le visage puis des lèvres sur les siennes. Une langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche et il tenta de se reculer mais les bras le cerclèrent.

\- Irina.

Le visage s'éloigna du sien.

\- Mon petit ! On m'a appris que tu étais de nouveau là !

\- Vous aviez hâte qu'on vous traite de nouveau de pouffe ?

\- Idiot ! Tu étais mon élève, tu me manquais !

\- Il paraît que vous êtes une femme mariée. Koro-sensei m'a montré la vidéo. Bravo. Vous n'étiez presque pas boudiné dans votre robe.

\- C'est comme ça qu'un corps est sublimé ! Tu ne t'y connais pas, c'est tout !

Elle lui fit une pichenette sur le visage mais lui mit ensuite le nez dans la poitrine.

À choisir, Karma préférait de loin le traitement de Tadaomi ou de Tomohito !

µµµ

Koro-sensei donnait un cours de mathématique en repassant entre les élèves pour leurs apprendre tout ce qui leur échappait. Il souriait toujours, comme toujours ravi de leur enseigner. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Gakuho de lui avoir permis de reprendre les cours dans la classe E alors qu'il avait tout d'abord refusé.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte. La créature tentaculaire espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Proviseur qui pourrait très vite démoraliser les élèves. Après tout, il alliait les révisions et les cours avec ses clones pour tous combler les lacunes. Même le jeune Asano venait l'aider et les cours particuliers remplaçaient certains entraînements. Surtout que leur cible de base n'était plus à capturer ou abattre. Ils espéraient même qu'il pourrait les aider comme Yuma, Ryuunosuke et Rinka l'avaient fait.

Enfin, sur le temps où ses réflexions l'avaient porté, la porte s'était ouverte. Et dans son encadrement ? Un jeune garçon roux.

\- Kar… Protorma…

Il allait attaquer maintenant ? Dans la classe ? Avec tous ses petits ?!


	27. Chapitre 26 : Quand sonne l'heure

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 26 : Quand sonne l'heure_

Koro-sensei se mit devant Protorma, tendant ses tentacules, le visage déterminé. Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents. Il prit son revolver et le tendit vers le professeur. Ses lèvres remontaient avec cette sournoiserie qui lui était propre.

\- Si je tire sur vos élèves chéri, vous vous jetterez sur la balle pour les protéger.

\- Erreur, Karma ! Tu sais que je pourrais arrêter cette balle avec un bout de ma tenue par exemple !

\- C'est vrai… Et si j'avais prévu pire ? Vous savez de quoi je suis capable.

\- Professeur ! Qui est-ce ? Questionna Natsu.

\- Une longue histoire. Mais vous ne risquez rien, les enfants.

Koro-sensei eut un frisson en voyant les étranges pupilles de Protorma. Ce n'était pas un enfant normal. Il possédait en lui un puissant pouvoir qu'il pouvait déclencher à tout moment. S'il était aussi machiavélique que celui qui était à la maison, il pouvait redouter. Il pouvait se faire exploser même s'il n'était pas sûr d'en ressortir vivant.

\- Une longue histoire ? Je m'appelle Karma Akabane.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Plus ou moins. J'ai été recréé parce que votre cher professeur n'était pas capable de me protéger ni de me garder en vie. Le voilà votre professeur bien aimé ! Rit-il.

Il lui posa un tentacule dans les cheveux.

\- Tu as été créé par Shiro. Tu sais que tu mens. Murmura-t-il. Et tu as les souvenirs de Karma, n'est-ce pas ? En grande partie. Tu sais comment je réglerais la question si tu rates ton coup.

Le garçon souffla lentement.

\- Je vous tuerai dès que j'en aurai envie. Mais vous avez raison… De toute façon, je ne toucherais pas à vos précieux enfants. Moi, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Il lui décocha un sourire et le repoussa pour le contourner. Il sauta alors sur le bureau et s'y assis tranquillement.

\- Je veux vous voir faire cours comme au bon vieux temps ! Je suis sûr que ce sera aussi agaçant qu'à l'époque.

\- Haha ! Tu me disais que mes cours étaient géniaux ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils te lassent qu'ils ne sont pas bons ! Accusa-t-il en pointant un tentacule vers lui.

Le garçon rit.

\- Alors, ils sont comment les cours ? Demanda-t-il jovialement.

\- Ne les déconcentre pas, Karma ! Étudions les enfants ! Ignorez-le.

Il se clona à nouveau et reprit ses cours.

Protorma sourit et les regarda recevoir leurs leçons. Comme à l'époque…

µµµ

\- Bien, rejoignez Sugino-kun. Il vous expliquera tout en détail et vous entraînera. Dit Koro-sensei. Et fuyez votre cher Asano-chan !

Les enfants rirent mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'il voudrait leur enseigner afin d'écraser les autres classes. Cette obsession était telle que, bien avant leur arrivée dans cette classe maudite, ils en avaient entendu parler. C'était devenu une de ses légendes effrayantes.

Koro-sensei attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour se tourner vers Protorma qui était toujours nonchalamment installé sur le bureau. Il avait bien attiré l'attention de certaines demoiselles en agitant de la sorte, par ailleurs.

\- Est-ce que tu peux vite essayer de me tuer ? J'aimerais jouer un peu avec les élèves pendant que Asano-chan leur permet !

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu prof', ouais. C'est trop bizarre. Mais bon.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis là pour autre chose.

\- Autre chose que parler d'Asano-chan ?

\- Autre chose que vous tuer. Nuança le faux Karma.

\- Oh ?! S'étonna le poulpe.

Il dut tout de même éviter la valse de couteau qui lui était lancée. Cette créature était rapide et sournoise. Parce qu'il entendit une détonation, s'éloigna d'un bond pour éviter un couteau qui lui aurait touché le cœur, et vit un tentacule sectionné par une balle.

Il aurait cru à un mensonge s'il n'avait pas parlé en même temps :

\- C'est à propos de ce que je suis.

Protorma tira deux nouvelles salves.

\- Je suis le premier à avoir été créé mais Shiro à des cuves pleines de matières synthétique montée aux kéons. Il suffit de mouler des corps et c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire. Je lui ai prouvé que j'étais stable. Il sait qu'il peut créer une armée. Une armée imbattable, indestructible, pour qui on paiera une fortune et qui aura raison de vous !

Il continua de tirer des munitions.

\- Et je suis loin d'être à pleine puissance. Mais j'ai espoir de vous tuer.

Il laissa tomber son arme et leva les mains.

\- Je suis vidé. Rit-il. De toute façon, j'aurais certainement besoin de vous. Vous êtes un surhomme, n'est-ce pas ?

Le poulpe s'approcha de lui et posa un tentacule sur sa tête.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air d'être Karma.

\- J'ai été reproduit grâce à son ADN et remplit d'autant de souvenirs qu'on pouvait : ses premiers combats, ses amis, ses anniversaires où presque personne ne venait, des mails entre amis, tout ce que Takebayashi-kun a pu donner entre autre grâce au manuel que vous lui avez offert lorsqu'il a quitté la classe. Mes notes, des photos… Vous en avez fait tellement.

Des tentacules lui touchèrent les joues.

\- Alors… Tu es Karma !

\- Oui. C'est le revers de la gloire ! Nagisa-kun a demandé un diable qui n'écoute aucunes règles.

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Mais l'armée qu'il prépare… Eux n'auront pas ma personnalité, eux seront uniquement des petits chiens au service de « Yanagisawa-sama ». Il fera des enfants pour pouvoir s'en prendre à qui il veut.

\- Il faut arrêter ça, en effet. S'il fait ça, nous ne saurons jamais de qui il faudra se méfier !

Protorma sourit tranquillement et s'approcha pour attraper un couteau qu'il fit tournoyer dans sa main.

\- Mais, dis-moi, ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? Demanda le poulpe.

\- Non. J'étais le prototype, la première version humaine qui fonctionne. Il en avait fait plein d'autres avant. C'est la première fois qu'il implante des souvenirs, des sentiments… C'est ce qui a fait tout fonctionné, je crois.

\- Bien sûr. Le cœur est extrêmement important. Tu ne penses pas ?

Il haussa les épaules en retour.

\- Je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas à me tuer et ça me fait très plaisir. Sourit Koro-sensei en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Dites-moi qu'en grandissant, je n'ai pas perdu ça.

\- Absolument pas ! Ce n'est plus utile mais ça t'amuse tellement que j'ai intérêt à faire attention. Je ne peux plus dormir que d'un œil !

Le garçon sourit d'autant plus, visiblement ravi.

\- Viens à présent. Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un et après, il faudra que tu nous aides à contrecarrer les plans de Yanagisawa.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Dit Protorma en se laissant guider. Il avait raison en pensant que je voudrais vous tuer et en mettant sa confiance en moi. Mais je ne compte pas laisser des connards s'amuser impunément et conquérir le monde si je peux faire quelque chose contre.

Koro-sensei lui sourit. Dire qu'il avait eu peur de cette chose. À vrai dire, si la personnalité de Karma n'avait pas été si bien approchée, il se doutait qu'il y aurait de quoi. Quelque chose le perturbait lorsqu'il le serrait dans ses bras, lorsqu'il lui parlait. Et son regard ocre avait toujours cette étrange particularité en plus d'une pupille féline qui vibrait. Il ne devait pas oublier que sous ses atours de Karma, il s'agissait en fait d'une créature à cent pour cent synthétique.

Le monstre tentaculaire poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs où Gakushuu était penché sur les révisions, revoyant tout son plan. La pieuvre jaune ne manqua pas de voir les dents du garçon se serrer en voyant le fils du proviseur.

\- Vous faites avec les ratés, maintenant ?

\- La ferme, Karma. Répliqua mécaniquement le jeune Asano. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes encouragements.

\- Encouragements ? Tu me vois jouer les pom-pom girls pour un type qui n'a même pas su me battre ? Je veux bien que tu me lèches les pieds.

\- Karma !

Le jeune professeur fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour découvrir non pas son petit ami mais une réplique rajeunie. Il serra les mâchoires.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé, il semblerait.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Il est comme le nôtre !

Gakushuu haussa les épaules et se pencha de nouveau sur ses feuilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il est professeur et il revoit tout ce qu'il va faire réviser aux petits.

\- Les pauvres ! Ce type est insupportable ! Ils vont tous vouloir quitter l'école. Il doit œuvrer pour son père. Hein, Asano-kun ?

\- Je m'en doutais déjà, bien sûr, mais il est évident qu'il n'est absolument pas comme le mien.

\- Le sien ? Buark.

\- Koro-sensei, vous pouvez éloigner _ça_ de ma vue ? J'aimerais beaucoup travailler en paix et il m'insupportait trop à l'époque.

Le poulpe arriva derrière lui et souffla un « menteur » à son oreille. Gakushuu serra les dents et se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre quoi que ce soit. C'est alors qu'un tentacule se mit à s'appuyer répétitivement dans sa joue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous prévoyons un plan pour arrêter les autres prototypes. Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

\- L'avenir des notes est plus important pour lui que celui de la Terre. Se moqua Protorma.

Le jeune homme soupira et prit son téléphone. Le rouquin sourit de toutes ses dents, la langue tirée ce qui lui fallut un gentil petit coup de tentacule sur le front.

\- Allô ? C'est moi !

\- Eyh !

\- On avait dit que tu te tuerais toi-même mais j'ai très envie de le faire, je peux ?

Protorma leva le regard vers son professeur, intrigué.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas. Prends sur toi ! Tu sais que dans seulement trois ans ça deviendra l'homme le plus génial que tu connaisses. Fais-lu ces choses dont tu as le secret ! Tu sais que ça me fait craquer !

\- … Tu n'as pas qu'un seul problème, toi.

\- Il n'y avait rien de pervers. Tu sais ! Parle-moi et souris-moi. Tu as su ne pas être un enfoiré et te prendre mieux que moi à l'époque. Rappelle-toi que l'idiot qui t'a battu, c'est lui.

\- Avec le temps, je suis devenu meilleur que ça. Avança Gakushuu.

\- Je te rappellerais des choses ce soir. En attendant, c'est dangereux ou pas ?

\- Merci de t'en soucier maintenant. Tout à l'air d'aller. Il est question de plan…

\- Prends sur toi et, après, courage pour les révisions.

\- Merci.

Il raccrocha alors que Koro-sensei applaudissait joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Protorma.

\- Karma, l'autre en chair et en os, et Asano-chan sont en couple.

\- Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? S'agaça le concerné.

\- Ah bon ? J'aime ça ? Railla le rouquin.

\- C'est ce qu'il me dit. Maintenant, viens en aux faits, ersatz ou il se pourrait bien que je trouve plus intéressant les notes que l'avenir de la planète.

Koro-sensei applaudit une nouvelle fois, bien que ce fût toujours aussi étrange avec des membres aussi mous.

\- Karma a le don !

\- Arrêtez. Soupira Gakushuu.

Le poulpe sourit en voyant de très légères rougeurs tandis que Protorma faisait la moue. Lui, finir avec ça ? Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant tout ce temps pour que ça se déroule de la sorte.

\- Que fait-on, professeur ? Demanda le jeune Asano.

\- Karma, combien de temps avons-nous ?

\- Pas longtemps, je pense. Quand je suis parti, il commençait à ouvrir les premières cuves. Avec moins de souvenirs, avec plus de certitudes, il était sûr de comment si prendre et pouvait aller plus rapidement. Expliqua le prototype. Plus on prendra de temps, plus il y aura de ces créatures.

\- Bien ! Je vais rassembler autant de personnes que je le peux. Asano-chan…

Il opina simplement, se leva et partit.

\- Il fuit ? Se moqua Protorma.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas son genre. Tu vas m'aider ! D'accord ?

À la vitesse du son, le professeur écrivit des numéros de téléphones avec des noms à côté.

\- Appelles-les. Il faut qu'on se rassemble.

µµµ

Yukiko lava les lèvres de Madame Jam lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle se tourna et sourit à sa collègue.

\- Ton mari a appelé. Il est toujours au téléphone et il demande que tu le prennes rapidement si ça te va.

\- Je me dépêche.

Yukiko attendit que la jeune femme reparte pour terminer de nourrir la vieillarde. Elle s'assura qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait puis la laissa devant la télévision. Seulement, alors, elle s'empressa de rejoindre l'accueil et prit le téléphone qui était occupé jusqu'alors. S'il n'y en avait pas d'autres de libres pour les urgences, elle aurait pu s'en vouloir.

\- Allô ? Sakaki-kun ?

\- C'est moi. On voulait te joindre pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Dans un complexe pharmacologique « Kenkou ».

\- Oh…

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Du temps de la classe E… Tu sais si je dois me déplacer ?

\- Oui. Ils t'attendent. Je peux en savoir plus ? Je suis ton mari.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'impérieux dans son ton, au contraire, seulement du souci. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Tout lui avouer ?

\- Je te le dirais dès que je serai à la maison. D'accord ? Je vais rentrer. Je ferai des heures supplémentaires un autre jour.

\- D'accord ma chère fleur.

\- Je t'aime. Sourit-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha prudemment puis s'arrangea avec le secrétariat. Elle redoutait pourtant de tout lui révéler…

µµµ

\- Donc… Si je récapitule bien, vous souhaitez que je vienne avec vous dans ce complexe pour que je vous aide.

\- Votre force serait un atout indéniable.

\- Pourquoi j'accepterais une chose pareille ? Est-ce un plan pour que vos élèves puissent remporter ces examens ? Ce serait bas, même venant de vous.

\- Les élèves n'ont rien à voir dans toute cette histoire ! Je vous demande votre aide parce qu'elle sera des plus importantes. Vous êtes fort, intelligent et rapide. Quoiqu'on décide, vous pourrez nous aider ! Et vous pourriez vous venger !

Le Proviseur se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

\- Vous comptez me faire du chantage ? Je vous demande de nous aider pas en tant que votre employé… mais que votre fils. Vous avez dit que vous aviez encore beaucoup de chemin à faire en tant que père. Voilà une étape que vous pourriez franchir.

L'homme regarda son fils qui brûlait par sa détermination bien que ses lèvres tressautaient étrangement. Contenaient-elles sa douleur ou sa rage ?

\- Il paraît que tu interdis à tout le monde de t'appeler « Asano-kun ».

\- Je vais devoir répondre de cela pour que vous acceptiez de nous aider ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Vous avez évolué, vous avez acceptez le retour de Koro-sensei et en avez même été ravi mais vous avez beau faire tout ce que vous pouvez, vous n'arrivez pas à devenir le père que vous souhaitez. Résultat des courses, je nourris envers vous une haine tout à fait légitime. Je n'arrivais même pas à vous dire que je gérais Virtu'Oz alors que vous l'aviez complimenté quelquefois en ma présence.

Gakushuu serra les dents.

\- Je ne me sens pas capable de vous avouer la moindre chose qui me tient à cœur car vous pourriez l'utiliser contre moi. Pour me garder sous votre coupe.

\- Certainement parce que je tiens à toi d'une certaine façon. Un père a le droit de vouloir garder son enfant à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai bien du mal à vous croire…

\- Bien, je vais te le prouver.

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui, contournant son bureau. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son fils qui eut bien du mal à ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul.

\- Je vais vous accompagner, Gakushuu.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Kenkou

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 27 : Kenkou_

La porte se referma encore une fois. Elle libéra Sakakibara Ren qui soupira en s'avançant vers son épouse. Elle accepta son baiser sur le coin des lèvres alors qu'il était toujours au téléphone et ne manqua pas d'entendre un grognement. Elle tourna la tête vers Tomohito qui recevait un coup de coude de Kayano et jouait maintenant l'innocent.

\- Sugino-kun estime que les marques d'affection en publique sont dérangeantes. Expliqua-t-elle en riant. C'est certainement Bitch-sensei qui l'a traumatisé !

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle désigna la femme qui embrassait langoureusement son propre époux, collant sa poitrine à son torse.

Mais Yukiko n'était pas stupide et lança un regard navré au jeune homme. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais pas comme ça. D'un autre côté, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait autrement son époux lorsqu'elle avait accepté de mêler leurs destins.

\- J'ai obtenu une fourgonnette, une limousine et une camionnette Scooby-Doo. Annonça Sakikabara.

\- Merci beaucoup. Dit Gakushuu. Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi.

L'homme sourit.

\- C'est bien normal pour ma chère femme et pour mon meilleur ami.

Il lança un regard effrayé vers l'immense poulpe jaune qui dévorait ses confiseries.

\- Dis-le où il t'embêtera jusqu'à la fin des temps. Grogna Karma en tirant la capuche sur son visage.

\- … Tu es mon meilleur ami aussi.

\- C'est adorable ! Lança Koro-sensei.

Soudainement refroidi, le virtuose toussa dans sa main et reçut un baiser de Yukiko même si elle aurait préféré éviter ce spectacle à Sugino.

\- Bien. Tout le monde se souvient du plan ? Questionna le poulpe, la bouche remplie de chocolat.

Yuuji regarda les feuilles qu'on lui avait données et opina.

\- N'oubliez pas : dans l'équipe Jaune, le contact est The Darkness.

Il désigna Kirara d'un tentacule. Celle-ci sourit en ajustant son arsenal. Elle lança toutefois un regard désapprobateur à son petit ami, depuis hier, qui était trop soulagé de la voir rester ici. Mais elle avait tristement prouvé qu'elle n'était pas faite pour des missions de cet acabit. Mieux valait qu'elle reste en retrait.

\- Dans l'équipe fraise, il s'agit de Sakakibara-kun. Continua le monstre en montrant ce dernier. Et, pour finir, Norita-kun dans la violette.

Yuuji leva la main, laquelle était cerclée par un bandeau mauve.

\- Tout le monde sait dans quelle équipe il est ? S'assura Koro-sensei.

\- Oui.

\- Attendez. On avait dit qu'il faudrait une infiltration par équipe, non ? Intervint Irina.

\- Parce que nous devons minimisez les contacts, oui. Vous vous réfèrerez à vos contacts qui redistribueront entre les équipes grâce à notre centre d'informations. C'est même mieux que vous essayez, au maximum, de ne parler qu'à votre contact. Pour éviter que, conversation piratée, Yanagisawa puisse découvrir qui vous êtes. Récapitula Koro-sensei.

\- Mais qui va s'infiltrer chez les violets ?

Yuuji se pencha et attrapa le sac qu'il avait emmené pour le tendre à Nagisa.

\- Nagisa-kun ! Sourit le poulpe. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas y aller comme ça. Shiro le reconnaîtrait.

\- Pareillement, tu dois faire attention, Takebayashi-kun. Dit Kayano.

\- Merci mais toi aussi. Tu es « Sora Utada ».

\- Et je le serai encore aujourd'hui !

\- Voleuse ! Rit Nagisa, pour dédramatiser, avant de disparaître pour aller se changer.

\- Les voitures arriveront bientôt. J'ai confiance en tout le monde. Mais assurez-vous d'être prêt. Karma…

\- Oui ? Répondirent l'Humain et le Prototype.

\- Jeune Karma, se rectifia Koro-sensei, il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses nous dire ?

\- Non. Il va falloir atteindre les zones fermées pour tout le monde. C'est le premier objectif.

\- Nous réussirons !

\- À condition que vous promettiez de ne pas vous montrer. Railla Karma.

\- C'est ce que j'allais dire. Reprit Protorma.

Ils se sourirent un instant bref. Les trois contacts terminaient leurs arrangements avec tout le monde alors que les armes étaient vérifiées. Cette fois, il était hors de question de se contenter de fausses armes. Mais ils l'avaient déjà fait quelquefois par le passé. Les entraînements récents leurs avaient appris à se préparer à ça.

Rinka, hésitante, tendit une arme à feu à Gakuho, qui les observait, les bras croisés, mais il secoua la tête en lui donnant un sourire très doux. Pourtant, il lui parut effroyablement inquiétant !

\- C'est le moment de faire vos au revoir, au cas où nous ne reviendrions pas ! Lança Koro-sensei avec émotion.

\- Gaku' ! Lança Karma en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi. Siffla son compagnon en s'éloignant.

Ça, il n'était pas prêt à le montrer à son père. Mais ce repli trop stratégique devait être compréhensible.

Kayano regarda vers l'endroit où Nagisa s'était éclipsé et força un sourire posé en le voyant. Lui dire au revoir ?

Elle s'approcha, alors que Irina le dévisageait avec stupeur. Il riait tranquillement avec Yuuji, lequel lui donnait des bracelets surmontés de petites languettes de métal.

\- Nag…

Elle se figea en voyant Yuuji se redresser pour lui voler un petit baiser. Surtout que son Nagisa, les cheveux verts, rougissait en murmurant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être amoureuse ou même actrice pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait là. Elle se détourna et courut pour se jeter au cou du vrai Karma, histoire d'aider son collègue. Allez savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller la sournoiserie du rouquin…

\- Dis-moi au revoir, Karma !

\- C'est ça ! J'ai six ans de railleries à rattraper. On va se revoir !

\- Dis que mes seins n'ont pas poussés et je te baffe !

\- Ta poitrine est toujours aussi plate. Sourit-il.

Il reçut une baffe, plus théâtrale que réelle. Un spectacle qui avait de quoi détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais tout restait palpable. Surtout pour la majorité d'entre eux. Pouvaient-ils considérés qu'ils avaient sauvés la planète en trouvant le moyen d'empêcher Koro-sensei d'exploser ?

Pouvaient-ils dire qu'ils allaient sauver la Terre pour la deuxième fois ?

µµµ

La secrétaire leva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit une ombre sur son travail.

\- Oh, je crois vous reconnaître. Vous êtes la petite amie de Terry, non ?

\- Vous me reconnaissez ?

\- Terry a une photo de vous. Sourit-elle. Dans son bureau. Il est très amoureux.

Kayano sourit. Elle était ravie d'être une actrice et de pouvoir protéger le Monde mais ça lui plaisait moyennement de briser une vie comme ça. Quoiqu'il fût amoureux de Nagisa déguisé avant de continuer cette romance avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. C'était peut-être qu'il n'était pas si amoureux que ça. Elle s'en sentit rassurée et sourit.

\- J'en suis ravie ! Je suis venue le voir, justement. J'ai le droit ? Je ne le dérangerais pas !

\- Il sera ravi. Il a bientôt terminé son service, je crois.

Kaede sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle la remercia et partit vers la salle dont elle se souvenait encore. Entre autre parce que Takebayashi leur avait donné un plan qu'ils avaient révisés. Ils ne devaient pas se faire attraper à demander leur chemin…

Elle s'assura alors que la secrétaire la voyait partir vers le local où Terry travaillait et, une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle s'empressa de partir vers les ascenseurs. Elle n'avait absolument rien à faire avec Terry si ce n'était flirter ce qui ne lui plaisait évidemment pas.

Elle se glissa alors dans la cage, s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne et pressa le bouton de son communicateur.

\- Poète, je suis dans l'ascenseur.

\- C'est… noté. Répondit-il. La prochaine étape est… pour nous aussi.

Elle l'entendait chercher dans les feuilles.

\- Oui.

Elle avait tellement de pression sur les épaules ! Elle frissonnait d'effroi mais se calma en expirant lentement. Plus que tout, elle redoutait de voir Yanagisawa. Lui qui avait failli être son beau-frère, lui qui avait tant malmené sa sœur…

\- Tu peux te rendre à l'étage six. The Darkness affirme qu'il est sûr.

Kayano souffla un petit « ok » et attendit que les portes ne se rouvrent. Bien sûr, elles le firent et bien de nombreuses fois alors qu'elle gravissait les étages. Elle baissa la tête sur son téléphone afin que personne ne voit son visage tant dans ceux qui rentrent dans l'appareil que ceux qui en jaillissaient. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse comme Utada Sora.

Finalement, le sixième étage arriva mais il y avait encore tant de personnes dans l'ascenseur. Trois.

Elle lança volontairement une sonnerie, faisant tourner les regards vers elle.

\- Oh oups… Mon téléphone… Ça ne vous gêne pas ?

Ils secouèrent la tête en souriant poliment. Elle porta son téléphone à son oreille, pressant sur son appareil.

\- Mon cher Poète ! Tu me rappelles plus tôt que prévu ! Je suis un peu occupée là. Je ne veux pas faire durer la conversation, je dérangerais les trois personnes qui partagent l'ascenseur avec moi.

\- Monte jusqu'à ce qu'on te libère et redescend par les escaliers s'il faut. Je préviens Glasses. Dit Kirara.

\- Darkness te conseille de ne sortir que quand tu seras seule et de prendre les escaliers. Glasses est bientôt prévenu.

\- Bien. On se rappelle plus tard.

Elle fit mine de raccrocher et rit.

\- Désolée.

µµµ

\- Gender ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu, F… Forever Zéro est retenue.

Il y eut un silence du côté de Yuuji pendant lequel il n'écouta même pas Nagisa lui répondre « ok » dans un soupir nerveux.

\- Face de smiley te dit d'attendre encore un peu. Poupouffe vient de rentrer.

\- D'accord.

Il ajusta ses cheveux, accroupit derrière des buissons. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se tourna pour chercher les autres membres de son équipe. Là, il aurait voulu ne pas être seul.

Il remit une flèche de curare à sa place et toucha une mèche de ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était eux qui feraient le plus dur. Et pourtant, son cœur battait si violemment dans sa poitrine. N'était-ce pas l'ivresse de la vie ?

µµµ

\- Merci, vous êtes vraiment mignon. Sourit Irina, ses bras enserrant un autre musclé. Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ?

\- Vous devez aller là-bas, au fond, à droite. On vous recevra directement.

\- Merci !

Irina relâcha le bras pour signer, souriant fraîchement. Son escorte y répondit, figé.

\- Excusez-moi… Dit la secrétaire.

\- Oui ? Souffla la voluptueuse blonde.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on dit « bonne chance » ? Questionna-t-elle.

Bitch-sensei rit doucement et lui montra les signes avant de désigner l'employée à l'homme. Celle-ci tenta alors de reproduire le « bonne chance ». L'escorte sourit alors et répondit par langage des signes.

\- Il dit qu'il vous remercie pour l'effort et que ça lui va droit au cœur.

\- J'espère de tout cœur que les essais seront concluants pour vous.

Irina signa en retour ce qui fallut un simple « merci » avec un somptueux sourire qui fit fondre la secrétaire. Elle ne manqua pas le regard noir de cette belle blonde alors qu'elle emprisonnait à nouveau le bras de l'homme et qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le couloir désigné. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et la femme dut utiliser du même stratagème que Kayano.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est The Darkness.

\- Nous sommes arrivés avec le Président. Je préférerais toutefois être avec une tête de mule. Soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est comme ça que ça a été décidé, Poupouffe.

\- Je sais. J'ai oublié où on devait aller et je ne trouve pas de plan.

\- Attendez deux secondes. Richard, on a besoin de Cinoque. Par où ils doivent aller ?

Ils continuèrent de marcher en attendant qu'ils aient les informations. Irina regarda les panneaux qui indiquaient que les essais pour guérir de la surdité avaient lieu dans la salle 101, laquelle était désignée par des flèches.

\- Ça y est. Il y a un escalier après la porte 105, c'est un de services et il est derrière une porte notée « escaliers de services ». De là, vous partez sur la droite et vous devriez trouver un ascenseur. Il monte jusqu'à l'étage neuf. C'est là que tout va se jouer.

\- Merci The Darkness.

Elle joua la femme qui raccrochait et fit un signe de tête en direction de l'homme qui sourit tranquillement.

Ils partirent vers les escaliers et Irina vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs avant d'ouvrir la porte et qu'ils s'y glissent.

µµµ

\- Vous descendez ici ? Vous savez que ce n'est que pour le personnel autorisé.

\- Oh ? Pardon… Un ami m'avait dit qu'il m'attendait. Pour un entretien…

\- Ça doit être à l'étage d'en-dessous.

\- Je vais y aller par les escaliers pour ne pas monopoliser l'ascenseur alors ! Merci beaucoup.

Elle sortit de la cabine et trottina vers les escaliers. Elle agita la main en direction des deux hommes qui la dévisageaient et descendit les marches en courant.

Il y avait trois volées par étage mais elle avait de l'endurance et n'avait pas spécialement peur.

Elle regarda les étages défiler en espérant ne pas avoir fait perdre trop de temps à ses amis. Mais elle ne trouvait pas trop d'embûche par ici. On préférait plutôt l'ascenseur dans un complexe aussi grand.

\- Forever Zéro ! Shiro va rentrer dans l'étage !

\- Quoi ?

Kayano se figea soudainement. Elle y était. Elle était au bon étage et juste devant l'ascenseur.

µµµ

\- Gender. Ils disent qu'il y a un problème. Forever Zéro pourrait rencontrer Shiro.

\- Qui est près d'elle ?

\- Poupouffe et le Président sont à deux étages mais on leur a dit de ne plus bouger puisqu'il les connaît. Sinon, il n'y a personne d'autres. Même pas Protorma…

\- Bien. J'y vais !

Nagisa se redressa et courut vers le complexe. Il se précipita vers le hall et chercha aux alentours. Il vit les caméras de sécurité puis la secrétaire qui lui offrait le sourire affable de celle qui faisait toujours le même travail et qui n'avait comme discussion que celles avec de parfait inconnus.

\- Bonj…

Une main se mit sur la gorge du bleu et il sentit le froid gelé d'un canon contre sa tempe.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le cœur de Nagisa manqua d'exploser dans sa poitrine.


	29. Chapitre 28 : L'infiltration

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Chapitre 28 : L'infiltration_

Yanagisawa leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit une alarme se déclencher. Il avança son fauteuil roulant pour ne pas se faire happer par l'ascenseur et essaya de joindre la réception mais personne ne répondait.

\- Yanagisawa-sama !

La voix agaçante de son éponyme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Yanagisawa-sama ! Un cambriolage en bas.

\- Plait-il ? De quoi parles-tu ?!

\- Une jeune femme vient de se faire prendre en otage. On ne sait pas ce qu'on doit faire.

\- Je veux voir tout de suite une caméra ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune Kotaro se glissa dans son dos pour le pousser vers la salle qui était réservée à l'homme. Il le mena dans la pièce et s'empressa de faire les réglages divers et variés jusqu'à ce que les caméras de surveillances lui soient renvoyés.

Là, devant ses yeux, une jeune femme était tenue par la gorge, un bras la comprimant avec un revolver sur la tempe. Tout le monde avait les bras en l'air en donnant l'impression de pleurer.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Mes précieuses recherches…

Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il leva le regard vers son assistant. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup… C'était un satané élève du premier Shinigami s'il se souvenait bien.

\- Emmène-moi à l'ascenseur, tout de suite !

\- Oui, Yanagisawa-sama.

Il le mena vers la cage d'ascenseur.

Kayano regarda son ancien camarade de classe aller vers la cabine et s'y engouffrer avec lui. Elle trottina alors vers le bureau de l'homme, s'y glissant grâce à la carte magnétique que lui avait confiée Takebayashi.

Elle se mit à fouiller.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent où étaient retenus exactement les créatures. Protorma avait parlé d'une salle à l'étage onze, inaccessible d'une façon normale. Mais puisqu'il ne l'avait accompagné qu'une seule fois sans trop faire attention… Il revenait d'un entraînement, était épuisé et il ne songeait pas encore à « trahir » son maître. Il ignorait encore qu'il était le premier d'une suite.

Mais elle ne trouvait rien.

µµµ

\- Posez votre arme, je vous en supplie.

\- C'est moi qui ai l'arme ! C'est moi qui décide. Compris ? Poussez-vous. Je vous savoir où est votre boss ! Sinon, je la tue.

\- Il… Il est… Il doit être à l'étage six mais… Mais je vous en prie.

\- Silence ! Je lui éclate sa petite tête sinon. Et lève ton doigt, je t'interdis d'essayer d'appeler de l'aide. Je continue : si vous faites quoi que ce soit, je tue la demoiselle. Un mort sur la conscience, ça ne vous plairait pas ? Si ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Je vous en prie… Ne le laissez pas me tuer. Sanglota Nagisa.

\- On va… On va prévenir notre chef et il va venir vous voir. Vous en pensez quoi ? Gémit la secrétaire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

\- Vous voulez le voir, non ? Peu importe comment… Couina-t-elle.

\- C'est qui qui a l'arme ? Siffla-t-il.

\- Je vous en prie… Laissez-le aller voir le patron.

La secrétaire s'humecta péniblement les lèvres.

\- D'accord… Il est à l'étage six. C'est toujours là qu'il est. S'il vous plaît…

Le preneur d'otage poussa le travesti devant lui et l'emmena vers l'ascenseur, braquant son revolver derrière lui pour menacer quiconque voudrait l'en empêcher. Nagisa continuait de couiner et se laissa entraîner dans la cabine qui se ferma sur eux.

\- Tu sais que t'es mignonne toi ? Je m'ennuie souvent le soir, tu pourrais m'occuper. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me tuer. Souffla-t-il.

\- T'inquiète, t'es trop mignonne pour que je te tue. Murmura-t-il.

\- Richard, c'est Chuuniban avec Gender. On monte à l'étage six.

\- Bien rattrapé. Forever Zéro a pu s'infiltrer d'après Poète. Attendez…

\- On a que ça à faire. Se moqua Karma.

Il regarda après les caméras alors qu'ils attendaient les informations.

\- Shiro a abandonné Glasses. Il est à l'étage huit et il dit qu'il faut passer par l'étage neuf. Là, il y aurait un code à mettre… Mais il faut qu'on le récupère.

\- C'est à ça que Président doit nous servir. Sourit Karma. Envoyez-le. J'ai envie de le voir briller…

µµµ

Irina était accrochée au bras de Gakuho qui l'entraînait vers l'étage neuf. Le seul avantage étant qu'il n'allait pas trop vite non plus, gardant sa classe et sa réserve.

Ils arrivèrent finalement et l'homme s'avança, s'approchant des deux chercheurs. Il sourit.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer des personnes comme vous.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

\- Je suis venu avec ma femme pour des recherches sur la surdité et elle a l'air d'entendre quelques bruits. Je voulais absolument remercier les messies qui ont permis cet honneur. Elle pourra enfin entendre notre fils.

\- Oh… Nous ne sommes que de simples employés. Rectifia l'un des deux en rougissant.

\- Et qui est le cerveau, si je peux demander cela sans vous vexer ?

\- Yanagisawa Kotaro-sama. Mais il est occupé.

\- Comprenez moi… J'ai beaucoup d'argent et je veux vraiment le remercier.

Il prit la main de l'un d'eux et sourit.

\- C'est très important pour nous. Dites-moi comment le rejoindre.

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux. Le second hoqueta.

\- Il faut… Il faut entrer le code « Orihs » et vous accéderez à une porte qui donne à un ascenseur spécial. Mon Messie.

L'homme lui embrassa la main. Gakuho sourit, les poussa et inscrivit le code. Il fit signe à Irina qui s'empressa de le rejoindre. Ils se glissèrent derrière la porte et le Proviseur s'essuya la main. Ils avancèrent un peu pour être sûr d'être loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Poupouffe ici. Nous sommes entrés. À l'étage neuf, il faut entrer le code Orihs. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Attendez face de smiley et allez-y.

\- Bien.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et libéra une forme jaune. L'homme sourit calmement et ils partirent tous trois vers l'ascenseur.

µµµ

\- Tout compte fait, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Remarqua Nagisa.

\- Ça va… On a fait diversion. Et on savait qu'on ne serait pas tous utiles. Rejoignons-les toujours. On pourrait être utile. Au moins servir d'escorte à Itona.

Le garçon opina.

\- Et puis… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se contentera pas de si peu… Nous, on est là pour ce qui vient après… Je le sais.

Il sourit faiblement.

Il n'était plus aussi assuré qu'il voulait bien le laisser entendre.

µµµ

Koro-sensei se permit de pousser la porte en premier. Ils entrèrent et découvrir une cuve remplie d'une mélasse couleur chair et plusieurs petites capsules où on voyait des têtes enfantines. Il y en avait aussi de nombreux petits, ou petites, de neuf à quinze ans, environ, allongés ci et là. Ils étaient tous comme endormis.

\- Yanagisawa-san !

L'homme tourna la tête et sourit, glacial.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Nous sommes une équipe et nous nous sommes ici devant vous pour vous arrêter ! Le jeune Karma que vous avez fait n'a pas jugé bon de rester de votre côté ! Il s'est tourné vers nous !

\- Je comprends mieux. Je me doutais bien que j'aurais à redouter d'une chose pareille. Après tout, c'est cet idiot qui m'a paralysé à vie. Il ne pouvait que se retourner contre son maître. Mais je n'ai pas que cette arme, Shinigami !

Il claqua des doigts. Un garçon se leva du sol et se jeta vers eux. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Non !

Il porta ses tentacules à son corps.

\- Attaquez ! Ordonna Gakuho.

Le poulpe eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation. Rien pour lui. Il se jeta vers Yanagisawa et planta un tentacule dans sa gorge. Le petit explosa. Le cri d'Irina résonna, la cuve se fissura et noya les caissons qui relâchaient des enfants à moitié formés. Des explosions en tout genre résonnaient. Cette fois-ci, Koro-sensei se tourna. Il voyait bien que le Proviseur écrasait et protégeait le corps de Bitch-sensei sous son propre poids mais se jeta sur eux aussi.

Son corps encaissait bien mieux.

µµµ

Lorsque la première explosion retentit, Karma arrêta l'ascenseur, l'ouvrit malgré les réticences de la taule et aida Nagisa à grimper. Lequel se tourna et lui attrapa la main pour le hisser à son tour.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi. Souffla Nagisa. Il faut qu'on monte. Non ?

Karma opina.

\- Ici Chuuniban. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir des réponses ? Tout le monde va bien ?

Nagisa courut vers les escaliers et attendit son ami qui le rejoignit. Ils gravirent les marches aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Forever Zéro et Glasses se dirigent vers la sortie. Cinoque y est déjà. Répondit Yuuji.

\- Et Mukade ?

Le bleu ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil surpris à son camarade.

Pas de réponses.

Les dents de Karma se serrèrent. Il n'aimait pas ça…

\- Il va bien. Répondit finalement Norita.

Karma ne souffla pas « ouf » mais soupira de soulagement malgré tout.

Ils passèrent à côté des scientifiques alors que Yuuji leur communiquait petit à petit des noms de ceux qui allaient bien. Même Protorma était à l'extérieur. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les aider.

\- Le bâtiment se fait évacuer. Vous faites quoi ? Nagisa ?

\- On va les aider. Mais tout va bien. Demande à Karma-Prototype ce qu'on doit faire pour éliminer ces créatures.

µµµ

Koro-sensei se redressa et déplaça légèrement Gakuho. Il saignait par les lèvres et semblait inconscient mais il y avait un pouls. Il regarda Irina qui n'avait que des blessures superficielles et qui soupirait presque pour la forme. La masse de chair, elle, se levait tel un monstre de jeu vidéo.

\- The Darkness ? Appela Irina.

Rien.

\- Nos écouteurs ont dû être détruits. Dit Koro-sensei.

\- Que doit-on faire ? Souffla-t-elle avec inquiétude.

µµµ

Yuma, Hiroto, Justice et Ryoma mettaient toute leur force pour essayer de retenir Gakushuu qui tentait d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Tadaomi les auraient bien aidé si il n'avait pas été inquiet. Irina était toujours là-dedans.

\- Quoi ? … Oui, il faut les faire exploser. Nous pouvons exploser… Mais une autre explosion, une surchauffe totale… C'est ce qui pourrait nous tuer. Surtout à un stade précoce.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Protorma.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tomohito.

\- C'est Karma et Nagisa. Ils vont rejoindre les professeurs et leur apporter la solution.

\- Karma ! Cria Gakushuu.

\- S'il meurt pour de vrai… Souffla Rio.

µµµ

Nagisa s'arrêta devant l'encodeur et s'empressa de noter le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et il soupira, soulagé. Il courut vers l'ascenseur. Ils étaient obligés de faire ça… Karma le rejoignit et lui prit la main.

\- Rassure-toi.

Le garçon opina en encodant le numéro onze. Il avait la gorge serrée. Horriblement serrée.

Il regarda l'ascenseur grimper avec le sentiment qu'ils allaient s'effondrer à tout moment.

La cage tanguait mais elle se hissait de plus en plus haut.

Dès qu'elle s'ouvrit, ils en sortirent et pour quoi ? Pour voir du sang sur le corps d'Irina et de Gakuho. Koro-sensei, cloné de multiple fois, essayait de repousser la chair.

\- Koro ! Le prototype dit qu'il faudrait les faire exploser.

\- Merci Karma. Emmenez rapidement Monsieur le Proviseur, s'il vous plaît. Je ne pourrais pas vous laisser beaucoup de temps, les enfants.

\- Professeur ! Couina Nagisa.

\- Dépêchez-vous, les enfants.

Quelques tentacules apparurent et leur tapotèrent doucement la tête.

\- J'ai confiance en vous et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous. Allez-y.

\- Professeur !

\- Nagisa ! Viens !

Karma attrapa le Proviseur par le haut du corps et fit un signe de tête à son ami. Celui-ci attrapa les jambes de l'homme et, avec l'aide d'Irina, ils quittèrent l'endroit.

Ils s'obligèrent à prendre les ascenseurs malgré la panique de Nagisa. Ils devaient aller vite et ce même si les murs tremblaient.

\- On ne va pas arriver en bas… Si ?

\- On va y arriver. Dit Irina. Rassurez-vous.

Le bleu opina légèrement et regarda les étages descendre.

Une secousse lui fit pousser un cri. Des fracas claquaient de toute part et le jeune travesti n'était vraiment pas rassurer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pourtant.

Enfin.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande ouverture, portant leur poids.

µµµ

Une détonation brisa les remous effrayés de tout le monde. Même la police et les pompiers venus sur place étaient désemparés.


	30. Épilogue

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, un peu science-fiction, presque fantastique, et de la romance du coup !

Couple : Un peu de YuujiXNagisa, GakushuuXKarma

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui (hormis les nouveaux élèves de la classe E, voire les compagnons inventés comme la Sorina de Yuma) je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

* * *

 _Épilogue_

Gakushuu soupira en poussant la porte de la chambre 169. Il regarda le cadeau qu'il tenait dans ses mains ainsi que le petit sachet de muffins à l'abricot. Il s'avança vers le lit et les posa tous les deux sur la table au-dessus du lit.

\- Ah, merci. C'est très attentionné de ta part.

\- Attentionné…

Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Gakushuu… Tu es mon fils et je veux te le montrer. Je souhaite te soutenir dans Virtu'Oz et je continuerai de m'adresser à toi pour ce qui est des achats. Je n'aurais qu'une demande à te faire…

\- De continuer d'enseigner dans la classe E ? Soupira-t-il.

Il regarda les blessures qui marbraient le corps de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais vu blessé. C'était à la fois exaltant et déroutant. Il ignorait comment il devait réagir exactement face à ça.

Un enfant normal aurait pleuré et tout fait pour soulager son parent.

Mais lui ?

\- Je comptais te proposer ça contre le salaire de Sugino-san et Kaede-san. S'ils veulent toujours enseigner. Mais je pense que le programme de Koro-sensei est parfait.

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit, oui. S'ils acceptent, j'y réfléchirais. Que souhaitez-vous.

\- Que tu me présentes officiellement ton petit ami. Sourit l'homme.

Gakushuu manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- Vous avez bel et bien compris…

\- Bien sûr. Je suis toutefois surpris que tu aies choisi Akabane. Qu'a-t-il de particulier ? Demanda le Proviseur.

\- Tout ? Rien ? … Je l'aime. Ça me suffit. Vous devez trouver ça stupide…

\- J'aimais profondément ta mère. Je n'aurais pu l'expliquer. Mais elle était tout pour moi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gakuho Asano ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, l'enfant sourit.

µµµ

\- Karma ! Arrête ! Karma ! Arrête aussi ! Arrêtez !

\- Lance, lance !

Karma jeta Koro-sensei en boule à Protorma qui le rattrapa et le rejeta à son lui en chair et en os.

\- Protorma.

Entendant ce nom qu'on lui avait imposé, la créature synthétique tourna la tête vers Kayano, assise à côté de Tomohito sur un banc.

\- Oui ?

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes vivre ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Où on voudra bien de moi.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre avec vous.

\- Protorma, tu veux vivre avec nous ? Sourit Karma.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais tu veux seulement faire chier notre cher Koro-sensei, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À nous deux, on pourra le tuer ! On aura la récompense, Gakushuu remboursera son père, on achètera une… ben non, tu auras sa chambre.

\- Tu pourras prétendre qu'il est ton enfant. Rit Tomohito.

\- Karma Junior !

\- Aw, papa ! Jette le ballon.

Il sautilla en tendant les mains.

\- Nooooon !

Karma rit en jetant le Koro-sensei bouboule.

µµµ

Nagisa poussa la porte de l'appartement de Yuuji et retira sa perruque. Il eut un léger soupir puis se tourna vers son compagnon qui eut un léger sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Rien n'a changé, je crois. J'ai le soutient de mes amis et de mes modèles… Je suppose que je devrais continuer à me dissimuler parce que tout le monde, ou presque, redoute Blue Paralysia, non ?

\- Oui. Mais tes amis se sont tous rendus compte que leur vie était génial et…

Nagisa s'approcha de lui.

\- C'est l'effet Koro-sensei. On se sent tous mieux quand il est là. Mais…

\- Mais tu es toujours un monstre. Chuchota-t-il en désignant la bouche de son compagnon.

\- Tu me vois comme un monstre ?

\- Tu es mon Nagisa. Tu n'es pas un monstre pour moi.

Le bleu appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux. Ma vie me convient. Je t'aime beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime tout court mais je me sens bien avec toi…

Yuuji sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Nagisa se blottit contre lui.

Ils en étaient là. Ses sentiments étaient plus clairs, ses pensées aussi et il avait retrouvé un ami. Il regrettait d'avoir été modifié ainsi… Mais est-ce que tout ça ne le valait pas, au final ?

Ne devait-on pas accepter la vie comme elle venait et apprendre à tirer profit de tous les pépins qui lui tombaient dessus ?

Si la vie nous donne des citrons, faisons-en de la citronnade. Pour lui, c'était un peu « si la vie te donne du sang, deviens boucher ».

Ou quelque chose du genre.

* * *

Ne partez pas tout de suite !

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, mais surtout... Revenez la semaine prochaine (et pourquoi pas une autre ?) pour un ou deux (ou peut-être plus ?) chapitre bonus !


	31. Bonus 1 : Comment ils changèrent

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

Note : Hi ! Ceci est un petit chapitre bonus parce que j'avais envie de l'écrire et qu'il n'y a pas de raison que je vous le partage ! Je vous laisse le découvrir et espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 _Chapitre BONUS : Comment Karma, Gakushuu et Koro-sensei changèrent_

Le bras de Nagisa obstruait sa gorge et il avait beau ouvrir la bouche, il n'arrivait pas à attraper assez de goulée d'air pour respirer. Des taches couvraient ses yeux alors que son visage rougissait sous son souffle erratique. Ses mains comprimées cognaient le flanc du garçon pour le faire lâcher mais toute sa force n'y était pas. Parce qu'il était assez stupide pour toujours vouloir lui préserver un coup qui pourrait bien lui faire exploser la rate ou parce que l'air refusait de remplir ses cellules pour avoir assez de force ?

Nagisa n'allait pas vraiment l'asphyxié, lui, si ? Il allait bien se rendre compte que ça n'allait pas. Ses coups faiblissaient. Ce n'était plus lui qui décidait qu'il voulait stupidement le préserver de blessure trop puissante. Il pouvait abandonner.

Il devrait être capable de prononcer le moindre mot pour ça.

Nagisa ne le regardait même pas.

\- _Merde… Cette fois, j'y passe… J'avais encore tant de choses à faire._

Il pouvait abandonner ses idées grisantes de tuer un professeur et préserver son amitié plus que tout.

Si seulement…

µµµ

Nagisa se redressa, haletant. Karma ne le frappait plus depuis un moment et ses camarades criaient son nom. Il relâcha le corps de son ami et remarqua d'abord qu'il ne réagissait pas. Certes, il avait à peine défait sa pression mais il ne contrattaquait pas… Il tourna la tête vers lui et vit ses yeux grands ouverts. Il découvrit des lèvres bleues et toucha sa gorge qui ne bougeait plus.

Le garçon hurla en se relevant d'un seul coup. Il s'éloigna en criant toujours, les yeux grands ouverts. Kayano courut pour la prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa vivement en s'éloignant. Tadaomi se précipita vers les enfants et se pencha sur Karma. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui toucher la gorge pour comprendre que Nagisa l'avait étranglé. Il se pencha néanmoins sur son corps et, grâce à ses enseignements, entreprit un massage cardiaque. Trois mouvements et il se pencha sur lui pour lui insuffler de l'air dans le corps.

Rien.

\- Karma-kun ! Tu as plus de ténacité que ça. Lui reprocha-t-il vivement.

Il recommença à masser. Le corps tanguait sous lui, sous l'impact presque trop violent. Et il n'était pas bercé par une douce respiration mais par des cris effrayés.

\- Irina-sensei, emmenez-le ailleurs. Demanda Koro-sensei.

Tomohito courut vers Nagisa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il fut à son tour repoussé, si violemment qu'il tomba sur le sol. Il vit les yeux grands ouverts du garçon, fou, paniqués. La respiration effrénée qui l'entourait faisait craqueler ses lèvres.

\- Nagisa-kun. Dit la Russe.

Elle tendit la main, effleura à peine son épaule et le vit détaler comme un lapin. Ce n'était pas le plus rapide, certes, mais il était tellement sous le choc que l'adrénaline le portait. Et quelques secondes de stupeur chez les siens lui avaient permises de se fondre jusqu'à la forêt.

\- Nagisa-kun ! S'écria Koro-sensei.

\- Il faut aller le chercher avant que sa peur ne le tue. Ordonna Tadaomi.

S'il ne voyait pas une crevasse. Un mort… Un deuxième mort n'était pas permis. Il regarda vers le petit corps sans vie et secoua la tête vers Koro-sensei dont les tentacules s'agitèrent, tout son corps devenant bleu.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Dit-il avant de partir en courant.

Bien sûr qu'il était responsable ! C'était à cause de lui qu'ils s'étaient entretués !

\- Karma-kun.

Il se pencha sur lui et lui mit un couteau dans la main. Un couteau qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, qui lui aurait permis de gagner.

\- Tue-moi, je ne bougerai pas.

C'était un plan tout de même trop bien ficelé, trop bien joué.

Il pencha sa grosse tête sur lui et eut un sursaut de génie ! Il lui ouvrit la bouche et enfouit ses tentacules dans sa bouche. S'affinant au maximum pour ne devenir pas plus grand qu'un nanomètre, ils se glissaient dans les poumons, se minimisaient encore pour filer dans les bronches. Des milliers, des millions de petits filaments qui se battaient pour ouvrir chacune des alvéoles encore fiables. Et qui filaient par les capillaires et remontait dans le système sanguin pour relancer le cœur.

C'était fou.

Complétement fou !

Il déposait volontairement des cellules pour qu'elles remplacent celles qui se nécrosaient déjà et son corps bleuissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il travaillait.

\- Respire, Karma-kun !

Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait au juste ? Ça devait faire plus de dix minutes que Karma était mort. Il avait beau remplacé les cellules, à moins qu'il envisage de faire un nouveau Koro-sensei, il était en train de perdre son temps. À Mach 20, il pouvait retrouver Nagisa et l'empêcher de mourir.

Mais il s'acharnait.

De l'air ! Tadaomi avait essayé de lui insuffler de l'air. Il retira tous ses tentacules et colla sa bouche contre la sienne pour lui envoyer autant d'oxygène que possible. Il les réinséra, rouvrit les bronches, souffla de nouveau puis pompa le cœur tant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

\- Karma-kun !

Un éclat brun entra en contact avec les étranges yeux de Koro-sensei. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il caressa doucement les cheveux de Karma.

\- Karma. Comment te sens-tu ?

La respiration passait légèrement dans sa gorge et son souffle était effroyablement cassé. Koro-sensei tendit un tentacule et effleura son front qui était fort frais.

\- Tu peux dire quelque chose ?

Un râle sortit de sa bouche et la grosse tête se pencha sur la sienne pour vérifier qu'il respirait et que son cœur battait.

Karma le regarda, sentit le couteau sous sa main et essaya de le redresser pour tuer Koro-sensei mais son poignet retomba.

\- Tu es fatigué. Il faut que tu te reposes.

S'il survivait…

Il le prit doucement dans ses tentacules et le transporta jusqu'à chez lui. Il devait annoncer que Karma était vivant mais il était tellement inquiet pour sa santé qu'il n'osait rien en dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire de faux espoir à ses proches.

Il le déposa alors dans son lit et toucha son front en l'enroulant dans les couvertures.

\- Je vais chercher après Nagisa-kun, repose-toi bien Karma-kun.

Le roux referma les yeux. Koro-sensei s'assura qu'il vivait bel et bien et disparut à la recherche du petit bleu.

 ** _Deux semaines plus tard_**

Koro-sensei agitait nerveusement les tentacules, mené dans le bureau du proviseur par Tadaomi qui était aussi stressé que lui. Bien qu'il n'en disait rien. Si les enfants avaient suivi les idées de Nagisa, cherchant à entrer dans un complexe de scientifique, le garçon avait disparu. Et lui, il ne se préoccupait que de Karma qui respirait encore difficilement, qui bougeait à peine, dormait toute la journée et lui parlait à peine. Alors il s'occupait de lui tout son temps. Qu'il s'assurait qu'il ne mourrait pas. Mais il ne parlait toujours pas de lui. De crainte que ce ne soit qu'un vague espoir…

\- Un mort, un disparu…

Koro-sensei frissonna de frayeur. Le ton du proviseur n'avait rien à voir à celui parfaitement cordial qu'il lui avait offert ces derniers temps.

\- La réputation de l'école est descendue en flèche. Siffla-t-il. Je ne veux plus jamais que quelque chose comme ça arrive. Tout ça est de votre faute. Vous qui avez détourné mes méthodes.

Il se leva et passa devant tous ses trophées.

\- Je vais dissoudre la classe E durant cette fin d'année. Les élèves sont suffisamment doués pour être réparti dans les différentes classes.

Il tendit les feuillets vers les deux professeurs qui virent les répartitions. Sans grande surprise, Yuma et Yukiko se retrouvaient en classe A mais Kotaro en D avec Ryoma, Takuya et Taisei mais Tomohito, Kirara et Itona étaient dans la B. Ryuunosuke allait dans la D et Rinka dans la C avec Hinata, Tota et Megu.

La répartition arrachait le cœur de Koro-sensei. Il lança un regard vers Tadaomi qui secoua la tête.

\- Je vous demanderai de quitter mon école. L'année prochaine, la classe E redeviendra ce qu'elle est. Une honte !

\- Nagisa-kun reviendra. Nous le cherchons activement.

\- En effet, avec un homme du ministère de la défense qui travaille correctement, je pense que vous le retrouverez. Maintenant, partez. Je vous souhaite de ne pas mourir, Koro-san.

\- M… Merci ? Supposa la pieuvre géante.

\- Sortez. Dit Asano.

Le poulpe regarda vers Tadaomi qui opina. Ils sortirent alors ensemble et partirent vers chez eux. Koro-sensei en profita pour regarder, où qu'il aille, bien qu'il soit à Mach 5 après Nagisa.

Mais rien.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas son cher élève.

Il s'arrêta alors devant sa petite maison et y entra. Il leva les tentacules joyeusement.

\- Karma-kun !

Le garçon tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Il arqua un faible sourire et leva la main, jetant vers lui un couteau qui tomba sur le sol à seulement quelques centimètres.

\- Tu es encore tout épuisé, reste calme. Comment es-tu venu jusque là ?

\- Me… suis… tenu. Répondit-il péniblement.

\- C'est fantastique, Karma-kun !

Il s'approcha pour lui caresser la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce… qui s'est… passé ?

\- Nagisa-kun a failli te tuer. Mais tu es bien en vie ! J'ai réussi à te sauver. Maintenant, Nagisa a fui et personne ne le retrouve. Expliqua le poulpe en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je ne suis plus professeur parce que la classe E a été dissoute…

\- … Bonne… technique… Je… ne pourrais… plus… vous tuer… si vous n'êtes… plus… professeur… Plaisanta-t-il.

Koro-sensei rit doucement en enroulant un petit tentacule autour de lui pour le serrer contre son torse.

\- Avec la disparition de Nagisa et ta « mort »…

\- Mort ?

\- Tout le monde pense que tu es mort. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Karasuma-sensei a essayé de te sauver mais pour lui, c'était trop tard.

Karma le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il tourna néanmoins les yeux vers la télévision qui passait les informations. Un journaliste tendait le micro à un passant qui s'expliquait nerveusement :

\- Cet homme a attrapé le garçon par l'épaule. Le garçon s'est tourné, à claquer dans ses mains et l'homme l'a paralysé. Le garçon l'a poussé et s'est enfui mais il n'avait pas vu la voiture qui a écrasé l'homme.

\- L'homme en question n'est autre que Momura Akito, connu pour tuer les enfants non sans les avoir déshonoré avant. C'est une bonne chose que ce garçon ce soit enfui mais personne ne le retrouve pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas choqué.

\- Nagisa-kun a fui et est en danger. Remarqua le poulpe.

Karma opina lentement, les yeux rivés vers la télévision.

\- Il s'est défendu au moins. Murmura Koro-sensei. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être plus traumatisé qu'il ne l'était. Il s'en veut vraiment. Quand tout le m…

\- Non.

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui et secoua lentement le menton.

\- Où sont… mes parents ?

\- … En Inde.

\- Et mes… amis ?

\- Ils travaillent pour l'école. Ils essaient de s'en remettre…

Karma rit, ce qui le fit partir en effroyable quinte de toux. Le poulpe essaya de lui tapoter le dos d'un mou tentacule.

\- S'en… remettre ?! … C'est tout eux… donner l'impression… de s'en faire ! … Ils ne se… préoccupaient… jamais de… moi… sauf pour vous… faire chier !

Il repartit en quinte de toux.

\- Ils peuvent…

\- Karma-kun…

\- … allez se faire… bien foutre. On verra… bien… combien de temps… ils chouineront.

Il hoqueta et toussa, manquant de vomir le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre tant son torse était convulsé de spasme.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher…

Les tentacules le saisirent et le poulpe le mena dans la chambre à coucher.

\- Je suis… sérieux… je ne veux pas… qu'ils sachent. Mais… s'il vous plaît… apprenez-moi à faire quelque chose de ma vie.

\- Si je suis ton professeur, tu pourras de nouveau essayer de me tuer.

\- Le plan parfait. Sourit nerveusement Karma.

\- Nous verrons.

Le professeur lui caressa doucement la tête, le regard tout soucieux.

 ** _Deux ans plus tard_**

Karma accrochait une coupure de journal lorsqu'un corps jaune arriva derrière lui. Il se tourna et jeta un couteau en sa direction. Mais il rebondit contre le mur comme la créature l'évitait.

\- Encore quelques efforts, Karma-kun !

\- Oui, oui. Je trouve que j'ai déjà bien appris. Il a quitté le pays.

\- Je vois… Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de moyen. Dit Koro-sensei en regardant la carte où des épingles bleues étaient accrochées un peu partout.

Chacune avec un numéro.

Karma croisa ses bras derrière son crâne.

\- Ouais. Il est plus friqué que nous.

\- Je rêve de friandise. Couina la créature tentaculaire. Encore heureux que tes parents t'ont appris le trading !

\- Ouais… Mais je déteste ça. Je préfère les arnaques ! Sourit-il.

\- Je vais aller voir Asano-san pour savoir comment tes camarades évoluent. Et lui demander s'il a besoin de moi ! Je pourrais encore lui relaver tous les couloirs ! Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Bonne idée. Je ferai le repas.

\- Merci ! Je veux du sucre ! Lança Koro-sensei.

Karma lui décocha un sourire alors que son professeur sortait et repartait. Avec sa vitesse, il eut tôt fait d'arriver au collège, juste à l'étage du bureau du proviseur. Contre la baie vitrée en fait. Mais il avait beau regarder, il ne voyait pas le dos carré de l'homme. Il devait être au Lycée Kunugigaoka à quelques mètres de là à cette heure-ci.

L'un et l'autre étaient fermés et il ne risquait pas de se faire remarquer mais, par contre, il pourrait bien trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

À moins qu'il soit rentré chez lui ou occupé à faire des profits.

Le poulpe décolla néanmoins et fila vers l'autre établissement. Il sauta sur le balcon non-loin du bureau du proviseur, dont les volets étaient fermés, et se glissa dans l'école. Il s'avança vers la pièce réservée à Asano, qu'il connaissait un peu pour avoir souvent proposé ses services. Il n'aimait pas devoir astiquer les couloirs mais de l'argent était de l'argent et l'homme était un des seuls à connaître son existence sans essayer de le tuer. Ou sans prendre peur…

Et il ne songeait pas uniquement aux femmes à grosses poitrines en songeant cela.

Avançant dans les couloirs, il entendit des pleurs. Surpris, il hâta le pas bien que restant prudent. Il se pouvait qu'il devait extrêmement vite se changer. Quelqu'un se faisait peut-être agresser ! Peut-être une jeune lycéenne à très forte poitrine qui le récompenserait comme il se devait.

Mais il trouva plutôt un jeune homme, d'environ dix-sept ans, qui était recroquevillé contre le mur. Une odeur de sang très significative stagnait dans le couloir. Le professeur s'empressa de s'approcher, surpris. Déjà, ses mains se couvraient de gant, son visage d'un nez, d'une couleur étrange et il mettait une perruque.

\- Bonjour ?

Le visage se redressa légèrement.

\- C'est vous…

\- Moi ?

\- Vous êtes le professeur bizarre de la classe E…

Koro-sensei se pencha et découvrit, presque dissimulé, les yeux embués mauve d'Asano Gakushuu. Le remarquant, le jeune homme se redressa prestement et se détourna pour cacher son visage, l'essuyant de son bras presque-nu.

\- C'est moi ! Koro-sensei !

\- Quel est votre prénom ?

\- Koro !

\- … Et votre nom de famille ?

\- Je n'en ai pas… Tu peux m'appeler Koro-sensei.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas mon professeur. Rétorqua Gakushuu en se tournant vers lui.

Un mouchoir surgit de nulle part et lui passa sur la figure, essuyant les traces de sang.

\- Tu t'es battu ?

\- Vous n'êtes même pas mon professeur. Répondit-il, bien plus acide.

\- Mais je suis un adulte et mon travail est de m'occuper des jeunes gens.

\- Je ne me suis pas battu.

Il lui prit le mouchoir des mains mais ses doigts glissèrent sur le gant et l'arrachèrent. Koro-sensei poussa un cri en dissimulant ses tentacules. Mais, au regard du garçon, il comprit qu'il avait vu les bras flasques.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Sois silencieux !

Koro-sensei étendit ses membres, même à découvert, pour arrêter le bras qui allait s'abattre dans le visage du jeune homme qui n'avait pu empêcher la panique de se refléter sur ses traits si durs.

\- Proviseur Asano… Vous ne devriez pas frapper votre fils.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Pourquoi Asano-kun ne le dirait pas lui-même ?

Le regard glacé que lui jetait son père l'obligea à répondre même si son bras était toujours bloqué dans un tentacule. Cette fois-ci, il le voyait bien…

\- J'ai eu moins de 485 point dans toutes les matières.

\- Ce n'est qu'un incapable. Une honte. Comment pourra-t-il devenir professeur comme ça.

Son autre main fusa et cogna brusquement Gakushuu, l'éjectant contre le mur. Le jeune homme grogna et força sur ses jambes pour ne pas se laisser glisser le long du mur. Il serrait les dents.

\- Vous exagérez ! Protesta Koro-sensei en sortant des tentacules des manches de sa tenue. Ce sont de très bonnes notes. Je suis sûr que votre fils a été préoccupé. Vous vous souvenez de nos discussions. Vous en étiez revenu a de…

\- Il suffit ! Vous qui avez perdu et tué un élève, vous n'êtes pas _bien_ placé pour me répondre. Vous devriez être au fond du gouffre au lieu de vous présenter devant moi.

\- Je retrouverai Nagisa-kun. Répondit le poulpe avec détermination.

\- Il a raté deux années. Sa vie est déjà réduite à être un pariât, un SDF, un moins que rien ! Un prostitué peut-être. Ricana Asano-père. Vous savez ce que sont devenues les notes de vos élèves.

Il se dégagea brusquement, les tentacules s'étant amollies.

\- Dans des écoles minables, leurs notes sont en baisses. Vous pensiez leur avoir donné des armes ? Vous avez fait seulement le travail pour eux. Je m'en doutais bien ! Quel subterfuge ?! Se moqua-t-il. J'ai prouvé que mon enseignement était meilleur.

\- Vous avez prouvé que vos élèves n'avaient aucun cœur. Rétorqua Gakushuu. Bien sûr que leurs notes sont en baisses. L'un de leurs amis a disparu et serait peut-être un assassin si on a assez de jugeote pour le comprendre et le deuxième mort. Qui ne serait pas troublé !

\- Avoir des sentiments est bien inutile. Répondit posément son père.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se tordirent.

\- Je vous rappellerai cela la prochaine fois que vos cris de cauchemar me réveilleront.

Les pupilles du proviseur se rétrécirent tellement que Koro-sensei ne réfléchit pas une seconde et attrapa l'étudiant pour s'enfuir avec lui à Mach 1. Lorsqu'il se posa dans la cour, un cri de rage les accompagnants, il réalisa que sa perruque était tombée et il la chercha nerveusement.

Gakushuu l'observa, le souffle effréné. Il venait de se faire porter à une vitesse fulgurante par une créature étrange. Celle qu'il cherchait depuis deux ans pour avoir un moyen de pression contre son père. Qu'il arrête de le frapper, de le rabaisser, de l'énerver…

\- Vous êtes un monstre…

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas très poli !

Il se tourna vers lui et remarqua les larmes dans le regard violet.

\- À quoi ça me sert de savoir ce que vous êtes ? Vous étiez censé être mon ticket ! Il a bien vu vos… tentacules et il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il se serra le crâne.

\- Je ne fais pas le poids contre lui. Qui me croira ?!

Il sentit des tentacules sur son épaule et une sous son menton l'obligea à redresser le visage. Il découvrit un visage avec quatre trous, un immense sourire et un quadrillage étrange.

\- Regarde ! On peut jouer au OXO avec mon visage ! Et je peux devenir le japon !

Le visage blanchit soudainement avec juste le centre qui devint rouge.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant que vous amuserez comme ça.

\- Pourtant, tu souris !

Gakushuu dissimula ses lèvres en rougissant. Un doux tentacule lui essuya les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé que je ne sois pas ce que tu escomptais. Je ne suis qu'un monstre sympathique.

Le jeune Asano soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je me suis habitué à tout ça. Répondit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Ce n'est pas bien. J'ai appris à mes élèves à me sortir de telles situations.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de la classe E !

\- Je te demanderai de ne pas insulter cette classe. Je tiens beaucoup à eux.

\- Je ne vais pas insulter ceux qui m'ont écrasés à ce point et m'ont prouvés que tout sur quoi j'avais basé ma vie ne servait à rien, ceux qui m'ont arrachés le peu d'estime que mon père avait pour moi ! Mais je ne fais pas partie de la classe E. Je ne suis pas désespéré comme eux parce que je fais tout pour m'attirer des ennuis ! Je me bats tous les jours sans que rien ne change !

Koro-sensei lui porta un regard triste.

\- Tu as l'air très colérique, Asano-kun.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Cria-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle haine dans un nom que celle-ci. Nagisa était venu le voir pour qu'il ne l'appelle pas Shiota-kun car il n'aimait pas son nom de famille à cause de la séparation de ses parents et Karma l'avait invité à utiliser son prénom. Mais cette haine si puissante. Ce rejet.

Les yeux du jeune homme sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

\- Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas ?

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? C'est comme ça qu' _il_ m'appelle.

\- Alors… Que dis-tu d'Asano-chan ?! Sourit Koro-sensei. Kurahashi-chan appelle toujours les garçons avec un « chan » et je rêvais de faire la même chose !

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Il soupira et le regarda.

\- Akabane n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas un sujet à plaisanterie.

\- C'est votre façon de réagir quand on parle de sa mort. Ça ne vous affecte pas et vous ne parlez que de Shiota lorsque les deux sont mis côte à côte.

Koro-sensei fondit en faux pleurs, cachant son visage dans ses tentacules.

\- Vous ne duperiez personne. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu m'échapper aussi longtemps.

Le monstre tentaculaire toussa faussement dans un de ses bras mous.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- Vous l'avez entendu… Mon père a perdu un élève et je l'ai vu sombrer. De plus, ma mère est morte peu avant ce « tragique » accident. Je crois que c'est ce qui a fini de le rendre fou. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

\- Si ce n'est toi. Sourit Koro-sensei en posant un tentacule sur son épaule.

\- Moi ?

Il ricana et secoua la tête.

\- Je souhaite seulement être moins fou que lui.

\- Asano-chan !

Un tentacule se posa sur son épaule.

\- Si un jour tu as besoin de parler, tu pourras toujours me trouver ici. Dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier avec une adresse.

Gakushuu regarda la note et opina.

\- Merci.

\- Appelle-moi « Koro-sensei », s'il te plaît !

\- Merci… Koro-sensei.

µµµ

Karma jetait des fléchettes sur une cible alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrière pour regarder toutes les informations qui se pavanaient sur le mur. Plusieurs photographies de Nagisa trônaient, le représentant comme il était à quinze ans mais aussi dans diverses apparences où on supposait que c'était lui. Mais ils n'avaient gardés que les clichés dont ils étaient sûrs. Sur trop, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son ami.

Il jeta une nouvelle fléchette puis se redressa pour retourner dans la cuisine d'où venait une odeur de brûler. Il regarda dans le four mais ce n'était que le dessus des pâtes qui gratinait. Il baissa la température et se tourna lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de la porte.

Il revint dans le salon, jeta une nouvelle fléchette et attrapa un gilet sombre à capuche. Il le tira au-dessus de son visage et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Gakushuu Asano, le sang perlant à ses lèvres, en personne.

\- … Akabane.

\- Asano-kun.

Les dents du visiteur se serrèrent.

\- Je suis venu voir ton professeur.

\- Il n'est pas là. Il fait le ménage chez Karasuma-sensei. … Contre son gré. Je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas car il mourra. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Ils peuvent ?

\- Non. Dit Karma en souriant. Même s'ils le retrouvaient en train de se baigner dans les sous-vêtements de Bitch-sensei, aucun n'arriverait à le tuer.

\- Il est comme ça ? S'étonna Asano.

Karma haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ? Il a le droit. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Je venais le voir. Dit-il en serrant un papier dans son poing. Il m'avait dit qu'une oreille attentive serait là. Mais je vois que n…

\- Il n'a pas menti.

Le rouquin sourit, glacial.

\- Je suis là.

\- Je ne crois pas que je puisse te faire confiance, Akabane.

\- Sois. Tu peux au moins rentrer pour manger des pâtes ? Ça te réchauffera.

Asano le dévisagea et s'essuya le visage. Il regarda le sang sur sa main.

\- Si je peux utiliser la salle de bain…

\- Ouaip.

Karma se poussa, le laissant rentrer.

\- Koro-sensei t'as dit que j'étais en vie ? Questionna-t-il en fermant derrière lui.

\- Je l'ai déduis. Je dois avouer que je suis ravi que tu ne sois pas mort. Tu portais sans conteste la classe E. Tu nous as battus.

\- Pas seul. J'aimerais te poser une question.

L'assassin en herbe lui désigna la salle de bain où Gakushuu disparut pour se débarbouiller.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Combien de temps ont-ils été triste ?

\- Tu veux savoir si tu as eu raison de ne pas refaire surface ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? Raconte-moi, je te raconterai aussi. Dit-il. Mais pour te répondre, ils étaient encore tristes lorsqu'ils ont quitté le collège. Rassura Asano.

\- Merci. L'histoire… Nagisa et moi étions amis depuis longtemps. Je me suis éloigné de lui parce que j'avais ressenti quelque chose de malsain en lui. Et je ne devais pas avoir tellement tort, il m'a tué. Rit-il.

Gakushuu observa sa désinvolture avec surprise. Le rouquin était revenu en lui tendant une assiette de pâte qu'il accepta. Il goûta la préparation avec un gros doute mais ne trouva rien de trop salé ou poivré ni sucré. Bref, c'était très bon.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal, c'est ce qui lui a permis de me tuer. Koro-sensei m'a sauvé mais ça ne m'intéressait pas de rassurer tout le monde que j'étais en vie. Toutes mes années, même en étant ami avec Nagisa, j'avais l'impression de n'être là que quand ça leur était utile… Je l'ai peut-être mérité quand on y pense… Je ne me mêlais pas trop à eux. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais très bien accueilli.

\- Je te comprends. Sakakibara a l'air de m'apprécier et me le montre de temps en temps… sinon, je reste avec ces personnes mais je ne me sens pas à ma place. Mon problème à moi, c'est mon père. Il me malmène, il veut que je devienne professeur comme lui. Expliqua-t-il. J'ai beau lui expliquer, la seule façon dont il règle la question, c'est en me frappant. Et comme c'est mon père, il n'y a pas moyen que je sorte de son emprise. Je l'avais toujours espéré, j'ignorais que je me berçais d'illusion.

Il mangea quelques pâtes.

\- C'est très bon.

\- Merci.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec lui. Tu peux te barrer. Tu as bientôt dix-huit ans, pas vrai ?

\- C'est l'année prochaine.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas te rebeller ? Lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ?

\- Lorsque je lui dis, il me frappe plus fort, me rabaisse…

\- Mais tu sais où sont ses limites.

\- Je ne peux rien dire contre lui. J'ai déjà essayé, il m'a traîné au tribunal pour diffamation et j'ai une dette sur les épaules. Je ne peux la rembourser qu'avec l'argent de poche qu'il me donne.

Il rit nerveusement.

\- C'est sa technique.

\- Combien ?

\- Un million de yens(1).

\- Pas mal en effet. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire pour toi. Je peux t'écouter.

\- Merci, Akabane…

\- Je m'appelle Karma. Sourit-il en mangeant des pâtes.

\- … Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Asano-kun.

\- Ah oui ? Fit-il en tirant la langue. Alooors, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ? Grinça-t-il.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? C'est vrai que ton papa ne t'appelle jamais par ton prénom, tu dois être trop idiot pour t'en souvenir !

\- C'est pour ça que les gens ne te supportent pas Akabane !

\- Mais oui, Gakushuu. C'est pour ça. Faudra si faire.

\- Tu vois, tu connais mon nom… Et ne soit pas si familier.

\- Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas ?

Asano soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait ici au juste ? Pourquoi il le supportait ? Mais il lui parlait si naturellement… Ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

* * *

(1) Un peu plus de 82 000 euros


	32. Bonus 2

**_Blue Paralysia_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, noir

Couple : KarmaXGakushuu

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je ne fais qu'honteusement jouer avec

Note : Hi ! Ceci est un deuxième chapitre bonus parce que le premier était bien trop long !

* * *

 _Chapitre BONUS : Comment Karma et Gakushuu se livrèrent l'un à l'autre_

Gakushuu Asano était penché sur ses études, les feuilles s'éparpillant sur la table basse de Koro-sensei et Karma. Il passait toutes ses soirées chez eux. D'ailleurs, il releva la tête en entendant du bruit et vit le rouquin rentrer du jardin aux immenses haies qui évitaient que qui que ce soit ne le repère.

Le lycéen lui fit un signe de main pour le saluer.

Le jeune homme y répondit avant d'aller se chercher un lait à la myrtille et de revenir, le sirotant.

\- Comment vont les révisions ?

\- Bien. Et toi, l'entraînement ?

\- Super bien ! J'arrive à toucher des cibles mouvantes avec toutes les armes et mon endurance à encore augmenter.

\- Un jour, nous devrions nous battre.

\- Oui !

Karma s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

\- Tu as décidé que tu ferais les études de professeur comme il le veut ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant des feuilles qu'il analysa.

\- Non.

\- Je suis content ! Sourit l'autre rouquin.

\- Je passe des examens pour immédiatement le devenir. Ça ne me prendra pas trop longtemps.

\- Tu vas condenser trois années en un mois ?

\- J'étudie depuis un an pour ça, Karma…

Il se replongea dans les feuilles alors que l'autre grimaçait. Oui, il avait étudié d'arrache-pied toute l'année, quitte à faire des nuits blanches. Et dès que ses notes baissaient car il préparait tout cela, son père le lui faisait payer.

\- Je sais, je sais… Tu restes cette nuit ? Je te laisse mon lit.

\- Hm… Je peux dormir dans le canapé.

\- Mais ça me ferait plaisir de me tordre le dos ici.

Il but à sa brique.

\- Tu sens extrêmement fort. Tu devrais aller te laver.

Karma rit et haussa les épaules.

\- Ton père veut que tu deviennes professeur… Et si tu échoues ?

\- Il me fera un cadeau.

\- Une tombe ?

\- Une tombe. Certifia-t-il.

\- Il veut que tu travailles pour Kunugigaoka ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Il dit que je dois rester à jamais dans l'entreprise familiale.

Il surligna rageusement une formule de mathématique qui semblait complétement inutile si ce n'était pour l'apprendre à des élèves, bien sûr.

\- Qui s'occupe de la classe E ?

\- Okinawashi Seito, un vieux idiot qui n'aime pas de monter là-haut et attend que le premier imbécile le remplace.

\- Tu es un adorable imbécile, Gakushuu.

Celui-ci redressa la tête et le fixa d'un œil peu amène, les dents serrées.

\- Koro-sensei aimerait recréer une classe comme à mon époque. Mais pas pour faire des assassins… Il veut qu'on attrape Nagisa qui nous file toujours entre les doigts. On doit développer de nouvelles techniques. Il va entre autre m'en apprendre des nouvelles.

\- Une classe avec un professeur, Koro-sensei, et un autre qui pourrait se montrer au public ?

\- Oui. C'était un des problèmes pour Koro-sensei. Il était notre professeur titulaire mais pour se montrer…

Asano posa son matériel et porta ses doigts à son front.

\- Ce serait la chose à faire… Dans les faits, je me plierai à ses volontés. Je serai professeur à Kunugigaoka mais je lui ferai honte en devenant professeur de la classe E. Il me haïrait mais ne pourrait rien me faire…

Il tourna la tête vers Karma qui souriait.

\- Merci de ton aide.

\- Je t'en prie, Gakushuu ! Maintenant, je vais me doucher !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit vers la salle de bain. Le jeune homme soupira et se remit au travail. Tous ces plans étaient une très bonne chose mais, d'un autre côté, ils n'étaient que des plans tant qu'il n'aurait pas passé ces examens finaux.

µµµ

Asano s'étira et sortit de la maison pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, un plaisir calme et agréable qui ne lui avait pas souvent été donné d'avoir lorsqu'il vivait chez son père. N'ayant pas encore dix-huit ans, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait son propre domicile mais, soit, il passait plus de temps ici qu'ailleurs.

\- Eyh.

Il leva le regard vers Karma qui lui tira la langue.

\- Je profitai.

\- C'est super de prendre du bon temps, hein ? Embêta-t-il en s'accroupissant près de lui.

\- Très agréable. Souffla Asano.

Il se redressa.

\- Tu ne peux pas trop sortir toi.

\- Oui ! Mais je m'y suis condamné moi-même. Puis c'est magnifique. Lorsque j'attaque quelqu'un, c'est par une personne disparue qu'il se fait avoir. S'il sait que je suis _mort_ , il voit mon visage et se demande pourquoi un fantôme vient lui ravir son âme. Qu'a-t-il fait de si horrible ?

Gakushuu eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as de grands rêves. Se moqua-t-il.

\- C'est mal ?

\- Non. Même s'ils sont morbides. Mais…

Il regarda les étoiles.

\- C'était un assassin, c'est ça ? Koro-sensei.

\- Oui. Le plus grand assassin qu'il existe. Shinigami, le voleur de vie.

\- Tu aimerais être un Shinigami ?

\- Non.

Il secoua la tête en s'asseyant.

\- Si je devenais un assassin célèbre, j'aimerais avoir un nom super classe genre… Le Démon Roux !

\- Nagisa s'appelle Blue Paralysia, c'est cela ?

\- Oui. Parce que toutes ses victimes sont mortes paralysées et que toutes les personnes qui ont assistés de prêt ou de loin à un de ces meurtres ont vu un éclat bleu.

\- Red Demon, ça ressemblerait beaucoup à ce qu'il a.

\- Je reconnais. Tu t'appellerais comment toi ?

\- Le Meilleur Assassin au Monde. Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tss ! Je suis sûr que tu le ferais vraiment ! Moi je te donnerais… Le Grand Virtuose.

\- Pas mal. J'aimerais créer une entreprise. Je songeais à faire des fournitures scolaire, devenir le meilleur du marché et que mon père dépende de moi.

Karma s'allongea et observa les étoiles.

\- Intéressant.

\- Je l'aurai appelé Virtu'Oz.

\- Pas mal. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Parce que je dois être professeur. Je travaille pour ça… Tu te souviens ?

L'assassin en herbe lui lança un regard.

\- Je fais du trading et des arnaques sur le net pendant que je m'entraîne. Tu es intelligent et ça me coûte de te le dire parce que tu es aussi un idiot.

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Je t'en prie.

Gakushuu se passa la main sur la nuque. Affronter son père en tentant d'attendre la classe E était une bonne chose, une chose même tout à fait abordable. Mais travailler en plus comme directeur d'une boîte ? Mais l'idée lui plaisait bien. Ce serait un magnifique pied-de-nez. Et quoi faire si jamais il ne pouvait pas travailler pendant qu'il jouait les professeurs ?

\- Karma…

\- Ouaip ?

\- Tu es intelligent…

\- Merci.

\- Et je reconnais tes initiatives…

\- Tu es en train de me demander de bosser avec toi ?

Asano opina.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Le Grand Virtuose et Démon Roux !

Son ami sourit, il pouvait le qualifier de la sorte.

µµµ

Dans la maison, Koro-sensei les regardait en souriant, ravi qu'ils s'entendent si bien tout compte fait.

Koro-sensei tira la couverture sur le corps de Karma et lui caressa les cheveux d'un tentacule frétillant avant de partir vers sa propre chambre, non sans passer par celle de Gakushuu. Tous allaient bien, il méritait un bon petit somme.

µµµ

Ce premier Avril, Asano-proviseur souriait jovialement devant tous les élèves. Qu'ils entrent seulement dans son prestigieux Collège et boivent ses paroles avec stupeur puisque leurs parents avaient payés des sommes astronomiques ou qu'ils soient déjà bien habitués à cet endroit où seule la loi de la jungle comptait…

Les brimades commençaient déjà envers les pauvres qui se retrouvaient en classe E pour raisons diverses et variées. Même si les classes n'avaient pas encore été réparties, tous savaient qu'ils seraient bientôt la risée de l'école.

Petit à petit, les étudiants partaient avec leurs professeurs. Et dans la dernière année, les jeunes gens attendant avec exultations qu'on leur donne le nom de ceux dont ils se moqueraient sous peu. Un garçon de la classe A se léchait même les lèvres avec avidité.

\- À présent, la classe E. Lança le proviseur.

Les étudiants rirent.

L'homme commença à lire la liste des adolescents qui reniflaient, se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes ou s'enfonçaient dans le mutisme.

\- Quant à vos professeurs… Okinawashi Seito…

L'homme, âgé d'au moins septante ans, leva son regard fatigué vers lui.

\- Oui, Proviseur Asano ?

L'intéressé sortit son calepin et son stylo-bille pour écrire dessus. Il tendit une feuille à l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Je vous démets de vos fonctions. Voici le nouveau professeur.

Il tendit la main et invita ce dernier à le rejoindre. Il afficha un sourire alors que le jeune homme lui en offrait un au moins aussi effroyable. Le chef d'établissement posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, sans se préoccuper de Seito si ravi d'être enfin libéré.

\- Asano Gakushuu.

Il lui jeta un regard venimeux.

\- Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous enseigner.

Il sentit qu'on l'observait et remarqua tous ses anciens professeurs, effrayés de le voir descendu si bas.

\- Eh bien. Mène tes élèves dans leur nouvelle classe. Souffla-t-il.

\- Avec joie, proviseur. J'espère que vous êtes fier de moi en tant que professeur. Murmura-t-il.

\- Je compte sur toi pour les descendre plus bas que terre. Siffla l'homme à son oreille. Tu en es capable.

\- Oui. Mais le ferais-je ?

Il lui décocha un sourire et descendit de l'estrade invitant ses élèves à le suivre.

µµµ

Gakushuu, pourtant en bonne condition physique, soupira, essoufflé, lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la classe E. Tous ses élèves étaient également hors d'haleine.

\- Venez. Intima-t-il. Vous devez rencontrer votre second professeur et un homme doit vous parler.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna une fille rondelette, soutenue par un garçon.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous préférez être des parias et rester à vous faire insulter sans jamais rien faire ? Interrogea-t-il froidement.

Un froid si brusque que certains élèves frissonnèrent.

\- Asano-chan ! Tu ne dois leur parler comme ça. Souffla une voix.

Il regarda vers le bas et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la tête du poulpe, en brun, surgir d'entre ses jambes. Il l'écrasa violemment et s'obligea à sourire en invitant les élèves à l'accompagner.

µµµ

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, face de poulpe ? Questionna Tadaomi, se tenant à l'avant de la classe.

Koro-sensei venait de surgir à côté de lui et se frottait vivement le visage.

\- Asano-chan m'a frappé !

\- Tu l'as très certainement cherché.

\- Je suis juste apparut entre ses jambes.

La porte s'ouvrit et le poulpe se cacha derrière l'homme alors que Gakushuu rentrait. Il invita les élèves à aller au fond de la classe et les repartit alors que tous ne pouvaient que regarder cet étrange individu qui avait une chose jaune cachée derrière lui. Certaines filles débattaient déjà, à voix haute sans plus de hontes qu'être ici dans la classe E, duquel était le plus beau entre les deux hommes. Leurs deux professeurs sans nul doute.

\- Asseyez-vous rapidement. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans la classe E qu'on va vous laisser bayer aux corneilles. Je serai votre titulaire et vous savez tous qui je suis : le fils du proviseur Asano Gakuho. Ça veut dire que je ne tiens pas à ce que vous finissiez dans les bas-fonds à vous faire piétiner. J'ai vu une classe E sortir de la fange…

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende ça ! Lança un garçon qui avait le crâne rasé.

\- Non. J'étais leur professeur aussi. Dit Tadaomi.

Les filles murmurèrent avec vigueur.

\- Et ils avaient le meilleur professeur que je vous ai ramené.

Il se déplaça, dévoilant le professeur tentaculaire, les bras agités.

\- Bonjour, les enfants.

\- Nous vous demandons de garder le silence sur son existence. Il ne vous fera aucun mal malgré son air de pervers. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à garder le silence, nous devrons avoir des mesures drastiques.

\- On se taira ! S'écria un garçon musclé.

\- Merci beaucoup les enfants. Sourit le poulpe. Je m'appelle Koro-sensei et j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous !

Tadaomi regarda vers Gakushuu qui fixait les papiers marqués « tentacules » qui s'effritaient derrière eux.

\- Ces deux professeurs aimeraient vous entraîner, avec l'aide du Ministère de la Défense, à attraper des assassins tels Blue Paralysia, par exemple.

\- C'est super dangereux ! Protesta une fille. Pourquoi on risquerait notre vie ?

Koro-sensei opina doucement vers Karasuma.

\- Parce que nous offrirons un million de yens à quiconque l'attrapera vif !

\- Un million ! S'écrièrent les élèves, parlant joyeusement.

\- Je devrais peut-être essayer de l'attraper moi aussi. Remarqua Gakushuu.

Koro-sensei rit et lui tapota la tête.

\- Je t'y invite grandement !

µµµ

La sonnerie de la porte résonnait si violemment que Karma enfila son gilet et couvrit son visage. Il glissa un couteau à sa taille en se demandant ce qu'il se passerait du point de vue de Koro-sensei s'il tuait quelqu'un parce qu'il l'embêtait. Mais il n'avait jamais tué personne et ça lui démangeait tellement d'apprendre la sensation que c'était…

Ce serait forcément fantastique.

Il suffisait de voir comme Nagisa y avait pris goût après l'avoir « tué ».

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre l'encadrement.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis votre voisin et j'aimerais que vous coupiez votre haie. On ne peut pas voir aux alentours.

\- Et alors ? Vous avez besoin de faire le voyeur pour vous sentir en vie ?

\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas très beau.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je taillerai le haut des haies. Ça sera plus joli, hein. Se moqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ça obstrue la vue.

\- Ah oui, donc le sujet, c'est bien le voyeurisme. Se moqua Karma.

\- Mais non !

Le roux ferma brusquement la porte en souriant. Il retira son gilet qu'il jeta sur le fauteuil puis sortit dans le jardin. Bien sûr que les haies étaient hautes. Hormis qu'elles devaient lui permettre de se déplacer librement, elles dissimulaient le concours du combattant qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Il sauta d'ailleurs vers un trépied et se hissa agilement, se mettant debout et avançant en équilibre instable. Trois années, en plus de celle qu'il avait eue avec Koro-sensei, lui avaient apprises à faire ce genre d'exercice sans craindre de tomber. De toute façon que craignait-il à part se briser la nuque ?

Une broutille en somme.

µµµ

\- Où est Gakushuu ?

\- Il doit être chez son père. Répondit Koro-sensei en tendant le bol à Karma.

Il zyeutait sur les melons et le pot de sucre qu'il avait prévu pour le dessert. Mais pour ça, il devait passer par une ration de riz, des champignons, des œufs brouillés et des lamelles de poulets nappés de sauce blanche.

\- Ça se passe bien les cours ?

\- Oui ! Il a beaucoup à apprendre mais il s'en sort bien. Il sait se montrer adorable quand il le veut vraiment. Encouragea Koro-sensei.

Ce qui était ironique puisque la personne a encouragé en question n'était pas là.

\- C'est bien. Releva l'assassin en herbe.

\- Il sera là bientôt ! Peut-être demain. Je lui dirai que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui. Répondit le rouquin en s'asseyant.

Il attrapa ses baguettes et commença à manger, un berlingot de lait à la pomme attendant joyeusement à côté de lui.

\- Je pense que tu apprécies beaucoup Asano-chan. Et j'en suis très content ! Vous ne vous supportiez vraiment pas à l'époque.

\- Il est bien quand ce n'est pas un connard. Reconnut Karma.

\- Je crois que je suis content d'entendre ça. Rit le poulpe.

Il engloutit son repas.

\- J'ai le droit de prendre mon dessert maintenant ?

\- Oui, oui.

Karma eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu n'as rien mis dedans. Tant mieux ! Je ne me remets toujours pas de ta petite blague dans les toilettes.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Vous regarderez avant de vous asseoir la prochaine fois. Se moqua le roux.

\- Tu n'en manques jamais une, n'est-ce pas ? Rit Koro-sensei.

\- Et je n'ai pas la moindre chance de vous tuer même maintenant que vous êtes à nouveau professeur, hein ?

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre chance. Répondit-il, son visage devenant orange avec un gros cercle rouge.

Karma soupira et termina son repas alors que Koro-sensei dégustait tant de dessert qu'il n'en laissa qu'un demi bol à son colocataire. Mais celui-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- Je vais aller faire un peu de ménage dans une maison en France ! C'est mon nouvel emploi !

\- Ah ? Travaillez bien. Lui dit le rouquin.

Le poulpe se leva, trempa son tentacule dans le sucre, le lécha et disparut à la vitesse du son et bien plus. Karma termina simplement son repas, mangea quelques morceaux de melon sucrés puis sortit pour s'entrainer.

µµµ

Il le faisait depuis près de quinze minutes, passant de cerceau en cerceau lesquels étaient accrochés à plus de deux mètres et il devait jeter son corps pour ne pas tomber. Il ne craignait pas la chute, ayant également appris à se réceptionner mais ce serait un échec personnel.

Le jeune homme entendit du bruit et se tourna vers les haies où quelque chose remuait. Il attrapa les couteaux accrochés à sa ceinture et les arma, cherchant du regard ce qui bougeait. La lune était trop effritée pour lui permettre de voir quelque chose mais les étoiles faisaient de belles lueurs.

Il jeta un premier couteau. Il sourit en voyant qu'il allait toucher sa cible droit dans la main. Mais celui-ci bougea trop rapidement, presque à quatre pattes. Karma s'apprêta à lancer une deuxième lame.

Était-ce Koro-sensei ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Karma !

Il connaissait cette voix.

\- Gakushuu ?

\- Oui.

La personne se redressa dans les légers éclats lumineux.

\- Pourquoi tu rentres par ici ? Viens…

Il partit vers la porte arrière qu'il poussa mais vit son rival et ami secouer la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Juste mon père qui m'a énervé. Soupira-t-il.

Asano s'assit contre la haie.

Karma se rapprocha de lui, faisant tourner un couteau dans sa main. Il s'agenouilla et vit le jeune homme détourner la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Koro-sensei est là ?

\- Non. Il est parti travailler. On est juste ce mois-ci.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu le préviennes que je l'attends.

\- En t'étant glissé comme un voleur dans notre jardin ?

Il regarda tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour s'entraîner et revint vers Gakushuu qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un petit insecte recherchant la noirceur.

Karma l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa à se redresser. Il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- J'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Je suis…

\- T'es un monstre, toi aussi ? Rit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ?

\- Je… Je suis… Ça a toujours été comme ça. Quand je m'énerve, ça sort…

\- Quand tu t'énerves ou autre chose ?

\- Ça a… commencé à l'adolescence… Avoua Gakushuu.

Karma rit et lui prit le poignet avant de l'entraîner vers la maison. Dans la maison, il vit d'autant plus la mutation étrange. Deux crochets qui entouraient sa bouche comme des forficules d'insectes.

\- C'est mignon ! Tu m'avais caché ça.

Il le fit s'asseoir et alla chercher le peu de melon qu'il restait pour le lui tendre.

\- Merci. C'est loin d'être mignon… La plupart des filles refuserait de sortir avec moi.

\- Ouais, des filles. Ricana Karma.

\- Tu m'as compr…

Des lèvres collées contre les siennes le firent écarquiller les yeux.

\- Essaie de pas me… comment on dit ?

\- Pincer… Mordre… J'essaie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Karma ?!

\- Je t'aime bien, idiot ! T'es pas très intelligent quand tu t'y mets !

Il lui sourit et toucha un des crocs.

\- Comment ça se passe alors ?

\- Mon père n'est pas normal… Tu as déjà vu lorsqu'il fait sortir des mukades de ses mains ? Ça lui est déjà arrivé quelquefois, peut-être pas en public.

\- Nagisa m'en avait parlé mais il me semblait que c'était un effet de son imagination.

Le jeune Asano secoua la tête.

\- Ça doit être héréditaire. La force, la capacité d'apprentissage, la vitesse, des choses liées aux mukades… Koro-sensei était déjà au courant. Il arrive à les faire rentrer. Dit-il en montrant ces petits crocs.

\- Je trouve ça mignon mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te balader avec. Tu veux dire que toutes tes capacités, ce n'était que des superpouvoirs comme le poulpe ?

\- Je suppose que tu dois bien te moquer. Toi, tu as appris et tu es fort parce que tu continues de t'entraîner sans cesse.

\- Tu utilises tes atouts, ce n'est pas stupide. Et le poulpe m'a appris que même lorsqu'on avait des capacités innées, il faut tout de même les entraîner et les faire évoluer.

Gakushuu opina lentement.

\- Et je compte sur toi pour m'aider à présent que je sais ça ! Toi, le premier truc que tu devrais faire, c'est contrôler ça ! Fit-il en agitant les doigts au niveau des lèvres.

\- Idiot.

Il l'attrapa par le t-shirt et l'attira vers lui sans problème. Plantant ses yeux dans les siens, il lui colla un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Plus court car il redoutait de ne pas savoir contrôler ses forficules.

\- Je t'aime bien aussi. Et je suppose que sortir avec un homme, un mort de surcroît, ce ne sera pas pour plaire à mon père.

\- Mon petit cœur va être brisé. Exagéra Karma, narquois.

Il toucha les étranges crocs.

\- Une des meilleures façons de ne plus t'énerver contre ton père et de ne plus les faire sortir, ce serait de ne plus vivre avec lui.

\- Et où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ?

\- Ça dépend… Tu veux qu'on devienne petits amis ? Je demande ça parce que ça fait trois mois que le poulpe échafaude des plans pour nous mettre en couple.

\- Vraiment ? Rougit Asano.

\- Tu n'avais pas vu ? Il ne fait plus que ça !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Soupira Gakushuu. Je sais déjà que tu es imbuvable de toute façon.

\- Et je sais pertinemment que tu es un Monsieur-je-sais-tout. Mais contrairement aux pouffiasses qui te courent après, je le sais et je suis prêt à l'assumer.

Asano s'appuya contre le fauteuil en se souvenant qu'il avait cette effroyable apparence, que son ami avait essayé de le tuer, qu'ils venaient de parler comme des camarades, avec un ton, pourtant, acide par moment.

\- Je ne pensais pas que se mettre en couple était si bizarre.

Karma rit.

\- On est pas très normal, tu sais.

\- Ça doit être pour ça…


End file.
